No Tiene Nombre (NTN)
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Este es un continuación de la historia original escrito por Keiko Nagita, y el manga de Yumiko Igarashi. La vida de Candy da giros inesperados desde que regresó a la familia Andrew. Terry se decidirá al fin? La guerra se llevará algo muy valioso para todos, y en sus corazones los inundará algo que "No Tiene Nombre"
1. Capítulo 01

_**Hola, déjame decirte que si te piensas saltar del capítul para ver cómo termina la historia (o sea Candy y Terry juntos) déjame aconsejarte que leas los demás cap. No Tiene Nombre (NTN) consta de tres partes, No Tienes Nombre2 (NTN2) y "Más Allá de un Nombre" (NTN3), está terminada, pero la estoy corrigiendo antes de subirla aquí. Así que no te precipites y disfruta, ya sé que la primera parte es puro drama, pero te prometo que al final vas a terminar hasta con azúcar en la sangre. **_

_**Att: Cherry**_

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Es un hermoso día soleado, la colina de Ponny se viste de verde, miles de florecillas silvestres aportan alegría al panorama. Candy en la cima, observa el paisaje frente de sí, siente como la briza la envuelve y acaricia, haciendo revolotear sus rizos en una suave danza, entre sus manos sostiene un sombrero de paja con listones rojos de seda que combina con los de su cabello, alza su mirada al cielo, cierra los ojos para sentir los rayos del sol bañar su rostro, esperando que este le proporcione un calor que siente perdido desde hace un par de meses…

Un largo suspiro sale desde el fondo de su pecho, haciendo volar sus pensamientos más allá de donde se encuentra en este preciso instante, junto a esa persona que extraña terriblemente; ya hace tres meses y medio que no sabe de él, y siente el dolor de la pérdida tan latente como si lo estuviese viviendo nuevamente.

.

.

Por su mente pasan escenas, como cuando lo vio de espaldas en el Mauritania; entrando estrepitosamente en la iglesia colgando de su hombro el saco del uniforme negro, incomoda a la madre superiora y lanzarle una mirada traviesa antes de salir del lugar; atacar a Neil y sus amigos para defenderla; el sonar de una melodía mientras está recostada en el césped; unos brazos que la rodean firmemente mientras los dos bailan; sentados al calor de una chimenea mientras afuera cae la lluvia; la bofetada que le propinó por atreverse a besarla; Chicago, corriendo tras un tren para poder verlo; el corto paseo en coche por Nueva York; tropezar torpemente y caer al suelo entre sus piernas en el apartamento; una mirada de pena mientras carga como castigo el cuerpo de otra mujer mientras la nieve empieza a caer insistentemente; bajar la escalera y escuchar sus pasos tras de sí hasta sentirse prisionera de sus brazos, temblar por miedo a alejarse de él; su mano cálida, firme, que le levanta el mentón para que le vea a los ojos y esa voz grave y varonil decirle ¿"Acaso vas a declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa"?... un nudo empieza a crecer en su garganta, quiere alzar la voz tan fuerte para que él sea capaz de escucharla decir ¡"ESTOY AQUÍ"!, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse, una lágrima quiere salir.

.

.

Su ausencia en los escenarios fue una gran noticia, los periódicos no sabían dar las razones exactas de su salida de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, después de haber realizado una presentación magnifica el día del estreno, su paradero era desconocido, aunque de vez en cuando decían reconocer su personaje en una que otra ciudad lejos de Nueva York...

.

Rumores maliciosos de un supuesto engaño, logrando que una boda penda de un hilo, ¿acaso había una tercera persona?... ya son tres semanas que las funciones de Romeo y Julieta por medio país habían terminado, incluso existen rumores de que la compañía Stratford viaje a Europa, para hacer unas presentaciones especiales, incluso a las tropas de soldados Americanos que han viajado voluntariamente para participar de la guerra...

.

La guerra, que en un año ha desolado cientos de pueblos, cegado miles de vidas de hombres, como la de Stear, nuestro querido Alistear Corwell, que se encuentra ahora junto a su querido amigo Anthony, ¡oh, querido Anthony!...

.

.

Candy cavilaba sobre estos pensamientos, cuando escucho que se acercaban a ella, el sonido de una gaita empezó a llenar el lugar, se gira para localizar de dónde proviene el barullo, es entonces cuando puede distinguir a un esbelto joven rubio, vestido que su traje típico escocés; como cegada por una revelación comprende que esa misma escena la había experimentado años atrás, logrando identificar finalmente quién es el famoso "Príncipe de la Colina" que había permanecido en su recuerdo todo este tiempo, no fue Anthony, en realidad es Albert, atónita ante tal imagen su corazón late intensamente dentro de su pecho, queriendo salir desbocado, maravillada por tal revelación

Ca- _"Siempre he estado cerca de mi Príncipe" _

Dijo para ella misma; y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura a su querido Albert; quien ahora se encuentra rodeado de los niños del orfanato.

.

.

Ahora se encuentra junto con sus seres queridos, Albert, Annie, Archie, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, Tom, Jimmy y todos los niños del Hogar de Ponny. Los alimentos se ven deliciosos, han sido preparados con mucho cariño; las risas inundan el lugar, llenando de alegría los corazones de las madres; están agradecidas con el señor Albert por haber cancelado el matrimonio de Candy con Neil Legan, saben de sobra que el corazón de su pequeña aún no se ha recuperado, aunque en esos momentos la viesen disfrutar de la compañía de todos, en su mirada se esconde una gran tristeza, para ellas no es difícil de adivinar, pues conocen bien a la rubia y la intenta animar.

Sentada en un extremo de la mesa, Candy coge su sombrero y lo utilizaba como abanico, se siente agobiada:; agradece las atenciones de sus amigos, lamentaba hacerles preocupar, pero lo que realmente desea era estar sola. En su cabeza aún rodaban las palabras que había leído de la revista que le dio su hermana…

_**TERREUCE G. GRANDCHESTER**_  
_**"UN JOVEN DON DEL GRUPO STRATFORD."**_  
_**RETORNA A LOS ESCENARIOS EL TALENTOSO TERREUCE GRANDCHESTER, DESPUÉS DE ESTAR UNA TEMPORADA LEJOS DE LOS ESCENARIOS. REGRESA AHORA CON MAS INTENSIDAD A LAS TABLAS, Y PREPARA SU PERSONAJE PARA PARTICIPAR DE LA PROXIMA TEMPORADA, SUS SEGUIDORES TIENEN GRANDES EXPECTATIVAS, DESPUÉS DE HABERLO EXTRAÑADO EN LA GIRA DE LA OBRA ROMEO Y JULIETA... ¡¿HABRÁ CAMPANAS DE BODAS ESTA VEZ?!**_

Ca- _Terry ha vuelto al grupo Stratford… Terry ha vuelto con Susana_

Cavila la rubia

Ca- ahora él podrá cumplir su promesa... ella será ahora quien disfrute de la compañía de Terry, se casaran y vivirán juntos... vivirá la vida que yo había soñado tener con él... ¡no entiendo cómo pudieron llegar las cosas a este punto! Aunque caí en el engaño de Neil, yo creía que era él quien me buscaba, pensé que Terry me buscaba, ¿en verdad le fue tan fácil olvidar nuestro amor?...

.

.

Hna. M- Candy, ¿podrías traer la tarta?

Le decía la hermana María, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos

Hna. M- ¡es el momento del postre!

Ca- Claro que sí hermana María, permítame...

En seguida se dirigió al interior de la casa, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde reposaba una hermosa tarta de manzana y nueces, hecha por la señorita Ponny, para agradar a su querida Candy

Ca- Muy bien, aquí está la tarta... ¡no Miena! ¡Esta tarta no es para ti!

Decía mientras intentaba que la perra San Bernardo no cogiese la porción que estaba colocando en el plato, pero no pudo evitar que Clim cogiese otro trozo y saliera corriendo

Ca- ¡noo Clim!

Y echaron todos a reír... soltó un suspiro y siguió cortando las porciones

Hna. M- Permíteme que te ayude

Dijo poniéndose en pie la hermana María

Ca- ¡Muchas gracias hermana!... ¡Ohh, cuánto lo siento!

Pedía disculpas a la vez, ya que al ofrecerle un plato para que pudiese repartir, el florero que estaba en la mesa con las dulces Candy, se desparramaba vertiendo el agua y tirando las flores, haciendo que el corazón de la joven se sobresaltara incomprensiblemente

Al- ¡No te preocupes! Yo las recojo pequeña

Decía Albert mientras levantaba el recipiente volviendo a poner las rosas en su sitio

Hna. M- ¡¿Candy, estás bien?!

Ca- S… sí, si hermana María.

Aunque la monja no se convenció por completo no insistió más y terminaron de repartir el postre, una tristeza se apoderó de los presentes, no entendían cómo pudo pasar, ¿qué significaría que las flores se cayeran? La señorita Ponny temiendo que el ánimo de todos decayera, se pone en pie y les dice

Srta. Po- ¡propón un brindis quieres Candy, te corresponde!

Ca- ¡Muy bien! Propongo un brindis a las muchas personas que me han ayudado y alentado ¡Brindemos!

Dijo y alzó su vaso

**\- ¡A SU SALUD**!

Respondieron todos, levantándose para brindar, mirándose y sonriendo, tornando así el buen ánimo perdido en todos.

.

.

.

Los más pequeños se levantaron y se dispusieron a jugar, mientras que los más grandes se disponían a recoger la mesa, Archie y Annie se ofrecieron a lavar los platos; Albert ayuda junto con Tom a regresar los muebles al interior de la casa. En el pequeño salón se encontraba Candy guardando los cubiertos en el gran mueble de madera, el cual almacenaban ordenadamente toda la cubertería de la casa; haciendo las cosas de manera automática mientras que por su mente se volvía a desarrollar esa imagen dolorosa...

.

.

.

.

_Corriendo, bajaba los escalones desesperadamente, ¡huyendo de él! Podía sentir sus pasos que la podían alcanzar en cualquier momento, la situación, aparte de incómoda, era dolorosa, no entendía cómo Terry no fue capaz de contarle todo lo que había pasado, si por un momento pensó que podía estar cerca de él, todo se vino abajo cuando lo vio aparecer en la azotea, su rostro que antes denotaba preocupación se quedó inexpresivo al descubrirla en ese lugar, esos ojos azules se oscurecieron y tornaron tristes de dolor, él aceptaba y asumía la carga que representaba Susana Marlow en su vida, ¿acaso era un sueño? _

_Con la de personas en el lugar y solo era capaz de agachar la cabeza y obedecer la voz femenina déspota que le ordenaba en ese momento que llevara a Susana a su habitación... sinceramente no reconocía a ese hombre frente a ella_

_Te- ¡Candy! ¡Candy, no quiero dejarte ir!_

_Ca- ¡Terry yo lo sient...! _

_Te- ¡No digas nada! ¡Déjame quedarme así un momento!_

_Ca- Yo... - ¡oh, Terry! Terry está llorando, su rostro se apega a mi cuello, siento caer sus lágrimas, traspasan mi piel llegando hasta mi corazón haciéndolo arder de dolor y desmoronarse a trozos, sus brazos me_ _aprisionan ¡Oh, Terry por favor no me sueltes! ¿Por qué?... su abrazo se está aflojando, ahora sus manos están en mis hombros ¡No Terry! ¡Por favor! no me sueltes de tu abrazo, ¿dónde está tu coraje?_

_Te- Quiero que seas feliz ¡Prométemelo Candy! ¡Prométemelo!_

_Ca- Tú también Terry - ¿te rindes? no puedo volver y ver su rostro, está soltando su agarre, ¡está listo para dejarme ir! ¿Puede ser tan fácil dejarme partir? Pensé que después de todo, quizás querrías luchar por mí..._

_._

_._

__Su mirada se turba, la mandíbula se tensa, estruja con fuerza la bandeja que sostiene en su mano, mientras siente un enojo brotar por sus poros

Ar- ¡Candy! ¡¿Estás lista para marcharnos?!

Decía Archie entrando en la estancia donde se encontraba la rubia

Ca- ¿Eh?... ¡sí, vamos!

Colocó la bandeja en el estante superior, cerró la vidriera del mueble y se dirigió a la puerta donde le esperaba el castaño, ambos caminaron en dirección a la salida, ya todos están ahí esperando para decirles adiós. Entre bendiciones, risas, besos y abrazos se despedían de los jóvenes Andrew y sus queridas hijas Candy y Annie. Los cuatro subieron al coche con Marcos el chofer que los esperaba; la rubia agitaba su mano para despedirse de los chicos, mientras que el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

.

.

.

.

Al- Candy... ¡Candy!

La llamaba Albert minutos después de haber emprendido el viaje de regreso a Lakewood

Ca- ¿Eh?... ¡dime!

Al- Candy, ¿estás bien?

Ca- ¡Sí Albert! ¿Por qué?

Al- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo pequeña, pase lo que pase ¡siempre te apoyaré!

Ca- ¡Oh Albert!

Decía cogiéndolo de las manos, mirando de reojo a Archie y Anny, quienes dormían uno al lado del otro profundamente

Ca- te lo agradezco, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea, el haber pasado unos días en el Hogar de Ponny me ha sentado muy bien...

Al- ¡Claro que sí pequeña!

Ca- Y lo he pensado mucho, agradezco que me permitas seguir formando parte de la familia Andrew...

Al- Eso no tienes que decirlo, ¡sabes que te quiero como si fueses una hermana en vez de una hija! Hahahaha

Reía dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mano de su pequeña

Ca- Hahahaha, gracias Albert, pero después de que mañana seas presentado como el cabeza de los Andrew, el famoso "Tío Abuelo William Albert Andrew", quisiera regresar a mi trabajo como enfermera

Al- ¿Estás segura Candy? Sabes que como miembro de los Andrew no hace falta que trabajes…

Ca- ¡No Albert! Siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mí misma, yo no soy una señorita de sociedad que le gusta las tardes de té y vestidos pomposos para fiestas

Al- Entiendo. Y es por esa razón que siempre te he admirado y a la vez preocupado

Le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ca- ¡Lo sé! Y créeme que lamento darte preocupaciones, pero quiero seguir ejerciendo de enfermera, permíteme que pueda hacerlo sin la influencia del apellido Andrew, así podré quedarme en las habitaciones del hospital sin ningún problema

Al- Pero Candy, ¿quieres vivir en el hospital? ¡Entonces no podremos vernos! Y a la tía Elroy le dará un ataque

Ca- Pero Albert...

El rubio la interrumpe

Al- No Candy, entiendo que quieras tener tu espacio, pero en vez de recluirte en una habitación del hospital donde vayas a trabajar a sol y sombra, porque no mejor vives en uno de los apartamentos que tiene la familia en la ciudad, puedo disponer de un chofer para que te lleve y traiga todos los días al trabajo, y una mucama para que se encargue del apartamento y tu cuida...

Ca- ¡De ninguna manera Albert!

Ahora ella le interrumpió la rubia levantando la mano. Luego se la llevó a su mentón en un gesto que le indicaba al rubio que buscaba entre sus ideas...

Ca- ¿qué te parece?, puedo volver al apartamento que compartíamos tú y yo, no es muy grande y no hará falta que tenga a alguien para que se encargue de la limpieza, podrás ir a visitarme y acompañarme el tiempo que quieras... y com...

Al- Eso quiere decir entonces que me dejaras ponerte dos guardaespaldas, te acompañarán a cualquier lugar, cada vez que salgas o regreses de trabajar, también aceptarás una asignación con la cual cubrir los gastos de alquiler y comida, habrá que remodelar el piso pues la tía abuela pondrá el grito en el cielo si lo ve tal como está cuando te llegue a visitar…

Ca- ¡¿Cómo dices de visitar?!

Al- Si Candy, la tía abuela esta conmovida por tu gran gesto, arriesgaste tu reputación por un don nadie, que no sabía quién era y no tenía donde caer muerto, resultando ser una persona de importante familia, si no fuese por ti, ¡quién sabe qué hubiese sido de mí! Te agradezco enormemente por haberme cuidado, con tu amor y paciencia pude recuperar la memoria y volver con mi familia...

Ca- ¡Oh Albert! No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, eres tú quien ha hecho mucho más por mí, no tengo como pagarte todo...

Al- Claro que si Candy, y la tía Elroy también, ella intentará un acercamiento a ti... créeme, pronto lo veras, y debe ser comprensiva con ella, no está acostumbrada a que una mujer viva sola, que trabaje y muchas cosas más, pero tú eres una Andrew, ¡y la persona más importante para mí! Y lo que te ofrezco es lo que te corresponde... además...

Dudo un segundo en si debía seguir...

Ca- ¿¡Además qué, Albert!? ¡Por favor! ¡No me ocultes nada!

Le suplicó la rubia

Al- ¡Está bien! Sabes que mañana es el gran día, por fin se hará la presentación oficial como cabeza de los Andrew

Carraspea un poco para aclararse la garganta y poder continuar...

Al- tú también serás presentada en sociedad como la hija del tío abuelo William Albert, el gran magnate, por tanto serás una cara conocida, y algunos tendrán la tentación de cortejarte para acceder a tu herencia o hacerte daño para poder pedir dinero por tu vida…

Y vio como el semblante serio de Candy, palidecía ante estas verdades

Al- por eso pequeña, debo cuidar de ti, y por tu vida, que no te hagan daño, no me lo perdonaría

Fijaba su mirada en esos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban ante la evidencia, tenían miedo, por lo cual empezaron a humedecerse

Ca- ¡Oh, Albert! ¡No había caído en cuenta con lo que me estás diciendo!

Al- No temas preciosa, yo cuidaré siempre de ti y no permitiré que nada malo te pase, ¡Créeme!

Ca- ¡Te creo Albert! Y te lo agradezco, está bien, haré como tú dices, para no darte más trabajo.

Al- Te lo agradezco Candy por ser tan compresiva

Y le dio un abrazo, reconfortante, cálido, tierno... que los envolvió en una nube de ensueño, al cual se dejaron caer, mientras terminaban de llegar a Lakewood.

.

.

.

El coche seguía el camino sin mayor contratiempo, mientras que en el interior, los jóvenes descansaban, pero los pensamiento del rubio empezaban a ensombrecerse, como una niebla que se posaba sobre su cabeza, imágenes borrosas se presentaban ante él.

.

.

_**Candy, de pie, con el mismo vestido rosado de esa tarde, con los lazos rojos recogiendo su melena en sus dos coletas distintivas, un viento de oriente soplando un aire pesado, alejando cada vez más la imagen de la rubia, ya no puede distinguir las facciones de su rostro, oye un murmullo pero no lo entiende, sus lazos del cabello se suelta y se van con el viento, ahora la imagen cambia. **_

_**.**_

_**La piel palidece, sus cabellos se tiran al vuelo, sueltos, cubriendo su rostro; un vestido blanco de algodón, de mangas largas y volante en los puños, un escote cerrado con encaje; ve como ella le alza la mano, pidiéndole que no la deje ir, cuando intenta extender su mano para alcanzarla una rosa blanca cae sobre esta, la acerca para verla mejor y se da cuenta que es una dulce Candy, al reconocerla, ésta empieza a perder todos sus pétalos que se escapan con la brisa, cuando regresa su vista donde está la mujer, esta se encuentra cada vez más lejos y dulces Candy's caen del cielo, siente un vacío apoderarse de sí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal.**_

.

.

Abre sus ojos sobresaltado, no es su cuerpo el que se estremece, es todo el coche, Marcos el chofer estaba entrando al terreno de los Andrew, por la puerta que está cerca del portal de piedra, ya que en la principal se encontraban unos cuantos reporteros, a la espera de poder hacer un retrato del magnate antes de su presentación, debido a todo el revuelo que suscitaba un personaje con tanta influencia en todo el país y que aún no conocían su rostro, era la sensación del momento, logrando así distraer la atención de las noticias tan terribles que proporcionaba la guerra.

Al- _CANDY…_

Susurro el joven, mientras la veía descansar plácidamente apoyada en su hombro, se pasó una mano por su melena, queriendo despejar esos extraños pensamientos, mientras fijaba su mirada en la ventanilla del coche...

Al- ¿_QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTE SUEÑO? ¿POR QUÉ NO PODÍA VERLE EL ROSTRO A CANDY? ¿ERA REALMENTE ELLA?_

Se preguntaba a la vez que la joven a su lado, comenzaba a despertar…

Ca- hmmmm, ¿ya llegamos? - preguntó su acompañante, estirándose perezosamente -

Al- Sí pequeña, estamos cerca, pronto nos bajaremos

Ca- Muy bien, entonces voy a despertar a los chicos... Annie, Archie, despierten, hemos llegado

Les decía mientras que con sus manos les alcanza a tocar la rodilla de cada uno, ambos empezaron a despertar, bostezaban y estiraban sus extremidades en la medida que les era posible dentro del automóvil.

An- hmmm ¡qué bien! Ya hemos llegado

Ar- ¡ya era hora! Estoy realmente hecho polvo... he agotado todas las reservas de energía corriendo y saltando con los chicos del hogar, ¡¿no sé cómo le haces Candy?!

Al- y que lo digas Archie, creo que todos venimos sin reservas, el día ha sido de lo más placentero ¡pero también agotador!

Ca- ahh por favor ¡No me sean abuelitos! Si solo habéis estado un día hahahaha, no me imagino si pasaran un fin de semana hahaha - reía abiertamente la rubia en evidente burla de los hombres

An- la única que realmente puede seguir el ritmo sin ningún problema es Candy hahaha, pareces un chico más cuando estas con ellos

Ca- hahaha es que, es más fácil, que andar con esos trajes tan incomodos

Le replico guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua, con lo que todos rieron.

Al- bueno señores ¡Al fin hemos llegado! A descansar, que estos huesos ya no están para tanto trote

Decía el rubio a la vez que abría la portezuela del coche para descender de el, luego le ofrecía la mano a su hija para que fuese más cómodo bajar, acto seguido hacia lo mismo el castaño a su novia.

Ar- ¡pobre abuelo! Se mueve un poco más y ya le empiezan a crujir los huesos

Archie logro que con el comentario todos rieran a carcajadas.

En ese momento se abría la puerta de madera maciza de la mansión, dejando ver a un hombre vestido de traje negro, impecable, alto, ojos oscuros y cabellos negros, con un bigote pulcramente perfilado, era George Johnson, el administrador y amigo de la familia Andrew.

Ge- buenas tardes, ¡bienvenidos!

Ca/Al/An/Ar- ¡BUENAS TARDES GEORGE! - contestaron los jóvenes, ingresando a la misión

Al- Hola querido amigo, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Ge- muy bien señor, su tía tiene todo preparado para mañana, el equipaje ya está listo para salir, ella les espera en la mansión de Chicago, con el interés de que no falte nadie a la gran presentación, y eso va por usted señorita Candy

Ca- ¿Por mí? Pero ¿por qué?

Al- Temía que después del escándalo de Neil y su engaño para que te casaras con él, no quisieras saber nada de ella y rechazaras la invitación para hacer tu presentación en sociedad como la hija de los Andrew

Ca- Entiendo... hmmm no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal

Al- y no lo harás. Te aseguro que ella estará muy contenta con tu presencia.

Ca- muchas gracias Albert, sé que has intervenido mucho por mí con ella, Archie, gracias a ti también, siempre te has esmerado para que me tuviesen en cuenta como parte de la familia

Ar- ¡no tienes que agradecer nada Candy! ¡Siempre serás parte de nuestra familia! Ya verás como la abuela también te querrá en cuanto te conozca

Ge- muy bien, si desean cenar, la mesa está dispuesta, las habitaciones también están acondicionadas para que puedan pasar a refrescarse si así lo desean.

Al- muchas gracias, me parece una buena idea, subiré a mi recamara y refrescaré un poco, si les place nos vemos en una media hora en el salón, ¿antes de cenar?

Ca/Ar/An- SÍ, CLARO, SI

Le contestaron los chicos, bien avenidos a la propuesta del rubio, empezaron a dirigirse en dirección a las habitaciones, eran las 18.30, aún los rayos del sol bañaban la tarde, cada uno entró en la que se les había asignado, mientras que George terminaba de acompañar al magnate para poder comentar asuntos en mayor privacidad.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Legan; Elisa daba vueltas en su habitación, aún no encontraba la manera de vengarse de la maldita huérfana, después de que la tía abuela cancelara el compromiso de su hermano con la susodicha, sin mayor explicaciones, tirando por los suelos sus planes, ahora ya no podría hacerle la vida imposible a la estúpida en cuanto se casara con su hermano, sino que tampoco podría echar mano de su herencia.

Lo peor de todo es que al día siguiente sería presentada ante la sociedad de Chicago como una Andrew, junto al tío abuelo William, mientras que ella, siendo una Legan, no había podido saludarlo todavía, ¡era frustrante!

Sentía que le están dando demasiado protagonismo, con lo que se había esmerado por echarla de su casa, ahora como Andrew, no la podría sacar de la familia... a no ser... en su mirada destelló un brillo de maldad

Eli - Ella solo sería Andrew si es presentada. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo impedirlo, la tía abuela no ha accedido a verme desde hace tres semanas, con la excusa que tiene los preparativos de la presentación del tío William; y ahora resulta que ¡también la presentarán! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡No entiendo a la tía! Si ella odia a Candy, seguro el tío abuelo la obligó… Pero les aseguro que esa huerfanita tiene los días contados, ella no estará mucho tiempo en sociedad... ¡mamá! ¡Mamaá!

S.L- ¡¿Qué pasa Elisa?! ¿Por qué esos gritos?

Eli- ¡Mamá! Tienes que ayudarme, hay que hablar con las familias de Chicago, para hacerles saber ¡quién es Candice White Andrew!

S.L- ¿Qué quieres decir hija?

Eli- ¡Pero qué preguntas mamá! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Es una huérfana! Una ladrona, se escapó del Colegio San Pablo por ir detrás de un hombre. Quiso robarle el prometido a Susana Marlow, gracias a ella Stear se alistó en el ejército y por eso murió

S.L- Pero...

Eli- ¡No mamá! ¡De peros, nada! Esa mugrosa no puede ser presentada ante la sociedad sin que esta sepa qué tipo de mujerzuela es

S.L- Elisa, escúchame bien. No puedes actuar de esta manera tan precipitada, entiendo tu rabia y enojo, pero si hacemos algo de lo que tú quieres, ¡quien sale más perjudicada eres tú!

Eli- ¿¡Pero qué dices mamá!?

S.L- Así como lo oyes Elisa, aunque la desacredites con todas las familias ella será presentada, por tanto cualquier mal comentario concerniente a ella, lo relacionarán contigo, y cualquier buen partido para tu matrimonio, se echará a perder por culpa de esa desgraciada

Eli- ¡Pero mamá!…

S.L- Entiende Elisa, ahora es solo un secreto de familia su adopción, no podemos perjudicar el apellido de los Andrew porque nos estaríamos cerrando las puertas nosotras mismas

Eli- Mamá, si no la puedo destruir, ¡hay que deshacerse de ella!

Replicó con rabia

S.L- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

Eli- No solo va a pagar todas y cada una de las humillaciones que nos ha hecho, sino que deseará no seguir existiendo mamá...

.

.

.

.

Cerca de la ventana, se encontraba la hermana María, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza con chocolate caliente, observa las estrellas y la hermosa luna creciente, cavilando en los sucesos del día, hay algo que la tiene en zozobra, algo que no sabe explicarlo...

Hna. M- _El semblante de Candy cambió mucho antes de empezar la fiesta, parecía que había recobrado su espíritu alegre al venir a pasar unos días a la casa… en su corazón hay heridas, que no ha querido compartirlas con nosotras, ¿cuánta confianza a perdido nuestra joven niña? ¿Por qué se cierra a compartir con nosotras que tanto la queremos y la conocemos?..._

_¡Las flores!... sin duda son las flores, ¿cómo es posible que se haya caído ese florero, si nadie lo tocó? Y desde entonces las rosas empezaron a perder los pétalos sin siquiera tocarlas... ¿qué estás perdiendo mi niña?_

.

.

.

.

Ge- Sin duda alguna, la señorita Candy es una mujer muy comprensiva, que bueno que no ha sido muy difícil poder convencerla a que viva en uno de los apartamentos de la familia...

Al- Sí George, ella siempre piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma, aunque en esta ocasión es por su bien, temía que por su obstinación o recelo por la tía, ella no aceptara. Claro que me gustaría que viviese en el viejo apartamento, sin presiones y preocupaciones... pero ahora al ser una hermosa heredera de una familia muy pudiente, temo que puedan hacerle daño

Ge- No se preocupe señor, aun así ella no hubiese aceptado, siempre hubiésemos encontrado la manera de protegerla

Al- ¡Claro! No puedo permitir que le pase nada, cuando yo estuve perdido ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, luchando contra todo, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ella; por cierto, de esos anónimos ¿has logrado investigar algo?

Ge- No hemos conseguido mayor información, solo que fueron puestos junto al correo normal antes de que el mayordomo lo revisara

Al- Entiendo... no debemos bajar la guardia, sobre todo mañana, habrá mucha gente en la recepción

Ge- No se preocupe, ya he contratado unos caballeros que vigilarán de usted y la señorita, sin llamar la atención, pierda cuidado

Al- ¡Muchas gracias George!

Ge- Ahora si me disculpa, lo dejaré que descanse un poco

Diciendo esto procedió a dejar a solas al rubio, mientras que debía ultimar todos los papeles necesarios para cuando Albert, pase a tomar la riendas de la familia.

.

.

.

.

20 de Marzo 1915 Nueva York, Casa de la familia Marlow. Parado frente a la facha del edificio rojizo se encontraba un coche Cabriolet Convertible negro, su ocupante, llevaba semanas siguiendo la rutina de las mujeres que habitaban en el número 20 de esa calle, por lo tanto no se sorprendió cuando vio llegar un Sedán Amílcar rojo, apuntó en su libreta 18:30 George Butler visita; cómodamente en su asiento presenció como el caballero de unos 25 años, alto, fornido y de amplia espalda llamaba a la puerta, vestía un traje oscuro, su piel es morena, posee unos ojos y cabellos negros azabaches; segundos después abren y le permiten pasar cerrando tras sí.

Lo que sabía de él era que conoció a la ex actriz en el hospital, es sobrino del doctor que lleva el caso de la rubia desde que ingresó por el accidente, sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes en Enero, debido a la soledad en que se vio después de la partida precipitada del actor por una pelea intensa en el hospital. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver llegar otro vehículo al mismo edificio y quien descendía de él no era ni más ni menos que Terreuce Graham Grandchester...

\- ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Se preguntó para sí; 18:33 Terreuce Grandchester visita

.

.

Lila- Buenas noches, perdone que le interrumpa señorita, el señor Grandchester está aquí

Anunció la mucama al visitante

Su- Muchas gracias Lila, ¡hazlo pasar!

Acto seguido Terry se presentaba en la pequeña salita, donde se encontraba Susana en su silla de rueda, a su lado ya hacia el moreno quien también acababa de llegar

Te- Buenas noches, Susana que bueno verte… señor Butler, un placer saludarlo

Estrechó la mano del hombre

Ge- Oh por favor, puedes llamarme George, el Señor Butler es mi padre

Le pidió jovialmente, intentado vencer ese escudo del castaño, deseaba poder ser su amigo sinceramente, este sin embargo no emitió ni una señal en respuesta

Su- Terry, muchas gracias por venir, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Quiero decirte algo importante.

Te- Es lo menos que puedo hacer Susana, pero dime, ¿qué es eso que deseas decirme?

Miró de soslayo, esperaba que el hombre los dejase a solas, siempre lo había encontrado cerca de ella, y realmente no sabía qué pensar de él

Su- Terry, quiero pedirte mil perdones, actué de manera egoísta, creí que te amaba de verdad y deseaba a toda costa que fueras solo mío, sin darme cuenta que haciendo esto te estaba dañando a ti y a otra persona más...

Te- perdona Susana pero ¡¿no entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir?!

Su- Yo sabía que no me amabas, que por la única persona que tú suspirabas era ella, la fuente de tu inspiración, tu musa, la rubia de ojos verdes, ¡Candy!

Al pronunciar su nombre sentía que estaba volviendo a abrir la caja de pandora que lo había hecho estallar meses atrás, pero debía seguir

Te- ¡No menciones su nombre!

Expreso oscamente, sin evitar crisparse al ver como ella pronuncia por tercer vez el nombre de ella desde que la salvó de tirarse del terrado del hospital. ¿Cómo osaba pronunciar su nombre?

Ge- Terreuce, por favor escúchala, déjala que termine de decirte lo...

Te- ¿Y se puede saber a santo de qué estás aquí y te atreves a intervenir George Butler?

Su- ¡Porque yo se lo pedí! ¡Y porque nos concierne a los tres!

Te- Está bien continua

Terry no entendía y estaba intrigado con todo esto

Su- Debo confesar que la noche del estreno, me encontraba cerca del ventanal, imaginando como se estaría desarrollando la obra, pensaba que seguro estaría por terminar el entreacto, una mezcla de emociones me invadían, estaba feliz por ti, por tu papel protagónico, pero estaba molesta porque ella estaba en esta ciudad, no soportaba saberla cerca de ti, temía que por ella te alejases de mí, deseaba retenerte conmigo.

Cuando de repente vi una silueta acercarse al hospital, sabía que era ella aunque solo la había visto una vez, entonces le pedí a la enfermera que me acompañaba que me llevase al terrado, se lo rogué y le prometí que solo quería ver la nieve y que sería buena paciente y tomaría las medicinas y demás cosas que me dijera

Vio como el rostro de Terry se tensaba cada vez más, no decía nada, su mirada fría estaba clavada en ella, sentía que su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pero debía seguir

Su- Lo demás se dio por sí solo, sin ánimos de maldad, mi madre se confundió, yo solo no quería encontrarla en la habitación, pero cuando me halló en el terrado, no pude evitar realizar un papel de víctima y decirle que si desaparecía ella sería feliz contigo, se abalanzó sobre mí pensando que quería suicidarme, mi madre sabía de mi interés hacia ti y quiso utilizarlo para forzarte a que te casaras conmigo, ¡por miedo a que no pudiéramos sobrevivir por no poder seguir trabajando de actriz!...

Perdónala por eso, yo no objeté, porque realmente quería estar contigo. Sé que los días después de su partida, tu vida se volvió un calvario y no me atrevía a librarte, no te entendía y de ahí los reproches que te hice esa noche, tú te fuiste y fui presa del pánico, tiempo después me di cuenta que era imposible algo entre tú y yo, porque no soy a quien en verdad amas, y cuando se ama de verdad no puedes encerrar a alguien a un calvario por simple agradecimiento, forzarlo a un matrimonio que no quiere, hasta entonces no conocía el verdadero amor, y hoy puedo decir que ¡no te amo! Y lo que hice...

Te- ¿Qué no me amas?

Preguntó Terry lacónico

Su- perdóname Terry, estaba obsesionada contigo, no me di cuenta de mi error, ahora he descubierto lo que es de verdad amar, tener a ese ser querido por el cual tu corazón late desbocadamente cuando lo ves, oyes su voz, tocas su mano

Y de manera inconsciente llevó la suya hasta alcanzar la de George mientras seguía hablando, Terry alzó una ceja al ver el gesto, le parecía todo tan irónico

Su- oyes su voz, tocas su mano y puedes verte reflejada en el iris de sus ojos, los cuales te miran con ternura, cariño y pasión; y sientes que cada día que pasas lejos de él agonizas lenta y dolorosamente, no entiendes una vida sin él

Te- Y ¿por qué me dices esto ahora?

Su- Hace diez días que has regresado, ha sido muy difícil para mí poder atreverme a hacer esto, porque han sido diez días que me han servido para darme cuenta que con quién quiero estar no es contigo, estos casi tres meses que estuviste fuera, conocí a otra persona, que vino a llenar mi vida de una manera como nunca me lo imagine, dio todo eso que esperaba de ti y no recibía, sin darme cuenta me enamore; cuando volviste, pensé que retomaríamos nuestra relación desde donde lo habíamos dejado y que nos casaríamos, aunque solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, me di cuenta que ¡tú no habías cambiado, que no me amas, que nunca me amaras y que yo no te amo!

Te- Y supongo que ¿¡ese ser "maravilloso" es ni más ni menos que George Butler!?

Preguntó mordazmente

Ge- Me temo que sí, no ha sido algo que haya planeado con maldad ni alevosía, pero lo que empezó como una simple e inocente amistad fue creciendo poco a poco; cuando volviste, decidí alejarme de ella, porque me di cuenta que la amo, pero que ella está comprometida contigo, no podía estar entre ustedes

Su- Fue entonces cuando entendí lo que sentía por ti y lo que siento por él, y no quiero seguir en el error; quiero hacer las cosas bien, que seas libre y puedas buscar a la mujer que amas de verdad, y yo poder tener una relación genuina basada en el amor

Te- La verdad debo admitir, que al regresar venía con la clara intención de terminar nuestro compromiso, entendí por quién debía luchar, pero al verte afable conmigo a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos y que me habías estado esperando, no sabía cómo podía decírtelo, por eso evitaba visitarte seguido

Su- Me alegra saber que al fin has reaccionado y saliste de tu depresión, que luches por tu amada y puedas ser feliz al lado de ella

Te- Pues me alegra saber que has encontrado tu verdadero amor y que con esto no estarás sola ni sufriendo

Ge- Créeme que cuidaré de ella todos los días y ante cualquier adversidad lucharé

Su- Terry, ¿podrás perdonarme por todo el daño que te causé?

Te- Claro que sí Susana, es más tú deberías de perdonarme por no reaccionado como un hombre y haber sido un cobarde todo este tiempo.

Su- No tienes que disculparte, en parte fue mi error, solo quiero que ahora busques tu felicidad y la vivas plenamente

Te- Me temo que en eso no podré complacerte

Su- Entiendo, seguro seguirá dolida o te odie por todo lo que pasó, si quieres puedo escribirle para hacerle saber todo y pedirle perdón también.

Te- No tiene nada que ver con eso, la última noche que estuvo aquí nos prometimos que seríamos felices aunque estuviésemos separados, ella ha cumplido su parte del trato y ahora me es inaccesible

Ge- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Cuánto lamento escuchar eso!

Su- ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Te- Me temo que es así, y muy poco se puede hacer al respecto

Explicó tristemente y su voz se volvió un susurro al recordar sobre su escritorio un sobre blanco que contenía una foto recortada de un periódico de la ciudad de Chicago** "FUTURA HEREDERA, PRONTO A CONTRAER NUPCIAS",** en la cual se ve a Candy bajar de coche tirado a caballos, un hombre le ofrece una mano para descender de él, mientras en la otra sostiene un ramo de flores, no aparece el nombre de él ni de ella, tampoco tiene fecha, pero lo recibió justo el mismo día que regresó a Nueva York

Su- Terry, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, puedes contar conmigo como una amiga, para todo lo que necesites y desees, también puedes contar con George, sabemos que no tienes familia aquí, pero nosotros no te dejaremos solo

Te- Muchas gracias Susana y George por vuestro ofrecimiento, yo también os brindo mi amistad, aunque me temo que habrá un tiempo que no nos veremos, pero prometo escribir

Ge- ¿Te vas de viaje?

Te- Sí, he regresado a la compañía Stratford, Robert Hathaway está montando el Rey Lear nuevamente para hacer una gira en Europa, me temo que unas cuantas semanas partiremos

Ge- ¡Oh, entiendo! espero que sea una oportunidad para que puedas aclarar tu mente y realizar lo que tanto te gusta, ¡el teatro!

Te- muy amable señor Butler, espero que vuestra relación pueda crecer, por el momento paso a retirarme, mañana debo presentarme en el teatro

Su- Está bien, y de nuevo muchas gracias por venir, haber escuchado todo, y si en algo te podemos ayudar ¡no tardes en hacérnoslo saber!

Te- hehe está bien, ¡buenas noches! Hasta luego, Susana… señor Butler

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza muy al estilo inglés y se retiró del lugar sintiéndose más ligero después de saberse libre pero aún vacío

Su- George cariño, me alegra que todo haya salido tan bien, ¡siento que me he quitado una carga de encima! Y a la vez feliz de poder vivir nuestro amor como debe ser

Ge- Tesoro ¡me alegro por ti y porque le das una oportunidad a lo que sentimos!

Le decía él a la vez que depositaba un beso en su mano, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara

Su- Eres tan importante para mí; sabes, me gustaría poder hacer algo por Terry, que pudiese tener su oportunidad con Candy, ella no sabe que ya no estamos juntos y no me creo que lo haya olvidado y que ame a otro hombre

Ge- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

Su- ¿Te parece si le escribo una carta?

Ge- Pueda que como tú dices, al no saber cómo está la situación entre ustedes dos, no se atreva a leer la misiva o creer lo que dices

Su- ¡Tienes razón! Entonces debería visitarla, así será muy difícil que no acceda a dialogar conmigo

Ge- Pero en estos momentos no es prudente que hagas un viaje, estas en plena rehabilitación, quedan tres semanas para que termine, si esperas un poco entonces podríamos viajar los dos, no te dejare sola en esta travesía

Su- Muchas gracias cariño, tienes razón, de momento le escribiré una carta y en ella le diré, que la iré a visitar si no recibo respuesta, hahaha

Ge- ¡Me parece que es lo mejor!

Li- Señorita, la cena está lista, pueden pasar cuando quieran al comedor

Su- Lila, muchas gracias, ¡ahora mismo vamos!

Ge- Muy bien tesoro, ¡te ayudo! - y se encaminaron hacia el comedor, esos días lejos de Susana le habían parecido una eternidad, su pecho está rebosante de felicidad, había logrado conquistar el corazón de su amada, y la cuidaría como su mayor tesoro en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Terry conducía sin dirección por las calles de Nueva York, todo lo que había pasado en menos de dos semanas lo tenía atónito, sentía que le costaba digerir toda la información, pero de algo está seguro, es que "AL FIN ES LIBRE", es entonces cuando reacciona y sabe a dónde quiere ir realmente, dobla en el siguiente cruce a la derecha, por la quinta avenida, desea salir de la ciudad, en un cuarto de hora se encuentra en su destino, desciende del coche camina hasta el umbral y antes de que pudiese tocar el timbre la puerta se abre dejando ver a la ama de llaves con una hermosa sonrisa dándole la bienvenida

Margot - ¡Mi niño Terry, bienvenido pase adelante! Que gusto volver a verlo, mi señora se pondrá contenta de verlo

Te - Gracias Margot, también me alegra verte, ¿en dónde está mi madre?

Margot - Se encuentra en el comedor, sígame así podrá hacerle compañía en la cena

Te - ¡Muy bien, gracias!

E.B - ¡Hijooo! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Y unos tiernos brazos se extendieron para darle un cálido abrazo a su pequeño que hacía la entrada

Te - Eleanor, me alegro de verte. Por lo visto llego en buen momento

E.B - Claro que sí hijo, siempre es buen momento, adelante toma asiento, acompáñame a cenar

Te - Claro Eleanor, ¡lo hago para que no sufras tu sola la tortura que ha cocinado Margot hoy!

Dijo para sacarle unas sonrisas a los presentes

Margot - Pues que sepa joven que mis manjares ¡son exquisitos! Y no tendrá de qué preocuparse, después ¡le veré suplicar por más!

E.B - Hahaha ustedes sí que me hacen reír con sus gracias

Te - Hahaha por cierto, adivina ¿de dónde vengo?

E.B - Te veo de muy humor, ¿será del teatro?

Te - Hmmm ¡no! ¡Y ni te imaginas lo que me han dicho hoy!

E.B - Me tienes intrigada, por favor ¡cuéntamelo todo! No te dejes ni un detalle

Te - Pues vengo de ver a Susana y no estaba sola...


	2. Capítulo 02

_**CAPÍTULO 02**_

**Con el deseo de complacer a una persona que no ha podido leer esta historia que está en otra plataforma, me he aventurado en conocer cómo funciona FANCFIC. Por favor, tenedme paciencia hehehehe. Poco a poco os iré pasando los capítulos de mi primera gran aventura, debo revisar bien su contenido pues por aquí no puedo agregar imágenes o audios (al menos de momento) como están el otro lugar. Sin más de momento os dejo la segunda parte de esto que "NO TIENE NOMBRE". **

**Att vuestra servidora Cherry C.**

Es un hermoso día muy soleado en la ciudad de Chicago, es 21 de Marzo y faltan dos cuartos de hora para la una. De momento hace su entrada en la estación principal, el tren que proveniente de Illinois; en el andén se encuentran decenas de personas, expectantes ante los pasajeros que llegan, saludando a los rostros que aparecen por las ventanas, sin prestar demasiada atención al hombre que descendía del último vagón.

Albert vestía su clásico pantalón tejano con sus botas marrones altas, su camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero desgasta, como toque final su bufanda blanca, la melena suelta y unos lentes oscuros; el rubio siguió su camino hasta salir de la estación, cruzó la calle y continuó su ruta sin mirar atrás. En ese mismo momento George Johnson entraba en el camarote donde se encontraba Candy, Archie y Annie, a la espera de él.

Ge - Muy bien, el señor Albert ha logrado salir de la estación sin mayor inconvenientes, habían unos cuantos reporteros pero no se han percatado de su persona

Ca - ¡Qué bueno! El plan ha salido muy bien

Ar - ¿Ya podemos bajar del tren George?

Ge - Aún no, debemos esperar hasta que los coches estén listos, entonces saldremos, daremos alcance al señor Albert y llegaremos a la casa juntos.

Ca - muy bien George, esperaremos...

El hombre mayor hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la estancia. La rubia observo por la venta despreocupada el movimiento de las personas por unos segundos, una mujer sostenía a su hijo en brazo quien saluda animosamente, un botones cogiendo en un carrito unas cajas con etiquetas que le era difícil leer desde esa distancia; luego regreso su mirada a sus acompañantes, Archie guardaba unos papeles en su portafolio marrón desinteresadamente, Anny a su lado miraba hacia la nada, sin decir palabra alguna...

Ca- ¿Te encuentras bien Anny?

An- ¡e-eh! Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ca- estas muy cayada, y en todo el viaje casi no has dicho palabra alguna, y mira que viajar con Albert no es para nada aburrido

An- sí, tienes razón, realmente tiene una conversación muy amena, nunca me hubiera creído que ha visitado todo esos lugares...

La morena quiso desviar la conversación, no se sentía con fuerzas para confesarse con su amiga en ese momento, no delante de Archivald Corwell

Ar- ¡y que lo digas! ¡En verdad el tío es increíble! Qué pena que ya no podrá viajar como tanto le gusta.

Ca- es cierto... no había caído en cuenta, no le he preguntado cómo se siente con respecto a eso...

An - no te preocupes Candy, que seguro el saberte cerca le animará mucho; por cierto ¿qué piensas hacer después de la presentación?

Ca - la verdad no lo he pensado hmmm... bueno, sí sé las cosas que voy a hacer, pero no sé muy bien cómo... no sé si me explico...

Dijo haciendo un guiño de complicidad

Ar- hahahaha, bueno, pero si quieres ayuda aquí estamos, no lo dudes

Ca- ¡claro que sí! Gracias, y vosotros ¿qué pensáis hacer?

Anny se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, no sabía cómo decirle...

Ar- pues, mi querida Candy, que sepas que aunque me haya ausentado una semana de mis clases, pienso seguir adelante, es el tercer año de la carrera de leyes, pronto entraremos en exámenes y debo estudiar mucho

Ca- ¡¿en serio!? Pues nada, ¡te ayudaremos a que puedas estudiar y sacar las mejores notas!

Le animó sonriente

An- ¿piensas seguir ejerciendo de enfermera Candy?

Ca- sí Anny, he hablado con Albert y él está de acuerdo, no puedo pasar sin hacer nada

An- entiendo...

En ese momento Anny es interrumpida por George que regresaba por ellos.

Ge- disculpen la tardanza, pero ya podemos bajar

Ca- ¡qué bien! Por fin vámonos

Salieron los jóvenes tras el moreno; frente a la entrada principal de la estación se encontraba un coche azul con el escudo de la familia Andrew esperando, George les abre la portezuela del auto y ayuda las damas a subir, luego lo hace Archí y se acomoda frente de Candy y Anny; para darles más comodidad a ellas, se cierra la puerta, acto seguido se escucha abrirse nuevamente la puerta del copiloto, George se dirige a chofer indicándole que es el momento de partir.

El silencio reina en la parte trasera, cada uno cavila en sus propios pensamientos las últimas palabras cruzadas en el vagón, Candy quería parecer alegre y despreocupada, como si la noticia del día anterior no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo, su noche había sido muy larga pues no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño...

Anny no estaba segura si en verdad Candy está bien, quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que la ruptura con Terry aun hacía mella en ella y lo menos que deseaba era agobiarla con sus propios problemas… problemas que por otra parte ella misma se los buscaba, sentía la necesidad de reprocharle a Archie todo, su ausencia desde que ingresó a la universidad, el desinterés por ella y lo que hacía o pasaba… si estaban juntos todo parecía como si nada, no tenían nada de qué hablar o hacer, simplemente se limitaban a estar uno a lado del otro sin cruzar palabras.

Incluso empezaba a sentir cierta incomodidad, las raras ocasiones que había alguna actividad familiar siempre asistían como llevados por la simpleza de la costumbre de saberse juntos, pensó que a estas alturas ya estaría comprometidos, que su relación sería de otra manera y no como lo están haciendo ahora, pero la conversación con el joven la noche anterior le había movido los cimientos...

Por su lado Archie deseaba concentrarse en sus clases, pero el estrés de la relación con Annie le estaba pasando factura, sabía que no podría seguir así más tiempo...

Al- ¡Hola nuevamente a todos!

Saludo el rubio a la vez que ingresaba al coche, sentándose al lado de Archí.

Ca - ¡Albert! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste algún problemas?

Al- ¡en lo absoluto pequeña! Todo salió bien, me encanto disfrazarme por última vez con mis ropas de vagabundo, de hoy en adelante tendré que viajar almidonado hasta las cejas

Todos rieron ante su comentario

Ar- ¡oh sí! Que sufrimiento, te compadezco, deberás dormir en cómodas camas con sábanas de seda en unos hoteles deslumbrante, te verás forzado a comer los mejores manjares y sufrir de las hermosas vistas de los paisajes de los lugares que visitarás. Hahahaha

Ca- hahaha de ser así Albert, yo misma me apunto para acompañarte en tu sufrimiento

Al - como sigáis así, terminaré por creer que soy un desagradecido. Hahaha

Y así continuaron por un poco más, hasta que George les hizo ver que ya habían llegado a su destino, la mansión de Chicago se mostraba ante ellos, un hermoso edificio blanco, con unos enormes ventanales estilo francés a los costados de la doble puerta de madera maciza en color blanco como todo los muros.

En el interior se podían ver como los sirvientes terminaban de acomodar los muebles para la fiesta, faltaban cinco horas, pero aún estaban colocando los centros de mesa y adornos florales alrededor del salón de baile, asegurando las guirnaldas de luces que se unían a la telaraña del centro de la sala, un par de camareros colocaban la cubertería y cristalería para cada comensal.

Jaime, el mayordomo de la familia, afinaba detalles de la tarima para los músicos, cuando se vio a lo alto de la escalera aparecer la figura de la tía abuela Elroy que venía hablando con la ama de llaves cerciorándose que todo esté saliendo como estaba planeado, ella se percató de quienes habían llegado…

El- ¡William! ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí! Me alegro de verte

Al- ¡Tía! Me alegra muchísimo verla tan bien

El- oh William, querido ¡como traes el cabello!

Al- Tranquila tía, que quedare hecho un pincel, y no se preocupe, que lo tendré controlado en una coleta

El- ¿una coleta? ¿Y para qué están las tijeras?

Al- pero tía ¿para qué molestarse? si volverá a crecer Hehehe

El- pero que cosa tienes William. ¡Si fuese por ti, los peluqueros morirían de hambre! Hehe

Al- está bien tía ¡Pero solo me lo cortare esta vez! No me lo pida otra ocasión más

El- está bien ¡Solo por hoy! Ya mañana veremos... ¡oh, Archie querido! ¿Hijo, cómo estás?

Ar- Hola tía abuela, gracias me alegro de verla bien

El- Hola Anny, ¡Candice!

An/Ca- ¡Hola Tía Abuela Elroy!

El- Candice, me alegra que nos acompañes el día de hoy, es un honor para nosotros que nos permitas hacer tu presentación en sociedad como hija de los Andrew

Ca- el placer es mío, tía

El- si gustan pueden pasar a sus recamaras para refrescarse, en unos momentos les haré llegar algo de comida, descansen un poco antes de empezar con la fiesta.

Ar- ¡muchas gracias tía! Nos vemos después

An- señora Elroy, si me disculpa, voy a retirarme, deseo regresar a casa con mis padres, llevo días que no los veo, pero estaremos presente a tiempo para acompañaros en este día especial

El- entiendo Annie, no te preocupes, el chofer te llevará a tu casa, gracias por tu visita, nos vemos más tarde

Ca- Anny ¿estás segura?

An- sí Candy, tranquila, nos vemos más tarde

Ca- Muy bien, te estaré esperando

Le dio un abrazo, tenía la sensación que su amiga lo necesitaba.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas recamaras, la señora Elroy se quedó en el salón, debía terminar todo, para poder subir a prepararse, deseaba que no surgiese más contratiempo; ordenó que le llevasen algo de comer a los chicos, saludo al maestro de la orquesta y le dio sus instrucciones sobre la agenda y el tiempo que habría después para el vals. Satisfecha con ver cómo se estaban sucediendo las cosas, procedió a retirarse a su aposento, debía descansar un poco ella también.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Legan, recibían la visita de Hugo Dakar, un joven de 28 años que ha comprado acciones en la empresa Andrew, deseaba hacer negocios con el señor Legan, pero también había descubierto que su hermosa hija Elisa, no le era indiferente; habían entablado una amistad, y un par de veces tuvo la oportunidad de verla. Había descubierto en la joven una buena aliada en sus planes, sin duda al ser tan ingenua, puede utilizarla a su conveniencia y conseguir toda la información posible de la familia Andrew y su cabeza principal, el famoso Tío Abuelo William, quien ha estado por más de 10 años lejos de cualquier acto social, y que está pronto a reaparecer en público.

George es el administrador de los negocios; la señora Elroy es quien representa a la familia en los eventos sociales; el señor Vincent Bower reside en el extranjero -entiéndase como el padre de Anthony Bower Andrew- después de la muerte de su esposa e hijo; los esposos Jane y Fred Corwell llevan una vida muy tranquila lejos de la actividad social, su hijo siempre ha estado con la señora Elroy por placer y para ser consentido; los demás miembros del clan Andrew, se encuentran esparcidos en todo el país, pero de los que más le interesaba saber, ha conseguido toda la información fácilmente, solo ha tenido que salir a dar un paseo por el parque con la joven pelirroja, demostrarle un interés más que de amigos, cuatro palabras simples de admiración y la tenía rendida a sus pies.

Aunque a veces le parecía un dama bella y con gracia, también había descubierto un perversidad en su mirada, cuando se refería a cierto actor o a una tal Candy, parece tener cierta obsesión con esa chica, aunque no entendía el por qué; si tanto le incordiaba, ¿cómo era posible que deseara que se casara con su hermano? de algo estaba seguro, si deseaba utilizarla a su favor, debía de hacer algo para ganársela, he ahí la razón por la cual se encontraba en su casa.

Eli- Hola Hugo, ¡que grata sorpresa!

Saludó la pelirroja al momento que le extendía su mano al caballero

Hu- Estimada Elisa

Deposita un beso en su mano

Hu- que placer saludarla

Eli- puedes sentarte, ¿quieres tomar algo?

Hu- no tienes por qué molestarte, con disfrutar de tu compañía me doy por satisfecho

Eli- ¡realmente eres un caballero!

Hu- Elisa, perdona la torpeza de mi corazón, pero estoy aquí porque deseo decirte algo importante, he de confesar que me encuentro cautivo de tu sonrisa, que en mi interior nace un deseo por poder conocerte más y compartir más tiempo contigo, ¿me permitirías poder cortejarte?

Eli- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

Elisa no salía de su asombro, nunca pensó que lograría despertar ese tipo de interés en alguien como Hugo, es verdad que es guapo, alto de cabellos negros, sus ojos son color miel, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, un porte varonil , atlético y deseable, pero lastimosamente no poseía dinero, y lo poco que tiene es por los beneficios de las acciones que posee de los negocios de su padre, y lo que ella deseaba era que un hombre le amará pero que también le proporcionará lujos y regalos que ella se merece

Hu- estimada Elisa, quiero que me permitas poder pasar más tiempo con tu persona, poder conocernos más, tener una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado -_¡espero que se lo crea! Me siento que finjo muy mal_

Eli- ¿¡capaz de cualquier cosa!?

Y su mirada brillo al escuchar estas palabras

Eli- (_puede que al final de todo pueda utilizarlo para mi conveniencia_) no puedo prometerte nada, pero si puedo permitir que me visites con más frecuencia

Hu- ¡te lo agradezco! Y como muestra de mi afecto, traigo un pequeño detalle para ti

Diciendo esto, sacó de su saco un estuche rojo de terciopelo y se lo extendió

Hu- cuando lo vi, pensé en ti y me dije que debía obsequiártelo

Eli- es muy amable de tu parte

Tomó en sus manos el estuche y lo abrió, no se imaginó tal detalle

Eli- ¡oh, qué colgante tan encantador! -¡_pero que cutre es esto! Ni siquiera vale la mitad de mi hermoso collar de topacio que llevo puesto, y es el más sencillo de mi joyero, ¿por quién me estará tomando?_

Hu- esa flor representa tu belleza y juventud, y el diamante en su centro, es solitario porque solo existe una Elisa Legan -_¡madre mía, pero que cursi sonó eso! ¡No hay quien se lo crea!_

Eli- es muy lindo, muchas gracias por el detalle, pero ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme, para comenzar a vestirme para la fiesta de esta noche

Hu- entiendo, Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me has dedicado, paso a retirarme, nos veremos más tarde… hasta luego

Eli - hasta luego Hugo y gracias por todo... Oooohhhhhhhh ¡por fin! Es verdad que me agrada su compañía, pero no puedo pretender tener algo con él, no tiene futuro, es un pobre imbécil, pero que me viene muy bien, para poder realizar mi plan de venganza

.

.

.

.

En su recamara, Candy está frente al ventanal, viendo hacia el jardín; está muy bien cuidado y habían muchos capullos listos a florecer en cualquier momento, también se estaban dando los últimos retoques, de seguro por si deseaban salir los invitados a tomar el aire… a lo lejos se escucha un vals que llena el lugar con su melodía, son los músicos que están ensayando, se abraza a si misma mientras su mente vuela al momento donde ella está bailando junto a Terry en el colegio San Pablo...

Ca- _No entiendo Terry, siempre estabas melancólico, rencoroso, enojado, eras incomprensible… me cautivo tu forma de ser, tu mirada que no lograba descifrar, y siempre estabas cerca de mí… las bromas que me gastabas, esa sonrisa que me dedicabas especialmente… hiciste que me enamorara de ti, lograste volverte el centro de mi ser, espantaste mi fantasma, me hiciste creer que había un NOSOTROS_

_Pero solo fue una ilusión, creí que así como te empuje a reconciliarte con tu madre, aquella noche en el hospital si te dabas cuenta que me podías perder lograrías reaccionar, ¡decidirías por mí! Me elegirías a mí, pero te fue tan fácil dejarme ir... pronto cumpliremos cuatro meses de habernos separados, y aunque te separaste de ella, no fuiste capaz de buscarme, me destroza saber que me has olvidado tan fácilmente y yo aquí sufriendo lo indecible por ti… cada día que paso lejos languidezco, muero de amor, es un tormento estar así… todas las noches siempre miro las estrellas, cierro los ojos deseando un mejor porvenir_

_Quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud, cada noche sin ti mis estrellas no tiene luz, yo seguiré mi camino y tu seguirás el tuyo que está muy lejos de mí… Como desearía no sentir más dolor, no tener que vivir todo esto; si me hubieses querido buscar no te hubiese sido tan difícil de encontrarme, yo siempre te he esperado aquí donde me has dejado, si quisieras realmente vivir conmigo, si te sentías solo hubieses recurrido a mí, ¿por qué no me buscaste? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Me voy a volver loca! Me duele el corazón por tanto amarte, ¡no puedo seguir asi!_

Do- señorita Candy, tu baño está listo. ¡Candy! ¿¡Me escuchas!?

Ca- ¡oh Dorothy! Perdona, estaba pensando… Perdona ¿qué me decías?

Do- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Observó que la rubia tenia las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro, dejaron de brotar en cuanto le llamo, pero inundaban esos enormes ojos verdes, seguro que no era capaz de expresar todo eso que le atormenta, ¿no se siente bien con la familia Andrew?

Ca- ¡oh, no es nada! No te preocupes, tengo que prepararme o se me hará tarde, pronto llegaran los invitados

Do- sí… tu baño está listo, puedes pasar

Ca- gracias...

La rubia entró en el cuarto de baño, procedió a desnudarse

Ca- _de seguro lo que sintió por mí fue solo una ilusión, no soy bella, mi cuerpo no es tan agraciado, no soy una dama, me he dedicado a ser tan yo y lo que quiero, que nunca pensé si soy el tipo de mujer que él quiere… por eso no regresó a mí, no tengo nada que lo atraiga, soy tan simple_…

Metió su cuerpo en la bañera, cogió una esponja y comenzó a pasarla por todas partes

Ca- _mis manos son finas, pero tienen marcas, por el trabajo que he realizado, no parecen manos de una señorita de sociedad… mi busto quizás es demasiado grande, mis piernas no son delgadas, tengo cadera prominentes, por correr, subir a los árboles, jugar en el suelo con los chicos… ¡mi rostro! Oh mi rostro con tantas pecas, aún se notan, en esta nariz fina y respingada, mis labios, están resecos, no son tan voluminosos, realmente no me cuido, no soy tan femenina, no me sorprende que se haya desenamorado mí, con razón no has vuelto a mí, ¡no soy lo que él quiere!_

Y unas nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, el pecho le volvía a doler y sentía que la cabeza estaba por estallar, pero debía reaccionar o se le echaría el tiempo encima; escucho los pasos de Dorothy al otro lado de la puerta, así que procedió a enjuagar el cabello, salió de la bañera, cogió la toalla estrujando su melena en ella para quitar el exceso de agua, tomó el albornoz para cubrir su cuerpo y regreso a la habitación.

Ca- muy bien, ya estoy

Do- ven, te ayudo

Le extendió la ropa interior en color carne, también una enagua entera blanca, luego cogió el corsé para facilitar el poder ajustarlo; ni una de las dos decía nada, Candy se dejaba vestir como si fuese una niña, sin voz ni voto

Do- te faltan las medias y el vestido que te pondrás será este azul

Ca- ¡gracias! ¡Oh, pero es precioso!

Es un hermoso vestido largo con un hermoso corpiño de encaje de rosas sobre fondo blanco con mangas hasta los hombros y un escote en V, una hermosa falda de chiffon en varias capas y una hermosa cinta gris con pedrería en la cintura

Do- la señora Elroy ha pedido expresamente que lleves este vestido, lo compró para la ocasión con mucho cuidado, ¡pero yo no te he dicho eso!

Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Do- ahora si me permites, tengo que arreglarte el cabello

Candy solo sonrió y se sentó en el tocador frente al espejo dejando que hiciera su arte, observó su reflejo y se dio cuenta que si se cuidaba un poco más, su semblante cambiaria, pues estaba quedando realmente hermosa; Dorothy le acomodo el cabello para que pudiera lucir los rizos, en esta ocasión no le haría las dos típicas coletas como cuando hicieron la cena de bienvenida por su adopción, puso dos prendedores con piedras incrustada, entrelazo con sus rizos unas perlas, dándole un toque cándido, en su rostro aplico una crema, luego una sombra de ojos natural con efecto brillante, haciendo más luminosa su mirada, sobre sus labios puso un bálsamo para hidratarlos y protegerlos, resaltando su color rojizo y aportando brillo, ¡se veían llamativos!

Do- ¡te ves hermosa Candy!...

Ca- ¡Adelante!

En ese momento alguien había llamado a la puerta

Al- Hola, quería saber si estás lis... ¡Oh Candy, luces realmente hermosa! Felicidades Dorothy, has hecho un buen trabajo

Do- realmente el mérito es de la señorita, ella es hermosa de por sí

Ca- ¡por favor, parad que me hacéis sonrojar!... pero Albert tú no te quedas atrás, están tan elegante, se me hace tan extraño verte con el cabello corto, parece como si estuviese viendo a Anthony

El rubio se acercó para darle un abrazo, vestía un chaqué de pantalón gris con finas líneas oscuras, camisa blanca de popelín con puño doble, unos gemelos de oro; corbata de seda gris sujetada con un alfiler de cabeza color perla; un chaleco gris cruzado de una sola línea de botones; chaqueta negra con faldones separados y de solapa clásica, zapatos de piel negros en su mano derecha sostenía unos guantes blancos que los movía cada dos por tres; ¡realmente luce bello!

Al- me alegro que te guste, hacía tanto que no me vestía de esta manera. Siento que es demasiado

Ca- ¡ya somos dos!

Al- los reporteros ya están aquí, varios familiares ya han hecho presencia, también socios y familias pudientes de Chicago

Ca- por lo visto, es algo a lo grande. ¿No habrá exagerado la tía abuela?

Al- bueno, ella está acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos, y tiene dos razones de peso para que esto sea inolvidable

Ca - ¿en serio? ¿Cuáles son?

Al- pues tú y yo, pequeña; se alegra de que podamos volver a vivir juntos nuevamente, me ha extrañado todo este tiempo que debía permanecer oculto y también para resarcirse contigo por todos los desaires causados

Ca- esto es demasiado, con unas de sus deliciosas tartas me daba por cumplida hahahaha vamos…

Do- un momento Candy, no puedes irte, aun no te has puesto los zapatos

Ca- ¡es cierto! Que cabeza la mía, de los nervios ni me había dado cuenta

Unos hermoso zapatos forrados en satén y encaje azul con una flor plateada en la parte del talón le daban un toque diferente, realmente hermosos

Ca- ¡son preciosos Dorothy, gracias!

Al- me temo Candy que debemos esperar un poco más, hasta que nos avisen que sea el momento de presentarnos

Ca- ¡ohh qué nervios! No sé si podré aguantar más tiempo

Do- toma, es té de manzanilla, te ayudará a relajarte un poco

Le extendió una taza con la bebida

Do- si me disculpan

Al- gracias por todo Dorothy

La joven hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ca- Albert por cierto, ahora que estamos a solas, quiero decirte algo, creo que las cosas entre Archí y Anny no van bien

Al- ¿por qué lo dices pequeña?

Ca- no sé con claridad qué está pasando, pero sé que ellos no están bien, veras...

En ese momento llaman a la puerta, la rubia detiene su explicación

Al- adelante

Mayordomo- señor Andrew, la señora Elroy dice que es el momento

Al- gracias Jaime, enseguida vamos

Le ofrece su brazo a Candy para salir juntos hacia el salón, ella se coge de él, los nervios han disminuido un poco gracias a la infusión, pero su corazón se acelera, salen de la recamará de la rubia, recorren el pasillo hasta llegar al borde de la escalera principal, entonces la música cambia de ritmo y volumen, todos los presentes se giran para ver a los que están asomando por lo alto

Al- llegó la hora Candy

Ca- ¡sí!... Albert, tengo miedo

Al- tranquila, estaré siempre contigo, no te dejare caer

Empezaron a descender lentamente cada peldaño, sentía como la joven se aferraba a su brazo, desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de ella y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su mirada brillante y vivaz como grabando cada aspecto de la escena, miró a su alrededor y vio muchas caras que no reconocía, con su otra mano apretó la de Candy para infundirle seguridad, llegaron finalmente al último escalón y se detuvo.

El- damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión especial, tengo el gusto de presentarles al señor William Albert Andrew, patriarca de la familia Andrew y heredero del imperio.

Terminando de decir esto la matriarca se hizo sonar aplausos en toda la estancia, varios flashes retrataban el momento.


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3

Hace un cuarto de hora que los jóvenes habían llegado a la mansión de Lakewood, en sus respectivas recamaras se refugian buscando su privacidad, reposo, confidencialidad, soledad, serenidad, etctc. Lo que fuese necesario para poder disfrutar de un momento a solas o eso se creía en un principio. Anny, después de tomar una ligera ducha, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, lucía un vestido sencillo en color rosa palo con encaje blanco bordado en el escote, en la zona de los muslos y en el dobladillo, lo ajusto a su cintura con un listón blanco, se calzó y salió rumbo a la habitación de su novio.

An- ¡Hola Archí!

Saludo la chica, cuando vio al castaño abrir su puerta después de llamar

Ar- ¡Annie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

An- ¡¿Qué más?!... Verte ¿Puedo pasar?

El joven incrédulo ante la respuesta de ella, se hizo a un lado y permitió que entrara a la habitación

An- ha sido muy lindo el día que hemos pasado en el Hogar de Ponny, hace tanto tiempo que no visitaba el lugar… la señorita Ponny y la hermana María casi no han cambiado en todo este tiempo, y te has dado cuenta ¿cuántos niños hay? Hoy son más que cuando yo estuve ahí de pequeña...

La morena ya no pudo seguir con su animada monologa conversación ya que él no la dejo

Ar- ¿Enserio Annie has venido aquí solo para decirme eso?

An- pe-pero, ¿acaso te molesta?

Ar- estoy cansado, pensaba en refrescarme un rato, quizás leer hasta la hora de bajar a cenar…

An- ¿estás cansado o te cansa mi presencia?

Ar- no eh... dicho eso

An- ¡pues algo quieres decir! Porque entonces no entiendo ¿qué hago aquí!?... ¿¡qué hacemos aquí!?

Dijo la joven en un tono que manifestaba claramente su exasperación dejando desconcertado al castaño por el cambio abrupto de su humor

Ar- ¿qué quieres decir?... yo solo quiero descansar un poco, ¿no entiendo por qué te molestas, tan difícil de entender es?

An- ¡lo que es difícil de entender es esta actitud tuya! Desde que has ingresado a la universidad casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, el fin de semana siempre tienes algún proyecto en el que trabajar o estudiar para algún parcial, ya no salimos a pasear, no me vas a visitar a casa, no llamas, no escribes ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo Archivald Corwell?! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi existencia? ¡Porque no te faltaron pies para salir corriendo junto a Albert la tarde que te comento que vendría a Lakewood para ver a Candy!

Ar- Anny, ya te he explicado que los estudios en la universidad son más complicados que cuando estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo...

An- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Siempre me dices que debes dedicarle tiempo, que es mucho por memorizar, que debes mantener el nivel, ¡pero todo eso no te importo para venir a ver a Candy!

Ar- sabes muy bien que casi no vemos a Candy, ¡qué ha pasado unos días difíciles! Y que de no ser por Albert ella ahora estaría de camino al altar junto a Neil, ya que nadie estaba ahí para defenderla...

An- a mí tampoco me ves con frecuencia, y no veo que te esfuerces por compensarme Y esto que se supone que ¡tu novia soy yo!

Ar- ¿qué quieres haga?

An- ¿y debo decírtelo otra vez? Archí, ¡tu ausencia me mata! ¡El no saber de ti me desespera! Me siento sola, incluso aquí estando contigo me siento sola, puedes hablar con todos pero conmigo te cuesta tener al menos una conversación decente, pareces disfrutar más con todos menos conmigo

Ar- a lo mejor si dedicases tiempo a algo, ¡no te sentirías sola o aburrida! Estas sacando las cosas de contexto

An- ¡¿qué insinúas?! ¿Qué debo ponerme a trabajar como Candy para que tal vez así me hagas caso? Ah no espera, eso tampoco funcionaría porque ¡no soy Candy!

Le espeto en la cara con toda la rabia que tenía guardado, apretaba los puños con fuerza por la frustración

Ar- ¿qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

Dijo sorprendido, no creía que Annie pudiese sentir celos de la rubia

An- tiene que… que no la dejas, siempre estas pendiente de ella, cortes y servicial, aún no la olvidas, siempre te gustó ella y aún te sigue gustando ¡por más que me lo niegues! ¡Acepta que no me quieres! ¡Ya casi son 3 años que llevamos de novios y ni siquiera te has comprometido conmigo! ¡Admítelo! No quieres pasar el resto de tu vida atado a mí

Reprochó casi a punto de llorar

Ar- yo... yo...

Balbuceaba el hombre, no sabía cómo responder, era consciente que los reclamos tenían algo de razón, pero nunca pensó que la tierna y tímida Anny se pusiera hecha una furia

An- ¡ni siquiera puedes contestarme!...

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

An- ¿me amas Archie? ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Ar- Anny yo…

An- ¿dime que puedo hacer?

Esas palabras sonaron a suplica y el corazón de Archí se estremeció... la situación se había salido de manos...

An- si hay alguna forma dímelo, porque no sé qué más hacer para llamar tu atención que no sea gritar, no sé cómo agradarte como lo hace Candy, pero yo si te amo como ella no lo hace y no lo ha hecho nunca y ¡ni lo hará!

Soltó con toda la intención de hacerlo reaccionar, ¡no soportaba más seguir a la sombra!

Ar- ¡¿quieres saber que puedes hacer?!... pues ¡no lo sé! ¡No tengo ni idea!

Ahora era él quien se dejaba llevar por la ira soltando todo lo que se había guardado

Ar- dices que no sabes qué hacer para agradarme más y yo no sé qué hacer con todas tus atenciones, ¡no te he pedido nada! Siento que le he fallado a Candy por estar contigo y haber permitido que ese infeliz de Granchester le hiciera sufrir, pero no podía consolarla porque tú estabas a mi lado, y si estoy cerca de ti ¡es solo porque Candy me lo pidió! Siempre supiste desde un principio que sentía algo por ella, pero no te podías quedar tranquila ¡nooo! tenías que fastidiarla y salir corriendo bajo la lluvia y preocuparla, te estuvo buscando como loca bajo la lluvia porque se preocupaba por ti, ¡y por complacer a Candy accedía estar cerca tuyo! ¡Pero nunca te pedí que fuéramos novios que yo recuerde! Si tan amiga dices ser de Candy...

An- ¡oh, muy bien! Tienes razón, nunca me pediste que fuésemos novios, pero no te importaba ese detalle cuando salíamos y me tomabas de la mano, los momentos a solas cuando te permitía que me rodearas con tu brazo en el salón del apartamento de Candy

Ar- ¡sí, tienes razón! Perdona

An- ¡¿PERDONA?!... ¿pretendes hacer ver que es insignificante?

Ar- ¡¿Annie, me estas desesperando?! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que me cuestiono ¿¡qué debería de hacer contigo!? ¡Lo hago! Y si decido seguir contigo debería proponértelo, pero no estoy seguro de querer eso, pero tampoco sé si pueda alejarme y hacerte sufrir a ti y preocupar a todos

An- ¡querrás decir mejor preocupar a Candy! Me decepcionas Archí, pensé que nos teníamos confianza, podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio

Ar- tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que me he esforzado, en un principio quise intentarlo contigo, pensé que podría sentir algo por ti pe…

An- ¡oh sí, por favor! Parece que es un suplicio al que te mantengo con mi presencia, pero tranquilo, ¡que te voy a ayudar! No tendrás que devanarte los sesos pensando ¿qué hacer?, ¡porque me voy yo! No pienso seguir tolerando esto más tiempo, ¡eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana con tu vida! Tranquilo que no te voy a molestar más

Diciendo eso, salió hecha una fiera dando un portazo tras de sí, dejando un Archie atónito con todo lo que se habían dicho. Llegó hasta su habitación, se encerró a llorar amargamente ahogando los gritos con la almohada

Sintió que llamaron a su puerta, calló por un momento, esperando a ver si repetían el gesto… volvieron a llamar, entonces se levanta despacio de la cama echa un vistazo ligero a su rostro en el espejo del tocador, seco las lágrimas y se espolvoreo un poco de maquillaje para disimular la rojez en ojos y nariz, luego camino hacía la puerta, gira del pomo, para su sorpresa era George Johnson

An- hola señor George

Ge- señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

An- ¡oh sí! Solo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza

Ge- si desea, puedo mandarle algo para aliviarlo con la mucama

An- se lo agradezco mucho

Vio como el hombre se marchaba, entonces volvió a la intimidad de su alcoba, se sentó frente al espejo observando minuciosamente el reflejo que este le devolvía de sí, más desbastado moralmente...

An- ¡no puede creer lo que he hecho! pero tampoco puedo dejarme llevar por el desespero, si no se enteraran todos... si tan solo Archí viniese a mí para decirme que no es cierto, que no quiere estar sin mí, pero parece que esto no va a ser así, pero no le daré el gusto de verme destruida... 

.

.

.

.

Neil Legan se servía su quinta copa de whisky, ya había dejado de sentir que le quemase la garganta, observaba como si hubiese descubierto por primera vez su mano derecha, movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda pasando su mirada por el salón de donde estaba, sintió como si tuviese otra cabeza y estuviese haciendo el mismo gesto tres segundo después, al principio le pareció extraño pero después le hacía gracia, se sentía súper flexible, reía solo, daba otro sorbo a su copa, en ese momento hacía ingreso su hermana en el despacho, sin llamar a la puerta

El- ¡Neil! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bebiendo?

Ne- Elisaaaaaaa... hehehehehe ¡hermanitaaa! Qué guapa eres

El- Neil ¿desde cuándo bebes?

Ne- ¡tan linda ella! Dice que se preocupa

Hablaba como si se estuviese dirigiendo a otra persona

Ne- ¡sip, estoy bebiendo!

Le guiño un ojo

Ne- ¡y bebo a tu salud! Bebo por ella ¡la más bella! La de cuello largo ¡por la botella!

Alzó su copa y dio un nuevo sorbo

El- ¡serás idiotaa!

Ne- hermanitaaaaa

Decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para acercar a su ella

Ne- no te pongas así

Se tambaleo al llegar a su lado por querer abrazarla

Ne- no seas amargadaaaa y ¡acompáñame a beber!

El- Neil ¡apestas a alcohol! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar así por esa huérfana?!

Ne- shhhhhh no me gusta que te expreses así de ella

Intentó ponerse erguido para mirarle seriamente, pero se tambalea

Ne- ¡te exijo que respetes al amor de mi vida!

El- ¡estás tonto si piensas eso! ¿A ti por qué te ha dado? ¡Si es insignificante! ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ella? En serio, que mal gusto tienes

Ne- ¡Elisa, no te pases! Ya está bien, no voy a tolerarlo

El- ¡la que no va a tolerar nada voy a ser yo! Te ves patético, ven te acompaño a tu recamara

Ne- va enserio Elisa

El- ¿el qué? ¿Que no te puedes mantener en pie? Pues sí que es serio hahahaha

Ne- ¡deja de meterte con ella ¿me oyes?! Déjala en paz ¡júramelo!

Le mira y la coge de los hombros fuertemente para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras, ella no creía lo que su hermano le pedía, le indigna ver en el estado deplorable en el que se sumergía por culpa de esa desgraciada Candy

El- muy bien Neil, si mañana recuerdas esta promesa ¡así lo haré! Ahora vamos

Y con mucho esfuerzo ayudó a su hermano a subir los escalones, no quería que se metiera en líos, así que no pidió ayuda a nadie

Ma- ¡señorita! ¿se encuentra bien el señorito Neil? Déjeme ayudarle

Le dijo el mayordomo quien se percató de la situación

El- Tomas, lleva a Neil a su recamara

Ma- ¡oh! El señorito al vuelto a beber, no se preocupe yo me encargo

El- ¿Cómo que ha vuelto a beber? ¿Ya lo ha hecho otras veces?

Ma- casi todas las noches, pero hoy lo ha hecho pronto

El- ¿¡todas las noches!? ¿Y mi madre lo sabe?

Ma- sí señorita

Decía al tiempo que entraba en la habitación, con cuidado recostó al joven en la cama, que con tanto movimiento se había mareado y balbuceaba incoherencias, le quitó el calzado y le cubrió con el cobertor

Ma- su madre nos ha pedido que estemos al pendiente de él, suele beber hasta quedarse dormido

Elisa solo escucha lo que el hombre decía y su odio contra Candy sentía que crecía cada vez más

.

.

.

.

Ge- Me temo, que la señorita Brither no podrá acompañarlos en la cena, se sentía un poco indispuesta y decidió quedarse en la recamara descansado, para poder realizar el viaje mañana

Al- hmmm muy bien, gracias George, me parece que solo seremos tú y yo Candy para cenar, Archí me dijo que debía revisar unos documentos para sus clases

Ca- sí... George, ¿está seguro que Anny está bien?

Pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada

Ge- sí señorita, no se preocupe, ya mande que le sirvieran unos analgésicos, infusión de manzanilla y fruta por si quiere cenar algo ligero

Ca- gracias George, no dudes en avisarme si empeora, recuerda que soy enfermera

Ge- no se preocupe, así lo haré

Al- entonces, George ¿por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? Haznos compañía, me temo que soy un viejo senil y no sabría cómo entretener a la dama aquí a mi lado hehehe

Ca- hahahaha Albert tu sí que... aahsss... pero es verdad George, necesito de una buena compañía, el abuelo a mi lado se queda dormido con facilidad hahaha es sordo hay que gritarle al oído para que se entere hahahaha

Ge- hehehe muy bien, si así lo desea, le ayudaré a cuidar de él señorita Candy

Al- auch ¡Candy, eso dolió! hahahah

Los tres rieron con ganas, en el amplio comedor, de paredes blancas, cortinas azules con flecos dorados, adornan los dos ventanales, Albert encabezando la mesa con asiento para doce comensales, vestía de mantel color champán, un sencillo florero con rosas daba el toque de vida, disfrutando de la compañía degustaban la cena preparada

Al- ¡pero en realidad quien escondió el tablero fui yo! hahahaha no pensaba soportar otra partida de ajedrez contigo hahahaha ¡era muy joven! Tenía seis años y yo solo quería correr y saltar hahahaha

Ca- hahahaha ¡¿en serio?! Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, tu Albert todo un travieso

Ge- pues así era señorita Candy, como castigo la tía abuela lo obligaba a jugar al ajedrez, como comprenderá, para alguien que le gusta moverse un juego tan sereno y de mucho pensar ¡era una tortura! hahahaha

Ca- hahahaha por cierto, ¿A qué edad conoció a Albert, George?

Ge- pues desde que nació, yo ya trabajaba para el señor William padre; me enseñó los secretos de los negocios con éxitos, era un gran hombre, magnánimo jefe y amoroso padre, le hubiese gustado mucho que su hijo tuviese esa pasión por los negocios, deseaba poder compartir con él todo, de pequeño se lo llevaba a la oficina y lo sentaba en su regazo y le explicaba como si el pequeño puede mantener la conversación

Al- sí, y yo le estrujaba todos los papeles que me ponía delante hahahaha lastimosamente ellos fallecieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 5 años

Ca- ¡oh, cuanto lo siento! Perdona Albert, no quería que te pusieras triste por el recuerdo

Al- tranquila pequeña, es verdad que los extraño, pero he logrado reponerme de la perdida

Ca- muy bien, entonces quiere decir que ¿Desde los 5 años tú eres el jefe de la familia?

Al- no, todo ese tiempo la tía abuela y George cuidaban de mí, mi hermana Rosemary estaba casada, así que su marido estaba a cargo de los negocios junto a al señor Legan, pues debían hacer un concilio familiar, para ver si debían dejar en manos del señor Bower o del señor Legan; había mucha polémica, pero en eso nació mi sobrino Anthony y por la paz familiar Vincent cedió su puesto al señor Legan después de haber estado por tres años a encargo del clan Andrew

Ge- pero los negocios empezaron a ir mal así que pase de ser canguro a gestor hehehe, ¡menudo alivio! Creo que fue con Albert que salieron mis primeras canas hahahaha

Los tres rieron con ganas

Al- hahahaha ¡ahora te entiendo! ¡Pues Candy ya me saco las mías también! hahahaha

Ca- ¡ALBEEERT!

Reprochó la rubia sonrojada, y los acompañó en la risa

Ge- de ser así, me siento complacido hahahaha, muchas gracias por la velada, pero creo que será hora que nos retiremos a descansar, mañana debemos salir pronto

Al- tienes razón, nos vemos mañana… que descanses Candy

Ca- gracias ¡buenas noches Albert! Buenas noches George

.

.

.

.

El- ¿es enserio lo que me dices Terry? ¡¿Susana a cancelado el compromiso?!

Te- sí

El- ¿¡y ahora esta con otro chico!? ¡¿George Butler?!

Te- sí

El- ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Te- ¿¡Cuantas veces más debo repetírtelo Eleanoooor!?

El- ¡Ay hijo! Compréndeme, ¡esto es increíble! Sabes que estaba preocupada por ti, ¡nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso! Pero era tu decisión, ¡errónea! Pero bueno…

Te- ¡ya Eleanor! Me ha quedado claro hehehe

El- ¿y ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿Irás en busca de ella?

Terry alzó una ceja, nunca imagino que su madre supiese de sus sentimiento hacía Candy o alguien más

Te- ¿cómo sabes de ella?

El- ahss ¿enserio hijo? ¡Soy tu madre!

Se hizo la ofendida, pero continuó al ver que él no soltaría prenda hasta saberlo todo

El- está bien, me di cuenta que no era cualquier chica desde el momento que vi cómo te hablaba en escocia, eras dócil a lo que te demandará ella aunque no eras consciente de eso, deseabas complacerla en todo que incluso hiciste a un lado tu orgullo y te reconciliaste conmigo, luego todo fue por casualidad, me enteré que reservaste el mejor palco para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta a una dama de Chicago, Susana te celaba por una chica de Chicago, suma dos más dos ¡y te da Candy! hehehe ¡está bien! En una de tus noches de borrachera me llamaste Candy

Te- bueno, si estaba interesado en ella, pero después que se marchó de Nueva York en diciembre ella ha estado saliendo con alguien, o seguro tenía a alguien ya antes de venir, porque está pronto a casarse

El- ¿¡QUEEE!?

Eleonor casi se ahoga con el té, al escuchar la noticia

El- ¡¿casarse?! ¿¡Estás seguro!?

Te- sí, el día que regresé, encontré un sobre blanco en mi correspondencia, donde encontré la foto de un artículo que habla de ella y comenta que esta pronto a contraer nupcias

El- ¿¡enserio!? Qué extraño, no he visto ese artículo, y mira que estoy al día con todo lo concerniente a sociedad, y de lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el día de mañana sea hará la presentación oficial del jefe de familia Andrew y la presentación en sociedad de su hija Candice White Andrew

Para Terry esto era nuevo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ¿será que le han hecho una trampa?

Te- ¿es enserio lo que me dices?

El- ¡claro que sí! toma

Y le entregó una revista que tenía sobre la mesita al lado del sofá de donde se encontraba sentada, luego se levantó y trajo el periódico que guardaba en su biblioteca, cuando regresó vio que el chico leía con voz ausente las líneas del artículo, entonces se lo ofreció

El- este periódico es de hace dos días y como ves, no hace mención alguna que la joven vaya a casarse pronto, Terry deberías buscarla, darle una explicación, pedirle perdón, conquistarla, lo que sea necesario, es la mujer que en verdad amas

Te- sinceramente, no estaba enterado de esto, pensé que era verdad que estaba con otro, ¿debería buscarla? ¿Y si no quiere saber nada de mí?

Hablaba más para sí mismo que con su madre

Te- ¿sería tan indulgente con esta alma perdida desde que conmigo ya no está?

El- amor, inténtalo ¡no pierdes nada! Deberías hacerlo

Te- no te prometo nada Eleanor

Una nueva esperanza nacía en el corazón de Terry, si quería conseguir la indulgencia de su pecosa, debía pensar muy bien lo que haría, si realmente quería estar con ella debía ser fuerte y valiente para luchar por su amor, siempre y cuando ella aún lo ame.

.

.

.

.

An- ¡Hola mamá, papá!

Sa.B- ¡hija! Cariño, qué gusto verte ¿qué tal el viaje? Pensé que te quedarías con los Andrew hasta después de la fiesta

Decía la señora Brither a la vez que abrazaba a la joven

Sr.B- Anny cariño, qué bueno que estés aquí

An- sí mamá los extrañe mucho, por eso cambié los planes, quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes

Sa.B- ¡oh cariño ven! Déjame mimarte

Anny había regresado a casa, porque se sentía desconcertada, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas para saber qué hacer con su vida, definitivamente debía olvidarse de Archí, no fue a buscarla en ningún momento de la noche, en el tren de regreso no le dijo nada, al parecer tácitamente habían acordado no dirigirse la palabra, por miedo a hacerse más daño, por miedo a parecer débil o porque era lo mejor.

Por un par de horas todo fue idílico, se sintió amada, este se había vuelto su hogar, por un momento le dio una punzada el corazón al recordar que, de no ser por la generosidad de Candy otra sería la historia; pronto empezaron a vestirse para ir a la fiesta y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, temía el encuentro con Archí, pero no dejaría sola a Candy.

Salieron los tres rumbo a la mansión de los Andrew, varios invitados también estaban llegando al lugar, uno a uno se presentaron ante la matriarca de la familia para mostrar sus respetos, junto a ella se encontraba Archivald Corwell, ella solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y continuó su camino, no se atrevió a cruzar palabra alguna, no hacían falta. Saludaron a las familias que ya estaban presentes, los Regan, Lambert, Thomson, Dakar, Morgan, Coleman... el lugar había quedado precioso, los adornos florales eran majestuosos y el aroma exquisito, la música sonaba tenuemente una sinfonía para dar ambiente, poco a poco llegaron la mayoría de los invitados; eran las siete menos cuarto cuando en lo alto de la escalera principal hacía presencia Candy del brazo de Albert, se ve realmente hermosa en ese vestido azul marino y Albert muy apuesto, bajaban poco a poco los escalones y todos los presentes se giraron para verlos descender, las conversaciones pararon expectantes, bajó su mirada hasta el pie de la escalera donde se encontraba Emilia Elroy esperándolos, sin querer se fijó que al lado de ella estaba Archie concentrado en la escena, Elisa al lado de él y un chico que le murmuraba al oído, le pareció extraño, regreso su mirada al castaño en el momento exacto que le dedicaba una mirada especial a la rubia y su corazón sintió otra punzada

"_**SI ESTABA CONTIGO FUE PORQUE CANDY ME LO PIDIÓ"**_

El- damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión especial, tengo el gusto de presentarles al señor William Albert Andrew, patriarca de la familia Andrew y heredero del imperio.

Terminando de decir esto la matriarca, se hizo sonar un aplausos en toda la estancia, varios flashes retrataban en momento

Al- Muchas gracias a todos por estar presentes en esta ocasión, como cabeza de la familia es un inmenso honor presentaros a mi hija, la señorita CANDICE ANDREW

La rubia hizo una reverencia a los presentes y todos aplaudieron, admirando a la hermosa pareja. Pronto los familiares más cercanos se acercaron a saludar a los jóvenes, Annie también se unió para presentar oficialmente sus respetos a los herederos, lucía bella en su vestido azul violeta de falda amplia, su escote cerrado resaltaba con la seda blanca en borlas hacia las mangas ampliándose a medida se acercaba a la muñeca, su cabello suelto adornado con una cinta del color del vestido.


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 04

Aún no salía el sol del día martes 20 de Marzo, pero Hugo se encontraba despierto y no solo eso, se encontraba a las afuera de Chicago, la noche anterior fue a visitar a su amante Tina, pasó la noche cálidamente con ella, mientras le ponía al día de sus investigaciones. Llevaba semanas buscando una casa abandonada, apartada de la ciudad, compró víveres, fármacos y mantones para abrigar por las noches; pero la noticia le emocionó tanto al moreno que no pudo esperar hasta la mañana para ir a conocer el sitio, realmente el lugar era el adecuado, había un sendero que se alejaba del camino principal, un kilómetro más y se encontró con una casa de dos plantas, rodeada de altos laureles, la niebla de la madrugada le daba un aire espectral.

Cogió una linterna y bajaron del coche, iluminó a su derredor y había maleza a diestra y siniestra, se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos, unas luciérnagas emprendían su retirada

Ti- he venido un par de veces y no he encontrado a nadie visitando el lugar y las personas ni siquiera se acercan, creo que han olvidado que existe

Hu- el lugar es perfecto

La acercó a si y le planto un beso en la frente

Hu- podemos bajar las cosas, pronto pondremos en marcha nuestro plan

Ti- muy bien, ven que te muestro el interior

Ambos caminaron, al pasar el umbral el interior no difería mucho del exterior, también había maleza por algunos rincones, polvo por kilos sobre algunos muebles que quedaban en la estancia, enormes telarañas colgaban por las esquinas, debajo de las escaleras etctc. El lugar llevaría por lo menos 10 años sin ser visitado, subieron al segundo piso, habían 3 habitaciones, decidieron que en la del fondo cerrarían las ventanas con maderos, logrando así solo poder entrar y salir por la misma puerta. En la planta baja donde seguro anteriormente fue el salón acomodaron las mantas, la comida en lata con unos platos, agua potable, leña para la chimenea, cuerda, un botiquín con lo necesario por si alguien se hace una herida, pastillas para dolor de cabeza y formol.

Hu- las pocas cosas que falten la traeremos pronto, no te preocupes, debes tener cuidado que nadie se entere que vienes por aquí

Ti- ¡tranquilo mi amor! Le he dicho a mi casero que pronto saldré de viaje a visitar a mis padres

Hu- eso está bien cariño, pronto pondremos todo en marcha, será cuestión de un par de días, recuerda, debes hacerte frágil y que necesitas ayuda, te cercioras que te siga solo él, así te será muy fácil y rápido!

Decía a la vez que le daba una calada a su cigarro

Ti- claro mi amor, haré como tú me dices

Hu- así me gusta, ahora vámonos, que ya no podemos hacer nada más de momento

Ti- Hugo cariño, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?

Hu- tranquila pequeña, pronto. Más pronto de lo que te imaginas, en cuanto localice a nuestro objetivo actuaremos rápidamente, cuando obtengamos la recompensa nos marcharemos fuera del país, así que debes tener todo preparado

Ti- sí, no te preocupes, por cierto el señor Quishqui me mandó un mensaje, dice que los papeles que necesitas estarán listos en dos días

Hu- muy bien, me encanta que todo salga como lo planeo

La pareja subio al coche y regresaron a la ciudad, dejo a Tina en su residencia y se dirigió a su pequeño apartamento, tenía que cambiarse, ir a comprar un presente para poder visitar a Elisa; debía lograr permanecer cerca de ella si quería conseguir su objetivo

Hu- realmente es hermosa, pero es una mujer tan falsa y vacía, aburridísima hasta el cansancio, pero al menos me servirás para algo bueno querida Elisa Legan

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Asher Miller entraba en las oficinas de redacción del periódico "EL ESPECTADOR", para hablar con su jefe Boris Casey, desde que por casualidad había descubierto al actor Granchester llegar a la estación de trenes diez días atrás, logró conseguir el bombazo de noticia, el retorno del dramaturgo pero también ahora era quien debía conseguir más datos sobre su relación con la ex actriz Marlow

Bo- ¡Miller! Qué bueno que apareces ¿Qué noticias me traes?

Mi- señor Casey, el trabajo de campo con los actores a veces es muy aburrido, aunque sus historias son la mar de entretenidas

Bo- claro que si Miller, esa es la gracia de ser reportero, entonces cuéntame ¿qué sabes?

Mi- pues verá, el señor Granchester solo se ha visto con su prometida un par de veces, se la pasa más que todo en el teatro, he estado investigando a la rubia, y lo más interesante es ella de momento; en su estadía en el hospital conoció a un joven que se llama George Butler, es sobrino del doctor que atiende a la señorita, se volvieron muy íntimos, siempre cerca de ella, animándola, acompañándola en todas las sesiones de rehabilitación, las enfermeras dicen que es muy detallista en fin… que puede haber un romance entre los dos

Bo- entonces ¿esa es la razón por la que Granchester se fue de Nueva York?

Mi- ese es un dato que no le puedo asegurar, pero lo que sí es que desde que el actor regresó, el joven no se ha vuelto a ver con señorita en cuestión

Bo- muy bien, sigue investigando… de momento daremos esa noticia, "La señorita Marlow sin prometido y sin pretendiente"

Mi- señor, eso sería muy arriesgado, antes de hacer ese tipo de conjeturas deme un par de días más, seguro que consigo algo importante

Bo- ¡está bien, está bien! Deja el artículo como mejor veas que podamos utilizarlo y lo sacaremos en el rotativo vespertino

Mi- gracias, aquí se lo dejo

Se puso en pie y le dejó una hoja con la redacción de la noticia, salió de la oficina y se subió al coche de la empresa, se dirigió hacia el teatro, no había terminado de estacionarse cuando vio aparecer a Terreuce Granchester llegando al lugar

Mi- muy bien, por lo visto otra vez pasará el día en este lugar, así que no hay nada interesante que pueda hacer por aquí, pues entonces vamos a otro lugar

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve y media, sabía que a esa hora la señorita Marlow estaba en el hospital para hacer su rehabilitación, y se puso en marcha hacía esa dirección. Cuando llegó al lugar, camino por los pasillos del ala este, sabia a donde debía ir, cuando se percató que un banco del patio cerca de las ventanas aledaño pasillo se encontraba Susana junto con el joven, se escondió entre los pilares y prestó su oído para no perderse ni un detalle...

Su- George, lo siento no era mi intención hacerte daño, pero me di cuenta que siento algo y que no deseo estar lejos de ti, el destino quiso que nos conociéramos, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes

Ge- sabes muy bien que me aleje de ti porque me dijiste que estás comprometida con Terreuce, que es el hombre que querías, no te entiendo ahora

Su- Sí, lo has dicho bien, que quería, pero ahora ya no… por favor no te alejes, me dijiste que sentías algo por mí, que deseabas tener una oportunidad de poder ganar mi corazón

Ge- sí es verdad, eso no ha cambiado como tampoco ha cambiado tu situación

Su- tienes razón, pero eso lo voy a cambiar, quiero darte una oportunidad, darme una oportunidad, estos días he tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y estoy segura cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo

Ge- ¿es enserio lo que me dices?

Su- sí George, en tan poco tiempo me has dado mucho más de lo que me hubiese imaginado ni habría podido esperar, ni siquiera Terry, me has enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor

Ge- Susana no te imaginas cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que siento algo por ti y me gustaría mucho que me correspondieras

Su- quiero hacerlo

Le dijo la rubia con una mirada tímida, estaba ansiosa, llevó una mano al rostro del moreno para acariciar con un gesto tierno, él cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de su piel y ambos se estremecieron por las sensaciones que los invadió… cuando los abrió decidió, se acercó a ella con la clara intención de besarla, posó su mano sobre la de ella mientras que con la otra apartaba un mechón de cabello y unió sus labios por primera vez, eran cálidos, dulces y pudo sentir cómo la joven se estremeció ante el gesto llevado por la emoción la envolvió con sus brazos para darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Bebió de la dulzura que emanaba de ella, esos labios que nunca habían sido besados respondían tímidamente cada movimiento, fue entonces cuando supo que ni Granchester había posado los suyo en los de Susana, se sintió dichoso, su pecho latía fuertemente, luego de unos segundo más se separó de ella para permitirle respirar, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado

Su- George

Susurro

Ge- shhhhh

Planto un beso ligero en sus labios nuevamente

Ge- eres hermosa Susana y me gustas de verdad, te prometo que no te decepcionaré si decides darme una oportunidad

Ella con sus ojos brillosos solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, entonces él la volvió a abrazar por un tiempo más

Su- te espero en casa

Ge- muy bien ahí estaré

Luego la soltó, depositó otro beso y la ayudó a llegar al salón donde debía recibir la rehabilitación. Miller se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse en todo momento, procesando toda la información, esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

.

.

.

.

Por fin se llegó la hora, el evento daría inicio, a dos cuarto de las siete los invitados llegaban a la mansión Andrew, en la entrada se encontraba la señora Elroy para dar la bienvenida junto a su sobrino Archivald Corwell. Uno a uno los invitados saludan y luego se esparcen por el salón, los meseros pasaban sus bandejas con canapés y bebida, las damas lucían sus mejores galas, vestidos de seda, gasa, brocados, plumas y encajes, con sus abanicos disimulaban una que otra frase de confidencia, tenues risas, realmente estaba un ambiente agradable.

En ese momento Hugo Dakar se presenta ante Emilia Elroy, deposita un beso en la palma de su mano y le dedica una dulce sonrisa ante lo cual la señora se sonrojo por la galantería y le dio la bienvenida, se dirigió cerca de un ventanal, se sirvió de una copa de champán, observaba a su alrededor y aún no divisaba a la pelirroja... pasado unos diez minutos la familia Legan hacía acto de presencia

SL- Buenas tardes tía abuela

La señora Legan hacia una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que saludaba a la matriarca seguida por sus hijos

El- Buenas tardes Sara, Elisa, Neil, me alegra que hayan llegado

SL- nosotros le agradecemos su invitación, buenas noches Archie

Ar- Buenas tardes señora Legan, espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado - le contestó el joven de manera automática

El- Hola Archí, primito cuanto me alegro de verte

Saludo Elisa coquetamente al castaño

Ar- Hola Elisa, Neil...

Hizo una reverencia sin añadir nada más, no tenía intenciones de hacerles más honores a quienes se han esmerado en hacerle daño a su querida Candy siempre... así que dejo que pasaran sin más y continuó junto a la abuela recibiendo a los invitados, en eso que Hugo reconoce la figura de la pelirroja en intenta hacer un acercamiento

Hu- buenas tardes, señora Legan permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hugo Dakar

SL- buenas tardes caballero -_pero que osadía por parte de este hombre, ¿¡quién se ha creído!? -_ un placer conocerle

Hu- perdone mi atrevimiento, pero he de decirle que usted es una dama realmente hermosa y que posee una hija encantadora, sin duda alguna ha heredado de usted toda la gracia y belleza de una verdadera dama, no hay nadie en este lugar que se pueda comparar a la hermosura que desprende ella

SL- es muy amable de su parte señor Dakar

Hu- si me disculpa, me están esperando, un placer saludarla

Procedió a retirarse, salió un momento al terrado, le era difícil desplegar tanta galantería pero debía controlarse, aún queda por hacer... encendió su pitillo y le dio un par de caladas, esperando que esto lo relajara

Mientras tanto Elisa se sorprendió que no se hubiese acercado a ella para hablarle, vio como Hugo se retiró dedicándole una sonrisa, en eso su hermano aprovechó y se sirvió una copa de champán, la terminó en dos tragos, la depositó vacía y cogió dos más con el brebaje espumoso y le ofreció una a su hermana

Ne- ¿qué pasa hermanita? ¿Acaso te interesa ese tontolabas de Hugo? Mira que ridículo decir que tú heredaste la belleza de mamá y que eres la más hermosa hahahaha me parece que está ciego el tipo

El- ¡cállate Neil! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? ¡Y para de beber! No vayas a hacer un escándalo

Ne- ¿escándalo yo querida? No creo que nadie repare en mi presencia

El- no seas tonto y en vez de sufrir por la huérfana, porque no mejor miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que aquí hay mujeres más guapas y de buena cuna, un mejor partido que Candy

Ne- baaahhh no me interesan

Dicho esto, renovó su copa y se alejó de su familia… Elisa estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando vio hasta donde se había ido Hugo y fue tras él

El- Hola

Dijo para llamar la atención del hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, logrando lo que deseaba

Hu- ¡Hola hermosa!

Se acercó y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano

Hu- ¡estás realmente deslumbrante!

El- muchas gracias, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Hu- estaba fumando, pero si quieres podemos regresar

Le ofreció su brazo para caminar

Hu- me alegra que vinieses en mi búsqueda, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para dibujarte una deslumbrante sonrisa? ¿Dime cómo hago para robarte un suspiro? ¿Qué hay que hacer para volverse el centro de tus pensamientos?

El- ay Hugo, tienes cada cosa, eres muy galante, pero ¿por qué deseas saber todo eso?

Hu- siento celos, que es igual a decir miedo y por qué no tal vez, siendo sincero que nuestro amor no es completo, siento celos simplemente de amor puro, de tristeza y desconsuelo, un dulce sufrimiento por querer encontrar el camino a tu corazón

El- hahaha por favor

Hu- siento celos de los ojos que te observan ahora, de los que te han saludado, aquellos que te conocen, del aire que roza tu piel y de esa copa que puede tocar tus labios

La joven empezaba a sonrojarse, nunca nadie le había dicho algo semejante

El- Hugo yo...

Hu- shhhhh tranquila, soy feliz porque ahora estas a mi lado, ven parece que tu tía va a decir algo

Ambos se acercaron donde se encontraba Elroy y Archí, se hizo silencio, entonces alzaron sus miradas para ver descender a los rubios y Elisa se sorprendió enormemente

El- ¡no puede ser!

Hu- ¿qué sucede?

Preguntó suavemente, sintió como la joven a su lado se tensaba ante la imagen, los dos lucían realmente elegantes, la rubia sin duda es muy hermosa, nada en comparación con Elisa

El- ¿ese es el tío abuelo? ¿El vagabundo?

Hu- ¡¿vagabundo?!

Hugo no entendía lo que murmuraba la pelirroja

El- de seguro ella de alguna forma se enteró que era el cabeza de los Andrew y de una forma u otra ¡lo engatuso! Por eso rompió el compromiso de Neil

Hu- ¿y lo hizo por qué razón?

Empezaba a hilar las cosas que decía la joven, por lo visto ellos se conocían de antes

El- ellos estuvieron viviendo juntos, seguro hicieron algo indecente y por eso ¡no permitió el compromiso!... esa, mi querido Hugo, es una arpía desgraciada, con oscuras artimañas se ha ganado la voluntad de abuelo, es la niña de sus ojos, su protegida

El- damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión especial, tengo el gusto de presentaros al señor William Albert Andrew, patriarca de la familia Andrew y heredero del imperio.

Terminando de decir esto la matriarca, se hizo sonar aplausos en toda la estancia, varios flashes retrataban en momento

Al- Muchas gracias a todos por estar presentes en esta ocasión, como cabeza de la familia es inmenso honor presentaros a mi hija la señorita CANDICE ANDREW

La rubia hizo una reverencia a los presentes y todos aplaudieron admirando a la hermosa pareja, entonces se dirigieron ambos al centro de salón la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals y los jóvenes empezaron a bailar, todos admiraban la escena; Candy se sentía incómoda como el centro de atención, pero Albert la tranquilizaba, entonces a su mente vinieron imágenes de un baile similar, no pudo evitar sonreír, llamando la atención de su acompañante

Al- se puede saber ¿de qué te ríes?

Ca- hahahaha tranquilo, no es por ti, solo recordaba la vez que la tía abuela ofreció una fiesta antes que me adoptases, eran pocas personas, Stear, Archí y Anthony fueron muy atento conmigo a pesar que no estaba vestida según la ocasión; ellos consiguieron un vestido para mí, aún no sé de dónde lo sacaron, luego se quitaron sus trajes de gala escocés y se pusieron unos trajes normales. Baile con los tres pero solo pise a Stear y Archí, no paraban de molestarme hahahaha

Al- hahaha espero que esta vez no me vayas a pisar a mí

Decía simulando preocupación

Ca- hahaha no te preocupes, después de todo en el colegio San Pablo debíamos aprender a bailar, estas en buenas manos

Al- uff me alegro

Fingió alivio al oír esas palabras

Al- ahora te dejare que bailes con Archie

En eso la abuela le hizo una señal y el castaño se acercó a la pareja, Albert detuvo la danza y le cedió la mano de Candy, continuaron con el baile

Ar- Candy, ¡estás realmente hermosa! ¡Pareces una princesa!

Ca- muchas gracias Archí, tú también luces muy elegante, muchas chicas se derriten con solo una mirada tuya

Ar- ¡oh por favor Candy!

Ca- jaaa... ¡más te vale! Que si no me voy a molestar contigo, seguro que a Anny no le va a hacer gracia que otras chicas te miren con deseo y tú les coquetees libremente

Ar- ¡Candy, tienes cada ocurrencia! ¿No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor le soy indiferente?

Ca- ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tenéis problemas?

Ar- ehh... es solo una observación, no debes tomarlo tan enserio, además ¡hoy es tu día! Solo debes pensar en ti

Ca- ujuuuu... ¡sí! más te vale, sino ¡te volveré a pisar como en el primer baile! Hehehe

Se rio tímidamente

Ar- hahahahaha ¡oh no por favor! Candy no seas tan cruel con mis pobres pies ¡¿Qué te cuesta?! Disfruta de tu baile

Y continuaron moviéndose derredor de la pista, la rubia lo hace con gracia, parece que levita, no denotaba que le fuese difícil poder seguir el ritmo, es realmente admirada por sus movimientos delicados, su sonrisa dulce, mirada vivaz, el vestido hacía ver como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana; luego que el vals terminó, ambos regresaron al pie de la escalera principal

El- Candy, me gustaría hacerte entrega de este obsequio

Le ofreció un estuche de terciopelo azul, cuando la rubia lo abrió encontró en el interior un broche con el escudo de la familia Andrew, un Águila dorada con sus alas abiertas, en su pecho sobre relieve la letra A, sobre una flor de diez pétalos azules y una campanita colgaba de él, tres diamantes estaban incrustados alrededor de la cabeza del ave

El- como miembro de la familia ha llegado el momento que también poseas el tuyo

Ca- ¡oh tía abuela, es precioso! Muchas gracias

Y llevada por el impulso le dio un abrazo, aunque en un principio le sorprendió el gesto a Elroy luego respondió aunque no con tanta efusividad

Ca- me lo puedo poner?

El- claro que sí, permíteme que te ayude

Cogió el broche y se lo colocó sobre su pecho al lado izquierdo

Al- ¡luce maravilloso!

Ar- Bienvenida a la familia Candy

Ca- muchas gracias Albert, Archí, tía abuela

Uno a uno los invitados se acercaron para saludar a los rubios, como hada madrina, la tía abuela salió al rescate de los chicos, anunciando que se podía pasar al comedor, poco a poco cada quien tomaba su lugar en las diferentes mesas en las que habían sido asignados 

En la mesa de Candy y Albert se encontraba la señora Elroy, Archie, los Brither, George, la familia Morgan, y Coleman, poco a poco se encontraban todos en sus lugares. La familia Legan se sintió ofendida al haber sido desplazados de la mesa principal, no podían creer que fuesen a parar junto con algunos accionistas del Banco Andrew, al señor Legan le importaba en lo más mínimo, hablaba plácidamente con sus acompañantes de trabajo, sin importar que su mujer le hiciera ver como habían sido rebajados.

Elisa por su parte se sorprendió de ver que Hugo está en la misma mesa de ellos, más no sabía que ágilmente el caballero cambió la ubicación de su nombre con el de otro con tal de estar cerca de ella; ahora más que nunca deseaba saber más acerca de Albert y Candy, así que mantenían su conversación personal

Hu- ¿dices que ella es la culpable de las desgracias en la familia Andrew?

El- por supuesto, por su culpa Anthony se cayó de su caballo, si ella no le hubiese dicho que se separaran del grupo, el animal no hubiese caído en la trampa de oso

Hu- ¿enserio?

El- ¡así como te digo! También por culpa de ella el hijo de un aristócrata Inglés tuvo que dejar el colegio San Pablo porque los encontraron de manera indecente en el establo, ella no acepto su castigo de ser expulsada del colegio, pero cuando se enteró que él había dejado el colegio entonces sí lo hizo solo por ir detrás de él; lo estuvo buscando hasta que tiempo después lo volvió a encontrar, pero resulta que este ya estaba saliendo con otra chica, hizo de todo para perjudicar esa relación y meterse entre ellos, pero después de todo él eligió a su novia. Me tiene tanta envidia y odio que decidió engatusar con alguna extraña artimaña a mi hermano, a tal punto que él quería casarse con ella, pero el tío abuelo canceló el compromiso, incluso cuando ya se había pasado la noticia por el periódico de la ciudad… porque estuvo viviendo con él y de una forma indecente logró ganarse el favor del tío William, le ha valido para hacer lo que quiere e ir donde quiere, es la niña bonita de sus ojos

Elisa derramaba toda la rabia en su interlocutor, no soportaba verla tan feliz, mejor vestida que ella y en una posición mejor en la familia, siendo tan solo una huérfana

Hu- pero es su hija, que tipo de favores podría hacerle

El- ¡aquí entre tú y yo! Ella no es su hija, es una bastarda que fue abandonada por sus padres, mi familia con la mejor de las intenciones la quiso adoptar, pero desde un principio solo peleaba conmigo y mi hermano; le pegaba a Neil, a mí me rompía mis vestidos y lo peor de todo es que la descubrimos que nos había robado joyas, por eso mi familia, para no deshonrarla y darle una oportunidad que se enmendara del error, la quisimos enviar a México, pero en eso fue adoptada por el abuelo...

Ne- ¡Elisa, ¿no estarás derramando tu veneno con el señor Dakar?! ¿Verdad?

El- ¡Neil!

La pelirroja se asustó, por un momento temía que su hermano hubiese escuchado todo

El- ¡¿qué dices?!

Ne- ¡te estoy observando! ¡Ya sabes! Me lo prometiste

Entonces el asombro en ella fue mayúsculo, nunca imaginó que se recordara de semejante promesa

Ne- espero que no haga falta que te la recuerde

El- ¡Neil, ¿puedes bajar la voz?! Todos se van a enterar, estas borracho ¿no te das cuenta de las estupideces que dices?

Ne- ¡claro que lo sé! Y créeme que me tiene sin cuidado, pero ya te dije, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Dicho esto se levantó torpemente de la silla y caminó tambaleándose entre las mesas, tropezaba con todo, su madre se moría de la vergüenza al ver el estado de su hijo, y a Elisa le empezaba a subir los colores debido al enojo

Hu- ¿ah qué promesa se refiere tu hermano?

El- ayer le juré a mi hermano que no me metería más con esa mujer, ¡pensé que no lo recordaría! Ahora no puedo defenderme si ella hace algo para agredirme, siempre me ha tenido celos y ahora que está al lado del tío William seguro hará uso de sus artimañas para perjudicarme de una u otra forma

Elisa se fingía compungida por la situación

Hu- Elisa, le prometiste que no harías nada tú, pero no prometiste que otra persona lo hiciera por ti

Con esas palabras a Elisa la mirada le brilló

El- ¿qué quieres decir Hugo?

Hu- que no te preocupes querida, si ella te hace algo, tú solo dime y yo te defenderé. Haré lo que sea con tal de que no te haga daño

El- ¡¿es enserio?!

Hu- así es, no tienes por qué preocuparte

El- te lo agradezco tanto

.

.

Mientras tanto, Albert se percató del estado de Neil, se disculpó ante los presentes y le siguió; mientras lo demás seguía disfrutando de la compañía

Ca- entonces ¿quiere decir que viajará pronto a Francia señorita Morgan?

Mo- puedes llamarme Anne, me has caído tan bien, me gustaría que me tutees

Ca- está bien, entonces tú también puedes llamarme Candy

Mo- muy bien, Candy, respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo me he establecido en Francia hace un par de años, es una ciudad preciosa, es lamentable que la guerra haya estallado solo porque unos cuantos hombres no han sido capaces de dialogar entre ellos, arrastrando así a miles de personas a arriesgar su vida por unos ideales, que ni siquiera comparten o les favorezca, como siga así los estragos serán terribles

Ca- tienes razón, son muchos los heridos debido a las armas tan crueles, he recibido preparación como enfermera de guerra y por las clases que recibí, me di cuenta que la guerra es muy cruel

Mo- ¿has recibido preparación?

Ca- sí, ingrese en la escuela de Enfermería Mary Jane, ya me he recibido con especialidad como enfermera instrumentista de guerra

Mo- ¡eres una mujer sorprendente, a tan corta edad, te admiro Candy!

Je- estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi hija Candy, es bueno ver que se preocupa por los demás en poderlos ayudar, señora Elroy, la felicito ha educado magníficamente a la joven, no solo con los mejores estudios sino que también inculcándole valores morales, la hacen una dama magnífica

Secundo Jeff Morgan, padre de Anne Morgan, quien residía en Nueva York, también es propietario de un banco con sucursales en el resto del país

El- la verdad señor Morgan, no tiene que felicitarme por nada, yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso, ella simplemente es así, en su esencia un ser de buenos sentimientos

Le contestó Elroy, pues no podía permanecer callada ante el error de creer que era ella quien había educado a Candy de esa manera cuando tiempo atrás se había opuesto firmemente; ahora se daba cuenta, entendía muy bien, pues la guerra también le había afectado, había herido gravemente a su sobrino Albert y de no ser por los cuidado de la rubia, seguramente no lo hubiesen recuperado nunca; también está Stear, de seguro hubo una enfermera cerca de él en su momento de muerte, pero no lo pudo salvar.

Je- con mucha razón todavía, ella tiene el espíritu de los Andrew, recuerdo como el padre de Albert se preocupaba por los más necesitados y los planes de ayuda que realizó, puede sentirse orgullosa Elroy

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza. Anny por su lado se sorprendía como Candy se ganaba la simpatía de todos, siempre la querían más, sin embargo ¿qué había hecho ella? Solo aprender a tocar el piano, tejer, participar de las tertulias a la hora del té, esmerarse por conquistar a Archí, ¿y de que le había servido? ¡De nada!

Col- señorita Andrew, ¿le gustaría ser mi modelo?, será un placer poder hacer un busto de tu rostro o tus manos, tu hermosura no solo es externa, también la llevas por dentro

Anne Coleman es una famosa escultora de Nueva York

Ca- ohh eso es demasiado

Col- ven un día a tomar el té a mi casa y podrás ver los diferentes trabajos que he hecho

Ca- será un placer señora Coleman

Col- puedes decirme Colet

.

.

Terminada la cena, se renovó el baile, varias parejas pasaron a la pista de baile, Candy bailó un par de piezas con Albert, Archí, el señor Morgan y con otros caballeros más, la velada duró hasta la madruga, poco a poco fueron retirándose los invitados, hasta quedar solo la familia Andrew; los señores Legan habían decidido marcharse al comenzar el baile, pues no veían la razón para continuar en el lugar donde no se les valoraba, no se percataron que Neil no se encontraba en el comedor ni en la sala de baile, pensaron que llegaría después junto con su hermana. Elisa por su parte bailó con un par de caballeros, luego otro par con Hugo, hasta que se retiraron, él moreno se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Hu- querida Elisa

Empezó a decir el moreno, estaba de pie ambos frente a la puerta de la mansión Legan, con su mano levantó el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos, estaban brillosos a causa del alcohol

Hu- has llegado con bien, pronto nos volveremos a ver

Decía cada palabra muy pegado a su rostro, ella podía sentir su aliento, presentía que en cualquier momento la podía besar, y se sorprendió a sí misma esperando este gesto con ansias

Hu- hasta luego, que descanses

Y le dio un leve roce en los labios, gesto que Elisa esperaba, cerró los ojos y levantó más el rostro para dejarle más acceso a su boca, pero la caricia término furtivamente así como empezó, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos Hugo ya se encontraba frente a puerta de su coche, estupefacta vio cómo el joven se despedía y marchaba como si nada, dejándole con el beso en el aire


	5. Capítulo 05

_**Capítulo 05**_

Los rayo del sol asomaban por la mañana, los pajaritos revoloteaban y cantaban felices, las ardillas subían y bajaban árboles en busca de comida, la casa se encontraba en silencio, el personal se movía con sigilo para no despertar a los señores de la casa pues se retiraron a sus habitaciones cuando se fue el último invitado a las tres de la mañana, pues estaban tan contentos siguieron con su tertulia casi a las cinco de la madrugada.

El evento fue total éxito, bebieron y comieron a gusto, la orquesta tocó diferentes piezas para complacer al público, los reporteros tomaron diversas fotografías a los anfitriones como a los asistentes, de seguro tienen material por un buen tiempo.

Candy saludó personalmente a todos, más solo conoció menos de la mitad, a decir verdad era mucho lo que había hecho teniendo en cuenta que siempre se había sentido fuera de contexto como una señorita, desde su desilusión en el San Pablo, se dio cuenta que buenos profesores y buenas aulas no hacen a las buenas señoritas. Así que fue muy asertiva a la hora de relacionarse, evitando así a curiosos que solo querían indagar datos para después difundirlo fuera de contexto.

Do- ¡buenos días señora! ¿Le sirvo el desayuno en el comedor?

El- ¿están los chicos despiertos Dorothy?

Do- no señora, aún duermen...

El- pues entonces sírveme el desayuno en el terrado, deseo tomar un poco el sol

Do- muy bien señora

La mucama se retiró en dirección a la cocina para cumplir las instrucciones de Emilia Elroy, en un carrito deposito tostadas, mermelada de fresas casero, un bol con diferentes frutas troceadas, té con un platito el limón para acompañarlo, coloco el servicio y los periódicos del día. Empujo el carrito en dirección al terrado donde se encontraba ya esperando, coloco cada cosa en la mesa frente a ella, le entregó los diarios y se retiró.

El- sin duda alguna Candy es una joven muy bella

Comentó la mujer para sí misma al ver en la sección de sociedad el artículo que dedicaron al evento de la tarde anterior, en él aparecía una fotos de ambos rubios al pie de la escalera justo después de hacer la presentación oficial, con la siguiente nota.

_**PUESTA DE LARGO. **_  
_**Ha vestido por primera vez el traje largo la bellísima y encantadora señorita CANDICE ANDREW, hija del magnate WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, pertenecientes a una distinguida familia escocesa que hace años reside en esta corte, la joven lucía deslumbrante en su vestido de chiffon en azul, su dulce sonrisa encandiló a los presentes, una señorita de inmensa dulzura como su nombre, amable con todos los presentes compartió con cada uno hasta terminada la velada. **_

_**Dicho evento se dio lugar en la majestuosa residencia de los Andrew en Chicago con las familias de la alta sociedad, socios del Imperio Andrew y amigos íntimos de la familia, por quienes la debutante fue obsequiada con el famoso broche con el escudo de la familia y agasajada por todos. **_

_**Nos unimos a las muchas enhorabuenas que por tan fausto suceso haya recibido la nueva señorita Andrew con mucho cariño deseamos que en el mundo en el que acaba de hacer su presentación todo sea felicidades y venturas.**_

Ne- ¡wuao! Pues sí que se han desvivido en cumplidos con Candy en el periódico, pero ni para la presentación de Elisa le dedicaron más de cinco líneas

El- ¡Neil, Buenos días! No sabía que te encontrabas en la mansión

Ne- buenos días tía abuela

Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla

Ne- me quedé por petición del tío William, ayer me sentí indispuesto y me recomendó que mejor descansase

El- entiendo, ¿y cómo has amanecido? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ne- sí gracias, el descanso me vino a bien.

El- ¿me acompañas a desayunar?

Ne- ¡claro que sí tía! Y dígame, ¿qué más dice el periódico de Candy?

El- más de lo mismo que he leído anteriormente, las fotos que han publicado son realmente buenas, luce espléndida, en esta página hablan solo de William, mencionan que al fin se hace ver en sociedad el magnate Andrew, quien había permanecido lejos de todo acto social en paradero desconocido, pero que ha mantenido los negocios en buenas condiciones y que están expectantes ante futuros proyectos que tenga pensado realizar… mira realmente luce encantador, han puesto varias fotos de él

Decía la mujer a la vez que le extendía el periódico

Ne- abuela, el evento de ayer sin duda fue un éxito, muchas felicidades, sé lo difícil que ha de haber sido organizarlo

El- muchas gracias Neil

Ca- ¡muy buenos días tía abuela! Me dijo Dorothy que estaba desayunando en el terrado

Se acercaba la rubia saludando alegremente

El- ¡buenos días Candy! Sí, Neil me hace compañía

Ca- ¡oh! Buenos días Neil

Ne- buenos días Candy

Dijo poniéndose en pie al ver a la joven, en cuando ella se sentó él hizo lo mismo y le ofreció zumo a lo que solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta

Ne- por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu puesta de largo, realmente estabas deslumbrante

Ca- muchas gracias Neil

Agradeció sintiéndose avergonzada, gesto que fue más evidente debido al tartamudeo, realmente lucia bella ese día, aun sin ir tan arreglada como la noche anterior, lucía un vestido de camisa blanca y falda en color vino con amplios tirantes adornados con volantes que subían por su pecho y se cruzaban por la espalda, llevaba nuevamente su pelo en dos coletas con sus lazos rosa

Ca- ¿qué tal has descansado?

Ne- ¡muy bien gracias! Lamento no haber estado en toda la velada, pero me sentí indispuesto, ¿lo pasaste bien?

Neil deseaba poder ganarse el aprecio de la rubia, sabía que anteriormente le había causado mucho daño, pero esta vez deseaba hacer las cosas bien

Ca- bien, no es algo a lo que este muy habituada pero todos se han portado muy amables conmigo

No podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza, esperaba de un momento a otro que le hiciera algún comentario para hacerla sentir mal

Ne- pues deberías ver lo que aparece en los periódicos, se deshacen en halagos hacia ti

Ella abre los ojos de sorpresa, mira a la tía quien se había mantenido en silencio este tiempo, y vio que le respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza y se lo daba para que leyera la noticia

Ca- ¡oh, pero esto es demasiado tía abuela!

El- en eso me temo que yo no tengo nada que ver, es un detalle que han tenido los medios, sin duda les ha encantado tu persona, muchas felicidades

Y la rubia se puso más roja aún

El- de ahora en adelante recibirás invitaciones a diversas actividades, a tomar el té, escuchar una lectura, bailes y demás

Ca- ¡¿es enserio?!

Ne- sÍ Candy, vieras la de invitaciones que recibe Elisa

Al- ¡buenos días a todos!

El rubio saluda y se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejía de la matriarca, después tomó asiento al lado de Candy

El- ¡buenos días William! ¿Has descansado bien?

Al- buenos días tía, sí muy bien, pero he quedado con George en ir a la oficina, empezaremos con el papeleo y convocaremos una junta dentro de poco

El- entiendo, Archí ¡buenos días! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ar- buenos días tía abuela

Le dio un beso en la palma de su mano

Ar- me siento un poco cansado, pero por lo general bien, ¿usted logró descansar tía?

El- si muy bien, gracias

Ne- debéis mirar el articulo acerca de la presentación de Candy y el tío

Y los hombres hicieron caso de la sugerencia del pelirrojo, hicieron bromas acerca de lo que decía en la redacción, acotaron a uno que otro de los asistentes al evento según su peculiaridad, si era muy barrigón o si su bigote parecía tener vida propia, hasta que todos terminaron por desayunar, entonces William se disculpó pues debía ir a las oficinas, George ya había llegado por él.

Al- muy bien si me disculpan, debo ir a las oficinas, tía la veo más tarde, Candy, Archí

Ca/Ar- hasta luego

Contestaron ambos

Al- Neil, ¿nos vamos?

Le pregunto pues vio que el chico no se levantó cuando anunció que debían salir

Ne- ¡eh... eh si claro! Hasta luego tía, Candy, Archí, un placer

Hizo una reverencia y salió detrás del rubio, ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados ante lo sucedido, continuaron un momento más acompañando a la tía hasta que ella se retiró a descansar y Candy pensó que sería buen momento para ir a buscar trabajo

Ar- ¿quieres que te acompañe Candy?

Ca- ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

Ar- tranquila, dispongo de todo el día así que puedo ir contigo

Ca- está bien, subo por mi bolso y salimos enseguida

Ar- te veo entonces en la entrada

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa, el castaño se quedó en el lobby, Candy subió corriendo los escalones para tardar lo menos posible, pero se paró en seco al oír la primera reprimenda del día

El- ¡CANDY, UNA DAMA NO CORRE POR LOS PASILLOS!

Ca- ¡sí tía abuela! Lo siento tía

Se disculpó la rubia muerta de la vergüenza

El- ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa si se puede saber?

Ca- ehh pensaba salir a dar un paseo con Archí por el centro

El- muy bien 

.

.

.

.

Te- _**Querida Candy, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo**_... ¡No! Así no. No creo que sea así la carta… **Querida Candy, muchas felicidades por tu puesta en largo**… aasshh tampoco me agrada así

**Estimada Candy, me complace en esta ocasión poder dirigir unas líneas a tú persona. Has de perdonar la tardanza de mi osadía, pero he de decirte que me gustaría poder tener una audiencia contigo en la brevedad de lo posible, pues estoy a las puertas de salir en un viaje por una temporada; puedo imaginar la diversidad de sensaciones que te puede despertar esta pequeña misiva, pero me gustaría poder explicarme contigo. Comprenderé si ya no soy de tu agrado y ves innecesario un encuentro. De ser lo contrario, estaré esperando respuesta hasta el día de mi partida que es el 20 de Abril. Siempre tuyo T. G. **  
_**Ptta: nada en mí ha cambiado.**_

Finalmente Terry logró terminar una carta, la dobló y metió en un sobre, plasmó la dirección de Chicago que le proporcionó su madre. Se dirigió a la oficina de correos para enviarla de manera certificada, así existía la posibilidad de recibir respuesta en la mayor brevedad de lo posible. La ansiedad se apoderó de él, la incertidumbre de una respuesta favorable era lo peor del caso.

Después de enviar carta, se fue al teatro pues se estaba haciendo el montaje de las escenas de la obra, también ajustando los trajes de cada personaje y preparando todo lo necesario para poder crear un teatro rodante

.

.

Terry tuvo que cambiarse por lo menos unas 15 veces para seleccionar los trajes adecuados, luego los modistas debían hacer los ajustes necesarios, también debían hacer lo mismo con cada uno de los participantes en la obra, realmente eran unos días estresantes pues debía ser todo lo más práctico posible ya que no podían andar con tanta carga de arriba abajo a la hora de montar el teatro en las diversas ciudades que pensaban visitar.

El haber conversado con su madre la noche anterior lo había animado a poder escribir la carta, tenía dudas si realmente Candy se había comprometido con otro hombre, no podía saber con certeza si los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado; desde la última vez que la vio en Chicago trabajando en la clínica feliz no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, pensando que ahora era un imposible, pero gracias a su madre simplemente tenía una leve esperanza

Ro- muy bien Terry tu personaje ya está listo como rey de Francia ya te sabes el diálogo ahora debes ensayar más con Karen

Te- está bien Robert

Ro- Karen, recuerda eres la hija del rey pero temes no saber demostrar los sentimientos hacia tu padre de la mejor manera, eres frágil debes resaltar eso en tu personaje con una gran dulzura

Fue la sugerencia que le daba Robert Hathaway a Karen Cleice, quién se había unido al equipo que viajaría a Europa; los ensayos que quedaban eran para poder afinar cada personaje y cada vez que daba menos días

Ka- ¡de acuerdo!

Personajes de la obra  
*LEAR, rey de Britania  
El REY DE FRANCIA  
El DUQUE DE BORGOÑA  
GONERIL, hija mayor de Lear  
REGAN, hija segunda de Lear  
CORDELIA, hija menor de Lear  
El Duque de ALBANY, esposo de Goneril  
El Duque de CORNWALL, esposo de Regan  
El Conde de KENT  
El Conde de GLOSTER  
EDGAR, hijo de Gloster  
EDMOND, hijo bastardo de Gloster  
El BUFÓN  
OSWALD, mayordomo de Goneril  
CURAN, cortesano  
Un ANCIANO, siervo de Gloster  
Un CAPITÁN  
Un HERALDO

LEAR - Gloster, traed a los Señores de Francia y de Borgoña.

GLOSTER - Sí, majestad

LEAR - Mientras, voy a revelar mi propósito secreto. Dadme ese mapa. Sabed que he dividido en tres mi reino y que es mi firme decisión liberar mi vejez de tareas y cuidados, asignándoles a sangre más joven, mientras yo, descargado, camino hacia la muerte.  
Mi yerno de Cornwall y tú, mi no menos querido yerno de Albany, es mi voluntad en esta hora hacer pública la dote de mis hijas para evitar futuras disensiones.

Los príncipes de Francia y de Borgoña, rivales pretendientes  
de mi hija menor, hacen amorosa permanencia en esta corte y es forzoso responderles.  
Decidme, hijas mías, puesto que renuncio a poder, posesión de territorios y cuidados de gobierno, cuál de vosotras diré que me ama más, para que mi largueza se prodigue con aquélla cuyo afecto rivalice con sus méritos. Goneril, mi primogénita, habla tú primero.

GONERIL - Señor, os amo más de lo que expresan las palabras, más que a vista, espacio y libertad, mucho más de lo que estimen único o valioso; no menos que a una vida de dicha, salud, belleza y honra; tanto como nunca amara hijo o fuese amado padre; con un amor que apaga la voz y ahoga el habla. Mucho más que todo esto os amo yo.

CORDELIA [aparte] ¿Qué dirá Cordelia? Amará en silencio.

LEAR - De todas estas tierras, desde esta raya a ésta, ricas en umbrosas florestas y campiñas, ríos caudalosos y muy extensos prados, te proclamo dueña. Sean de los descendientes tuyos y de Albany a perpetuidad.  
¿Qué dice mi segunda hija, mi muy querida Regan, esposa de Cornwall?

REGAN - Yo soy del mismo metal que mi hermana y no me tengo en menos: en el fondo de mi alma veo que ha expresado la medida de mi amor.  
Pero se ha quedado corta, pues yo me declaro enemiga de cualquier otro deleite que alcancen los sentidos en su extrema perfección y tan sólo me siento venturosa en el amor de vuestra amada majestad.

CORDELIA [aparte] Entonces, ¡pobre Cordelia! Aunque no, pues sin duda mi cariño pesará más que mi lengua.

LEAR - Quede para ti y los tuyos en herencia perpetua este magno tercio de mi hermoso reino, tan grande, rico y placentero como el otorgado a Goneril. Y ahora, mi bien, aunque última y menor, cuyo amor juvenil  
las viñas de Francia y los pastos de Borgoña pretenden a porfía, ¿qué dirás por un tercio aún más opulento que el de tus hermanas?. Habla.

CORDELIA - Nada, señor.

LEAR - ¿Nada?

CORDELIA - Nada.

LEAR - De nada no sale nada. Habla otra vez.

CORDELIA - Triste de mí, que no sé poner el corazón en los labios. Amo a Vuestra Majestad según mi obligación, ni más ni menos.

LEAR - Vamos, vamos, Cordelia. Corrige tus palabras, no sea que malogres tu suerte.

CORDELIA - Mi buen señor, me habéis dado vida, crianza y cariño. Yo os correspondo como debo: obedezco, os quiero y os honro de verdad. ¿Por qué tienen marido mis hermanas, si os aman sólo a vos? Cuando me case, el hombre que reciba mi promesa tendrá la mitad de mi cariño, la mitad de mi obediencia y mis desvelos. Seguro que no me casaré como mis hermanas

LEAR - Pero, ¿hablas con el corazón?

CORDELIA - Sí, mi señor.

LEAR - ¿Tan joven y tan áspera?

CORDELIA - Tan joven, señor, y tan franca.

LEAR - Muy bien. Tu franqueza sea tu dote, pues, por el sacro resplandor del sol, por los ritos de Hécate y la noche y toda la influencia de los astros que rigen nuestra vida y nuestra muerte, reniego de cariño paternal, parentesco y consanguinidad, y desde ahora te juzgo una extraña a mi ser y mi sentir. El bárbaro escita, o aquél que sacia el hambre devorando a su progenie, hallará en mi corazón tanta concordia, lástima y consuelo como tú, hija mía que fuiste.

KENT - Majestad...

LEAR - ¡Silencio, Kent! No te pongas entre el dragón y su furia. La quise de verdad y pensaba confiarme a sus tiernos cuidados.

¡Fuera de mi vista! - Así como mi muerte será mi descanso, así le niego ahora el corazón de un padre.

¡Llamad al Rey de Francia! ¡De prisa! ¡Y al Duque de Borgoña!

Cornwall y Albany, añadid su tercio al de mis otras dos hijas.  
Que la case su orgullo, que para ella es franqueza.

A los dos conjuntamente os invisto con mi poder, supremacía y magnos atributos que rodean a la realeza. Yo me reservaré cien caballeros, de que rodean a la realeza. Yo me reservaré cien caballeros, que habréis de mantener, y residiré con vosotros por turno mensual. No conservaré más que el título y los honores de un monarca; el mando, rentas y ejercicio del poder, queridos hijos, vuestros son. Para confirmarlo, compartid entre los dos esta corona.

KENT - Regio Lear, a quien siempre honré como mi rey, quise como a un padre, seguí como señor, recordé como patrón en mis plegarias...

LEAR - El arco está tenso; esquiva la flecha.

KENT - Pues que se dispare, aunque la punta me traspase el corazón. Kent será irreverente si Lear está loco. ¿Qué pretendes, anciano?  
¿Tú crees que el respeto teme hablar cuando el poder se pliega a la lisonja?  
Si la realeza cae en la locura, el honor ha de ser franco. Conserva tu poder y, con mejor acuerdo, frena tu odioso arrebato. Respondo con mi vida de que tu hija menor no te ama menos y de que no están vacíos aquéllos cuya voz apagada no resuena en el vacío.

LEAR - ¡Kent, por tu vida, basta!

KENT - Mi vida siempre tuve por apuesta en las partidas contra tus enemigos y no temo perderla por salvarte.

LEAR - ¡Fuera de mi vista!

KENT - Mira bien, Lear, déjame que sea por siempre la guía de tus ojos.

LEAR - ¡Por Apolo...!

KENT - Pues, por Apolo, rey, que invocas a tus dioses en vano.

LEAR - ¡Miserable, descreído!

ALBANY y CORNWALL - ¡Deteneos, señor!

KENT - Mata a tu médico y da la paga a la inmunda enfermedad. Anula tu regalo o, mientras pueda gritar esta garganta, te diré que eres injusto.

LEAR - ¡Óyeme, traidor, por tu lealtad escúchame! Por intentar que falte a mi promesa, cual yo nunca osé, e interponerte con soberbia entre mi decisión y mi poder, que ni mi carácter ni mi condición pueden consentir, en prueba de mi potestad aquí tienes tu premio. Cinco días te concedo para que te proveas contra los males de este mundo y el sexto vuelvas tu odiada espalda a mis dominios. Si el séptimo día encuentran en mi reino tu cuerpo desterrado, será tu muerte. ¡Fuera! ¡Por Júpiter, que no habrá revocación!

KENT - Ya te dejo, rey, si ése es tu deseo; fuera hay libertad y aquí está el destierro. [A CORDELIA] Los dioses, muchacha, te otorguen su amparo, pues con tanto acierto piensas y has hablado. [A GONERIL y REGAN] Que vuestra elocuencia se pruebe en la acción, y puedan dar fruto palabras de amor. Príncipes, adiós. En nuevo lugar su viejo camino Kent proseguirá.

CORNWALL - Majestad, los príncipes de Francia y de Borgoña.

LEAR - Mi señor de Borgoña, me dirijo a vos primero, rival con este rey en la mano de mi hija. ¿Qué mínimo aceptáis en pago de su dote para no renunciar a vuestra petición?

DUQUE DE BORGOÑA - Excelsa Majestad, no pido más de lo que habéis ofrecido, ni vos queréis dar menos.

LEAR - Muy noble duque, cuando ella tenía mi cariño, cara fue su dote. Mas ahora ha caído su precio. Ahí está: si algo de este ser tan insignificante o todo él, con mi disgusto añadido, y nada más, satisface a Vuestra Alteza, ahí la tenéis, es vuestra.

DUQUE DE BORGOÑA - No sé qué responder.

LEAR - Con todas sus flaquezas, sin amigos, adoptada por mi odio, con la dote de mi maldición y el rechazo de mi juramento, ¿la tomáis o la dejáis?

DUQUE DE BORGOÑA - Perdón, Majestad. En tales circunstancias no es posible decidir.

LEAR - Entonces dejadla, pues por los dioses que me hicieron, ésos son sus bienes.  
Gran rey, de vuestro afecto no osaría desviarme para uniros con quien odio y os ruego que pongáis vuestro cariño en ser más digno que esta desgraciada a quien la naturaleza se avergüenza de reconocer por propia.

REY DE FRANCIA - Es extraordinario que quien sólo hace un momento era vuestro bien, objeto de vuestro elogio, bálsamo de vuestra vejez, la mejor y predilecta, en un instante incurra en tal atrocidad que quede despojada de toda vuestra gracia. O ha cometido una ofensa tan atroz o vuestro afecto declarado caerá en falta. y creer eso de ella requiere tanta fe que sin milagro no lo admite la razón.

CORDELIA [a LEAR] Suplico a Vuestra Majestad que, si es porque no tengo labia ni soltura para decir lo que no siento, pues lo que pretendo lo hago antes de hablar, hagáis saber que no es ninguna mancha, crimen o vileza, indecencia, ni acto ignominioso lo que me priva de vuestra gracia y favor, sino algo cuya falta me enriquece: mirada obsequiosa y una lengua que me alegra no tener, aun cuando no tenerla me haya costado vuestro afecto.

LEAR - Más te valdría no haber nacido, antes que haberme contrariado.

REY DE FRANCIA - ¿Sólo es eso, un encogimiento que a veces no permite demostrar lo que pretende? Mi señor de Borgoña, ¿tomáis a la dama? No es amor lo que se mezcla con cuestiones ajenas a su objeto. ¿La tomáis? Ella misma es una dote.

DUQUE DE BORGOÑA - Majestad, dad la parte que vos mismo propusisteis y tomo a Cordelia por esposa y Duquesa de Borgoña.

LEAR - ¡Nada! Lo he jurado y lo mantengo.

DUQUE DE BORGOÑA - Me apena que por perder a vuestro padre también perdáis un marido.

CORDELIA - Quede en paz el Duque de Borgoña. Si su amor es el rango y la fortuna, yo no seré su esposa.

REY DE FRANCIA - Hermosa Cordelia, tan rica por ser pobre, excelsa por rechazada, querida por desairada, te acojo con todas tus virtudes. Si es lícito, me llevo lo que otros desechan.  
¡Oh, dioses! ¡Qué extraño que tal desamor encienda en mi afecto tanta admiración! Tu hija sin dote, a mí abandonada, es, rey, nuestra reina de la bella Francia. La tibia Borgoña no ha dado hombre engreído que pueda comprarme esta joya sin precio. Por mal que te traten, di adiós, mi Cordelia. Ganarás con creces todo lo que pierdas.

LEAR - Ya la tienes, rey, pues tuya ahora es la que fue mi hija, y no volveré a verle la cara.

Vete sin que yo te dé mi cariño ni mi bendición.

Venid, Duque de Borgoña.

REY DE FRANCIA - Despídete de tus hermanas.

CORDELIA - Alhajas de mi padre, Cordelia os deja con ojos llorosos. Sé bien lo que sois, aunque, como hermana, no puedo llamar a vuestras faltas por su nombre. Quered a nuestro padre: lo encomiendo a vuestro amor declarado. Mas, ¡ay!, si gozase yo aún de su afecto, le depararía otro alojamiento. Así que adiós a las dos.

REGAN - No nos dictes nuestra obligación.

GONERIL - Tú pon todo tu empeño en complacer a tu señor, que te acoge cual limosna de Fortuna. Por falta de obediencia mereces que te nieguen lo que niegas.

CORDELIA - El tiempo mostrará toda doblez: si encubre, luego ríe con desdén. ¡Ventura tengáis!

REY DE FRANCIA - Vamos, mi bella Cordelia.

****  
EDMOND - Intenta recordar en qué has podido faltarle y, te lo suplico, evítale por algún tiempo hasta que se temple el ardor de su ira, pues ahora está tan furioso que no le detendrá ni el daño a tu persona.

EDGAR - Esto es obra de un infame.

EDMOND - Es lo que me temo. Te lo ruego, contente y evítale hasta que se frene su enojo; y, como digo, ven a mi aposento, desde donde yo te llevaré oportunamente para que le oigas. Vete, te lo ruego. Aquí tienes la llave. Y si sales, ve armado.

EDGAR - ¿Armado?

EDMOND - Hermano, te aconsejo lo mejor. Si te miran con buenas intenciones yo soy un farsante. Y lo que has oído no es más que un relato piadoso de todo, no su verdad y su horror. ¡Anda, vete!

EDGAR - ¿Me darás noticias pronto?

EDMOND - Tú cuenta con mi apoyo en este asunto.

GONERIL - ¿Que mi padre le pegó a mi gentil hombre por reprender a su bufón?

OSWALD - Sí, señora.

GONERIL - Me agravia día y noche; no pasa hora sin que cometa algún desmán que a todos nos enfrenta. No voy a soportarlo. Sus caballeros alborotan y él mismo nos riñe por minucias. Cuando vuelva de cazar, no pienso hablar con él. Di que no estoy bien. Si le resultas menos servicial que de costumbre, mejor. Yo respondo de tu falta.

OSWALD - Ya viene, señora; le oigo.

GONERIL - Afectada dejadez y negligencia, tú y tus compañeros. Dad lugar al comentario. Si no le gusta, que se vaya con mi hermana, que sé bien que conmigo está de acuerdo. Recuerda lo que he dicho.

OSWALD - Sí, señora.

GONERIL - Y a sus hombres tratadlos con frialdad. Lo que ocurra no importa. Díselo a tus compañeros.  
Ahora mismo le escribo a mi hermana para que siga mi rumbo.

Que preparen la comida.

LEAR - ¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿A qué viene ese ceño? Estás muy ceñuda últimamente.

BUFÓN - Eras muy afortunado cuando no te importaba su ceño. Pero ahora eres un cero pelado. Yo soy más que tú: soy un bufón; tú no eres nada. [A GONERIL] Sí, muy bien; me callaré. Aunque no me lo hayáis dicho, me lo manda vuestra cara.  
Chitón, chitón:  
quien ni una miga guardó, aprenderá su valor.  
Éste es una vaina sin guisantes.

GONERIL - Señor, no sólo este impune bufón, sino otros de vuestro séquito insolente, de continuo discuten y riñen, provocando alborotos groseros e insufribles. Señor, creí que haciéndooslo saber me aseguraba el remedio, pero ya estoy temiendo, a juzgar por lo que habéis dicho y hecho ahora mismo, que disculpáis su conducta y la alentáis al consentirla, lo que, si así fuera, no quedaría sin censura, ni, por el bien del Estado, tardaría el castigo, que podría ofenderos y en otro caso parecer humillante, si no fuese porque la necesidad lo estimaría sensato.

BUFÓN - Pues, ya lo sabes, abuelo:  
Tanto le alimentaba el gorrión que el cuco la cabeza le arrancó. Y la luz se apagó y nos quedamos a oscuras.

LEAR - ¿Tú eres hija mía?

GONERIL - Quisiera que obrarías con prudencia, de la que estáis bien dotado, y os libraseis de los arranques que recientemente os han hecho cambiar tanto.

BUFÓN - ¿Ni un bobo ve cuándo el carro tira de la mula? ¡Arre, Juana, que te quiero!

KENT - ¡Salud, noble amo!

LEAR - ¡Vaya! ¿Te diviertes con ese castigo?

KENT - No, señor.

BUFÓN - ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué ligas más duras lleva! Los caballos se atan por la cabeza, los perros y los osos por el cuello, los monos por la cintura y los hombres por las piernas. Quien mueve mucho las piernas, lleva medias de madera.

LEAR - ¿Quién es el que confundió tu puesto al punto de meterte ahí?

KENT - «El que» y «la que»: vuestro yerno e hija.

LEAR - No.

KENT - Sí.

LEAR ¿Se niegan a verme? ¿Están indispuestos, cansados, viajaron de noche? Simples evasivas, signos de rebeldía y deserción. Traedme otra respuesta.

GLOSTER - Querido señor, ya conocéis el carácter irascible del duque y sabéis lo constante e inflexible que es en sus decisiones.

LEAR - ¡Venganza! ¡Peste! ¡Muerte! ¡Destrucción!  
« ¿Carácter?» « ¿Irascible?» Gloster, Gloster, quiero ver al Duque de Cornwall y a su esposa. 

GLOSTER - Pero, señor, ya les he informado.

LEAR - « ¡Informado!» Pero, ¿es que no me entiendes?

GLOSTER - Sí, señor.

REGAN - Me alegro de veros, señor.

LEAR - Te creo, Regan, y sé por qué razón te creo: si no te alegrases,  
maldeciría la sepultura de tu madre por ser la tumba de una adúltera. [A KENT] ¡Ah! ¿Estás libre? Hablaremos de esto. Querida Regan, tu hermana es perversa. ¡Ah, Regan! Cual buitre, me ha clavado en el pecho el pico punzante de la ingratitud. Apenas puedo hablarte; no creerías de qué modo tan malvado... ¡Ah, Regan!

REGAN - Os lo ruego, señor, conteneos.  
Quiero creer que no la estimáis en lo que vale, no que ella falte a su deber.

LEAR - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

REGAN - No puedo creer que mi hermana sea capaz de eludir su obligación. Señor, si acaso refrenó los desmanes de vuestros seguidores, lo hizo por motivos y fines tan sensatos  
que la eximen de toda culpa.

LEAR - ¡Pues yo la maldigo!

REGAN - Señor, sois anciano. En vos la naturaleza está al borde de su término. Dejad que os guíe y conduzca el prudente que aprecia vuestra condición mejor que vos.  
Por tanto, os suplico que volváis con mi hermana. Decid que la agraviasteis.

LEAR - ¿Pedirle perdón? ¡Muy propio de la paternidad! «Querida hija, reconozco que soy viejo. La vejez es una inútil. Te pido de rodillas que te dignes darme ropa, cama y alimento.»

REGAN - Basta, señor. Esos gestos son indecorosos. Volved con mi hermana.

LEAR - Jamás, Regan. Me ha quitado la mitad de mi séquito; estuvo ceñuda conmigo; cual serpiente, me hirió el corazón con su lengua. ¡Que todas las venganzas que atesoran los cielos caigan sobre su ingrata cabeza!  
¡Aires malsanos, dejadle baldados sus jóvenes miembros!

REGAN - Muy cierto, señor. ¡Cincuenta caballeros! ¿No os bastan? ¿Para qué más, o para qué tantos, cuando el gasto y el peligro rechazan tan alto número? En una casa, ¿cómo puede vivir en armonía tanta gente con dos amos? Es difícil, casi imposible.

GONERIL - ¿Por qué, mi señor, no pueden serviros los que son sus criados o los míos?

REGAN ¿Por qué no, señor? Si os desatienden, podemos reprenderlos. Como ahora veo el riesgo, si venís conmigo, os ruego que traigáis nada más que veinticinco; a ninguno más daré posada ni admisión.

LEAR - Yo os lo di todo.

REGAN - Y en buena hora.

LEAR - Os hice mis delegadas, mis depositarias, reservándome el derecho a cierto número de seguidores. ¿He de ir a tu casa con veinticinco? Regan, ¿es eso lo que has dicho?

REGAN - Y lo repito, señor conmigo ni uno más.

LEAR - Los seres perversos parecen hermosos al lado de otros más perversos: no ser lo peor también tiene mérito. [A GONERIL] Voy contigo: tus cincuenta son dos veces veinticinco y tu amor dobla al suyo.

GONERIL - Oídme, señor. ¿Qué necesidad tenéis de veinticinco, diez o cinco en una casa en que el doble está a vuestro servicio?

REGAN - ¿Qué necesidad de uno?

CORNWALL - Me vengaré antes de salir de su casa.

EDMOND - Señor, me da miedo pensar qué dirán de mí por anteponer la lealtad a los lazos naturales.

CORNWALL - Ahora comprendo que no fue sólo la ruindad de tu hermano lo que le hizo atentar contra él: la muerte que merecía tu padre la provocó su propia maldad.

GLOSTER - Ven aquí, amigo. ¿Dónde está el rey, mi señor?

KENT - Aquí, pero dejadle. Ha perdido la razón.

GLOSTER - Te lo ruego, amigo, llévale en brazos. He sabido que piensan atentar contra su vida. Hay lista una litera; llévale a ella y salid para Dover, donde os darán acogimiento y protección. Lleva a tu amo.  
Si te entretienes sólo media hora, lo pagaréis con la vida él, tú y todos los que le defiendan. Vamos, llévatelo y sígueme, que os procure provisiones. Vamos, en marcha.

REGAN - El ingrato zorro.

CORNWALL - Atadle bien esos brazos secos.

GLOSTER ¿Qué os proponéis, Altezas? Amigos míos, pensad que sois mis huéspedes. No me ultrajéis.

CORNWALL - Vamos, atadle.

REGAN - Fuerte, fuerte. ¡Ah, miserable traidor!

GLOSTER - No lo soy, dama despiadada.

CORNWALL - Atadle a esta silla. Infame, vas a ver...

GLOSTER - Perversa señora, el pelo que me arrancas de la barba va a cobrar vida y acusarte. Sois mis huéspedes y no debéis violentar mi rostro hospitalario cual ladrones.  
¿Qué vais a hacer?

CORNWALL - Vamos, ¿qué carta has recibido de Francia?

REGAN - La respuesta, clara, que sabemos la verdad.

CORNWALL - Y qué conjura llevas con esos traidores que han desembarcado en el reino...

REGAN - ... ¿y a quienes has encomendado al loco del rey? ¡Habla!

GLOSTER - Es una carta que hace suposiciones, procedente de parte neutral y no de un contrario.

CORNWALL - ¡Qué astucia!

REGAN - ¡Y falsedad!

CORNWALL - ¿Dónde has mandado al rey?

GLOSTER - A Dover.

REGAN - ¿Por qué a Dover? ¿No se te prohibió bajo pena...?

CORNWALL - No verá más; yo lo impediré. ¡Fuera, gelatina! ¿Dónde está tu brillo?

GLOSTER - ¡Oscuridad y desconsuelo! ¿Dónde está mi hijo Edmond? ¡Edmond, aviva tu ardor filial y venga este horror!

REGAN - ¡Calla, infame traidor! Invocas a quien te odia.  
Él fue quien nos reveló tu traición: es muy honrado para compadecerte.

GLOSTER - ¡Necio de mí! Entonces Edgar es la víctima. Dioses clementes, perdonadme y socorredle.

REGAN - Echadle fuera y que el olfato le guíe hasta Dover.

CORDELIA - ¡Ah, es él! Acaban de encontrarle, más loco que la mar enfurecida, cantando a voz en grito, coronado de fumaria y de grama; bardana, cicuta, ortigas, cardamina, cizaña y toda mala hierva que crece con el trigo que nos nutre. Enviad una centuria; buscad entre la mies sin dejar un solo campo y traedle que le vea. ¿Qué puede hacer la ciencia del hombre para devolverle la razón? Quien le cure, tendrá toda mi riqueza.

CABALLERO - Señora, hay un medio.  
Nuestra nodriza natural es el reposo, y él lo necesita. Para provocarlo, hay muchas hierbas que tienen la virtud de cerrarle los ojos al dolor.

CORDELIA - Secretos benditos, ignorados remedios de la tierra ¡brotad con mi llanto! ¡Socorred y sanad a un hombre bueno en su congoja! Buscad, buscadle, no sea que su indómito delirio malogre una vida que ya no puede regirse.

MENSAJERO - Señora, noticias. Las tropas británicas avanzan hacia aquí.

CORDELIA - Ya se sabía. Nuestro ejército está a la espera. ¡Ah, querido padre, tu causa es lo que me mueve!  
Por eso el Rey de Francia se ha compadecido de mis lágrimas de súplica y tristeza. No me incita a las armas la vana ambición; sólo el amor y el derecho de mi anciano padre.  
¡Ojalá le vea y oiga pronto!

CABALLERO - ¡Ah, aquí está! Prendedle. Señor, vuestra tierna hija...

LEAR ¿No hay socorro? ¿Prisionero? Nací juguete de la suerte. Tratadme bien: habrá rescate. Quiero médicos.  
Me he partido la cabeza.

CABALLERO - Tendréis lo que queráis.

CORDELIA - Muy bien, señor. ¿Cómo está el rey?

CABALLERO - Aún duerme, señora.

CORDELIA - ¡Dioses clementes, curad la grave herida de su naturaleza lastimada!  
¡Templad los sentidos discordantes de este padre vuelto niño!

CABALLERO - ¿Permite Vuestra Majestad, que despertemos al rey? Ha dormido mucho.

CORDELIA - Obrad según vuestro saber y haced vuestra voluntad. ¿Está vestido?

CABALLERO - Sí, señora. En su sueño profundo le pusimos otra ropa.

CORDELIA - ¡Ah, padre querido! Curación, en mis labios pon tu medicina, y que este beso repare las crueldades que mis dos hermanas  
infligieron a tu reverencia.

KENT - ¡Tierna y dulce princesa!

CORDELIA - Aunque no fueras su padre, tu níveo cabello reclamaba compasión. ¿Podía afrontar esta cara los vientos hostiles? Aunque me hubiese mordido, el perro de mi enemigo habría pasado esa noche en mi casa junto al fuego.  
¿Y te forzaron, pobre padre, a guarecerte con cerdos y vagabundos desechados, sobre paja menuda y enmohecida?  
¡Ay de mí! Asombra que no cesarán a la vez tu vida y tu cordura. Se despierta. Habladle.

CABALLERO - Hacedlo vos, señora. Es lo mejor.

CORDELIA - ¿Cómo está mi rey y señor? ¿Cómo estáis, Majestad?

LEAR - Sois injustos al sacarme de la tumba. Tú eres un alma en la gloria, pero yo estoy atado a una rueda de fuego y las lágrimas me abrazan como plomo fundido.

CORDELIA - ¿Me conocéis, señor?

LEAR - Eres un espíritu, lo sé. ¿Dónde has muerto?

CORDELIA - Aún desvaría.

CABALLERO - Está apenas despierto. Dejadle un instante.

CORDELIA - Miradme, señor, y extended vuestra mano para bendecirme.  
¡No os arrodilléis!

LEAR - No te burles de mí, te lo ruego.  
Sólo soy un anciano que chochea, los ochenta ya pasados, ni un día menos, y, hablando con franqueza, me temo que no estoy en mi juicio. Creo que te conozco, a ti y a este hombre, pero estoy dudoso: ignoro del todo qué lugar es éste y, por más que lo intento, no recuerdo esta ropa; ni tampoco sé dónde he pasado la noche. No os riais de mí, pues, tan verdad como que soy hombre, creo que esta dama es mi hija Cordelia.

CORDELIA - Soy yo, soy yo.

LEAR - ¿Mojan tus lágrimas? Sí, cierto. No llores, te lo ruego. Si tienes veneno, me lo beberé. Sé que no me quieres. Tus hermanas, ahora lo recuerdo, me han tratado mal. Tú tienes motivo; ellas, no.

CORDELIA - Motivo, ninguno; ninguno.

EDGAR [a ALBANY] - Si Vuestra Alteza ha conversado con pobres como yo, oídme un momento.

ALBANY - [a los demás] Ahora os alcanzo. - Habla.

EDGAR - Antes de entrar en combate, abrid esta carta. Si salís victoriosos, que llame la trompeta al que la trajo. Aun pareciendo tan mísero, presentaré un paladín que probará lo que en ella se dice. Si perdéis, concluirá todo trato con el mundo y cesará toda intriga.

La fortuna os sonría.

ALBANY - Espera a que lea la carta.

EDGAR - Me lo han prohibido. Cuando sea el momento que el heraldo lo proclame y yo acudiré.

ALBANY - Entonces, adiós. Leeré tu carta.

EDMOND - Que varios oficiales se los lleven. Vigiladlos, hasta que se conozcan los deseos de quien tiene poder para juzgarlos.

CORDELIA - No somos los primeros que, procurando lo bueno, sufrimos lo peor. Por vos, rey humillado, me veo desconsolada, pues yo rendiría el ceño de la falsa Fortuna.  
¿No vamos a ver a estas hijas y hermanas?

LEAR - No, no, no, no. Ven, vamos a la cárcel. Cantaremos como pájaros en jaula.

EDMOND - Ven aquí, capitán. Escucha.  
Toma esta nota. Síguelos hasta la cárcel. Te he procurado un ascenso; si cumples estas instrucciones, harás tu entrada en la nobleza. Sabe que los hombres son según el mundo: la ternura no cuadra a un soldado. Este gran encargo no admite discusión: o lo haces o tendrás que medrar por otros medios.

CAPITÁN - Lo hago, señor.

EDMOND - Pues a ello, y piensa en tu fortuna cuando esté hecho. Fíjate: digo «en el acto»; y disponlo todo como está escrito.

Señor, juzgué oportuno poner al rey anciano y desdichado bajo cierta custodia y vigilancia.

Su vejez y más su título pudieran seducir y atraer a las gentes a su lado y volver las lanzas reclutadas contra los ojos que las mandan. Con él envié a la reina, por idéntica razón. Desde mañana podrán comparecer  
donde celebréis el proceso.

ALBANY - Si me lo permitís, señor, os tengo por vasallo en esta guerra, no por hermano.

REGAN - Será como yo quiera situarle: Creo que antes de haber dicho todo eso, había que consultarme. Él mandó mis tropas, representó mi autoridad y mi persona.  
Tal proximidad bien podría reclamar el título de hermano.

GONERIL - Más despacio. Él supera por sí mismo todos tus honores.

REGAN - Investido con mis derechos, él iguala al mejor.

ALBANY - Sobre todo si fuera tú marido.

REGAN - Muchas bromas resultan profecías.

GONERIL - Vaya, vaya. El ojo que te lo ha dicho está bizco de los celos.

REGAN - Señora, no me siento bien. Si no, descargaría mi furia en la respuesta. - General, toma mis soldados, mis cautivos y mi hacienda.  
Dispón de ellos y de mí. Tuya es la ciudad. El mundo es testigo de que te he nombrado mi dueño y señor.

GONERIL - ¿Te propones gozarlo?

ALBANY - Prohibirlo no está en tu mano.

EDMOND - Ni en la vuestra, señor.

ALBANY - Pues sí, mozo bastardo.

REGAN - Redoblen los tambores y demuestren que mi título es tuyo.

ALBANY - Esperad. Escuchadme. Edmond, te detengo por alta traición y, contigo, acuso a esta falsa serpiente.

En cuanto a tu propósito, bella hermana, lo impugno en beneficio de mi esposa. Es ella la que está prometida a este hombre, y yo, su esposo, me opongo a tu proclama.  
Si quieres casarte, cortejadme a mí; mi esposa está apalabrada.

GONERIL - ¡Qué comedia!

ALBANY - Estás armado, Gloster. Suene la trompeta. Si nadie acude a probar contra ti tus infames, palmarias y múltiples traiciones, ahí va mi reto.

REGAN - Estoy mal, muy mal.

GONERIL [aparte] - Si no, ya nunca confiaré en venenos.

EDMOND [arrojando su guante] - Ahí va mi respuesta. Quienquiera que sea el que me llama traidor, miente con vileza.

Suene la trompeta. Quien se atreva, que se acerque: contra él, contra vos, contra quien sea, demostraré mi honor y rectitud.

ALBANY - ¡Aquí un heraldo! Confía en tu valor personal, pues tus soldados, reclutados en mi nombre, en mi nombre han sido licenciados.

REGAN - La dolencia me domina.

ALBANY - Está enferma. Llevadla a mi tienda. -¿Quién es ese adversario?

EDGAR - ¿Quién representa a Edmond, Conde de Gloster?

EDMOND - Él mismo. ¿Qué tienes que decide?

EDGAR - Desenvaina y, si mi boca ofende a tu nobleza, que tu espada te haga justicia. Aquí está la mía

GONERIL - Esto es una intriga, Gloster. Según el código de armas, no tenías porqué luchar con un desconocido. No estás vencido, sino burlado y engañado.

ALBANY - Cierra esa boca, señora, o te la taparé con esta carta.

\- ¡Alto, señor!

Tú, peor que todo insulto, lee tu maldad. ¡Sin romper, señora! Ya veo que la conoces.

GONERIL - Aunque así fuera: las leyes son mías, no tuyas. ¿Quién va a procesarme?

EDMOND - De lo que me acusáis soy culpable, y de más, mucho más; el tiempo lo descubrirá.  
Todo terminó, y yo también. Más, ¿quién eres tú, que has triunfado sobre mí? Si eres noble, te perdono.

EDGAR - Sea recíproco el perdón.  
Tan noble soy de sangre como tú, Edmond; si más, tanto más me has agraviado. Soy Edgar, hijo de tu padre.

CABALLERO - ¡Socorro, socorro!

EDGAR - ¿Qué socorro?

ALBANY - Vamos, habla.

EDGAR - ¿Qué significa este cuchillo ensangrentado?

CABALLERO - Está caliente, humea. Estaba en el pecho de... ¡Ah, está muerta!

ALBANY - ¿Muerta quién? ¡Vamos, habla!

CABALLERO - Vuestra esposa, señor, vuestra esposa. Y envenenó a su hermana. Lo ha confesado.

EDMOND - Estaba prometido con las dos. Los tres nos casaremos en seguida. Estoy agonizando. Quiero hacer el bien, pese a mí, mi naturaleza. Mandad a alguien al castillo, de prisa. Di orden de matar a Lear y a Cordelia. ¡Llegad a tiempo!

EDGAR - ¿A quién diste la orden? ¿Quién la tiene? Manda señal de contraorden.

EDMOND - Bien pensado. Toma mi espada. Al capitán, dádsela al capitán.

EDGAR - ¡De prisa, por tu vida!

EDMOND - Tiene orden de vuestra esposa y mía de ahorcar a Cordelia en la cárcel, achacándolo a su desesperanza y diciendo que se suicidó.

ALBANY - Los dioses la protejan.  
-Sacadle de aquí.

LEAR - ¡Aullad, aullad, aullad! ¡Ah, sois todos de piedra! Si tuviese vuestra lengua y vuestros ojos, estallaría la bóveda del cielo. Nos ha dejado. Sé cuándo alguien está muerto y cuándo vive, y ella está más muerta que la tierra.  
Dadme un espejo. Si lo empaña o lo mancha con su aliento, es que vive.

KENT - ¿Es éste el fin anunciado?

EDGAR - ¿O un cuadro de ese horror?

ALBANY - ¡Húndase y acabe!

LEAR - Se mueve esta pluma. ¡Vive! Si es verdad, es una suerte que redime todos los pesares que jamás haya sentido. ¡La peste os lleve a todos, asesinos, traidores! La podía haber salvado. Ahora se ha ido para siempre. - Cordelia, Cordelia, quédate. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? - Tenía una voz suave, dulce y gentil: algo admirable en la mujer.  
Yo maté al infame que te ahorcaba. Y mi pobrecilla, ahorcada. ¿No, no, no tiene vida? ¿Por qué ha de vivir un perro, un caballo, una rata y en ti no hay aliento?

Tú ya no volverás; nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.  
Desabrochad este botón. Gracias. ¿Veis esto? ¡Miradla! ¡Mirad, los labios! ¡Mirad, mirad!

KENT - No le turbéis el alma. Dejad que se vaya. No perdonará al que sigue estirándole en el potro de un mundo tan cruel.

EDGAR - Ha muerto, sí.

KENT - Asombra lo que ha resistido. Usurpó su propia vida.

ALBANY - Lleváoslos. Nuestro objeto es el luto general. - Gobernad ambos, mis buenos amigos, y sostened el reino malherido.

KENT - Mi señor, yo tengo que emprender un viaje: me llama mi amo, y no debo negarme.

EDGAR - Me toca llevar este grave peso; decir lo que siento, y no lo que debo. Los más viejos fueron los que más penaron; jamás podrá el joven vivir ni ver tanto.

*Salen con una marcha fúnebre.*

.

.

Ro - ¡muy bien! Dejaremos hasta aquí el ensayo por hoy, mañana volvemos por más, Karen muy bien, ese es el sentimiento que debes aplicar al personaje

Uno a uno se fueron a cambiar los actores y abandonaban el teatro, Terry sentado en el palco observaba el ir y venir de los tramoyistas haciendo el inventario de todo el material que llevaría en el viaje, quedaba un mes para partir hacia Europa.


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 06

En la oficina del Banco Central de los Andrew, Albert revisa los papeles junto con George concentrados, cerciorándose de detalles, cifras, nombres, firmas, sin prestar mucha atención al reloj; Neil por su parte sentado en el sofá debía una taza de té mientras ojeaba una revista, levanto la vista por un momento y vio a Albert en su trabajo, entonces recordó el encuentro la noche anterior.

.

_**Se había retirado a la biblioteca, estaba cogiendo un vaso para servirse coñac cuando entro Albert y lo saludo.**_

_**Al- Neil**_

_**Ne- tío abuelo William **_

_**Mencionó en un tono irónico o quizás mejor dicho en reproche**_

_**Al- ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**Ne- pues bien lo que se puede estar, quiero disfrutar un poco de soledad**_

_**Al- ¿sigues molesto porque terminé tu compromiso con Candy?**_

_**Ne- ¡digamos que no te entiendo! ¿Qué más te da que se case conmigo? ¿Acaso la amas?**_

_**Al- Neil, debes entender que no podía permitirlo si ella no lo deseaba, no es por lo que yo sienta por ella, sino por lo que ella quería; siempre fue libre de hacer lo que deseaba y no cambiaría eso hoy, pero sobre todo sabes ¿por qué ella no lo desea? **_

_**El chico se encogió de hombros, sabía que podían ser muchas razones, pero en su obstinación no había querido escucharlas, solo la quería para sí **_

_**Al- porque no te ama a ti... tampoco a mí, ella ha amado solo dos veces y lo sigue estando aunque haya tenido que separarse de ambos**_

_**Ne- pero yo podría hacerla feliz, ¡la quiero!**_

_**Al- no dudo de tus sentimientos, tu mirada y tus actos lo demuestran, pero solo "QUERER" no es suficiente, no podemos mandar en el corazón, aunque te hayas portado de la forma en que lo hiciste en el pasado, no te guarda rencor, prueba de ello es que te ayudó al verte solo en el callejón**_

_**Ne- ¿cómo sabes eso?**_

_**Al- ella me lo contó, y si me lo permites, creo que te ha deslumbrado y es eso lo que te atrae de ella, y pueda que hayas confundido ese sentimiento, pero no todo está perdido; puedes demostrar tu verdadera valía, re-encauzar tu vida, hacer algo de lo que te sientas orgulloso y quien quita, entonces pueda fijarse en ti**_

_**Ne- ¿y qué puedo hacer? ¡Le envié flores la invite a salir! Incluso intente darle celos saliendo con otras chicas**_

_**Al- hahahaha y como comprobaste, no es así como funciona con Candy, inténtalo de otra manera. Se su amigo, trátala, gánate su confianza y cariño, deja de beber y si quieres puedes trabajar conmigo**_

_**Ne- ¿¡es enserio!?**_

_**Al- no veo porque no, si realmente quieres darle un nuevo enfoque a tu vida debes dejar esos hábitos, buscar un oficio o estudiar algo, emprender tu tiempo con cosas útiles, mañana si quieres me puedes acompañar a la oficina y vemos qué hacemos contigo**_

_**Ne- está bien, puedo intentarlo**_

_**Al- me alegra escuchar eso, por ahora será mejor te retires a descansar un poco, no te preocupes si preguntan por ti yo te disculpo con la familia**_

_**Ne- ¡muchas gracias tío abuelo!**_

_**Al- puedes llamarme Albert, lo de tío abuelo suena muy frío**_

_**Ne- está bien ti... digo Albert, nos vemos mañana**_

.

.

Ge- señor, esta es la última carpeta, con esto tendremos listo el informe para la junta, ¿cuándo le parece bien reunir a los accionistas?

Al- dentro de tres días estará bien

Ge- muy bien

Apuntó el dato en su agenda: 25 de Marzo 9.15 am

Ge- con permiso, iré a mandar las invitaciones

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, el rubio dio un suspiro y regreso su mirada a los papeles, dio un par de golpecitos en el escritorio con el cortaplumas, vio la pila de libros de contabilidad, carpetas con contratos y también a su sobrino distraído

Al- Neil, ven un momento

El chico se acercó al escritorio

Al- dime, ¿tienes alguna experiencia trabajando en oficina?

Ne- no

Al- hmmm ¿sabes algo de contabilidad?

Ne- hmmm muy poco, lo que vi en clases

Al- hmmm está bien, ¿te parece trabajar como mi asistente? Hasta que veas como funciona todo… acompáñame

Salieron ambos de la oficina, caminaron hacia la derecha, al final del pasillo había una puerta, la abrió y descubrieron una pequeña habitación con cuatro archiveros

Al- necesito que ordenes las carpetas por fechas, revisa muy bien cada uno

Neil lo miró incrédulo

Ne- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que haga eso?

Al- sí, confío en ti, cualquier duda puedes preguntarme a mí o a Alice, la secretaria de presidencia

Ne- está bien

Y Albert lo dejo a solas

Ne- joo en la vida había tenido que organizar nada, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Empieza a abrir los cajones, donde hay cientos de carpetas

Ne- estos papeles son de este año y está en una carpeta de 1913... ufff aquí hay para rato 

.

.

.

.

Ca- buenas tardes director Lenard, quería entregarle mi currículum, me gustaría poder trabajar nuevamente con ustedes en el Hospital Santa Joana

Dr.L- señorita Andrew, no sé si podemos aceptarla en este hospital

Ca- señor director, si piensa que puede haber represalias por parte de la familia, no tiene por qué preocuparse, cuento con el apoyo total del señor Andrew

Dr.L- puede ser señorita, pero el hospital no cuenta con fondos para poder pagar un salario digno de usted

Ca- señor Leonard, lo que yo quiero es trabajar, no tiene por qué pagarme más que los demás cuando yo hago el mismo trabajo que ellos, no quiero ser más que nadie, sencillamente poder seguir trabajando como enfermera como lo estuve haciendo cuando estaba aquí con usted pero si no quiere, no hay ningún problema puedo ir a buscar en otro hospital, perdone que le haga perder el tiempo

Dicho esto la rubia se puso de pie con intención dejar el sitio

Dr.L - ¿está segura señorita que desea trabajar?

Ca- muy segura

El director sopesa sus opciones, conoce muy bien la forma de trabajar de la rubia y cuan obstinada puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone

Dr.L- hmmm está bien señorita Candy; ha sido muy convincente, si gusta puede incorporarse el día de mañana a trabajar

Ca- muchísimas gracias director, hasta mañana

La joven deja el despacho del doctor Lenard y va con su amigo que le espera en el pasillo

Ar- ¿cómo te fue Candy?

Ca- muy bien Archí, mañana mismo empiezo a trabajar

Ar- muy bien gatita ¡Felicidades! Y ahora ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Ca- hmmm… podemos ir a dar un paseo y luego a comer

Ar- muy bien, déjalo de mi cargo, ¡hoy seré tu guía!

Salieron los jóvenes del hospital compartiendo risas y bromas, para Archí era una ocasión especial pues nunca había podido disfrutar de un paseo a solas con la rubia desde que la conoció; fueron al parque central, caminaron por un rato y dieron de comer a los patos que habían en la pequeña laguna, era un ambiente pacífico a comparación de días tormentosos que vivían otros países

Dieron un paseo por el lago Míchigan con el coche, y pasada la media tarde regresaron al centro de la ciudad, para buscar un lugar donde pararse a comer

Ar- entonces dices que el director Leonard estaba un poco renuente, ¿crees que aún tema las represalias de Sara Legan?

Ca- sí, pero le dije que el señor Andrew me apoyaba totalmente

Ar- ¿enserio?

Ca- no estoy mintiendo Archí, le dije a Albert que deseaba volver a trabajar y me dijo que no había ni un problema, también me iré a vivir sola

Ar- pero Candy, ¿acaso no te sientes bien con nosotros? La tía abuela quiere congraciarse contigo, dale una oportunidad

Ca- no es eso Archí… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tantas comodidades, no es algo para mí, prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, y dime ¿por qué no estás pasando el día con Anny?

Ar- Eh... ¿Candy? Anny y yo hemos decidió tomar distancias

Ca- ¿distancia? ¿Tiempo para qué?

Ar- si te soy sincero, es para aclarar nuestros sentimientos. Candy, sabes perfectamente que si he estado al lado de ella es porque tú me lo pediste, pero con quien deseaba estar era…

Ca- ¡no lo digas! Basta Archie, ¡Tú debes estar con Anny!

Ar- ¿por qué te molesta tanto lo que quiero confesarte? ¿No ves que siempre ha sido así? Al principio no dije nada por Anthony, porque él te amaba y tú solo mirabas por él, luego cuando él falleció pensé que tendría mi oportunidad pero te fijaste en ese engreído inglés, y mi hermano y yo nos esforzamos por llamar tu atención. Y cuando quise confesar lo que siento por ti esa tarde en el colegio también me volviste a silenciar. ¿¡Tanto te pesa mi amor por ti!?

Ca- calla Archí, ¡no es justo!

Ar- ¿justo para quién Candy? ¿Creíste que sólo por pedirme que este cerca de Anny las cosas cambiarían? Sin luchar para ver si merece mi amor, o por demostrar ¡¿qué tan reales son mis sentimientos?!

Ca- ¡perdóname! Yo pensé que era lo mejor

Ar- sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de tus intenciones, pero eso no evitaría que tarde o temprano tuviésemos nuestras diferencias

Ca- cuánto lo siento...

Ar- no te preocupes por nada, es algo que debemos solucionar nosotros, ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a por Albert al banco central?

Ca- ¡me parece buena idea!

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el rubio, preguntaron en recepción por el magnate y le dieron las instrucciones en donde encontrar su oficina, subieron a la segunda planta, saludaron a la secretaria de presidencia pidiendo que anunciaran al presidente que Archí y Candy lo visitaban, Alice era una joven de unos 21 años, cabellos rojizos lacios y largos, de una hermosa tez blanca, llevaba en ese puesto dos años desde que la secretaria Greta se había jubilado, sonrió tímidamente y se disponía a anunciar a los chicos cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a George saliendo con una pila de papeles

Ge- Alice, estos documentos son para guardar y esta carpeta azul es para sacar copias para el día de la junta, por favor que esté listo para mañana

Alice- sí, señor Johnson los jóvenes Corwell y Andrew desean ver al presidente

Ge- yo los anuncio, no te preocupes y por favor mira si las invitaciones están listas, pídele a Neil se encargue de etiquetarlas

Alice- muy bien

Ge- acompáñenme por favor

Se dirigieron los tres al despacho

Ge- señor presidente, me temo que hay un gran inconveniente y debe dejar lo que está haciendo, es de suma importancia

Decía George con tal seriedad haciendo que el rubio levantase la vista de los papeles con el corazón acelerado, pues temía qué tipo de incidente podía ser ese, para su sorpresa vio como Candy y Archí entraban tras del administrador, respira aliviado al entender la broma

Al- ¡Candy, Archí, que grata sorpresa! Por un momento entré en pánico pensando qué podría ser ese inconveniente hehehehe

Rieron todos ante tal argucia por parte de George

Ca- hahahaha yo también me lo creí ¡George nos has tomado el pelo! Hola Albert

Se acercó la rubia para saludarlo con un abrazo

Ge- lo siento, pero después de haber pasado unas horas enfrascado con tantos papeles, quería darle un respiro y hacerle reír

Al- muy bien George, luego no te quejes. Por favor siéntense, ¿desean algo para tomar?

Ar- ¡gracias! Té estará bien

Ge- muy bien, se los haré llegar con Alice, si me disculpan

George hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho

Al- ¿qué les trae por aquí? ¿¡Ah que se debe la sorpresa!?

Ar- venimos de pasear por Chicago

Ca- sí, después de haber ido al Hospital Santa Joana

Al- ¿sí? Y ¿cómo fue la entrevista con Leonard?

Sabiendo de sobra la razón por la que fue ahí

Ca- la verdad que fue bien, al principio el director estaba renuente pero al final accedió

Al- me alegro por ti Candy, ¿cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

Ca- mañana mismo

Contestó la rubia entusiasmada

Ca- por cierto Albert, con respecto a vivir sola

Al- no te preocupes, he hablado con George y tiene un lugar que asegura te va a agradar, hoy hablaré con la tía para hacerle saber todo, ¿cuándo piensas mudarte?

Ar- Candy no estoy de acuerdo en que te mudes a vivir sola ¡Puedes quedarte en la mansión con nosotros!

Ca- muchas gracias Archí por tu preocupación pero creo que es lo mejor

El rubio la observaba desde su lugar, tenía reposando su quijada sobre su mano derecha, pudo percibir como entre los chicos había una especie de tensión, además estaba esa mirada de ella que rebosaba en melancolía, se esforzaba por parecer tranquila y serena, sino la conociesen...

Ar- ¡está bien! Pero que sepas que no es necesario que te mudes

Ca- Albert, me gustaría poder mudarme mañana mismo

Decía un poco apenada, estrujaba el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos reposando en su regazo

Al- bueno, veremos que dice la abuela... ¡adelante!

Era Alice que entraba con la bandeja del té y tres servicios

Al- muchas gracias Alice, por cierto, dime ¿cómo va Neil?

Alice- señor, sigue en el mismo lugar, tiene su propia lucha para poder ordenar las cosas, pero no se preocupe estaré pendiente... con su permiso...

Al- ¡gracias! Sí, puedes retirarte

La joven hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la estancia

Ar- ¿cómo es eso que Neil está aquí?

Al- sí, va a trabajar conmigo

Ar- ¡¿eso es enserio!?

Al- por supuesto Archí

Ar- p¿ero a santo de qué? ¡Si nunca le ha gustado hacer nada! Siempre está buscando como fasti...

Al- ¡basta Archí! Quiero ayudarle, es verdad que no ha sido una persona ejemplar pero desea cambiar; estar bajo la sobreprotección de Sara lo hizo engreído y caprichoso, se estaba hundiendo en el alcohol. No podía permitir que siguiera así, si en mis manos esta hacer algo

A Candy se le encogió el corazón al oír eso, sabía de sobra cómo el alcohol destruía a las personas, por lo que veía en el trabajo y en Te...

Ca- ¡_Olvídalo Candy! no vale la pena siquiera pronunciar su nombre, no te hagas daño_

Se decía a sí misma

Ca- me parece muy bien Albert, y si ves que puedo ayudar en algo ¡no dudes en decírmelo!

Ar- ¡¿pero estamos todos locos o qué?! ¡Me parece una barbaridad! ¡No me lo creo!

Al- estas en tú derecho Archí, si no quieres darle una oportunidad no estás obligado, solo deja que las cosas se den por sí solas

El castaño no se atrevió a decir más, estaba solo en este parecer

Ca- por cierto ¿a qué hora sales?

Al- pues por el momento no tengo horario, estaba revisando documentos para la junta en tres días; puedo marchar en cualquier hora

Ca- ¡qué bien! Entonces podemos regresar juntos

Al- muy bien, si gustan esperarme en el lobby, voy por Neil y nos marchamos

Todos se levantaron, Albert cogió una carpeta y fue en busca del pelirrojo

Al- Neil, ¿cómo vas?

Ne- Albert, bueeeennooo aquí hay papeles de los negocios y de los bancos mezclados, también hay documentos antiguos con los nuevos

Explicaba a la vez que se secaba el sudor de la frente con su manga, aunque al principio le pareció estúpida la idea de "ORDENAR DOCUMENTOS" al final se resignó e intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible como si estuviese clasificando sus camisas de seda por color y se le hizo más entretenida la labor

Al- entiendo, puedes dejarlo por hoy, nos vamos a casa

Ne- muy bien

Cogió su chaqueta, y salió tras Albert, le comentaba como pensaba clasificar las carpetas y libros de contabilidad, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal vio a Candy junto con Archí, este al percatarse de su presencia se encaminó al coche sin decir palabra, Candy inexpresiva vio al castaño marchar

Ca- Hola Neil, ¿cómo estás?

Ne- ¡Hola Candy! Bien gracias

Al- Candy, iremos detrás de ustedes en el coche

Anunció Albert al comprender el comportamiento de Archí, no deseaba compartir con el pelirrojo así que decidió irse aparte

Al- _muy bien Archí si no quieres que vayamos juntos... así será, assh puedes ser muy obstinado si así lo quieres_

Salieron los tres del edificio y subieron en los dos coches que les esperaban. 

.

.

El camino a la mansión se dio sin mucho contratiempo, ni Archí o el chofer del coche donde iban Albert y Neil se percató del auto que había estado apostado al otro lado de la acera y empezó a seguirles; cuando por fin llegaron la tía abuela estaba en su salón de té con Elisa y Luisa McCarthy, el mayordomo les entregó la correspondencia que había para Candy y Albert, se retiraron a sus aposentos mientras que Neil se dirigía donde su hermana.

.

.

Candy en su habitación dejó el bolso sobre la silla a la entrada, se sentó sobre la cama y revisó los remitentes de sus cartas, eran de la señora Coleman, la señorita Ponny y de Patty, emocionada cogió el abrecartas de plata sobre la mesa y se sentó frente de esta para poder utilizar la luz y leerla

_**Querida Candy.**_  
_**Quiero desearte mi más enhorabuena por tu puesta de largo, ¡sé que lucirás bellísima! Será un día memorable en tu vida y te deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Quiero que me perdones por no poder estar contigo ese día tan importante, pero la abuela Marta y yo nos hemos resfriamos, casi nos da una pulmonía, el doctor nos prohibió determinantemente salir de la cama, por eso me temo que no podré estar; pero en compensación he dicho a mis padres que viajaré a Chicago en cuanto me recuperé.**_

_**La vida en florida es diferente, hace sol la mayor parte del tiempo pero también ¡llueve como si se acabase el mundo! Pero agradezco que gracias a una de las escapadas furtivas de la abuela, nos enfermásemos, ahora mis padres están al pendiente mí, agradezco el tiempo y cariño que me dedican.**_

_**Por cierto la abuela y yo te mandamos como presente una hermosa sombrilla hecha a mano en España, unos guantes y un tocado, deseamos que sea de tu agrado y lo uses con frecuencia (ya es hora que vistas como una dama). Por favor anímate, espero verte muy pronto, hasta entonces **_  
_**Tu muy querida amiga Patricia O'Brien**_

Ca- ¡ohh Patty! Tan linda, no debiste de molestarte en mandar un presente

La rubia regresó a la cama y abrió las cajas, en una había una hermosa sombrilla de tela color crudo, en el centro una enorme flor con detalle bordado, la varilla central de madera y en la empuñadura las iniciales C.W.A grabadas, es hermoso.

En la otra caja había un tocado sencillo pero muy precioso, unas hermosas rosas de tela también en color crudo con pedrería que los hacía brillar cuando le daba la luz, de este salía un velo de redecilla para cubrir el rostro, Candy estaba sorprendida nunca había usado nada similar, estaba encantada aunque no sabía muy bien cómo debía utilizarlo. Volvió a guardar todo, y cogió la siguiente carta

.

.

_**Querida Candy, la hermana María y yo queremos felicitarte por tu puesta de largo, estamos muy orgullosas de ti mí querida niña y sabemos que esta nueva etapa será llena de dicha. Deseamos que puedas alcanzar aquello que te propongas.**_  
_**Los niños en el hogar te extrañan; esperamos pronto tu visita; te mandamos todo nuestro cariño y apoyo.**_  
_**Att ¡tus dos madres! Sor María y señorita Ponny**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Estimada Candy.**_  
_**Es un placer poder invitarla a tomar el té con nosotros el día de mañana, será un honor poder disfrutar de su compañía, estoy ansiosa de compartir contigo. ¡Te esperamos muy gozosos mi marido y yo!**_  
_**Con cariño Anne Coleman.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras tanto Hugo se presenta en casa de Tina como cada tarde, quien lo espera ansiosa, sonriente y amable; se habían conocido en un bar, ella servía las mesas, se trataron un par de veces y ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él, aún no entendía a qué se debía esa sumisión y complacencia por parte de la chica para con sigo, quizás por haberse encontrado entre tantos idiotas en su trabajo a alguien que la trataba como una dama.

Ti- ¡buenas tardes cariño! Bienvenido

Hu- Hola preciosa

Le dio un beso en su frente y paso a la estancia de la joven, ella preparó un poco de café y se sentaron en un pequeño sofá.

Hu- vamos a hacer un ligero cambio en los planes, lo haremos esta semana, creo que lo más recomendable es que en un par de días hagas como si te vas de viaje, te hospedaras en un hotel con otro nombre hasta que pongamos todo en marcha

Ti- está bien, haré como me dices

Hu- aquí tienes la reserva, el hotel está a las afueras de la ciudad

Dejó el papel sobre la mesita y luego extendió su brazo para acunar a la joven y prodigarla de caricias

Hu- no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien

Ti- ¡sí cariño! Confío en ti - y se dejó acariciar por el moreno.

Depositaba besos desde su frente, baja a los ojos, su mejilla, a su oreja hasta pasar de su cuello a sus hombros, Tina se estremece ante cada toque de sus labios, gemidos empezaban a acumularse en su garganta, inclinó su rostro hacia un costado para dejar expuesta su piel, sentía la humedad de su lengua jugar, se estaba poniendo eriza de placer, sus uñas se clavaron en el muslo de él arrastrando pesadamente hasta llegar al centro de su entrepierna.

Siguiendo el juego que se sabía de memoria, toco ahí donde sabía estaba su sexo y pudo sentirlo firme apresado por la ropa. Hugo comenzó a devorar sus labios, lleno de deseo, su mano acariciaba apremiante su pecho turgente sobre la tela, sus dedos buscaron el escote y se deslizaron tras la muselina de algodón hasta sentir la piel tibia y el vaivén de su pecho agitado; desesperado con la otra mano buscó deshacer el nudo que mantenía la pieza en su sitio para poder quitarlo y descubrir su torso, deseaba sentir el sabor de sus pechos.

Tina con agilidad desabrocho el pantalón y acariciaba su miembro viril, que vibraba con cada roce, sin poder reprimir más el deseo se deshicieron rápidamente de las prendas dejando al descubierto la desnudez de los cuerpos, Hugo besaba ferozmente los labios mientras la acomodaba en el sofá, bajo hasta sus pechos para lamerlos y morderlos, se abrió espacio entre sus piernas, dejando expuesto su sexo húmedo y ardiente, él estaba listo para poseerla, se fue introduciendo poco a poco, viéndola retorcerse de placer, una vez dentro empezó a embestirla con lujuria y desenfreno, ella se agarraba a su espalda mientras lo sentía rozar cada centímetro de su vientre, mordía su hombro, la humedad de su sexo los envolvía y transportaba.

Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal, su respiración se agita, suaves gruñidos salen de su boca, siente que está a punto de explotar, se acerca más al cuerpo de ella invistiendo con mayor ímpetu preso del placer y el clímax por el cual se deja sucumbir... sintió la calidez invadirlo, su sexo vibrar y estallar, elevando toda su pasión… preso entre los muslos de ella, se deja caer sobre su pecho mientras recupera el ritmo normal de su respiración y palpitación.

Afuera ya está oscuro y la noche refresca, las luces de la ciudad brillan con intensidad opacando a las pocas estrellas que se dejan ver entre una nube y otra.

.

.

.

.

Al- tía abuela, nos gustaría poder hablar con usted

Los tres jóvenes se presentaron ante la matriarca una vez que se cercioran que Elisa y compañía se habían marchado

El- muy bien, ustedes dirán

Al- tía, hmmm

No sabía cómo proseguir

Al- pues verá, quería informarle que desde mañana Candy empezará a trabajar en el Hospital Santa Joana

El- ¡¿cómo?! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Albert?

Al- así es tía, yo le he dado mi consentimiento y el Director Leonard ha contratado a Candy, ella ha estudiado con esmero para poder ayudar a otros con su trabajo

El- ¡pero eso que dices es absurdo! Jamás en la familia una mujer ha trabajado en algo ¡¿Que va a decir la sociedad cuando se enteré?!

Preguntó agitada la anciana ante la noticia

Al- ¿no veo el problema? De no haber sido por ella, nadie me hubiese reconocido y yo seguiría en paradero desconocido, así como ella me ayudó a mí, habrá alguien que la necesite como enfermera

Ar- tía no lo mire como un trabajo, más bien como obra social

El- Candy, ¿tú realmente quieres hacerlo?

Ca- ¡sí tía!

El- en verdad que no lo entiendo, pero si es lo que quieres y a William le parece bien… no tengo nada que añadir, ahora si vamos a...

Ar- ¡un momento tía! Aún hay algo más

El- ¿qué cosa?

Al- tía, Candy vivirá sola en uno de los apartamentos de la familia

El- ¿ehh quee? ¡¿Cómo?!

Ca- ¡sí tía! Me gustaría poder vivir cerca del hospital, con las guardias y los turnos es más conveniente así

El- ¿acaso no te sientes a gusto con nosotros Candy?

Ca- no es eso tía, claro que me siento bien con ustedes pero no estoy acostumbrada a tantos lujos

El- no es correcto que una señorita soltera viva sola sin una dama de compañía, no puedes recibir a los invitados así como si nada, sin tener en cuenta que tienes obligación y compromisos de la familia, además es muy peligroso

Al- tía, no vivirá del todo sola, ¿te parece bien si Dorothy se va con ella y se encarga de llevar la casa? y Marcos puede ser el guardaespaldas y chofer de Candy

La rubia lo miró inquisitivamente, eso era demasiado, pero la mirada de Albert le decía que no abriera la boca

Al- así ella podrá utilizar su tiempo libre fuera del hospital en atender a los actos que deba ser necesario como miembro de la familia

El- ohh estos jóvenes de hoy en día

Decía la abuela mientras se masajeaba la frente, esto sobrepasaba los convencionalismos sociales, no es lo que dicta las normas

El- William, si te soy sincera todo esto no me agrada

Ar- tranquila tía, no se altere, de todas maneras Candy no se muda mañana, habrá tiempo para que usted le pueda explicar cómo desenvolverse mejor

Le hizo un guiño a la rubia, mientras que ella pensaba ¿cómo es posible que estos hombres le cambien sus planes tan fácilmente?

Ca- perdone tía abuela por incomodarla

El- está bien, Candy te enseñaré lo indispensable para que puedas desenvolverte mejor en sociedad

Ca- ¡muchas gracias!

Al- muy bien vamos a cenar

.

.

.

.

En casa de los Legan, Neil buscaba el momento adecuado para hablar con su familia; escuchar la conversación de su hermana le exasperaba, eran tan superfluas, vestidos, volantes, guantes, fiestas y fiestas; su madre le acompañaba como si fuese lo único importante en esta vida, mientras que su padre como siempre ausente ya sea de pensamiento o cuerpo

Ne- Papá, ¡voy a empezar a trabajar con el Tío Abuelo William!

Soltó de golpe y todos quedaron en silencio procesando la información

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 07

¡Bon día!

¡Disculpadme! Sé que soy un desastre hehehehe…

Es mi primera historia y puede que esté cargada de muchos horrores ortográficos y gramaticales hahahahaha... Pero al menos espero que encontréis entendible la narración. Un saludo a todos los que leen desde México, Chile, Perú, Estados Unidos, España (oleeee), Italia, Russia y Brasil. Bsos y abrazos mil.

**Capítulo 07**

Remolino de recuerdos. En el barco cuando lo encontró en medio de la niebla, La mañana que irrumpe en la iglesia para ver a los inocentes sufrir la tortura de fingir devoción… la tarde cabalgando por los campos de Escocia… la madrugada que abandonó Londres… la noche tocando la armónica mientras ella estaba encerrada en una torre a medio derrumbar… los dos solos en su apartamento en New York… ella disfrazada de Julieta… la vez que se coló en su habitación por error… una tarde que la ve correr gritando algo de "Gracias desde el fondo de su corazón" mientras la observa desde lo alto en la rama de un árbol.

_Te- Ya han pasado 48h desde que escribí la carta y aún no recibo respuesta alguna, puede que aun sea muy pronto para saber si ha dicho algo... _

Presa de la desesperación, su alma se adentra en la negra tiniebla de la angustia

Te- ¿_cómo estará? ¿Será feliz? ¿Amarás a ese hombre? ¡¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Será posible que nunca tendré la oportunidad de ser feliz?... Oh los recuerdos se agolpan en mi memoria, la noche que la conocí en el MAURITANIA mi alma estaba desolada al igual que hoy, ¡los días en el colegio! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y no haber elegido a Candy? Dejé que se marchara sin más, sin siquiera atreverme a luchar por ella, otra vez_ _actúe como un cobarde, ¡qué estúpido soy! Y así digo quererla, ¿qué clase de amor es este que hace sufrir a lo que más se ama? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del daño que hacía al quedarme con Susana? Me encerré en mi propio dolor aaahhh ¡me voy a volver loco! Debo salir de aquí_

Cogió su chaqueta y salió del apartamento, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad.

_Te- Si te alejé de mí, si te falle y me fui… fue porque mis demonios me estaban destruyendo…_

_No espero amor ni odio, ya tengo bastante con mi dolor… Maldigo el episodio, lo peor es que fui yo quien lo escribió_

_Me esperan los demonios, que deja tu olvido que juega conmigo_

_._

_._

EB- ¿Terry?

La mujer llamaba al joven que lleva persiguiendo desde que salió de su apartamento por más de tres calles y no se había percatado de su presencia

Te- ¡ehh… Eleonor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

E.B- querido, llevo detrás de ti desde que saliste de tu apartamento, ni siquiera reparaste en mi persona... y al ver que no vas en una dirección exacta te pare, caminas muy rápido y me he cansado

Te- perdona, no me había dado cuenta

Se disculpó todo apesadumbrado

Te- si quieres podemos tomar algo en esta cafetería

E.B- muchas gracias… ahora sí, dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿¡Que te atormenta!?

Te- hmmm... Eehh…

Esa mirada azul le decía que no estaba seguro si hacer audibles sus pensamientos.

E.B- muy bien, qué te parece si me dices ¿cómo vas en el trabajo?

Te- ejemm ejemm

Se aclara la garganta

Te- bien, debo empezar de nuevo, aun no me perdonan que dejara la gira de Romeo y Julieta

E.B- ya se les pasará, no te preocupes

Te- si bueno, no es para menos después de todo

Dio un sorbo a su bebida

Te- estamos montando el REY LEAR nuevamente pero hay unas escenas que se han eliminado, los preparativos del vestuario son titánicos, si no estamos ensayando estamos con las modistas, además no todos los compañeros están dispuestos a viajar a Europa

E.B- es comprensible, aunque solo vayáis a distraer a las tropas, eso no quiere decir que no corréis peligro, Terry prométeme que te cuidarás

Te- si señoraaaa, me has hecho prometerlo varias veces ya ¡No temas no lo olvidaré!

E.B- y dime, ¿ya le escribiste a Candy?

Al oír la pregunta no pudo evitar atragantarse

E.B- ¡tranquilo hijo!

Te- ejem ejem Madre ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!

Alzó una ceja en clara señal de desconfianza, pero sabía después de todo que si no hubiese sido por ella, no tendría esta pequeña esperanza de volver con la rubia

Te- está bien, sí, hice como me lo sugeriste, pero aun no recibo respuesta y esta incertidumbre me está volviendo loco

E.B- te entiendo, pero ¿no crees que has depositado mucho sobre una carta? ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

Te- ¿verla?

Repitió como si no entendiese el significado de la palabra

E.B- ¡por supuesto! Dime, ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella?

El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza

E.B- ¡¿no crees que lo mejor, después de todo lo ocurrido es que la veas y le digas las cosas a la cara?!...

Te- pero no puedo ausentarme otra vez de la obra, y dentro de poco es el viaje a Francia

E.B- hijo, cuando alguien ama algo, lucha con dientes y garras, se esfuerza por alcanzarlo y cuidarlo, si vuestro amor fuese tan fácil sería pasajero, pero lo bueno siempre cuesta, no te digo que te marches ya mismo o mañana, pero si quieres verás la mejor manera de hacerlo, vas a estar lejos por 8 meses

Terry solo observaba su taza de té como si fuese la 9 maravilla del mundo, su rostro parecía impávido, mientras que en su mente estallaban imágenes, ideas y pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Susana es fotografiada con un caballero a la salida del hospital, sin percatarse de nada, George Butler ayuda a la rubia subir al vehículo, guarda la silla de ruedas en el baúl y van camino hasta su casa

Su- George, me gustaría que fueses viendo de hacer el viaje para finales de mes

Ge- pero Susana, te faltaría al menos una semana para terminar la rehabilitación

Su- mmm si tú quieres estar conmigo y el único impedimento que existe ya no está, ¿cuánto tiempo esperarías para ir a buscarme?

Ge- hmmm

El moreno entendía lo que le quería decir su amada

Ge- no esperaría nada

Su- la rehabilitación la puedo retomar en cualquier momento, pero Candy no tiene por qué esperar, además me siento muy segura de usar la prótesis, puedo apoyarme con una muleta en principio o bastón si hace falta, pero no podré sentirme tranquila hasta que haya hablado con ella

Ge- ¿estás segura?

Su- por favor entiéndeme, me porte muy mal con ella, la última vez que la vi le dije que quería seguir viviendo porque quería estar con Terry aún a sabiendas que él sólo la amaba a ella, me interpuse entre los dos hasta conseguir lo que quería, me pidió que no lo dejara solo, pero la situación entre los dos empeoró, no soportaba verlo ausente, en su mutismo diario porque ella ya no estaba en su vida, fui una insensible y le reclame que me cumpliese

Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a ella…

_**Estaba en su habitación del hospital, le hablaba pero Terry no le prestaba atención, **__**siempre de pensamiento ausente, el colmo fue que sin darse cuenta le llamó por el nombre de ella, por "Candy" es entonces que toda indignada y ofendida por ese desliz le exigió que cumpliese con su palabra, que se olvidara de ella y que se decidiera por una fecha para la boda**_

_**Su- ¿Yo quién soy Terry? ¿Qué lugar ocupo en tu vida? Voy a ser tu novia, tu querida o ¡la infeliz que vive con el hombre pared! **_

_**Te- Esto no es un juego, aún no es el momento, ten un poco de confianza Susana, quiero estar contigo no hace falta que me apures**_

_**Su- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando he dado tanto? ni Candy se ha sacrificado por ti! Si sigues pensando en ella ¿para qué te quedas conmigo, qué hago en tu vida? ¡¿Acaso quieres que le diga que eres un hombre de poca palabra?!**_

_**Te- ¿qué vas a ganar con eso?**_

_**Su- Si estás conmigo ¡¿para que la necesitas en tu vida?! ¿¡Con quien te quedas Terry, con ella o con migo!? ¿¡Qué lugar me das!? ¿Qué seré, tu mujer o una simple amiga querida?**_

_**Te- ¡esto es una locura!**_

**.**

Su- Después de esa discusión se marchó, se dio a la bebida, dejó el teatro, estaba realmente destrozado y yo solo lo quería a mi lado, sin admitir que lo estaba matando lentamente

Susana tenía sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, se sentía miserable por haber hecho daño a Terry y Candy, no podría alcanzar una felicidad plena si ellos no se reconcilian

Ge- perdóname, no había reparado en vuestra carga

Había detenido el coche a un lado del camino cuando ella recordaba la noche de su gran discusión, se giró en su asiento para verla de frente y enjugó las lágrimas que habían bañado ese hermoso rostro, acercó su frente con la de ella

Ge- amor, yo te ayudaré, veré de salir lo más pronto posible a Chicago

Y reafirmó su promesa con un tierno beso al que la rubia respondió entregando su corazón, segundos después se separaron, le depositó otro beso en la mano y reanudó la marcha.

Su- muchas gracias por comprenderme

.

.

.

.

En el Hospital Santa Joana, Candy intentaba seguir el ritmo de sus compañeras, atendía a los enfermos con una tierna sonrisa, a los niños les leía un cuento, revisaba los expedientes, repuso los medicamentos de los estantes, doblaba las vendas, desinfectó los instrumentos quirúrgicos, en fin haciendo lo normal en el trabajo

Ruiz- muy bien chicas aquí os dejo el plan de guardia de las próximas semanas

Era Ángela Ruiz quien había hablado, es la jefa de enfermería que entraba en la sala con copias del horario para todas

Ruiz- también están las rondas del área de emergencias y cirugía, ¡prestar atención! y no lleguéis tarde a las guardias

Las chicas aceptaron y se pusieron a estudiar el horario de los próximos días

Gis- ¡Candy! Candy ¿te importaría cubrirme en el turno de mañana?

Ca- No hay problema Gisela, tranquila yo te cubro

Gis- ¡muchas gracias Candy! ¡Te prometo que te compensaré!

Ca- hehe noo tranquila, no tienes por qué

Sa- ¡chicas, chicas! ¿¡Ya sabéis la buena nueva!?

Todas- ¡no! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El qué?! ¡Dinos Sandra! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Sa- pues… ¡la próxima semana vendrán a dar una capacitación para atender en hospitales móviles, en la guerra de Europa!

Sandra sorprendió a todas con semejante notición, las chicas se conmocionaron, lo que eso significaba era que pronto mandarían a un equipo médico a Europa... a la guerra.

.

.

Candy por su parte se acercó a la mesa donde estaba las vendas por doblar, siguió haciendo su labor mientras su mente volaba

Ca- _oh Terry, la guerra cada vez está más presente, y aunque este lejos tarde o temprano nos alcanzará, desde que tú te has ido, desde que te has marchado mis manos tienen frío por no tener tus manos, y en mi jardín secreto de sueño y esperanza, hay un rumor a invierno sin ti no tengo… yo solo soy la sombra de aquella que has amado, si de tus labios tiernos bebí todo mi amor, ahora y en silencio quiero llorar mi llanto. _

_Me dueles… duele quererte, no quiero sentir todo esto que me desborda, me quema y me destroza, mientras tu estas bien, lejos con ella y yo aquí sola, sin saber cómo se vive sin ti_.

Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos están humedecidos, ella tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar

Gi- ¿Candy estás bien? ¡Candy!

Gisela la volvió a llamar al ver que no le respondía

Ca- ¿¡ah!? Sí perdona, ¿me decías?

Gi- ¿te preguntaba si estás bien? Tienes los ojos llorosos

Ca- ¡ah! Sí, perdona es que di un bostezo

Hizo el ademán de sacar otro bostezo

Gi- me imagino, no has parado desde que llegaste y ¡hoy es tu primer día! Pero al menos ya terminaste tu turno

Ca- ¿qué hora es? ¡Ohh las 3!, debo terminar esto sino llegaré tarde

Gi- tranquila, yo te ayudo

Entre las dos terminaron de doblar las vendas y guardar los utensilios quirúrgico, luego fue a cambiarse, se despidió de sus compañeras y salió rumbo a casa de los Coleman; la habían invitado a tomar el té y tenía menos de media hora para llegar, llamó a un cochero, subió a él olvidando por completo a Marcos que estaba apostado al otro lado de la calle, era quien debía llevarla y traerla con el vehículo de los Andrew.

Por fin llegó a su cita, era una pequeña casa a las afuera de la ciudad, modesta pero encantadora, llamo y una joven doncella abrió la puerta, se anunció como la Señorita Candice White Andrew, acto seguido era guiada al salón, cuando entró en la casa se percató que habían pocos muebles, pero sí muchas obras en yeso de diferentes tamaños; ángeles, unas réplicas a diferentes escalas de la Venus de Milo, un par de cabezas de caballo etctc.

Doncella- mi señora la señorita Andrew ha llegado

Acto seguido hizo pasar a la rubia en la estancia

Col- ¡Candy! Qué bueno que has podido venir, ¿cómo estas?

Ca- ¡señora Coleman! Muchas gracias por la invitación

Col- oh por favor llámame Colet

\- ¡señorita Andrew sea muy bienvenida!

Ca- señor Coleman, muchas gracias

\- puede llamarme Frank

Ca- con mucho gusto y usted puede decirme Candy.

Col- ¿qué tal tu día?

Ca- ha sido un poco pesado, fue mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital nuevamente, pero encantador, poder ayudar a los que lo necesitan me llena mucho

Col- que noble por tu parte

\- y admirable

Ca- ohh no es para tanto

Dijo tímida

Ca- por cierto la casa es preciosa ¿las esculturas en la entrada son tuyas?

Col- sí, son unas cuantas, están por toda la casa aquí y en Nueva York

Ca- ¡son preciosas! Es realmente muy buena

\- cariño deberías mostrarle tu estudio

Y las mujeres aceptaron gustosas la sugerencia, Anne Coleman mostró a Candy su taller, era una habitación grande tenía varias estanterías con trabajos terminados, en el centro una mesa de madera con pinceles y martillos, brochas, espátula, bolsas con un polvo blanco y más cosas que la rubia no supo identificar.

Col- mira, me gustaría hacer un busto o escultura de tus manos, son preciosas y más aún porque son trabajadoras, ¿te animas?

Ca- es muy halagador por tu parte, ¡pero solo aceptó si me haces un pedido especial!

Col- muy bien, ¡tú dirás!

Ca- he visto que tienes esculturas de animales, quisiera saber si ¿es necesario que tengas el animal contigo todo el tiempo?

Col- no precisamente, puedo hacer la base y luego darle la estructura con los pinceles y más yeso

Ca- hmmm muy bien, luego vendré con el modelo, quiero que sea una sorpresa

Col- yo encantada de ayudarte, pues empecemos ven, pon tu mano aquí

La rubia aceptó de buena gana y hacia todo lo que Colet le decía.

Tras un par de horas, se podía apreciar claramente la figura de las manos, Candy prometió volver al día siguiente para continuar con la obra, agradecía la invitación al matrimonio y se disponía salir cuando...

\- Candy ¿dónde está el coche?

Ca- ahh ¡qué cabeza la mía!, al salir del trabajo rente uno, pero no se preocupen, caminaré un par de calles para coger otro que me lleve a casa

\- de ninguna manera señorita, no se preocupe, ¡le diré al chofer que la lleve!

Ca- oh no tiene por qué molestarse

Col- no es ninguna molestia, al contrario estaremos más tranquilos, no es buena idea que andes por la calle sola

Entonces la chica recordó las palabras de Albert y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar

Col- el chofer está listo no te preocupes

Ca- muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy preguntó por Albert y le avisaron que aún no llegaba, así que se fue al jardín de las rosas, recordando a su querido Anthony... En ese momento llamaban a la puerta, con buenas nuevas de New York

Mensajero - Buenas tardes, correspondencia certificada para la señorita Candy White

Jaime - espere un momento, enseguida viene

Entonces el mayordomo fue en busca de la rubia hasta el jardín dejando a solas al caballero

Jaime- señorita Candy, ha llegado un correo certificado

Ca- ¿¡para mí!?

El hombre confirmó con la cabeza

Ca- muy bien, enseguida voy

Y siguió al caballero en dirección a la casa

Ca- _es cierto lo que dijo Neil, que no pararía de recibir correspondencia… uff que estresante_

Pensaba para sí

Ca- muy bien ¿en dónde está?

Jaime - no lo entiendo, ¡estaba aquí! Lo deje sólo un momento en que fui a llamarla

El- buenas tardes

Ca- ¡Elisa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El- ¡eso a ti no te importa! Jaime, avisa a la abuela que estoy aquí

Jaime - lo siento pero la señora Elroy no se encuentra en estos momentos

El - muy bien, la esperaré; trae té y pastas a la sala de la abuela

Candy solo se limitaba a observar como Elisa se desenvolvía tan dueña de sí misma y de la casa, por lo que opta por retirarse a su alcoba…

Ca - muy bien si me disculpas, yo me retiro

El- ¡oh, te crees toda una señorita!... piensas que ya sabes comportarte como toda una dama de alta alcurnia, pero déjame decirte que ¡no tienes ni idea! Siempre serás la mujer del establo...

Candy estaba a punto de contestar cuando se dejó escuchar una voz desde la puerta

Al- ¡Elisa! Mide tus palabras

Le espetó Albert muy molesto, no toleraba esas insolencias de nadie, mucho menos que se las hicieran a Candy

Al- te recuerdo que ella es una Andrew, la segunda en sucesión en la familia, no puedes expresarte de esa manera y mucho menos en mi presencia ni bajo el techo de mi casa

El- ¡tío abuelo!

Dijo asustada la joven

El- yo... yo... Entiendo

Prefería decir eso a pedir perdón

El- muy bien, será mejor que me vaya

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, vieron como la pelirroja toda abochornada salía de la mansión Andrew

Ca- ¡A-Albert! No tenías por qué hacerlo

Al- no te preocupes pequeña, pero es algo que no puedo permitir, son cosas que deben terminar definitivamente

Ca- aahhsss Albert, está bien, pero dime ¿cómo fue tu día?

Empezaron a hablar en dirección al jardín

Al - muy bien Candy, aún tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea, habrá pronto una junta para ver el estado actual de las empresas y los bancos que hasta ahora ha estado gestionando el señor Legan, luego tendré que viajar a ver las otras sucursales en Wisconsin, Dallas -New York también pero no quiero decírtelo para que no te sientas incómoda- Los Ángeles y no recuerdo qué más

Esperó unos segundos a ver la reacción de la joven

Ca- ¿tendrás que viajar?

Al- si

Ca- ¿es necesario?

No pudo evitar sentirse melancólica, miedo, un vacío apoderarse de su interior

Al- pequeña ¿qué sucede? No será por mucho tiempo, y podremos seguir en contacto, el día de mañana viene un técnico a instalar un teléfono en la casa, así que cuando esté fuera podré comunicarme contigo

Ca- perdóname Albert, creo que me deje llevar por la melancolía, este jardín me trae recuerdos

Entonces Albert la abraza para infundirle paz

Al- ¡tranquila pequeña! Sé que algo te turba desde hace días, ¿recuerdas que prometimos contarnos todo? No dudes en acudir a mí siempre que lo necesites

Ella asintió con la cabeza, recordaba la promesa de compartirlo todo pero no se sentía lista, estuvo unos minutos más así, el rubio acariciaba la cabeza de la chica en sus brazos

Al- animo pequeña, poco a poco sanará tu corazón, no dejes que por la pena no disfrutes la compañía de tus seres queridos

Candy tiritaba en sus brazos

Al- hmmm ¿qué te parece si te muestro un secreto?

Ca - ¿un secreto?

Levantó la vista curiosa

Ca- ¿¡qué es!?

Al - te lo mostraré después de la cena ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y su mirada se iluminó. Y eso fue un alivio para él

Al- ahora cuéntame ¿cómo fue tu día?

Entonces llegó el turno de ella de relatar su turno en el trabajo, que el día de mañana tendría su primera guardia, y su visita a los Coleman

Estuvieron en el jardín hasta que fue de noche y debían ir a cambiarse para cenar, ya en la mesa se reencontraron con Archí y la tía Elroy

El- Candy ¿cómo fue tu día?

Ca- ¡muy bien tía! Gracias por preguntar, al salir fui a visitar a los Coleman, me ha pedido ser su modelo de manos y que le hace mucha ilusión hacerme un busto

Al- eso está muy bien, deberías aceptar

Ar - la señora Coleman es una gran artista, es muy reconocida en el país

Ca - ujumm mañana iré a verla nuevamente, ¿le gustaría acompañarme tía?

El - me gustaría pero debo ir a la mansión de los Legan, Sara me ha pedido ayuda, en otra ocasión será… 

Continuaron la velada y estuvieron escuchando las anécdotas de Archí y Albert, terminaron la cena y se fueron al salón de la abuela para tomar té y los hombres coñac, Archí jugaba al ajedrez con la abuela, Albert ojeaba un libro, entonces Candy se levantó la partida la tenía aburrida, no le encontraba mucho sentido

Ca- shh shh Albert, ¿¡no habías prometido a cierta señorita mostrarle un secreto!?

Le dijo guiñando un ojo, el rubio sonrió cerrando el libro y se levanta, ambos se disculparon y salieron al exterior, él siguió caminando, pasando de largo la casita del árbol y continuaron así son decir nada, Candy estaba desconcertada

Ca- ¿a dónde me llevas Albert?

Al- ya casi llegamos

Se estaban acercando al límite donde iniciaba el pequeño bosque detrás de la mansión, el joven comenzó a silbar una melodía despreocupadamente hasta que llegaron ante un imponente pino, se detuvieron frente a él, Candy frunció el ceño como clara señal de incredulidad, miró a su alrededor y no vio nada del otro mundo o fuera de lugar, examino el árbol frente a ella y se cuestionaba si lo que realmente quería mostrarle era eso

Ca - Alb... ¡¿quién anda ahí?!

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar moverse los matorrales, se le crisparon los pelos y se puso en alerta cuando ante ella se lanzaba una enorme bola negra directa a su pecho

Ca- ¡AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh!.

¡Cayó al suelo! Y de repente sintió como le daban lametones en su cara y unos chillidos se hicieron escuchar era ¡POPPE! La querida mofeta de Albert, el rubio estaba convulsionando a causa de las carcajadas, le pareció tan graciosa la reacción de la joven

Al- hahahahaha ¡debiste de ver tu reacción Candy! Eres toda una dramática ¡Casi me dejas sordo!

Ca - ¡Poppeee! Hola Poppe ¡Menudo susto me has dado! Cuánto me alegra ver que estas bien

La rubia se sentó en la grama y acariciaba al animalillo

Ca- oh Albert ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que veríamos a poppe?!

Al- te dije que era un secreto

Ca- aasshh... pero te agradezco que compartas conmigo tu secreto, pero ¿por qué no la tienes en casa?

Al- porque la tía es más partidaria de las mascotas convencionales, ya sabes, costumbres; además debe vivir en ámbito natural… recuerdas que yo les curaba mientras estaban lesionados pero luego les dejaba ir, para que no dependieran de un humano

Ca – entiendo, Poppe prometo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo, el que Candy descubrió la cueva donde vive la mofeta, después se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. 

.

.

.

. 

Ya en su alcoba, Elisa abre el sobre que había interceptado en la mansión Andrew; llegó justo en el momento cuando el cartero se anunciaba, espero a que el mayordomo se retirara y se hizo pasar por Candy, el joven le hizo saber que debía llevar una respuesta, Elisa le sugirió que al día siguiente se la proporcionaría, pero que debía buscarla en otra dirección a cambio le ofreció una buena propina y lo despachó

El- ¡muy bien! Vamos a ver que dice esta carta de Terry

_**Estimada Candy**_  
_**Me complace en esta ocasión poder dirigir unas líneas a tú persona. Has de perdonar la tardanza de mi osadía, pero he de decirte que me gustaría poder tener una audiencia contigo en la brevedad de lo posible, pues estoy a las puertas de salir en un viaje por una temporada; puedo imaginar la diversidad de sensaciones que te puede despertar esta pequeña misiva, pero me gustaría poder explicarme contigo, comprenderé si ya no soy de tu agrado y ves innecesario una audiencia. De ser lo contrario, estaré esperando respuesta hasta el día de mi partida que es el 20 de abril. Siempre tuyo T. G. **_  
_**Pssta: nada en mí ha cambiado.**_

El- ¡buaaaahh! Esto es terrible ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puedo permitir que esa maldita se reúna con Terry! Maldita sea ¡Nunca lo permitiré!

Cogió pluma y papel comenzado a escribir...

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert y Archie partieron pronto a sus obligaciones, la tía abuela estaba explicando a Candy las costumbres de los actos sociales, dentro de tres días había una fiesta a la que habían sido invitados. Le comentaba de los posibles asistentes, muchos caballeros que estarían interesados en compartir con ella, y posiblemente decidirían cortejarla, así que debía saber la manera más cortes para corresponderle, en fin todo ese tipo de cosas que a la rubia la tenían sin cuidado. Luego salió a visitar a la señora Anne Coleman

Ne- Albert, perdona que te interrumpa

Al- Adelante Neil, dime en ¿qué puedo ayudarte?

Ne- estaba arreglando unos documentos, creo que es conveniente que veas estos papeles, no soy un experto pero creo que hay cosas que no cuadran

Al- muy bien, permíteme verlo

El joven le entregó las carpetas y el rubio empezó a hojear, cuando su semblante tranquilo cambio por uno de consternación

Al- tienes razón Neil, estos cuentas no cuadran, ¿te importaría traerme los informes de tres meses antes?

Ne- Muy bien, voy a buscarlo

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su rincón donde llevaba tres días ordenando, ya casi había terminado, la ayuda de Alice le fui muy vital, cuando se sintió desbordado y con papeles regados por todos lados, se sentía muy bien al lado de ella; habían entablado una amistad pues se había dado cuenta que si bien no todo aquel que pertenece a una familia de clase alta es realmente noble. Candy le había enseñado esa lección y Albert también, a veces las apariencias engañan.

Ne- Hola Alice, ¿te gustaría que comiésemos juntos? Así me puedes seguir explicando lo de las cuentas

Ali- Neil, me encantaría

Ne- muy bien, deja que le entregue estos documentos a Albert y enseguida nos vamos

Dejo las carpetas y salió junto a la pelirroja, se sentía muy a gusto con ella, su trato era dulce y alegre, podía hablar con ella con tal normalidad como si la conociese desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía…

Alice- por ejemplo: para un negocio hay que tener en cuenta que de los ingresos debes restar los gastos, como el del alquiler, luz, agua, impuestos del estado, gastos del personal, seguro y si tienen deudas pues la cantidad que se abona mes a mes; si desean solicitar un préstamo el banco debe estudiar las garantías que pueden haber para asegurar el retorno del dinero...

La joven intentaba explicar de una manera sencilla para que fuese fácil la comprensión para Neil

Alice- sabes qué, creo que lo más apropiado seria que estudiaras ciencias económicas

Ne- ¿¡tú crees!?

Ali- ¡sin duda alguna! Creo que tienes mucho potencial y puedes aprender muchas más cosas de las que yo sé Hehehe

Ne- muchas gracias por tu voto. Eres la segunda persona que cree en mí

Le dijo a la joven un poco ruborizado

Ali- hehehe bueno será porque no habías tenido oportunidad o razones para hacerlo, ¡pero este es un buen momento!

Ne - ¡gracias! Tendré en cuenta tu consejo

Neil pago la cuenta y regresaron ambos al trabajo entre risas y bromas

.

.

.

.

El- ¡ay Hugo!... ¡Así como lo oyes! Nunca me había sentido tan humillada. ¡Y todo por culpa de esa mujerzuela! El tío abuelo me dijo que yo debía de hacerle una venia, que ella está sobre mí y que no debía molestarla… Yo solo había ido para visitar a la abuela pero esa mujer aprovechó para insultarme

Le contaba Elisa toda acongojada, necesitaba mover los hilos, tener más aliados.

Hu- no me lo puedo creer, tú no te mereces semejante humillación

El- ¡cómo te dije! Sabía que de una u otra manera ella me iba a perjudicar, quiere vengarse de mí y yo no le hecho nada ¡Es la consentida, el ojito derecho del tío abuelo!

Hu- ¡tranquilízate por favor! No merece que te acongojes así por culpa de ella. Al final recibirá la paga por su maldad. Pero no te pongas así

En su interior el moreno maquinaba, mientras Elisa fingía llorar, ella quería escuchar alguna promesa de venganza pero no lo conseguía ¡Se estaba exasperando! Realmente este hombre parecía un completo estúpido a su parecer

El- muchas gracias Hugo por tus palabras, pero me tendrás que disculpar, no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me retire a descansar

Hu- entiendo, no tienes porque disculparte, pasaré otro día a saludarte. Por favor descansa y no te preocupes más por eso por favor

El- muchas gracias por escucharme

Se levantó dejándolo a solas, se encerró en su habitación, se sentía desesperada ¡necesitaba hacer algo ya! Haber mandado el artículo del supuesto compromiso de Candy a Terry había tenido el efecto contrario para su gusto. ¡Nunca pensó que él la volvería a buscar! Y si no podía evitar que él la buscara debía encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ella. Entonces vio por su ventana como el moreno subía a su coche y se marchaba

El- ¡realmente eres un inútil Hugo Dakar!

Decía llena de rabia

.

.

.

.

Ca- ¡muchas gracias por todo Colet! Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo pero debo retirarme, hoy tengo turno en la noche

Col- ¡no tienes que agradecer nada! Realmente ha sido un placer tenerte en nuestra humilde casa

Ca- ¡hasta luego! Vamos poppe

La rubia cogió en brazos al animalito y subió al coche, al llegar a la mansión fue al patio trasero y se despidió de su amiguito. Subió a su alcoba para darse una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropas y bajó a la cocina, donde encontró a Marta asi que le pidió de favor que si le dejaba prepararse una pequeña merienda para antes de irse a trabajar

Marta- de ninguna manera señorita, si se entera la señora Elroy se llevaría una buena reprimenda, mejor pase al comedor que yo le llevaré la comida

La rubia dio un resoplido de evidente frustración

Ca- está bien Marta, perdona, esperare en el comedor

Minutos después entraba la señora con una bandeja, en ella llevaba un bol con fruta, emparedado de jamón con lechuga, pues sabía que era el favorita de la joven, y un vaso con zumo natural

Ca- ¡muchas gracias Marta!

Devoro con ganas la comida, luego subió a por su bolso y le pidió a Marcos que le llevara al hospital.

Cuando llego fue a ponerse el uniforme, cogió el carrito de la comida y fue a repartir la cena a los pacientes, después proporcionó la dosis de medicamento que se requerían por la noche, terminó en el pabellón de los niños, para contarles un cuento antes de ir a dormir.

Poco a poco el movimiento fue disminuyendo a medida que los pacientes se iban durmiendo, se fue a recepción y se sentó frente a la ventanilla de servicio, quiso apuntar algo en el libro de registro cuando su mente vinieron recuerdos de un hombre que la atormentaba en sueños, la tristeza la invadía cada vez que se encontraba sin hacer nada, por lo que esa noche tenía toda la pinta de parecer eterna.

Se levantó un par de veces para ir a hacer las rondas cerciorándose que todo esté bien; tomó una merienda a media noche; también desinfectó el material quirúrgico que habían dejado a medias, doblo todas las vendas que encontró. Ya no sabía qué más hacer, miró el reloj y eran las seis menos cuarto, decidió dar la última ronda con los pacientes, estaba preparando la mesa con la medicina de la mañana, para al fin terminar su turno, cuando sus compañeras fueron llegando poco a poco

Gis- ¡Hola Candy, buenos días! ¿Cómo fue tu turno?

Ca- buenos días Gisela, muy bien, fue una noche muy tranquila

Gis- muchas gracias por cubrirme, ¡buenos días Sandra!

Sa- ¡buenos días Gisela, Candy!

La rubia saludos a las chicas, entregó el informe de la noche y se fue a cambiar para poder marcharse, ya que su turno terminó

Ca- adiós chicas, ¡que tengáis un día leve! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sa- ¡hasta luego Candy!

Gis- ¡que descanses!

Salió la rubia del hospital, eran las siete de la mañana, estaba claro y los rayos del sol ya pintaban los cielos de unos colores alegres y primaverales, de presto unos pasos se oyeron acercarse en su dirección

Desconocido- ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Señorita por favor ayúdeme!

Ca- ¿qué sucede? ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene alguna herida?

Desconocido- ¡por favor señorita! ¡Venga ayúdeme!

Le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos a la rubia, Candy no entendía muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba esa persona pues no tenía indicios de estar mal herido, pero no podía ignorar su pedido de ayuda

Ca- ¡está bien, llévame!

Y comenzaron a correr, giraron en la esquina, cruzaron la calle para ir por un camino más estrecho, de presto vio un coche aparcado cerca de un callejón

Desconocido- ¡por aquí!

Dijo señalando un callejón

Ca- ¡¿está muy lejos?!

Preguntaba Candy cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón, vio en la oscuridad una figura de pie

Ca- ¿está segú...

Y la pregunta quedo a medias ¡Todo se volvió negro!

.

.

CONTINUARAAA….

Hehehe justo cuando empieza lo bueno…


	8. Capítulo 08

Me emocioné muchísimo creando este capítulo, espero que quede clara la idea y puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Att: Una Cherry muy explosiva! Hahahahaha

_**Capítulo 08**_

Era la mañana del jueves 25 de Marzo, Albert se había levantado pronto debido a la ansiedad por la agenda de ese día. Gracias a Neil se había percatado que ciertos negocios de dudosa procedencia y unos fondos que habían sido desviados; encontraron los contratos, el dinero invertidos y las primeras ganancias, pero habían desaparecido los movimientos restantes después de los primeros 6 meses.

Ahora se debían revisar los documentos buscando a los negocios perdidos, puede que descubra no solo al responsable sino que muchas cosas más... Se dio una ducha ligera, empezó a vestirse con un pantalón azul marino, zapatos negros de vestir, se abotonó una camisa blanca y se puso los gemelos con el emblema de los Andrew, empezaba a hacerse el nudo en la corbata cuando llamaron a su puerta

El- ¡buenos días Albert!

Al - ¡buenos días tía! ¿Sucede algo?

.

.

.

.

En la mansión se los Brither, la madre de Annie hablaba con su marido, el encierro voluntario en que se encontraba su hija no le gustaba para nada, estaba preocupada, comía muy poco y a veces la tenía que sobornar que si probaba bocado la complacería dándole espacio

SraB.- querido, no me gusta para nada el estado de Anny ¡No quiere decirme que le pasa!...

SrB - ujum... Desde que regresamos de la fiesta no ha vuelto a ser la misma, lo más extraño es que no vi que hubiese pasado algo que la pusiese en ese estado

SraB - cariño, hace mucho que no la veía así de deprimida, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una salida familiar para visitar a tu hermana en Denver?

SrB.- ¡no es tan mala idea! Puedes sugerírselo a Anny o esperar un poco, ha llegado este telegrama de su amiga Patricia para ella, seguro son buenas noticias y si no funciona puedes decirle qué le parece pasar unos días en Denver

SraB.- ohh tienes razón, permite me que se la entregue

Salió de la biblioteca dejando a su marido leer tranquilo el periódico, subió los escalones con ánimo, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y llamó

SraB.- ¡Anny, cariño! Por favor abre la puerta...

Espero un poco por si recibía algún tipo de respuesta, nada!...

SraB.- ¡Anny, abre por favor! Tengo un telegrama para ti de Patricia...

De presto escucho que arrastraron una silla… pasos y finalmente abrirse la puerta… otra vez pasos alejándose. Entonces entendió que era una media invitación para que entrase, empujó la puerta y vio que las cortinas estaban echadas, todo a oscuras, al parecer había estado sentada frente de su mesita y ahora se dirigía a la cama

SraB.- cariño, por favor dime ¿qué te pasa? Soy tu madre y me tienes preocupada

An- ¡solo quiero estar sola mamá!

SraB.- hija, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, por cierto aquí te dejo el telegrama que llegó esta mañana, esperamos que esto te anime... cariño por favor ¡déjame ayudarte!

Decía renuente a quedarse sin hacer nada, la joven acostada de lado en la cama de espaldas a ella no se movía en lo más mínimo

An- mamá ¡déjame sola por favor! Luego lo leeré

SraB - por favor come algo

Le suplico al ver la bandeja del desayuno intacta

An- ¡mamaaa! Por favor te lo repito ¡déjame sola!

Se levantó de su lugar exasperada por la insistencia de su madre

SraB.- muy bien cariño. Me voy pero no dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas

La señora salió dejando a la morena sumergida en su oscuridad

.

.

.

.

Mucama- señorita. Perdone que le moleste pero el señor Dakar ha venido a visitarla

Hablaba tímidamente la muchacha de la servidumbre a Elisa quien aún se encontraba acostada

El- ¿cómo dices?

Mucama- sí señorita, le espera en el salón de té

El- dime una cosa, ¿dónde están los demás?

Mucama- el señor Legan, su padre aún no ha regresado de su viaje, la señora su madre ha salido a visitar a los McAlister y el señorito Neil ya se fue a trabajar

¡A Elisa le brillaron los ojos! Pensó en usar una herramienta que de seguro sería infalible para atormentar a Hugo.

El- en seguida voy, no le digas nada a él ¡Y mira que nadie del servicio se acerque, ni nos molesten!

La joven hizo una reverencia y salió de la alcoba de la pelirroja. Elisa se levantó de la cama, fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, cogió una toalla y la humedece para pasarla por su cuerpo y refrescarse un poco, cogió el bote de colonia con esencia a jazmín y se lo roció por el cuello, brazos y pecho; maquilló su rostro dando el aspecto natural como quien dice "me acabo de levantar y soy guapa siempre" pero acentuando el color rojo en sus labios; Cambió su camisón por otro en color rosa más claro, con escote en forma de corazón y encaje, se dejó la bata a medio cerrar, cogió un libro y salió al encuentro de Hugo; frente a la puerta dio un suspiro para darse seguridad, giró el pomo para entrar en la estancia

Eli- ¡oh, Hugo! No sabía que estabas aquí

La joven fingió sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca para enfatizar lo dicho, y con gesto de ingenuidad se llevó el libro al pecho

Hu- E...E...Elisa bu...buenos días

Logró decir finalmente, sorprendido ante el estado de la pelirroja; se veía fresca, radiante y provocativa, la prenda que llevaba puesta exponía sutilmente las curvas, el gesto de querer cubrirse con el libro hizo que se fijara aún más en la forma de sus pechos llenos y turgentes, de los botones rosa sobresalen unos pezones rígidos; segundos después de haber disfrutado de la ninfa pelirroja ante él desvió su mirada a otro lado fingiendo prudencia

Hu- perdona yo no... no...

El- ¡oh, Hugo! ¿Has venido porque te preocupaba mi estado?

Le decía mientras se acercaba a él, con su mano libre tocó el antebrazo del hombre frente de sí

El- es muy amable por tu parte, siempre estás tan pendiente de mí

Apretó más el gesto para indicarle que quería que le mirara nuevamente

Hu- Elisa yo...

Se volvió a mirarla, levantó su mano para tocarle el rostro

El- ay Hugo, me sentía tan triste por lo que me pasó en la casa de los Andrew

Se acercó más buscando consolación, humedece sus ojos y lo mira de manera suplicante, y de forma automática él la abrazaba, podía sentir la calidez de su piel a través de la fina tela

Hu- Elisa, me torturas ¡te ves encantadora!

Apretó más su abrazo y sumergió su rostro en el cuello de ella para aspirar su olor, haciendo con ese gesto a ella se le erice la piel y se estremezca

El- por favor Hugo, debes ayudarme, no quiero que ellos piensen que estoy sola y desprotegida

Hu- ¿qué quieres que haga?

Susurro sobre su piel, lo que hizo que a ella se estremeciera, se acercó más hasta su oído y le pregunto

Hu- ¿qué piensas que puedo hacer?

El- yo... yo

Y esta no pudo terminar de decir nada pues unos labios empezaron a devorarla, un quejido salió de su garganta, lo que motivó más al moreno, metió sus manos entre la bata, deseaba sentir su piel; Elisa empezó a temblar ante las caricias de él, su razón se nublo, sentía desvanecerse, un fuego se encendía en su vientre cuando siente la mano de Hugo apretar su derrier y pegarla más a él

Hu- ¿sabrás pagarme si hago algo para resarcir la ofensa?

Pregunto a la vez que la acorralaba contra la pared, besándole el cuello, con una mano apretaba su pecho y con la otra levantaba una pierna para permitirle apretarse más a ella, torturándola con el roce para que sintiese como había reaccionado su sexo ante su insinuación. Elisa estaba turbada, no sabía cómo pensar, lo que le estaba haciendo la desconcentraba, nunca había experimentado algo similar, unos sonidos que nunca había escuchado antes salían de su garganta, no quería parar

Hu- cuando lo tengas claro, espero que me lo hagas saber

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de ella dejándola turbada y sola, pasaron unos segundos más antes de que se diera cuenta que él ya no estaba, aún sentía sobre su piel sus caricias y besos, pestañeó un par de veces como saliendo del trance

El- aghhh ¡qué fuerte! No imagine que sería capaz de provocarle así… No le soy indiferente, ojalá y con esto logre que haga algo contra Candy

.

.

.

.

Ar- ¡Buenos días Gloria! Hehehe te ves encantadora

Saludaba Archí a su amiga en la universidad, ella se encargaba de la biblioteca donde estudia, Gloria es una hermosa morena con el pelo rizado de ojos color miel, se habían conocido el ciclo anterior cuando empezó a trabajar en el turno matutino, con ojos grandes y mirada curiosa había llamado la atención del castaño, poco a poco se volvieron confidentes, ella es alegre y vivaz, siempre activa y sonriente… a veces sentía que le recordaba a la ingenuidad de Candy

Glo- ¡Hola Archie! Buenos días, hoy has llegado más temprano de lo normal

Ar- hehehe si bueno, hoy fui a buscar a Candy al hospital pues ayer tuvo turno, pero al parecer ya se había marchado cuando llegue

Glo- ¡oh qué pena señor galante! hehehe ¿y qué vas hacer ahora?

Ar- bueno, había pensado en estudiar un poco antes de la evaluación

Glo - por cierto el libro de Derecho Mercantil que encargarse ya llegó

Ar- ¡estupendo! Así podría prepararme para el examen ¡Bendita Gloria, me has salvado la vida!

Exageraba de manera para hacer reír a la chica, le agradaba hablar con ella, pasar tiempo juntos, y de inconscientemente buscaba la forma de acercarse a Gloria

Glo- ¡ay señor dramático! ¿Qué harías si no fuera por mí?

Le guiño un ojo y le entregó el libro a su amigo

Glo- puedes aprovechar que el cubículo 8 está libre. Mucha suerte en tu examen de hoy

Ar- muchas gracias. Si todo va bien prometo llevarte a cenar

Glo- muy bien elegante, aceptó su oferta

Archí cogió el libro y se fue a su mesa favorita a estudiar un par de horas antes del examen.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Alicia echó un último vistazo a la sala de junta, todo estaba en orden, entonces hizo pasar a los señores que iban llegando, les ofrecía bebidas y canapés, William en su despacho repasaba los informes con George.

Ne- Albert, ya están todos los miembros de la junta

Al- muy bien, gracias Neil, ¡llegó la hora George!

Su asistente solo sonrió ante la cara de hastío del rubio, esto apenas empezaba

Ge- adelante

Se dirigieron los tres a la sala, en la entrada esperaba Alicia, los saludo y abrió la puerta para que pasaran, Neil fue a sentarse en una silla en una esquina al fondo del salón...

Ge- ¡Buenos días a todos! Muchas gracias por estar presentes en esta junta, el día de hoy el señor William Albert Andrew se presenta ante ustedes para tomar oficialmente su cargo, por tanto quiere hacer un informe total del estado de cuenta de la familia y los negocios, para darles mayor detalle os dejo con él.

Al- buenos días, gracias por su presencia, si abren sus carpetas verán un informe resumido de los estados actuales de las inversiones en las empresas y de las sucursales de los bancos en Chicago, si se fijan en el gráfico…

Señalo a unas cartulinas en el trípode que habían preparado para ilustrar la presentación

Al- se aprecia claramente un ascenso muy escueto estos quince años atrás bajo la dirección del señor Legan, pueden verlo más detalladamente en la página 8, gracias por el trabajo que ha venido haciendo hasta ahora Legan

SrL.- no es nada William, he hecho lo mejor que he podido para sacar adelante los negocios de la familia desde que fallecieron tus padres

Al- ¡lo sé! Y en verdad que te le agradezco, de ahora en adelante me haré responsable de ello, tal y como hubiese querido mi padre; en la página 24 están las próximas medidas a tomar para ayudar a solventar las deudas de los empresarios con los Andrew, también las valoraciones, las futuras inversiones, quiero ser precavido por la situación actual de Europa, pues las acciones que tenemos ahí se han visto afectadas por la guerra y desde aquí tendremos que darle soporte o venderlos

J.Cárdenas- William, si ves que no es posible salvar los activos de Europa, será mejor deshacernos de ellos antes que nos hagan perder más ganancias

Juan Cárdenas era uno de los más antiguos socios de la firma Andrew y amigo de su padre, que se mostraba partidario de la nueva visión y dirección del rubio, al señor Marc Fitsher no le agradaba en nada lo que estaba pasando. Ahora que William tomaba las riendas, dejaría de ser la mano derecha de Legan y eso podría ser muy perjudicial, debía hacer algo y pronto, eso pensaba para sí mismo mientras observaba los documentos.

La reunión continuó un par de horas más, Elroy no cabía en su sitio por el orgullo que sentía hacia su sobrino, ahora solo faltaba que encontrase una esposa y tuviese sus hijos.

Al- gracias Juan por haber venido. Nos iremos viendo

J.Cárdenas- me alegró muchísimo verte, espero nos visites un día de estos a casa, mi mujer estará encantada de recibiros

Al- claro que sí, pronto te aviso... Tío Legan me gustaría hablar contigo en privado

SrL.- claro si Albert, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Al- ven, acompáñame al despacho

Entraron en la oficina, y se sentaron en los sillones de caoba que ahí habían

Al- quiero decirte dos cosas importantes, la primera es que te agradezco que permitas a Neil trabajar conmigo, imagino que la tía Sara no le habrá gustado la idea

SrL.- ¡dices bien! Al principio no quería, tenía esperanzas que se interesara por los negocios de su familia, pero Marc lo ha estado llevando tan bien hasta ahora que al final accedió

Ne- papá, con respecto a eso, me gustaría poder estudiar Economía en la Universidad de Chicago

Le dijo su hijo un poco tímido, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante esa propuesta

SrL.- ¿es en serio Neil?

Ne- si

SrL.- ¡hijo, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso! Estaba preocupado por tu desinterés hacia alguna carrera o los negocios de la familia, tu madre te sobreprotegía mucho

Ne- ¡gracias papá! Todo es gracias al tío abuelo

Al- ejemm

Carraspeó el rubio al escuchar decir abuelo

Ne- perdón, digo Albert hehehe, es quien me ha abierto los ojos y demostrado que puedo hacer algo útil con mi vida y Alice me ha hecho ver que me gusta las ciencias económicas

Al- hehehe que bien, por otra parte quería que vieras estos documentos Legan, Neil estaba organizando los archivos y encontró esta anomalía

El caballero recibió una carpeta negra con papeles, le parecieron familiares, ojeo todas las hojas sorprendido ante lo que descubria

SrL.- recuerdo al señor Edward Carcetti, falleció en el mismo accidente que tus padres en aquella trágica noche

Al- no lo sabía, pero lo curioso es que todos sus bienes han desaparecido, aquí está el registro según la indemnización que se le debió dar a su viuda, fue cobrada en dos partes y en diferentes fechas, según estos papeles por personas diferentes, sospechamos de alguien

A Legan se le iluminaron los ojos, ahora caía en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

SrL.- William, ¿me estás diciendo que...

El rubio solo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

Al- ¡mira estas firmas! 

.

.

.

.

Afuera era silencio total, un que otro pájaro se oye cantar, sobre la mesa de la entrada dejaba sus guantes, subió pesadamente los escalones hacia la segunda planta, gira a su derecha hasta llegar al final del pasillo, sacó la llave y quitó el seguro, la tranca de madera que se había puesto, y gira el pomo para abrir un poco la puerta, dio un paso hasta encontrarse bajo el umbral, enciende la linterna para iluminar el interior, todo sigue igual, nada se había movido, aún; con sigilo retrocede y cierra nuevamente la puerta con la llave y coloca el madero en su lugar inicial, vuelve por el pasillo cuando escuchó que algo se movía...

.

.

.

.

Ar- buenas tardes Dorothy, ¿Candy aún descansa?

Do- señor Archí, no, ella no está descansado

Ar- ¿y en dónde está?

Do- lo siento pero no lo sé, no la he visto, puede que Marcos sepa algo

Ar- no te molestes, ya la busco yo

Se fue a la biblioteca, nada... en la cocina, nada... el salón del piano, tampoco... el salón de té de la abuela, menos aún... Busco en las terrazas, miró en los jardines, incluso en la casa del árbol y ¡nada! Cuando regresó a la casa llamó a Marcos y Jaime

Ar- ¿habéis visto a Candy? no la encuentro

Al- ¿qué sucede Archí?

Pregunto Albert quien también llegaba junto a Elroy, George, Neil y Elisa

Ar- Albert, ¿habéis vistos a Candy? La he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro

El rubio entró en tensión al escuchar a su sobrino, miró a Marcos esperando conseguir respuesta

Al- ¡cuando me fui te dije que fueras por ella al hospital!

Estaba molesto

Mar- señor, cuando llegué me dijeron en recepción que acababa de salir, la busque en los alrededores pero no la encontré, supuse que ya venía en camino, así que me fui a hacer la compra de la cocinera

Ar- yo también la fui a buscar y ya no estaba

Jaime- la señorita no ha llegado a la casa en todo el día

Reportó el mayordomo

El- William, hay que buscarla, puede que le haya pasado algún accidente

Al escuchar eso a Elisa se le ilumino la mirada y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su alegría

Ge- ¡será mejor ir a buscarla!

Eli- no creo que sea necesario

Dijo la pelirroja queriendo quitar importancia al hecho

Eli- seguro ha salido a ver a su amiga

Ne- ¡ELISA!

Neil la miraban inquisitivamente, le daba en la espina que seguro algo tenía que ver su hermana

Ar- no lo creo, ha tenido el turno en el hospital, terminaría muy cansada como para hacer visitas a las amistades

Eli- entonces se ha marchado como hace siempre la desagradecida, es una mujer de establo...

Al- ¡Elisa! No te permito que hables así de ella en mi presencia

Le espetó el rubio mientras la asió del brazo

Al- ¡es la última vez que te lo repito! No es tu sirvienta

Eli- ¡suéltame me haces daño!

Se quejó la pelirroja

El- William suéltala, Elisa tu comportamiento es reprochable, ¡te pido que por favor te marches! No pienso recibir tu visita hoy

Eli- ¡pero tía abuela! Yo solo digo la verdad

El- ¡por favor retírate!

La mirada de la matriarca era fría y dura, a la joven le subieron los colores al rostro por la humillación y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse

Eli- ¡vámonos Neil!

Exigió molesta a su hermano

Ne- ¡no, lo siento Elisa! Yo voy a ayudar a buscarla

Eli- ¿tú también? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta que estáis exagerando? Al final me daréis la razón

Fue lo último que dijo y se marchó

Ar- yo iré a buscarla donde los Morgan y los Brither

Al- muy bien Archí, George ve a la policía, Marcos busca en las calles yo iré al hospital donde trabaja para saber si fue a algún otro lado

Ne- yo te acompaño, si no se sabe nada hay que buscarla en todos los hospitales y clínicas de la ciudad por si ha tenido algún accidente

Al oír esto la abuela se puso pálida, y sentía que todo en su derredor le daba vueltas

El- ¡ohh!..

Se tambaleó mientras se masajeaba la sien

Al- ¿tía, está bien?

La sostuvo Albert preocupado

El- ¡William ve, búscala por favor!

Decía con voz temblorosa

Al- ¡sí tía! No se preocupe, Dorothy busca a la mucama de la abuela, Marcos, Jaime llévenla a su alcoba

Ordenaba el rubio

Ar- ¡tía tranquilícese! Pronto traeremos noticias de Candy

Ge- muy bien, en marcha, en dos horas regresamos aquí, para ver si alguno la encontró o si ha regresado a la mansión

Salieron los hombres a buscar a la rubia dejando a una Emilia Elroy acongojada.

.

.

.

. 

Elisa iba llegando a su casa a la vez que salía de ella señor Fitsher, era casi de la misma edad que su padre, hombre galante, mandíbula muy masculina con un hoyuelo, sus ojos eran verdes con un poco de tono miel claro, sus cabellos son de un castaño medio rojizo, siempre había sido muy amable con ella y su hermano; para sus cumpleaños le solía regalar joyas, si no fuera tan mayor sería un buen partido

MFit.- ¡buenas tardes señorita Elisa! Un placer saludarla

Eli- ¡señor Fitsher, encantada de verlo! ¿Se marcha ya?

MFit.- me temo que sí, lamento no poder estar un poco más para disfrutar de su compañía

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía la pelirroja y deposita un beso en ella

MFit.- ¡en otra vez será! Hasta luego

Deja a la joven el pórtico de su casa soltando un suspiro, se decía así misma

Eli- _hmmm que caballeroso! Lástima que sea tan mayor_

S.L- ¡ELISA!

Le llamo molesta su madre que había presenciado todo

Eli- ¡mamaaa! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

S.L- Elisa, ¿no se supone que irías a ver a la tía abuela? Te he dicho que no debes descuidarla, no debes perder el favor de ella hoy que la huérfana vive con ellos en la mansión

Eli- ¡sí mamaaa! ¡Me lo repites hasta el cansancio! Pero me temo que hoy no está para recibir visitas

S.L- ¿qué quieres decir?

Sara olvidó por un momento su molestia primera y la curiosidad gano

Eli- pues resulta que esa huérfana desgraciada ha desaparecido, seguro se ha marchado al lugar mugriento de donde proviene o ha tenido un accidente; si tenemos suerte, puede que nos libremos de ella por fin

Decía con malicia y mirada deslumbrante, se imaginaba que de una u otra forma había logrado que Hugo se encargara de esa mujer que tanto le desagrada

S.L- ¿estás segura? ¿Cómo te enterarse?

Eli- iba llegando a la mansión al mismo tiempo que la abuela y el tío, cuando entramos ya Archie estaba haciendo un escándalo de la nada solo porque no la encontró en la casa y nadie la ha visto desde ayer...

.

.

.

.

Buscaron a Candy en las calles, en su trabajo y demás hospitales y clínicas, en la policía no se tenía registro de algún incidente con ese nombre involucrado o con las descripciones de la rubia, tampoco podían poner una denuncia porque no llevaba más de 48h desaparecida, no habían indicios que le hubiese pasado nada, "seguro estaría con una amiga" había dicho el oficial.

Ar- buenas tardes señora Brither, ¿Annie se encuentra en casa?

Sra.B- buenas tardes Archie, sí, pero se encuentra indispuesta y no puede recibir visitas

Ar- ¿se encuentra bien?

Hasta ahora Archí caía en cuenta que habían pasado varios días y no se han visto, no sabía nada de ella y se sintió culpable

Sra.B- sí, solo es una jaqueca, con reposo pronto estará mejor

Ar- entiendo… perdone la insistencia, pero quería saber si Candy se encuentra aquí o ha venido a visitarlos

Sra.B- me temo que no, no hemos visto a la señorita el día de hoy

Ar- ¿¡está segura!?

Sra.B- por supuesto, no hemos recibido visita este día hasta su llegada

Ar- ¡de acuerdo! Sería tan amable de avisarnos si la ve o decirle que la estamos esperando en la mansión

Sra.B- está bien

Y observo cómo el castaño subía al coche y se marchaba a toda prisa

A las seis de la tarde regresaban todos nuevamente a la mansión Andrew, Dorothy les esperaba nerviosa.

Ar- ni en casa de los Morgan ni los Brither la han visto el día de hoy, busqué por los derredores pero no la encontré y nadie de la zona sabe nada.

Do- perdonen

Al- nosotros no la encontramos en ningún hospital…

Do- ¡SEÑORES!

Llamó Dorothy con fuerza

Ge- ¿qué sucede Dorothy?

Do- señor Albert, ha llegado este sobre mientras estaban fuera

El rubio cogió el sobre manila que extendía Dorothy ante él

Ge- ¿quién lo trajo?

Do- llamaron a la puerta cuando abrí vi a un niño correr, quise alcanzarlo pero no pude, cuando regrese vi el sobre

En ese momento Albert rasga el sobre para ver el contenido, saca la hoja del interior, sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su órbita... palidece... sus manos tiemblan... su mirada se nubla y todo le empieza a dar vueltas

.

.

Continuaraaaaaa

Jua jua jua jua…. Sin ganas de hacer maldad... hehehe


	9. Capítulo 09

¡Continuamos con esta trama! Hehehe para no sufrir más tiempo, tenéis suerte, en la otra plataforma sufrieron por dos días casi para saber en dónde está Candy.

Una Cherry muy explosiva con su NTN hahaha

_**Capítulo 09**_

Albert tuvo que sujetarse de Neil, se sentía desmayar, ¡lo que tanto temía por fin había pasado!

Al- la... la... la han

Ar- ¡habla de una vez Albert! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bramó Archí desesperado

Al- ¡la han secuestrado!

Dorothy se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar su sollozo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a raudales, Neil y Archie palidecieron ante la noticia, George se lleva una mano a la cabeza, un dolor punzante empezaba a crecer

El- ¡William! ¿Dónde está Candy?

Demandó la señora en lo alto de la escalera principal, todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de la matrona, se miraron unos a otros dudosos de cómo proceder

.

.

.

_** Ca- Esta todo oscuro, no se oye mayor ruido que de un pájaro a lo lejos, quiero abrir los ojos pero siento que algo me lo impide, aún la cabeza me da vueltas, quiero moverme... hmmm ¡No puedo! Tengo las manos atadas por la espalda, el pañuelo en mi boca está lleno de babas, y me produce arcadas, intento ponerme de rodillas pero también están atados, ¡ la cabeza me pesa! Debo concentrarme, respiro profundamente para serenarme y no entrar en pánico... Tal vez sí me encojo como en posición fetal, y apoyo mis rodillas pueda levantarme...**_

Ti- ¡vaya, al fin despertaste princesita! No te esfuerces, ¡estás muy bien atada!... ¿Qué dices? Habla más claro que no te entiendo hahaha

Se acerca a la rubia y la ayuda a sentarse

Ti- bienvenida a tu nueva residencia, tendrás un servicio de cinco estrellas ¡si es que te portes bien! No te va a pasar nada siempre y cuando no hagas locuras. Bebe un poco de agua, seguro estarás sedienta, has dormido casi todo el día

Le quita la mordaza de la boca y le acerca un vaso con agua a los labios, dio un par de tragos, el líquido le refrescaba la garganta y la piel

Ca- ¿qué quieres?... ¿Quién eres?

Ti- hahaha tranquila princesita, ¿que más va a ser? ¡Un poco de dinero a cambio de tu libertad!

Ca- ¿dinero? ¡Pero si yo no tengo nada!

Decía al punto del llanto

Ti- ¡oh, claro que si princesita! Sé muy bien quien eres, Candice White Andrew, tu papelito de enfermera no nos va a engañar

Ca- ¿engañar? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué?

Ti- abre la boca, te voy a dar de comer

Pero la rubia estaba renuente a obedecer con facilidad

Ti- ¡que abras la boca te dije! Tranquila no te voy a envenenar, vales mucho dinero viva y eso nos interesa

Ca- por favor ¡déjame libre! Prometo no decirle a nadie

La venda sobre sus ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas

Ti- tranquila, cuando tengamos el dinero te dejaremos en libertad ¡aaaay!... ¡estúpida, no me muerdas!

¡Plaffff! Fue el sonido de una bofetada que le propinó haciéndola caer hacia atrás

Ca- aaiiaayyy awwwhhh

Pujaba por el dolor del golpe en su cara y estrellarse en el suelo de madera, sintió que polvo se levantó

Ca- ¡DEJAME IIIIIIIRRRRR!

Chilló finalmente

Ti- ¡te dije que te portaras bien! Idiota, me mordiste ¡Ahora te quedas sin cenar!

Ca- ¡por favor, suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! Po... or...favv

Y ya no pudo seguir suplicando pues la volvió amordazar

Ti- ¡reflexiona un poco! Ahora cállate

Dejo a la rubia como estaba, cerró la habitación y se fue a la planta a lavarse la mano y curarse. La rubia lloraba, hasta que tuvo que parar pues se estaba ahogando

_** Ca- Debo tranquilizarme, dejarme llevar por la desesperación no me va ayudar**_

Respiraba despacio intentando serenarse

_**Ca-**_ ¡_**definitivamente estoy en desventaja! Con los ojos vendados no puedo enterarme de en dónde me han metido. Si hago lo que me piden puede que tenga más libertad y logre examinar el lugar para encontrar una vía de escape... ¿Por qué me hacen esto?... Terry, si pudieras ayudarme… Pero eres un imposible, ni siquiera te has de acordar de mí ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ti en estos momentos? Será mejor que me olvide de ti definitivamente**__... _

_ Es igual a Anthony pero seguro va a desaparecer en cualquier momento entre la niebla, tiene el cabello castaño y es más alto… Ohh está llorando _

_ -¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AHI!?_

_ -Sí, perdóname no quise molestarte me pareció que estabas muy triste…_

_-.-.- __{Y curiosamente, recuerdan los dos en el mismo tiempo cuando se conocieron en el barco} -.-.-_

_ \- ¿QUÉ ESTABA TRISTE? TE EQUIVOCAS, ¡ESTOY MUY TRISTE! HAHAHA ¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSADO PEQUEÑA PECOSA?_

_ -¿¡Pecosa yo!?_

_ -LAMENTO TENER QUE DECIRTELO PEQUEÑA, PERO REALMENTE TIENES MUCHAS PECAS_

_ -¡Eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas!_

_ -ENTIENDO, POR ESO LAS COLECCIONAS_

_ -¡seguro estas envidioso porque no tienes pecas! _

_ -FIUUUY ¡¿Y SEGURO ESTÁS ORGULLOSO DE ESA NARICITA?! _

_ -¡claro que sí!..._

.

Ro- ¡Terry! Terry ¿me escuchas?

Te- ¿ehh? perdona Roberto, ¿qué me decías?

Ro- ¿en qué estabas pensando muchacho? Estás muy distraído últimamente, también es verdad que nunca has sido muy sociable con los chicos, pero creo que los rumores sobre tu relación con Susana te tienen devastado ¿¡no es verdad!?

Te- ¿ehh?... ¡¿Rumores?! ¿De qué hablas?

Ro- ¿no lo sabes? Mira, en **EL ESPECTADOR **hablan de un triángulo amoroso

El joven coge el periódico y busca las páginas de espectáculo

**TERREUCE **_**G. GRANDCHESTER**_  
_**VÍCTIMA DEL AMOR**_  
_EL JOVEN ACTOR GRANDCHESTER REGRESA A LOS ESCENARIOS PERO NO AL CORAZÓN DE SU PROMETIDA SUSANA MARLOW, VARIOS TESTIGOS HAN VISTO A LA EX ACTRIZ ACOMPAÑADA DE UN CABALLERO QUE NO ES EL PROMETIDO DE LA JOVEN; NUESTRO QUERIDO ACTOR HA PREFERIDO LA DISTANCIA TRAS ENTERARSE DE LA NUEVA RELACIÓN ENTRE SUSANA MARLOW Y GEORGE BUTLER. _  
_LA COMPAÑÍA STRATFORD ESTÁ PRÓXIMA A PARTIR RUMBO A EUROPA EN UNA GIRA ESPECIAL, CON ELLOS TAMBIÉN VA EL SEÑOR GRANDCHESTER. ¿SERÁ ESA LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LO HAN DEJADO? ¿HABRÁ CAMPANAS DE BODA CON EL SEÑOR BUTLER? ¿QUIÉN ES EL SEÑOR GEORGE BUTLER Y CÓMO LO CONOCIÓ SUSANA? ¿CÓMO LO ESTÁ LLEVANDO EL ACTOR? DE ALGO ESTAMOS SEGUROS ES QUE MUCHAS MUJERES AGRADECERÁN QUE VUELVA A SER SOLTERO EL HOMBRE MÁS COTIZADO HASTA EL MOMENTO._

Te- buahh ¡solo son conjeturas!

dijo para quitar importancia, aunque se sorprendió de ver muchos datos acertados

Ro- bueno, no es la primera vez que se habla de ello en los periódicos, si necesitas unos días para estabilizarte, o alguien con quien hablar...

Te- te lo agradezco pero... Hmmm... Pensándolo bien; Robert, ¿podría tener unos días libres antes de zarpar?

Ro- ¿estás seguro?

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza

Ro- está bien, te veo antes del viaje, al fin de cuentas parece ser que eres el único que se ha aprendido su papel de memoria

Te- sí, Gracias Robert

Salió el joven del palco donde estaba y fue a cambiarse, ya era muy tarde cuando marchaba para su casa. Después del ensayo subía al palco que una vez reservo para que Candy viera la obra de Romeo y Julieta, creía que de una u otra forma había algo de ella en ese rincón.

Desde ahí observaba a sus compañeros bromear, actuar, trabajar, montar y desmontar... Cuando llegó a su apartamento hizo una maleta, pensaba viajar al día siguiente después de ir a visitar a su madre; dejó todo listo y antes de irse a dormir, se dio una ducha. Las ganas de ver a su querida pecosa lo tenía ansioso, se preparó un té y se fue a dormir, pero su mente no podía parar de pensar en ella, sentía como si ella le estuviese llamando… y como un susurro pronuncio su nombre

Te- Candy

.

.

.

El coche de los Andrew llegó a la residencia de los Legan, de él bajo el joven Neil hecho una furia, subió los escalones de dos en dos dirección a la habitación de su hermana, de una patada la abrió a la fuerza, entró dando voces y pasos firmes

Ne- ¡ELISA ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡ELISAAA!

Gritaba desesperado, su hermana estaba frente al tocador cepillándose su cabellera y se asustó por el estruendo de la puerta, cuando vio los ojos iracundos de su hermano y se estremeció

Eli- pe... que...

Ya no pudo expresar nada, él la tenía cogida del cuello, estaba poseído por la rabia

Ne- ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Eli- yo... Yo n...o no se na... nada

Logró decir a duras penas

Eli- s...su suelta…

S.L- ¿pero qué pasa? ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?!

Se oía decir a su madre mientras se acercaba a la habitación de su hija

S.L- ¡NEIL! ¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¡UELTALA!

Grito asustada la mujer al ver la escena terrorífica de su hijo estrangulando a Elisa

S.L- ¡NEIL SUELTALA!

Ne- ¡DÉJAMEEE! TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBES ESTAR METIDA EN ESTO

Le espetó con odio y aflojando el agarre del cuello

Ne- ¡siempre habéis buscado la forma de humillar o perjudicar a Candy! Estoy seguro que ustedes están detrás de esto

Eli- coj coj coj

Elisa tosía intentando recuperar el aliento a la vez que sentía como el rostro recuperaba su color natural, del agarre de su hermano habían pasado de rojo a morado, si no fuese por la intervención de su madre...

Eli- ¿¡pero estás loco!? ¡Casi me ahogas!

Chilló la pelirroja aun con las manos de su hermano cogiéndola por el cuello de su ropa

S.L Neil eres un desalmado ¿cómo se te ocurre agarrar así a tu hermana? Elisa ¿estás bien?

Le pregunto a la vez que le retiraba las manos de Neil y examinaba el rostro de ella, aun se notaba la marca del agarre en el cuello, sus ojos habían empezado a enrojecer, lágrimas brotan de sus pupilas

Ne- ¡te dije que la dejaras en paz! Que no te metieras con ella o me las pagarías

Eli- ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! NO SÉ DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO

Ne- ¡sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! No quieras verme la cara de tonto como haces con los demás ¡Te conozco muy bien Elisa!

S.L- ¡ya BASTA! Neil, Elisa no tiene nada que ver, ella ha estado en casa todo el día hasta que por la tarde fue a visitar a tía abuela ¡Ni ella ni yo hemos visto a Candy! Tampoco le dijimos que se marchara de la ciudad

Ne- ¡te equivocas madre, Candy no se ha marchado de la ciudad! ¡Ha sido secuestrada! O al menos es lo dice la nota

Movía su mirada de su madre a su hermana, lleno de odio y rabia. Sabía perfectamente quiénes eran ellas

Eli- ¿¡y yo que tengo que ver con eso!? ¡¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?! ¡Soy tu hermana! Esa maldita te ha lavado el cerebro ¡SOY TU HERMANA MALDITA SEA!

Ne- ¡no te permito que la insultes en mi presencia! Si me llego a enterar que has tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Candy te vas arrepentir ¿Me oyes? ¡No vas a salir impune! ¡Esta vez no!

S.L- ¿pero te has vuelto loco?

Él ya no la escucharía. Había dado media vuelta y se marchaba nuevamente

Eli- ¡mamá Neil es un idiota! Me duele mamá

S.L- si mi amor, tranquila, voy a traer una jofaina con agua fría y te pondré unas compresas para calmar el dolor

Eli- mamáaa me duele

.

.

.

.

_** Ca- Hace frío... bbrrr jooo ¡tengo frío! De seguro ya es muy noche, esa mujer desalmada me tiene aguantando frío… ¡Ashefg, Ashefg! **_

Estornudó la rubia, sentía el frío la invadía desde la cabeza, bajaba por su espalda hasta sus pies, era capaz de sentir como si los deditos se volviesen como cubitos de hielo

_**Ca- ¿**__**será este mi fin? Albert, perdóname por no haberte hecho caso, sé que me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, que para salir utilizara el coche de la familia… Señorita Ponny, hermana María ¡Mis queridas madres! Annie, Archie, Patty, tía Elroy, George, ¡mis queridos amigos! Lamento causarles este dolor! Terry, mi amor. ¡El hombre quien una vez me amó! Mi amado, quien nunca más podré ver ni estar juntos, ¡lo siento por haberme entrometido tanto en tu vida! Terry me hubiese gustad pasar más tiempo, mucho más… Espero que puedas apreciar a Susana y quererla mucho... oigo pasos, seguro es ella que viene a verme**_

Ti- muy bien princesita, ¿te vas a portar bien? ¡Espero que sí! Te voy hacer un favor

Iba explicando a la vez que sentaba nuevamente a la rubia

Ti- como una niña buena vas a obedecer, voy a llevarte al lavabo, no vayas a intentar nada raro...

Y la rubia sintió en su nuca el frío de un metal

Ti- ... o te tendré que ser más contundente con mis órdenes

Candy aceptó lo que le decía

Ti- muy bien, así me gusta.

Tina le puso unas esposas, desató la cuerda de sus muñecas y los pies, la ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a guiarla

Ti- vamos por aquí, yo te guio

_**Ca- **__**10, 11, 12... 20 **_

__Ti- aquí a la izquierda

_**Ca-**_ _**izquierda 1, 2, 3, 4, 5**_

__Ti- muy bien, te voy a dejar aquí, cuando cierre la puerta puedes quitarte la venda, tienes tres minutos y vuelves a ponértela, estaré al otro lado de la puerta, no intentes escapar, aunque no podrás, pero si llegas a intentar algo ¡te dispararé!

diciendo esto último salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta, es entonces cuando Candy se pone de cuclillas, con esfuerzo paso sus manos por sus muslos, hasta llegar al nivel de las rodillas, alzó su trasero para bajar sus manos hasta el suelo, con cautela paso un pie hacia atrás y luego el otro, al fin pudo erguirse y tener sus manos hacia adelante

Así pudo bajarse la venda de los ojos, pestañeo un par de veces y se fijó en una pequeña vela iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, revisó a su alrededor y vio unos maderos apuntalados en la ventana, arriba no aparecía nada fuera de lo normal, por lo visto en ese lugar no encontraría la forma de escapar soltó un gran suspiro

Ti- bien, se terminó el tiempo… prepárate que voy entrar; eres buena chica; Vamos de regreso... Toma aquí tienes para que te abrigues

le lanza un cobertor y cerró la puerta nuevamente

_**Ca -**_ _**vuelvo a estar sola **_

se quita la venda de los ojos

_**Ca- **__**qué oscuro está aquí, no hay manera de salir... Será mejor que descanse, a lo mejor con la luz del día pueda pensar mejor **_

Se sentó en el suelo, intentando percibir bien en dónde se encontraba, estiró la manta en el suelo, se recostó pensando en sus seres queridos hasta que los párpados le pesaban tanto y se durmió.

.

.

.

Estaban todos acongojados por las noticias, Archí había ido a buscar al doctor después de haberse desmayado Elroy cuando Albert le dijo que Candy había sido secuestrada, segundos después Neil salía tras del castaño para ir su casa hecho una furia, mientras que George y Albert se dirigían al despacho.

Ge- tranquilízate Albert, vamos a llamar al detective para que se ponga a buscarla

George cogió la agenda telefónica de la familia y segundos después marcó un número, mientras tanto el rubio se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió una copa de Whisky y lo bebió de un solo trago, volvió a servirse otra copa y se dio media vuelta al momento que la llamada se terminaba

Ge- en unos minutos el detective Lars estará aquí

Al- ¿por qué George? ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño a ella? Ella quien nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie, que siempre es alegre y está dispuesta a ayudar, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma ¡Mi pequeña!

Ge- ¡serénate Albert! Seguro podremos hacer algo, ella es fuerte no temas

Ar- bueno, el doctor ya se marchó. Le ha dado unos calmantes a la tía y ahora duerme, ha pedido en la medida de lo posible que no le demos emociones fuertes

Al- muchas gracias Archí, por cuidar de la tía

Ne- Albert, ha llegado el señor Lars

Al- ¡hazlo pasar! Es el detective contratado para buscar a Candy

Lars- buenas noches señores, yo soy Charlie Lars

Al- señor Lars, yo soy Albert y ellos son mi familia, ya conoces a George, él es Archie y Neil

Lars- mucho gusto, ahora sí señor Albert, dígame cuales son los últimos sucesos

Al- hemos recibido la última amenaza y no solo eso, también han secuestrado a Candy

Ge- detective, el día de ayer la señorita fue a su trabajo y salió el día de hoy a las 07:00 de la mañana, esa fue la última vez que la vieron, desde entonces nadie sabe nada de ella, la buscamos por todos lados, hasta que recibimos esta nota

El detective sacó del sobre una hoja blanca. Por un lado tenía escrito a máquina **PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO **y al dorso de la misma con recortes de revistas la recompensa que exigían por la vida de Candy

_**Si desea que la niña de sus ojos vuelva a casa, debe dejar millones de dólares en la siguiente dirección, si avisa a la policía nos daremos cuenta y será usted quien la reciba a ella en 2 millones de pedacitos.**_

__Lars - estábamos al pendiente por si ocurría algo por el estilo el día de la presentación, pero al ver que no pasó nada pasamos a seguir una pista, nos han querido despistar desde un principio... pero no se preocupen, bien por ahora pondré a unos hombres que vigilen la calle donde hay que entregar la recompensa por si ven algo extraño, usted lleve el dinero nosotros lo perseguiremos hasta donde la tengan

Ne- ¿hacer algo el día de la presentación? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ge- habíamos recibido unos anónimos en los cuales amenazaban con atacar al señor Andrew al compás de su mejor brindis

_**Ne- entonces puede que sea cierto que Elisa no tenía nada que ver en todo esto... hmmm no ¡a mí no me va a engañar!**_

Ar- ¿cómo haremos para conseguir el dinero?! Albert ¿has pensado en eso?

Al- ¡lo sé Archí! Pero haré lo que sea para que Candy regrese sana y salva

.

.

.

En la bruma de la madrugada, las pasiones se desatan, las ilusiones se recrean y en la zozobra del sueño la mente trae incluso aquellos recuerdos que se buscan con intensidad, para Candy fue como repetir el mismo día ¡otra vez!

_** Ti- ¡ayuda, ayuda! Señorita por favor ¡ayúdeme!**_

_** Ca- ¿qué sucede? ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene alguna herida?**_

_** Ti- ¡por favor señorita! ¡Venga ayúdeme!**_

_**Le suplicaba a la rubia**_

_** Ca- ¡está bien! ¡Llévame!**_

_**Y comenzó a correr, giro en la esquina, cruzo la calle para ir por un camino más estrecho, vio un coche aparcado**_

_** Ti- ¡por aquí! **_

_**Dijo señalando un callejón**_

_** Ca- ¡¿está muy lejos?! **_

_**Preguntaba cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón, vio en la oscuridad una figura de pie **_

_** Ca- ¿está segu...**_

_**Y la pregunta quedo a medias. Todo se volvió negro**_

_** Ti- ¡lo siento querida! Pero si está muy lejos**_

_**Decía a la vez que le tapaba la boca con un pañuelo, lo que hizo que la rubia perdiera el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos, entonces el hombre frente a ellas la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo**_

_**Hu- ¡muy bien cariño, lo has hecho muy bien! Ahora vamos, hay que subirla coche antes que nos vean... **_

_** Ti- si**_

_** Hu- Toma, átala bien por las manos y pies, ten cuidado a la hora de custodiarla, que no te vea el rostro, en cuanto tengamos el dinero ¡la matas!**_

.

.

continuaraaaaaaaa


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Albert había pasado buena parte de la noche velando el sueño de su tía. No podía retirarse a su recámara y dormir como si nada, imágenes de hechos horribles que le podrían hacer a Candy lo atormentaba, la impotencia hacía estragos en él. Archie se había retirado a su alcoba, también deseaba en la soledad dar rienda suelta a su amargura; Neil por su parte se quedó sentado frente a la chimenea en la biblioteca hipnotizado por las llamas, debía intentar descubrir cómo Elisa había planeado todo, ¿quién se había llevado a la rubia?

El- William

Se oía una voz opaca romper el silencio

Al- ¡tía! ¿Está bien?

El- William, dime ¿qué pasó con Candy?

Al- tía por favor, no se alteré. El médico dijo que debe mantenerse serena

El- ¡estoy bien! Por favor no me ocultes nada

Al- está bien, pero por favor mantenga la calma... a Candy la han secuestrado, hace más de 24h que se la llevaron y ya han dicho cuánto dinero quieren para devolverla con vida

El rostro de la señora palideció

El- ¡oh Albert! Fue mi culpa. Si yo no te hubiese pedido que me llevases al banco el día de ayer, de no haber ido me hubiese cerciorado que Marcos fuese por ella al hospital

La mujer lamentaba profundamente lo que estaba pasando

Al- tía por favor tranquilícese. Es algo que no hubiésemos podido impedir tan fácilmente; según el detective nos han querido despistar desde un principio

El- William, Candy se siente tan incómoda conmigo que por eso prefirió volver al trabajo, fui tan dura con ella estos años atrás

Al- ¡eso no es así! Si ella quiso regresar al trabajo es porque es su vocación, ella estudió enfermería porque quería ayudar a los demás, Candy no es rencorosa, ¡ella la quiere tía! No tiene por qué martirizarse con cosas del pasado... por favor no se preocupe, el detective ya está trabajando para traer a Candy sana y salva

Trataba de consolarla aunque con estas palabras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero debía permanecer fuerte, tomó su mano entre las de él para infundirle confianza

Al- ahora, será mejor que descanse...

.

.

. 

El coche se detenía frente de la oficina principal de **LEGAN&FITSHER, **de él desciende una persona, hace su entrada el señor Legan con aspecto apacible, al saludar a su asistente pregunta por su socio Marc, pero este aún no llega así que decide rebuscar entre los papeles; busca las actas de sociedad, papeles de propiedad y los bienes invertidos, lo que estaba descubriendo lo deja perplejo, entonces solicita los libros de contabilidad, pero su búsqueda se ve interrumpida cuando su "amigo" lo visita en la oficina

M.F- ¡buenos días señor Legan! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano

Sr.L- ¡señor Fitsher! Buenos día, tenía un poco de insomnio y decidí venir a trabajar antes

M.F- ¿y para qué necesitas los libros de contabilidad?

Preguntó e recién llegado suspicaz

Sr.L- hmmm pues ayer William me propuso un nuevo negocio, estoy como quien dice, "sopesando las opciones"

M.F- ¡ohh, qué bien!

Había algo que no le olía bien

M.F- ¿piensas deshacer la sociedad conmigo?

Sr.L- ¡en lo absoluto! Pero podría hacer algún trato con él y que mi hijo Neil se encargue de los asuntos

M.F- ¡ah claro! - hahaha ¡sí claro, tú hijo! Viejo idiota, si supieras la verdad - por cierto, ¿seguirá al frente de los negocios y banco de Chicago?

Sr.L- me temo que no será necesario, ya William ha tomado su cargo, por lo tanto no veo necesario seguir ocupando su puesto

M.F- entiendo

Y esto fue como una doble advertencia para Marc

M.F- _**será mejor que hablé con ella, no tengo intenciones de perder mi comodidad y bienes que he reunido estos últimos años**_ \- fue un placer saludarte Legan, me retiró a hacer mis labores

Sr.L- de acuerdo, nos vemos luego

Legan pudo continuar con su investigación hasta que se enteró que Marc salía de las oficinas, fue al despacho de éste a buscar documentos

M.F- hola Sara, debemos de hablar

S.L- Marc cariño ¿qué haces Aquí?

M.F- tu marido está investigando la contabilidad de la empresa y vete tú a saber qué más

S.L- ¿y qué con eso? ¿Pero qué pretendes que yo haga?

M.F- tienes que ayudarme querida, si yo caigo, ¡tú también caerás!

S.L- ¿de qué estás hablando Marc?

El miedo empezaba a calarle en los huesos a Sara Legan

M.F- digamos que se caería tu teatrillo que tienes montado ante tu familia y la sociedad

S.L- pero ¿por qué quieres hacerme daño? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿¡No te he demostrado cuanto te amo!?

M.F- ¿¡amarme!? Haha ¡no me hagas reír! Eso no te importó cuando estabas en los brazos de Charlie Lenin

La mujer se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre

M.F- sí querida ¡lo sé!

S.L- ¡no sé de qué hablas! Te prometo que no he estado con otro hombre...

M.F- escúchame bien Sara, ¡tú eres sólo mía! Si me haces daño ¡te daré donde más te duele!

Le amenazaba cruelmente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared del salón de té al lado de la puerta

M.F- y me vas a pagar muy bien

Su mirada se volvió lasciva a la vez que pasaba su mano por su pecho, bajando por su cintura hasta su trasero para estrujarlo con fuerza; a Sara se le escapa un gemido

M.F- hasta luego querida

El hombre dejó a la señora Legan temblando por la amenaza y la excitación; estaba en el recibidor cuando veía descender a Elisa y esta lo llama

Eli- señor Fitsher ¡buenos días! Es un placer saludarlo

M.F- encantadora Señorita Elisa Legan, ¡dichosos los ojos que la ven! Vine en busca de un amigo y me encuentro un bello ángel... ¡Luce realmente hermosa el día de hoy!

Eli- ¡oh señor Fitsher, es usted tan galante! Dígame, ¿ya se marcha?

M.F- lamento entristeceros con cruel verdad, pero sí, he de irme a cumplir con mis deberes, pero estaría encantado en contar con su visita el día de mañana en mi oficina, me gustaría mostrarle un objeto especial, seguro os complacerá

Eli- que pena que se marche tan pronto, pero estoy encantada de aceptar su invitación. Así pues nos veremos mañana en su oficina. Muero por curiosidad de saber qué es.

M.F- ¡no tema mi querida! Mañana lo sabrá… hasta entonces, que tenga buen día

Se despide dando un beso en el dorso de su mano

Eli- hasta luego señor Fitsher, igualmente ¡que tenga un buen día!

.

.

.

El aire acaricia su rostro y sacude su melena, se encuentra de pie frente al jardín de rosas en Lakewood viendo como los pétalos cogen vuelo, ese mismo aire frío la hace estremecerse y la transporta, se encuentra en medio del campo, tiembla, se gira intentado reconocer su entorno, es entonces cuando lo ve, está tirado en el suelo boca abajo, siente su garganta seca, quiere gritar pero no puede, se deja caer de rodillas sintiendo sobre sus hombros un gran peso, todo le da vueltas...

_**Ca- ¡**__**AANNTTHHOONNYY!**_

Fue el grito que al final se dejó escapar. Estaba temblando y sudaba helado, abrió los ojos en ese instante ¡Había soñado con Anthony!

_**Ca- ¡Anthony! Oh deslumbrante Anthony. Siempre tan amable y dulce conmigo. Cuando me sentía triste o dolida por las maldades de Elisa siempre me consolabas... ¡oh Anthony cuánto te extraño! Extraño nuestro días en Lakewood cuando todo era tan fácil, verte trabajar en tu jardín de rosas, perderme en el azul de tu mirada**_

Ti- ¡buenos días princesa! Veo que ya estas despierta

Esta vez Tina se había puesto una capucha negra para que la rubia no viese bien su rostro y la reconociera

Ti- aquí te dejo algo para que desayunes

Ca- gracias

Pero no se movió de su lugar, vio como dejaba el plato y un vaso sobre la mesa que había cerca de la puerta, acto seguido se volvía a encontrar a solas

Miró a su alrededor, había un poco más de claridad gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los maderos en la ventana, desde donde estaba vio la estructura de una cama llena de polvo con telarañas y rota a la izquierda, a su derecha una silla también estropeada, un armario de dos cuerpos empotrado con una de sus puertas a medio colgar y la otra tirada, el suelo lleno de polvo y hojas secas, las paredes que antaño fueron blancas con un hermoso decorado en dorado ahora tenía manchas negras y grises a causa del moho, se puso en pie y fue hacia la ventana, quiso mover los trozos pero estaba muy bien sujetos, intentó ver hacia afuera y no reconoció el lugar, no tenía ni idea de en dónde se encontraba, soltó un suspiro de frustración, cogió el vaso con agua y volvió a su sitio...

_** Ca- No encuentro la manera de salir de aquí, ¡Anthony, por favor ayúdame!**_

\- NO TEMAS CANDY! NO ESTAS SOLA

Para ella escuchar esas palabras era como si el mismo Anthony se las estuviese diciendo

_**Ca- ¡**__**ohh gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Porque sé que siempre me acompañaras pase lo que pase**_

La mirada se le nublo, quería llorar por el miedo, aunque podía asegurar que no estaba sola… se deja caer al suelo soltando otro suspiro pesado

_**Ca-**__**¡v**__**amos Candy! Tienes que ser fuerte ¡Piensa!... ¡Piensa!... ¡Piensa!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hna.M- señorita Ponny, desde ayer siento una angustia en el pecho que no se me va, temo que algo malo les esté pasando a nuestras niñas, creo que Annie está en un momento difícil

SraP- hermana María, ¿usted también?

Hna.M- no me diga que usted también señorita Ponny

SraP- ¡ujum! Yo me temo que Candy está sufriendo, mi corazón de madre me dice que no se encuentra bien

Hna.M- creo que sería conveniente ponernos en contacto con el señor Andrew

SraP- hermana María, vaya usted a enviarle un telegrama al señor Andrew, no podemos viajar a Chicago y dejar a los niños solos, pero tampoco podemos ignorar lo que nos grita nuestro corazón de madre

Hna.M- tiene razón, iré a la oficina de telégrafo ahora mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Eleanor Baker se dirige al apartamento de su hijo, el día anterior le mandó un mensaje para encontrarse en dicho lugar, llamó a la puerto y espero a que le abrieran

Te- en seguida voy... Eleanor ¡buenos días!

E.B- hola Terry, aquí estoy querido, como me pediste...

Te- gracias, ¡pasa por favor! Buenos días Eleanor... deseas tomar algo: ¿té o café?

E.B- gracias. Té está bien

Decía mientras tomaba asiento junta a la mesa redonda al centro del pequeños apartamento; el joven encendió el fuego, preparaba el servicio para dos

Te- te pedí que vinieras por una razón, ayer estuve hablando con Robert, he conseguido un par de días libres y pienso ir a Chicago...

E.B- ¡¿es en serio?! Terry ¡me parece estupendo!

Te- sí, va enserio, sabes que no tengo muchas personas de confianza pero puede que siga los consejos de alguien y le diga lo que en verdad siento por ella

Mirando de reojo la reacción de su madre

Te- hehehe bueno también quiero pedirte un favor, que te encargues de mi apartamento todo este tiempo que esté fuera y mandar mi equipaje el día que tengo que partir

E.B- ¡ohh Terry!

Se acercó a él impulsada por la confesión del momento. Su hijo le estaba dando una oportunidad, se estaba abriendo con ella y le prodigaba con su confianza, le estaba dejando entrar en su corazón

E.B- ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!

Te- ¡cuidado Eleanor! Que nos podemos quemar

Objeto medio burlón al ver la euforia de su madre y ese abrazo espontáneo que le regaló; volvieron ambos a la mesa, ella con los dos servicios para el té y Terry con la tetera

E.B- ¡es lo mejor que puedes hacer! Debes hablar con ella cara a cara, ser sincero y decirle lo que sientes y tener una oportunidad para luchar por vuestro amor

Te- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

E.B- claro que sí cariño. Dime ¿qué quieres saber?

Te- hmmm no quiero parecer imprudente, pero tus palabras que me dices... hmmm... lo dices como…

No sabía cómo formularle la pregunta, se sentía un poco tonto

E.B- ¡¿por experiencia propia?!

Quiso ayudarle con las palabras que buscaba

Te- sí

Respondió tímidamente

E.B- sí Terreuce, lo digo por experiencia propia... ajuummm

La dama soltó un suspiro antes de continuar

E.B- a veces la vida no es fácil, nos da golpes por los cuales nos toca aprender, en otras ocasiones nos da tiempo para meditar qué es lo que queremos hacer...

Te- quieres decir que...

E.B- quiero decir... hmmm que creo que ha llegado la hora que sepas cómo fue la relación con tu padre, quizás así nos comprendas un poco más...  
Cuando conocí a tu padre ¡era un hombre alegre y vivaz! Con su mirada intensa, voz aterciopelada, piel blanca y cabello castaño como el tuyo

Mientras hablaba su mente volvía a revivir los hechos como la primera vez, su mirada brillaba y a Terry no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle

E.B- iba bajando de una avioneta, cerca de la villa donde me encontraba con Robert, Gilda, Mateo y Sofía junto a otro compañeros más, eran las primeras vacaciones que tenía después de trabajar en mi primera obra; se había quedado sin combustible y nosotros le ayudamos a volver a la ciudad; de ahí comenzamos a tratarnos, ambos sentimos atracción desde un principio, salimos un par de veces hasta que ya pasado un mes me dijo quién era en verdad, heredero del ducado Granchester y me propuso matrimonio y por supuesto que acepté desde un principio, ¡para mí era todo tan idílico! Como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, fuimos al registro civil y empezamos el papeleo aquí en América, días después llegó un telegrama de tú abuelo, había caído en cama gravemente y debía volver a Londres.

Decidimos que viajaríamos y organizaríamos la boda desde ahí, también fue en ese viaje que me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti, por lo que tu padre le pidió al capitán que nos casara; un gesto muy romántico por su parte hay que reconocer. Tenía apenas dos meses y el trayecto fue un suplicio debido a los síntomas, ¡estábamos tan felices cariño! No te imaginas como te deseábamos

Le acarició el rostro a su hijo mientras hablaba

E.B- cuando llegamos debía guardar reposo por el resto del embarazo pues se me complicó y había posibilidad de aborto, tu padre se dividía en cuidar de tu abuelo, atender los negocios de la familia y vivir con nosotros; pero los problemas no hicieron más que empezar, después de que tú naciste me enteré que el Conde de Berkshire quería casar a su hija con tu padre, él me negó total interés en ella

Le creí ciegamente hasta que, cierto día habíamos quedado en que te llevaría a ver tu abuelo y nos encontraríamos ahí para después regresar juntos a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos te dejé con el señor mientras busqué a Richard por la mansión; pregunte por tu padre y Beatrice de Berkshire me dijo que él estaba hablando con su hija en su recamara; fue más la forma en que lo dijo lo que encendió mi alarma

Me dirigí hacia los aposentos de tu padre, me detuve frente a la puerta pues los ruidos eran fuertes, tu padre estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Kristen, ¡no me lo podía creer! ¡Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta! Pero las lágrimas y el odio me cegaron, así que me di media vuelta y nos fuimos de esa casa.

Pase muchos horas maquinando y pensando qué debía hacer o decirle cuando lo viera, pero esa noche no regresó a la casa donde vivíamos desde hace más de ocho meses, para mí fue tan devastador así que decidí que no sería una tonta más. No permitiría que tu padre jugara con mis sentimientos, y organice todo para regresar a América...

Hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas

Te- ¡lo siento mamá, no tenía ni idea!

E.B- no tienes porqué disculparte cariño, pero te puedo decir con seguridad que hay dos cosas de las que me he arrepentido siempre; una es no haber abierto esa puerta cuando los escuchaba gemir, de seguro así tú padre nunca te hubiese alejado de mí

Te- mamá

Susurro y le tomo la mano

E.B- y la otra es, ¡no haber luchado más por ti!

Le dedicó la mirada más dulce que haya visto Terry hasta ahora

E.B- no me arrepiento de las cosas que hice porque fue creyendo que era lo mejor, pero si lamento las cosas que no hice

Te- entiendo ahora lo que me dices

E.B- ¡me alegro cariño! Claro que debes aprender tus propias lecciones de la vida, pero un poco de ayuda no está mal

Y le guiño un ojo; en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, el castaño se levanta para ver quién es

Cartero- Buenos días, carta certificada para Terrence Granchester

Te- sí, soy yo

Firma la hoja que le muestra el caballero vestido de azul, recibe la correspondencia, le da una propina y cierra la puerta

Te- es de Candy

Va a su escritorio frente la ventana a por el abrecartas, con delicadeza introduce por una esquina la punta y rasga el papel, vuelve a dejar en su sitio y saca el contenido que hay dentro del sobre

**Querido Terrence.**  
**Gracias por la carta, pero debo pedirte que no me vuelvas a buscar, no estoy interesada en una persona que fuma desde que es menor, bebe mucho y te gusta romper las normas, prueba de ello es que estas con Susana y sigues buscándome, si alguna vez sentí algo por ti ya se me olvidó. Ahora estoy feliz organizando mi boda con Neil, ¡no me busques más!**  
**Att Candie White**

A Terry se le fueron los colores del rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, su semblante se endureció, tiró la bandeja y florero de la cómoda a la entrada, dio un par de puñetazos en la pared

E.B- hijo ¿qué pasa?

Preguntó su madre asustada

Te- no... No... ¡Ella no quiere saber nada de mí! Dice que se va a casar ¡Y con el idiota de Neil Legan!

Soltó con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro ¡Sentía desmoronarse! Que no había salida

E.B- ¿pero estás seguro?

Te- ¡léelo si no me crees! No me importa

Decía extendiendo la carta; ella la coge y la lee, no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven

E.B- no sé qué decir, solo que te calmes, así podrás ver las cosas de otra manera

Te- ¡déjalo! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!

Diciendo esto sacó de unos de los cajones una cajetilla de cigarrillos dispuesto a encenderse uno

E.B- no me puedo creer que ella escribiera estas palabras tan crue...

No termino de explicarse pues en ese instante ve a su hijo coger su chaqueta y dejarla sola en ese lugar

E.B- ¡TERRY!

Lo llamó pero no recibió respuesta, el joven deseaba salir de ese lugar, se sentía ahogar

** Te- Prometí quererte para siempre, y era cierto no había duda en mi mente, pero el destino tuvo planes diferentes y te perdí por accidente... **

** No te defendí fue porque mi corazón es tan ciego, fue un estupidez dejarte ir; si pudiera regresar el tiempo esta vez no dudaría, mi silencio fue error. **

** Si te aleje de mí, si te fallé y te dejé partir fue porque todo lo que me pasaba me daba miedo, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo.**

** Ahora no sé si tengo amor u odio, ya tengo bastante con este dolor. Maldigo el episodio, lo peor de todo es que fui yo quien lo permitió, me esperan los demonios que deja tu recuerdo que juega conmigo a la tortura**

La melancolía se apodera de Terry, sin darse cuenta está en el Central Park, caminando entre los árboles como cuando se escapaba de su habitación y se iba al pequeño bosque del ilustre colegio San Pablo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sentía que le explotaría de un momento a otro.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Andrew, George hace todos los movimientos posibles para reunir el dinero del rescate, pero necesitaba más tiempo

Al- ¿George, has hecho todas las gestiones? Si es necesario utilizar los bienes inmuebles de la familia en Escocia y Londres, con tal de hacerlo efectivo

Ge- ¡Albert! Tranquilízate, por más que me presiones el dinero no estará a tiempo

Al- ¡no me pidas que me tranquilice que no funciona! ¡Es peor!... ¡No puedo estar sin hacer nada!

Neil al escuchar todo, salió del despacho y se dirigió a su casa, fue a buscar a su padre para ver si podía ayudar aportando algo, pero tristemente aún no había llegado, estaba en las oficinas con Marck Fitsher, mientras esperaba fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, ya hace dos días que no se las cambia

Hu- ¡querida Elisa! Pero ¿qué te ha pasado?

Preguntó Hugo Dakar sorprendido por las marcas en el cuello de la joven, unas líneas rosas que empezaban a oscurecer

El- ¡oh, Hugo! No te lo vas a creer, Candy ha desaparecido y a todos se les ha metido que yo tengo algo que ver

El moreno tragó grueso al oír eso

El- a tal punto que ¡el tío abuelo estuvo a punto de estrangularme! Hugo…

Hu- ¡cuánto lamento oír eso! - al final si fue acertado secuestrar a esa chica

Pensaba para sí el hombre

El- pero te puedo jurar que yo no hice nada

Ella le miraba esperando que él le aclare algo

Hu- ¡por supuesto tú no has hecho nada! Eres tan tierna y frágil. No podrías hacerle daño a nadie, ¿de dónde sacan semejantes sandeces?

El- ¿y tú has hecho algo?

Dos pares de ojos lo miraban inquisitivamente deseando una respuesta positiva

Hu- eehh... ¡decir que si yo he hecho algo sería muy contraproducente! Simplemente albergo la esperanza que mi persona te sea de ayuda... Digo de consuelo

El- ¡ahh Hugo! Eres tan bueno

La joven había entendido la insinuación, se lanzó a su cuello, él la estrecha con sus fornidos brazos, aspira el olor de sus cabellos, la mira a los ojos y ella abre su boca provocativamente, invitándolo a que la bese como lo lleva deseando desde el día anterior.

Ne- ¡ejem, ejem, ejemmm!

Interrumpió el pelirrojo, en su mirada estaba escrito todo el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre que estaba cerca de su hermana

Hu- ¡oh, perdone usted señor Legan!

El- ¡Neil! No sabía que estabas en casa

Dijo sorprendida, su hermano la había encontrado en una situación comprometedora. No quería pensar qué hubiese pasado si en vez de él hubiese sido su madre.

Ne- pasaba a saludar antes de despedirme, pero por lo visto estas ocupada, así que me marcho

Se da media vuelta

El- ¡espera Neil!

Lo llamaba su hermana nerviosa. Temía por lo que podía pensar por encontrarla junto a Hugo abrazada y más si escucho algo de lo que hablaban. Pero este no respondió ni regreso

Hu- será mejor que me marche. Elisa nos vemos en otra ocasión

Deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano y se retiró; estaba tan nerviosa que no supo qué decirle, lo vio marcharse del salón, ella se fue a su habitación, debía pensar en una excusa para dar por sí su hermano regresaba y le exigía explicaciones... Hugo subió a su coche sin imaginar que un muy cauteloso Neil seguía tras sí

.

.

.

.

_**Ca- Ahh pero no me había percatado antes, eso es una puerta para ir a altillo**_

Decía la rubia viendo al techo de la habitación

_**Ca- **__**si es así, ¡a lo mejor me pueda escapar por ahí!**_

**C**on ilusión renovada se levanta, se puso bajo del lugar donde estaba la puerta, dio un par de saltos para ver si alcazaba, pero solo logró que el suelo crujiera bajo sus pies, para temerosa de hacer más ruido de lo normal

_**Ca- h**__**mmm ¡no! Así no... Debo buscar algo para poder alcanzar, hmmm... no, el somier no porque pesa y hará mucho ruido... hmmm pero si puedo usar la mesa **_

Quiso cogerla de manera normal pero las esposas se lo impedían, entonces volcó la mesa para poder tomarla de un lado y tirar de ella sin tener que levantarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente sigilosa y golpeó con ella al suelo, la arrastró hasta ponerse bajo la trampilla, se subió a ella con mucho cuidado alzó sus manos y puedo abrir la puerta deslizándola hacía un lado... tiró de una cadena que había y se oyó un chirrido hasta que vio descender la escalera que estaba ahí, empezó a subir; todo estaba más negro, esperó a que se le acostumbrara la vista, fue hasta entonces que se percató que los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por el tejado estropeado, empieza a caminar... con cada paso que daba las vigas crujían y el corazón le latía a mil.

Ti- ¡me pareció escuchar ruido!

Alertada cogió el quinqué con el que se estaba iluminando su estancia, y con la otra mano alistó el revólver webley para protegerse o atacar si hacía falta, inspeccionó las cercanías de donde se encontraba, volvió a escuchar otro ruido

Ti- ¡viene de arriba! ¿Qué estará haciendo esa idiota?

Sube los escalones y percibe un chirrido, se apresura a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa ¡la rubia no está!

Ti- ¿¡en donde te has metido!? ¡Sal maldita estúpida! No tienes escapatoria

Entonces escucha que el tejado cruje

Ti- ¡ahí estas pedazo de idiota!

¡BANG!... un disparo

Ti- ¡más te vale que salgas de tu escondite! No te hagas la valiente

¡BANG! Otro disparo a lo ciego

Ti- ¡de aquí no saldrás con vida!

¡BANG!... PLOOFF… un tercer disparo y el techo cayó sobre Tina

Ti- ¡aaaahhhhh! **¡****Aaaaaarrreggggg! **

La viga por donde caminaba Candy se había roto y caído sobre la morena, con tal estruendo que el suelo cedió y cayeron hasta la planta baja, quedando atrapada y mal herida, el gas de su lámpara se derramaba incendiando los maderos viejos; Candy no se movía, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, esta le da vueltas, mareada y débil, siente el cuerpo dolerle por todas partes.

.

.

continuaraaaaaa


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

Observó su reflejo en el espejo y vio las huellas del dolor, sus párpados estaban hinchados y unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, limpio la lágrima solitaria que corría por su mejía, soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos; entonces lo vio, a su amado de cabellos castaños, de maneras elegantes, sonríe tan plácida y dulcemente a una figura a su lado que no era ella, a su corazón le dolió, su pesadumbre aumentaba al ir acumulando más momentos como ese...

Se levantó del taburete, fue al cuarto de baño, abrió el paso del agua para llenar la tina, segundos después aparece la mucama con el agua caliente, veía como la mujer terminaba de hacer los preparativos mientras se quitaba las piezas de su ropa de manera mecánica, luego la doncella le ayudaba a soltar el corsét que aún llevaba

An- ¡gracias! Ya sigo yo sola, puedes ir a prepararme la ropa de cambio por favor

Doncella- ¡enseguida señorita!

La doncella recogía la ropa que estaba en el suelo, mientras veía como la castaña entraba en la tina, regreso a la habitación y sacó del armario un vestido azul con un hermoso cinto naranja al pecho y dejó medias y calzones a un lado.

El cuerpo de Annie estaba sumergido completamente en el agua, deseaba que ésta pudiese lavarle las heridas del corazón, sale a la superficie inhalado grandes bocanadas de aire, luego coge la esponja y empieza a frotar su piel, enjuaga todo el cuerpo y sale de la bañera, se envuelve en una gran toalla mientras que con otra más pequeña empieza a secar sus cabellos. Cuando ha terminado de darse su ducha es ayudada a vestirse y peinarse, debía estar lista en media hora pues su amiga Patty llegaba a la estación a las cinco de la tarde.

Tras seis días de encierro voluntario, su madre se alivió al verla vestida para salir, aunque fuese solo por un momento, cuando le avisó que su amiga del colegio vendría a pasar unos días, no pudo más que dar gracias pues de seguro le animaría contar con su presencia

An- ¡ya estoy lista mamá!

Anunció la joven llegando al recibidor

Sra.B- ¡hija, te ves hermosa!

An- gracias

Sra.B- Muy bien cariño, el carruaje espera por ti; que vaya todo bien

Se despedía de su hija dándole un beso en la mejía

An- hasta ahora mamá

Le contestó la morena. Ya en la estación de trenes se acercó junto a otras personas al andén para recibir al tren proveniente de Florida, estrujaba el pañuelo en sus manos, oyó el silbido de la locomotora, a lejos se veía un punto negro que iba creciendo cada vez más, hasta que pudo distinguir claramente la figura; el sonido se hizo más fuerte, las vibraciones hacen crujir los tablones de madera donde se encontraba en pie; finalmente el aparato se detiene y poco a poco los pasajeros bajan, con mirada vivaz busca a su amiga, quien desciende desde el cuarto vagón, lucía igual que la última vez que se vieron, cabellos castaños hasta sus hombros, unos lentes escondía unos ojos marrones llenos de ternura; portaba un vestido blanco en gasa con volantes

Pat- ¡Annie, aquí Annie!

An- Patricia ¡Que alegría verte

Ambas amigas se funden en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo; las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de la morena

Pat- ¡oh Anny, tranquila! Que gusto poder verte de nuevo ¿Dónde está Candy?

An- ¿Candy? ¡¿Le has avisado que venías?!

Pat- por supuesto les mande un telegrama a ambas

An- pues no la he visto llegar, si gustas esperamos un poco más para darle tiempo a que llegue, seguro viene en camino

Ambas amigas se volvieron a abrazar y conversaban acerca del viaje mientras esperaban a la rubia.

.

.

.

. 

En el teatro Terreuce hace acto de presencia, llega tarde al ensayo y con un humor de los mil demonios, nadie le podía decir nada porque su mirada desprendía el mayor de los desprecios, todo le molesta.

Ro- ¡Terry! Pensé que no vendrías hoy

Te- ¡Robert! ¿Qué quieres?

Ro- tranquilo muchacho, solo me preocupo por ti, hoy estás más afectado de lo normal

Te- ¡no necesito que te preocupes por mí! Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo

Ro- ¡muy bien chico! Entiendo, perdona ¡Espero que mejores pronto tu ánimo!

Continúa con el ensayo sin lograr apaciguar el tormento del interior de Terry

.

.

.

. 

Lars- señor Andrew, mis hombres han estado vigilando el lugar dónde debe ir a dejar el dinero, es una casa vieja y abandonada; estaremos siempre vigilando no se preocupe

Al- ¡muy bien! Entonces saldré ahora, procurad ser discretos, no quiero que se den por enterados de vuestra presencia y ponga en peligro la vida de Candy

Lars- ¡pierda cuidado señor Andrew! Ahora sí ¡Andando!

El rubio subió solo al coche junto con una bolsa grande con dinero en efectivo y bonos

Dos coches más van detrás de él procurando mantener la distancia; en uno iba conduciendo Lars junto a George y Archie, mientras que en el otro tres hombres al servicio del detective.

Albert llegó a la casucha, estacionó frente de ella, miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, baja del coche y se dirige a la entrada, dio dos golpes y esta se abrió suavemente; en el interior no había nadie, la sala estaba vacía, buscó en la siguiente habitación y encontró una nota detrás de la puerta

**Muy bien! Deja el dinero aquí y ve a la 5° av # 20**

El rubio salió corriendo del lugar, arranco el coche en busca del lugar indicado, sin darse cuenta que en el edificio de enfrente alguien lo observaba, este se alejó de la ventana, bajó los escalones para subirse a un coche negro estacionado para ir en dirección contraria; Hugo satisfecho va en rumbo al escondite, Neil lo sigue sigiloso desde que salió de casa de sus padres, observa cómo sale de la ciudad y debe aumentar la distancia para que no se dé cuenta de su presencia.

.

.

.

.

Pa- así que al final decidí venir yo sola, temía que la abuela Marta se debilitará por el viaje, esta vez un simple resfriado la ha tenido mucho tiempo en cama, es muy mayor y debe de cuidarse más

Hablaban las chicas mientras se dirigían hacía la mansión Andrew, después de haber esperado a su amiga y esta no había aparecido

An- buenas tardes Jaime ¿se encuentra Candy?

Preguntaba la morena al mayordomo

Mayordomo- me temo que la señorita no se encuentra en casa

Pa- ¿sabe a qué hora estará de regreso?

Mayordomo- lo siento pero no dispongo de esa información

An- ¿se encuentra el señor Archie o Albert?

Para Patty fue muy extraña la forma como se dirigió su amiga con respecto a su "novio"

Mayordomo- los señores tampoco se encuentran en casa

An- ¿y la señora Elroy?

Anny empezaba a sospechar de la situación, quizás ya no es bien recibida en la residencia de los Andrew

Mayordomo- la señora se encuentra indispuesta, no podrá recibir vuestra visita

Sobre todo para James es importante la discreción, la situación por la que estaba pasando la familia es muy crítica, no podía decir algo como si nada

An- está bien Jaime, gracias ya vendremos otro día

Las chicas se retiraron en dirección de la mansión Brither

An- ¡vamos Patty! Será mejor que vayamos a casa para que te refresques del viaje

Pat- está bien

.

.

.

.

En la 5° avenida había varios peatones, es una calzada muy transitada

Al- sin duda un buen lugar para camuflarse

Pensó el rubio al detenerse frente al número 20

Al- ojalá y esté en este lugar

Nuevamente se dirige al pórtico pero esta vez no fue necesario llamar, había un papel muy bien plegado metido en la hendidura de la puerta

Al- ¡oh no!... ¿Otra nota más?

.

.

.

.

Neil ve como Hugo se detiene a un lado del camino, nervioso piensa que ha sido descubierto, así que continua el trayecto como si fuese a otro destino, cuando pasó al lado del vehículo vio como el moreno descendía y abría el capó, pasó de largo y lo dejó atrás, por el retrovisor observó la figura del hombre.

Dakar se percató que había alguien tras sus pasos, temeroso se hizo a un lado del camino fingiendo una avería, esperó hasta que se cercioró que había pasado de largo el otro auto, dejó pasar unos minutos más hasta que no escuchó más ruido; montó de nuevo y encendió el motor del vehículo cuando vio a lo lejos una columna de humo negro

Hu- ¡TINA!

Grito presa del pánico; salió en marcha hacía la casa abandonada

Ne- ¡maldita sea! No pasa por aquí

El pelirrojo se había escondido a un lado del camino esperando a que pasase Dakar pero este no apareció

Ne- pero si regreso tan rápido sospechara que le estoy siguiendo

El joven llevaba quince minutos esperando y su paciencia estaba por desaparecer, desesperado repiqueteaba sus dedos sobre el volante

.

.

.

.

Pat- me alegro que hayas decidido a tomar el té conmigo Annie

An- no tienes porque agradecer ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No estás cansada del viaje?

Pat- ¡estoy muy bien! Gracias por recibirme en tu casa... pero ahora sí Anny, dime ¿qué te pasa?

An- ¿pasarme? ¡¿No sé qué quieres decir?!

Pat- ¡oh, vamos Anny! No quieras engañarme que no lo vas a conseguir, tienes la mirada triste aunque me sonríes, tienes ojeras y estás pálida... Es más pareciera que quien ha estado enferma has sido tú y no yo

An- Patty... yo… yo

Pat- confía en mí, sabes que soy tú amiga y estoy para ti pase lo que pase

An- Patty… el día que fuimos a la colina de Ponny, tuve una gran discusión con Archie, ha sido la más fuerte y dolorosa... las cosas entre nosotros no han estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo... creo que desde un principio las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros, ¡no me quiere! Lo entiendes, no me quiere Patty

Pat- ¡oh Anny cuanto lo siento!

Y abrazó a su amiga, las lágrimas de ella mojan su hombro

Pat- puedo imaginar por el dolor que estás pasando, pero no puedes darte por vencida

An- ¿cómo Patty? Shnn ¿cómo?

Pat- no puedes dejarte caer en la desesperación, no todo está perdido

An- yo siempre le he demostrado que lo quiero, he sido paciente todo este tiempo ¡y no he conseguido nada! Él solo ama a Candy

La castaña no salía de su asombro ante tal revelación

.

.

.

.

Al llegar Hugo frente al lugar vio como salía fumarada de las paredes de las que ya ardían en llamas

Hu- ¡TINA! coj coj ¿TINA EN DONDE ESTAS? ¡TINA! coj coj

El hombre entró en la casa, tenía poca visibilidad, en el salón vio los trozos de vigas en el suelo y entre los maderos a ella

Hu- ¡TINA! CARIÑO

Ti- Hu... Hugo

Hu- ssshhhhhh guarda fuerzas amor ¡yo te sacaré de aquí!

Decía a la vez que intentaba quitar los restos sobre de ella

Hu- ¡yOo tE SacaREE!

Usaba todas sus fuerzas pero el fuego estaba casi encima de ella

Ti- am...or lo lo siento

Hu- ¡no Tina! No ¡No te rindas!

Le cogió la mano que le extendía y le depositaba besos

Hu- ¡por favor!

Ti- te a… mo

Dicho esto la joven expiró

Hu- NOOOÓOoooo ¡maldita sea!

Un trozo del techo cayó cerca de él haciéndole reaccionar que debía salir pronto de ahí

Hu- coj coj ¡Candy!... ¡Candy!

Intentó subir a la segunda planta pero las llamas eran cada vez más intensas

Hu- no pienso morir por salvarla

Las llamas eran cada vez más intensas por lo que Hugo se vio obligado a salir de la casa; parado al lado del coche veía la casa arder hasta los simientos.

.

.

.

.

Neil encendía los faroles de su coche, había decido volver por el camino cuando se percató de la enorme columna de humo, algo le decía que si Hugo Dakar no había aparecido es porque de seguro tenía algo que ver con el origen de eso; apretaba el timón con excesiva fuerza mientras soltaba todos los improperios que se sabía, pero tuvo que frenar de golpe ante la repentina aparición en el camino

Ne- pe... pero ¡si es Candy!

Desciende del coche para ir junto a ella

Ne- ¡Candy! Candy ¿estás bien?

Ca- ¿Neil? Eres tuuu...

La rubia se desmayó entre los brazos del joven al reconocer su rostro. Neil dejó escapar unas lágrimas de alivio al ver a la mujer en sus brazos, estaba toda sucia y llena de sangre, la cargo para subirla al coche y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hospital manejando a toda velocidad, cuando en un cruce en la ciudad se topa con el vehículo de Albert; al reconocerlo le tocó la bocina pero llamar su atención y el rubio hizo media vuelta para seguir al joven… conducía precipitadamente por las calles hasta que llegó al Hospital Santa Joana

Ne- ¡ayuda, ayuda! Por favor que alguien me ayude

Gritaba desesperado mientras abría la portezuela para sacar a Candy y llevarla al interior, cuándo se le acercaron a él dos paramédicos y una enfermera

PMD- ¿qué sucede?

Ne- ¡ayúdenme por favor! Está inconsciente y mal herida

Gil- ¡es Candy! Por el amor hermoso ¡Rápido! Hay que atenderla

Gilda reconoció a su compañera; a Neil no le quedó más que observar cómo se llevaban a la rubia hacía el interior en una camilla, tras de él llegaba Albert y corrió tras ellos

Al- ¡NEIL! Neil dime ¿qué pasa?

Ne- ¡Albert! ¡Es Candy, la encontré!

Al- ¿Candy? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ne- ¡no lo sé! Se la han llevado a un cubículo para atenderla

Ar- ¡Albert! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Archie llegaba tras ellos y los demás hombres también

Al- ¡Archie, George! Es Candy, Neil la ha encontrado

Ge- ¿cómo está la señorita?

Ne- no lo sabemos

Ar- ¿cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no que la trajiste tú?

Archie estaba molesto y desesperado

Al- tranquilo Archy, él la ha traído nada más encontrarle pero no es médico

Lars- ¿pero cómo fue que la encontró? Llevamos detrás del señor Andrew todo este tiempo

Ne- Albert, fue Hugo Dakar. Lo vi en casa de mi hermana y salí tras de él, había algo sospechoso en su comportamiento, incluso vi cuando llegaste al lugar a dejar la recompensa y saliste corriendo de ahí, pero él cogió dirección opuesta después que te vio salir de la casa abandonada, por eso lo seguí hasta la afueras de la ciudad por la calle norte, estuvo a punto de descubrirme pero perdí el rastro, intentando encontrarlo nuevamente me encontré a Candy

Lars- enviaré unos hombres a inspeccionar esa dirección y la casa abandonada; no se preocupen yo me encargaré de hallar al culpable

Ge- de acuerdo señor Lars, cualquier cosa nos mantendremos en contacto

Dr- ¿familia de la señorita Andrew?

Al- ¡nosotros! Doctor ¿cómo se encuentra Candy?

Dr- ella está fuera de peligro, tiene un esguince en el pie derecho, tendrá varios cardenales por los golpes que ha recibido, ha perdido sangre debido a que una bala que le dio el brazo

Ar- ¿cuándo podremos verla?

Dr- enseguida, será llevada a una habitación, hasta entonces pasaréis a verla

Al- muchas gracias doctor

Los hombres estaban aliviados de saber con bien a su querida Candy; una enfermera se les acerca y les indica en donde descansaba la joven descansado, cuando entraron en el lugar la vieron recostada entre sábanas blancas, su cabello estaba suelto, al rubio se le inundaron los ojos al verle una mejilla roja y el brazo vendado

Al- Can...dy

Logró susurrar debido al nudo en la garganta

Ar- ya estás a salvo Candy... y volverás con nosotros a casa... Neil tengo que darte las gracias por traerla. Creo que te mereces una disculpa de mi parte, en un principio no estaba seguro de tus buenas intenciones

Ne- no tienes por qué Archy, seguro yo también hubiese pensado lo mismo

Y ambos chicos estrecharon la mano que se ofrecían como señal de tregua y paz

Gi- buenas tardes caballeros, pero me temo que la hora de la visita se ha terminado

Ar- pero enfermera, casi no hemos pasado tiempo con ella y no ha despertado aún

Gil- lo siento mucho señores, pero las reglas del hospital no permite las visitas después de las siete y media

Al- está bien Archí, no pasa nada salgamos

Ar- pero Albert

Al- tranquilo Archí, iré a hablar con el director, no dejaremos a Candy sola

Y así lo hizo, obviamente ante los hechos que le relató el magnate el doctor Lenard accedió a que un familiar junto a un guardaespaldas permanecieran cerca de la joven heredera

Ar- está bien, yo me quedaré con la abuela y la pondré al tanto. Pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí

Al- ¡gracias Archie, Neil tú también! Gracias por todo


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Al- ¡querida pequeña! Que bendición que estas con bien y nuevamente con nosotros… Perdona por no haberte cuidado mejor… Lamento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir estos días a merced de esos desalmados; pequeña, como quisiera borrar todo tu dolor y que fueses siempre feliz

Eran las tiernas palabras que le susurraba el rubio, ya hacía sentado al lado de la cama, con una mano sujetaba la de ella mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rizada melena; observaba su rostro, al parecer duerme plácidamente, observa sus pecas que le dan un toque cándido y se percata nuevamente del golpe en su rostro, lo acaricia suavemente con el dorso de sus dedos

Al- ¡oh Candy! ¿Pero qué te han hecho?

.

.

Para Candy era el mejor de sus sueños, la tranquilidad que la invade, es como un bálsamo regenerador… poder bailar con Anthony, un privilegio...

Ca- Anthony... ¡Deslumbrante Anthony!

La rubia sonríe abiertamente, se siente volar entre las manos de su querido amor de infancia

Ant- Candy ¡Ya estás a salvo, no tienes nada que temer!

Ca- ¿tú me salvaste?

Indagaba la joven mientras seguían el ritmo del vals

Ant- ... no...

Ca - pero entonces ¿quién fue?

Ant- tuviste la fuerza para soportar con entereza el daño sufrido en este encierro, ahora ya estas segura...

Ca- ¿tú estuviste siempre conmigo?

Ant- ... sí... siempre estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

Ca- ... sí

Ant- el hombre nunca muere, siempre vive...

Ca- en el corazón de las personas que le quieren

Completó la frase ella

Ant- ¡así es! No lo olvides, ¡siempre estaré contigo!

Entonces la joven escuchaba en el aire un susurro, con voz grave y tierna pronunciar su nombre, detiene la danza y caminan a un lado de la pista; Anthony de pie al lado de ella cierra los ojos como reconociendo las palabras y el momento, depositó un casto y tierno beso en su mano, le sonríe dulcemente y la motiva a subir los escalones, Candy empieza a subir los peldaños

Ca- es Albert

Sonriente continua caminando... pestañea un par de veces y siente la sensibilidad en sus ojos a la luz

Ca- Al… bert

Dijo en apenas un hilo de voz

Al- ¡Candy!... Has despertado ¡Tranquila no te muevas!

Ca- ¡Albert! ¿En dónde estoy?

La rubia se siente un poco desorientada

Al- pequeña, estás en el hospital Santa Joana, Neil te encontró en el camino, estabas llena de sangre y mal herida

_**Ca- ¡AAaaahhaaa!**_

Y el recuerdo de ella cayendo del cobertizo vino a su cabeza a la vez que sentía una fuerte punzada, su rostro palidece y Albert se preocupa por su reacción

Al- ¿te sientes bien Candy? Espera que enseguida llamo al doctor

Ca- no, no te preocupes es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza

Al- no estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea el médico

Y él salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

.

.

.

. 

En la mansión de los Andrew, Neil y Archí regresan y comparten las buenas noticias

El- Archie ¿Dónde está William? ¿Qué pasó con Candy?

Era acribillado a preguntas por la tía cuando se presentó ante ella

Ar- están bien abuela, ahora Candy se tendrá que quedar en el hospital bajo observación por cualquier complicación y que no pase nada grave; Albert se quedó con ella para cuidarla

El- ¡santo cielos! ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

Ne- sí tía

El- es un alivio que ya esté libre

Ar- así es tía, pero ahora descanse que seguro querrá ir a verla mañana

El castaño le deposita un beso en la frente y sale de su alcoba

Ar- ¡George!

Llamó el joven desde lo alto de la escalera cuando divisó al administrador salir de la biblioteca

Ar- espera George, quiero que me digas algo

Ge- usted dirá

Ar- ¿quién es Hugo Dakar?

Ge- hmmm será mejor que me acompañen a la oficina de Albert, es mejor hablar en privado

Neil que seguía a Archie también deseaba saber más información de raptor de Candy; cuando entraron en el despacho del rubio se sentaron en los muebles cerca de la chimenea, para los jóvenes la paciencia se les estaba terminando

Ge- cuando el señor Neil dijo que había sido Hugo Dakar el responsable, su nombre se me hizo familiar, quise hacer memoria de donde lo había escuchado antes

Hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos color miel y marrón oscuro que lo observaban con mucha seriedad

Ge- al llegar a la mansión fui a buscar los papeles que habíamos dejado en la biblioteca el día anterior cuando llamé al detective; encontré ese nombre en la lista de los nuevos inversores en la lista de septiembre del año pasado; la verdad es que nunca antes habíamos escuchado de él y es muy poca su aportación; en un par de veces pidió audiencia con el señor William pero fue negado ya que aún no podía ser expuesto al público

Ar- ¿pero es que acaso no lo investigaron? ¿Quién autorizó su participación en los negocios de la familia?

Ge- lo lamento, pero en esos días estábamos desesperados por encontrar al señor William, desde que la señorita Candy había abandonado el colegio en otoño no habíamos tenido contacto con él y necesitaba decirle que la joven había regresado a América sola

Ne- ¡entonces quien lo aprobó fue mi padre!

Ge- es muy probable, ya que él estaba a cargo de los negocios aquí en Chicago

Ne- ¡eso no es todo!

El pelirrojo dudó por un segundo si debía proseguir, no estaba seguro hasta qué punto está involucrada su hermana, sabe de los que es capaz de hacer más si es contra Candy, pero al fin de cuentas es su hermana

Ge- ¿qué más sabe señorito Neil?

Ne- bueno... puede que Hugo haya utilizado a Elisa

Ar- ¿qué quieres decir exactamente Neil? ¡Habla por favor!

Ne- pues ese hombre lleva visitando a mi hermana hace un tiempo... al parecer a ella le ha caído en gracia e incluso ha aceptado que la visite en casa, puede que en una de esas haya conseguido información de la familia... además el día de la presentación se presentó a mi madre de manera muy zalamera... no sé, había algo en él que me hacía desconfiar; pero he de admitir que en la fiesta Elisa estaba celosa de Candy y pudo haber dicho más de la cuenta

Ge- ¿y cree que haya decidido secuestrar a la señorita por incitación de su hermana? Pero si no la conocía a duras penas, obviando el hecho que lleva unos pocos días de nuevo en Chicago

Ar- tienes razón George, pero sabiendo cómo es Elisa, y mira que la conocemos bien, seguro le dijo que había estudiado enfermería, debió de seguirla un día de estos y averiguar fácilmente su horario de trabajo y en dónde estaba

Ge- hmmm...

Ne- pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué atacaría a Candy? Si dices que en un principio las amenazas estaban dirigidas al tío

Ar- ¡porque Elisa se lo pidió!

Dijo molesto Archí

Ge- ¡te equivocas! Eso no tendría sentido

Ar- ¿y desde cuando aquí, tiene sentido lo que hace Elisa?

Ge- es que sigo sin entender ¿qué interés puede tener el señor Dakar para querer hacerle daño a Albert? sí al principio su intención era hacerle daño a él ¿por qué al final secuestró a la señorita Candy?

Ne- si quería hacerle daño a él y al final se lo hizo a Candy, parece más como un acto de venganza, ¿acaso ellos se conocen de antes?

Ge- hmmm eso suena más lógico aunque no podría asegurar si ellos se conocen de antes, desde que el señor Albert andaba como vagabundo

Ar- ¡claro, no tiene lógica! Tendría que saber entonces que el tío era el heredero de la familia, pero según tú dices era un dato que muy pocas personas lo sabían

Ge- creo que será muy conveniente poner sobre aviso a Albert y decirle al detective que investigue al señor Hugo Dakar

Mayordomo- disculpen caballeros, pero el señor Legan desea hablar con ustedes

Ge- ¡hazlo pasar Jaime!

Sr.L- buenas noches, perdona que me presenté así de imprevisto pero necesitaba ponerlos al día

El aspecto que tenía hizo que George se preocupara más

Ge- ¿qué sucede señor Legan?

Sr.L- he estado registrando los documentos de la empresa **Legan&Fitsher, **y efectivamente encontré ciertas anomalías

Ne- ¿a qué te refieres papá?

Sr.L- mirad

Extendió frente de ellos los documentos que portaba consigo

Sr.L- son los mismos inmuebles y la cantidad de dinero que habían desaparecido de los negocios Andrew; según este papel son propiedad de Edward Carcetti pero al hacer la sociedad conmigo los presentó como propiedad de Mark Fitsher

Ge- ¿pero cómo es posible?!

Ne- ¡o sea que es un fraude!

Ar- ¿quién es Edward Carcetti, George?

Sr.L- si no mal recuerdo Edward Carcetti es el hombre que acompañaba a William Andrew y su esposa Evadne el día que tuvieron el fatídico accidente de coche, donde fallecieron los tres; la compañía Andrew extendió un cheque de indemnización por la pérdida del Sr Carcetti a su esposa Eunice de Carcetti

Ge- cierto... yo firmé todos los documentos pero dejé eso a su cargo para poder dedicarme a cuidar del señor Albert

Sr.L- y así lo dispuse pero al parecer Marc vio la oportunidad de poder apropiarse de los negocios y el dinero del señor Carcetti

Ar- ¿qué se sabe de su viuda?

Sr.L- no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que Marc es un estafador

Ar- entonces hay que avisar a la policía, señor Legan es necesario que guardes a buen recaudo esos documentos, no servirán como evidencia para poder desenmascarar al señor Fitsher

.

.

.

.

MD no se preocupe señor Andrew, la señorita se encuentra bien, es normal que tenga ciertos malestares pues ha recibido unos golpes fuertes y la impresión del secuestro aún la puede afectar

Al- gracias doctor

MD- no tiene porque darlas, si ve algún cambio más o si se siente incómoda no dude en hacérmelo saber, estamos aquí para ayudarle

Ca- gracias doctor Smith

Al- Candy, que bueno que estas bien. La verdad que nos has dado un buen susto

Ca- lo siento mucho Albert, no era mi intención, pero es que las cosas pasaron tan rápido que me fue muy difícil asimilarlo todo, tenía tanto miedo

Le decía la rubia y su mirada se inundó de lágrimas

Al- shhhh tranquila ¡ya paso todo!

Ca- ¿cómo están los demás? ¿Dónde está Archí? ¿Y Anny? ¿La tía abuela?

Al- ¡tranquila! Están bien. Aunque la tía se puso muy mal de los nervios al saber que te habían secuestrado; Archie se encargó de ella, llamó al doctor y estaba muy pendiente de su salud; ahora está en la casa para decirle que ya estás bien y libre; a Annie no la he visto en estos días y a decir verdad, lamento mucho decirte Candy que tampoco he tenido cabeza para pensar en ella y avisarle

Ca- entiendo…

Al- Candy... eh ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó?

Ca- eehh... si

Entonces la rubia comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la mañana del jueves

Ca- recuerdo que al salir del hospital una joven se me acercó pidiendo ayuda, no sospeche nada raro así que la seguí un par de calles hasta que llegamos frente a un callejón, ahí vi la sombra de un hombre pero no lo pude reconocer, fue entonces cuando me desmayé; al despertar me encontré atada de pies y manos, me habían vendado los ojos y la boca… no sé exactamente dónde está el lugar donde me tenían retenida, pero quién estaba a cargo de mí era una mujer a la que nunca le vi la cara

Al- ¿pero cómo fue que te escapaste?

Ca- en la habitación donde estaba habían sellado la ventanas pero no se percataron que había una trampilla en el techo y así fue que escale para alcanzarlo y subir para escapar por ahí… cuando estaba arriba se dio cuenta que estaba huyendo y comenzó a disparar al techo para detenerme, pero la casa estaba tan vieja y dañada que una viga se rompió y caí estrepitosamente hasta la planta baja… oh Albert esa mujer se queda atrapada entre los escombros, tenía tanto miedo y los maderos empezaron a quemarse; así que como pude me levanté, quise ayudarla pero estaba atrapada y no respiraba… así que salí de ese lugar intentando alejarme lo más posible por miedo a que hubiesen más hombres y quisiera retenerme otra vez

Al- shhh ¡tranquila pequeña! No llores que ya todo paso

El rubio la abrazo para serenarla

Ca- ¡Albert!

Al- dime pequeña...

Ca- ¿cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Al- aún no estoy muy seguro, pero fue Neil quien te encontró, te desmayaste en sus brazos y el pobre se asustó, así que vino a toda prisa al hospital por miedo que estuvieras mal herida, en el camino que nos topamos y lo seguí hasta aquí, yo estaba siguiendo un camino de migas que se supone me llevaría hasta ti después de haber pagado la recompensa

Ca- ¿recompensa?

Al- sí Candy, veras el jueves por la tarde cuando llegamos de las oficinas Archie estaba desesperado porque no te encontraba y nos dimos cuenta de que algo te había pasado; te buscamos por toda la ciudad hasta que llegó un anónimo a la mansión pidiendo cierta cantidad de dinero para poder devolverte a nosotros con vida

Ca- Albert, perdóname por no haberte hecho caso y no tener más cuidado a la hora de salir

Al- no te preocupes pequeña, lo importante es que ya estas libre y con nosotros. Ahora por favor descansa, yo me quedaré aquí contigo y velare tu sueño

Ca- gracias Albert 

.

.

.

.

. 

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew… el detective se encuentra junto a los demás

Lars- señor Johnson lamento decirle de que no hemos podido atrapar al sujeto, nunca llegó para recoger el dinero, puede que se haya escapado… pero no se llevó nada, aquí tiene el dinero

Y el detective le hacía entrega del bolso donde habían puesto el efectivo que era para pagar el rescate de la rubia

Ge- muchas gracias señor Lars, pero me temo que hay más noticias sobre el asunto

Lars- ¿qué sucede?

Ge- señor Lars necesito que investigue todo lo que pueda acerca del señor Hugo Dakar, creemos que él está detrás del secuestro de la señorita

Entonces el administrados le explicó los detalles que había compartido anteriormente

Ge- también necesito que investigue el paradero de la señora Eunice de Carcetti

Lars- muchas gracias por la información señor Johnson, y no se preocupe, ahora mismo pondré a alguien a buscar a la señora Carcetti

El- muy bien Archie, ya estoy lista para ir al Hospital

Ar- muy bien tía, vámonos

Salieron pues temprano hacia el hospital a visitar a Candy, deseaban verla y saber cómo seguía

Ne- ¡buenos días! ¿Podemos pasar?

Al- ¡Neil, Adelante! Tía que bien que ya está mejor

El- buenos días William, ¿cómo está Candy?

Al - muy bien tía, ya está mucho mejor, ahora mismo la enfermera la está ayudando a asearse

Ar- ¿y de quién son estas flores?

Al - son de parte del director Lenard y las compañeras de trabajo de Candy, cuando se enteraron que estaba aquí han venido a verla

Ge- William, me gustaría poder hablar contigo

Al- claro George, ven vamos a por un café

Salieron los hombres dejando a la familia a la espera del regreso de Candy

Ca- ¡buenos días! o pero cuánta gente hay aquí ¡tía abuela que gusto verla!

Y la rubia abrazó a la señora

Ca- Archie, Neil muchas gracias por venir

El- ¡Candice! Me alegro ver que te encuentras bien

Ar- ¡hola Candy!

Ne- ¡buenos días Candy!

Ca- sí tía, y lamento mucho haberla preocupado todo este tiempo

El- no tienes porqué disculparte Candice, no ha sido tu culpa pero me alegra ver que ya estás nuevamente con nosotros

Ar- ¿y qué ha dicho el doctor? ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?

Ca- me ha dicho que hoy mismo podré salir de aquí

Ne- eso es una buena noticia

Ca- Neil, por cierto, muchas gracias. Me dijo Albert que tú me encontraste y me trajiste aquí

Ne- no tienes porque darlas Candy, estábamos preocupados por ti y temíamos que te pudiera pasar lo peor

Ca- uhh jummm ¡igualmente has sido muy valiente! Gracias - y la tierna sonrisa que le dedico hizo que se ruborizara

.

.

.

Ge- así que le pedí al detective Lars que investigará a Hugo Dakar y también qué buscarán a la señora Carcetti

Al- has hecho bien George

Ge- hay algo más William, ayer recibí un telegrama del Hogar de Pony preguntando por la señorita Candy, no quise preocupar a las señoras ya que estando tan lejos podrían sentirse peor, así que me atreví a responderles diciendo que la señorita se encontraba bien, solo con un ligero resfriado

Al- puede que tengas razón, quizás más adelante cuando la visitemos pueda contarle lo que ha pasado

Ge- ¿y la señorita sabe quiénes han sido sus captores?

Al- no lo tiene muy claro, ayer me estuvo contando por lo que había pasado, pero no reconoció a nadie; lo más extraño es que dice que era una mujer la que estaba encargada de vigilarla y por lo que me has dicho se supone que el responsable es el señor Dakar; ¿qué se sabe del lugar donde la retenían?

Ge- según el señor Lars, estuvieron buscando en la dirección que dijo Niel que había seguido en el vehículo tras el señor Dakar y solo encontraron una casa abandonada que había sido incendiada, en estos momentos la policía puede que estén inspeccionando los restos

Al- por favor cualquier novedad no tardes en avisarme hay que atrapar a ese hombre

.

.

.

. 

Después de ver cómo caían los escombros del edificio en llamas, Hugo decidió marcharse por miedo a que el humo llamase la atención de los policías y lo relacionarán con el secuestro; debía ir a recoger el dinero de la recompensa pero al llegar a la casa abandonada se dio cuenta que unos hombres vestidos de negro salían del edificio, así que desistió de la idea de coger el dinero. Regreso a su apartamento lleno de tristeza y dolor por haber perdido a su querida Tina y el odio que sentía por William Albert Andrew aumentaba cada vez más

Hu- al menos ahora tú también estarás sufriendo por haber perdido a tu niña querida

Decía con toda la amargura

Hu- no he podido vengarme como había planeado, pero ahora también tu alma sangrará de dolor cuando te enteres de la muerte de tu querida Candice...

.

.

¡Qué bien, nuestra querida Candy está en casa nuevamente! Hehehe pero esto a duras penas empieza hehehe… hasta el próximo capitulo.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

La mañana había pasado sin mayor novedad; sus compañeras de trabajo pasaron a saludarla, inclusive el director del hospital se hizo presente en la habitación donde Candy guardaba reposo. La rubia agradecía las atenciones, pronto el doctor Smith se presentó y dio el último chequeo a la joven; tras ver los resultados de los análisis anteriores y cerciorarse que estaba estable firmó los papeles del alta; para todos fue una gran noticia. 

Su compañera Sandra le ayudó a vestirse con las ropas que había traído la tía abuela, luego hizo que se sentara en la silla de ruedas

Ca- Sandra, no creo que sea necesaria la silla, ¡estoy bien!

San- ¡de ninguna manera Candy! El doctor Smith ha dicho que debes guardar cinco días de reposo total para que tu pie sane correctamente

Ca- ¡está bien! Pero que sepas que no lo necesito

Ne- por favor Candy, has caso de la enfermera. Si lo dice es porque realmente lo necesitas, te hiciste mucho daño caminando con el pie en ese estado

Ca- tienes razón, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sentía el dolor

Ar- ¡pues deja de reprochar ya! Y vámonos que la tía espera

Ca- ¡muy bien! Me doy por vencida

Dicho esto, se sentó en la silla frente de sí, Sandra se encargaba de empujarla, llegaron a la salida donde esperaba la tía abuela al lado del coche; entre Archí y Neil ayudaron a Candy para subir, luego lo hicieron ellos ya que Albert se había marchado antes pues se había quedado la noche con ella.

El- por la tarde vendrá una enfermera para ayudarte y cuidar de ti Candice

Ca- pero tía abuela ¡eso no es necesario!

El- ¡tonterías! Debes guardar reposo tal y como ha dicho el doctor, y ella se encargará de que cumplas con todo

Ca- ¡pero si yo soy enfermera! Puedo hacerlo perfectamente

Ar- ¡pues ahora eres la enferma Candy! deja de quejarte y acepta, la tía lo hace porque se preocupa por ti y quiere lo mejor

Ca- entiendo ¡Muchas gracias tía abuela!

El- no tienes porque; estamos felices que ya estés con nosotros nuevamente

La rubia se dio por vencida, no está acostumbrada a que hagan tantas cosas por ella, quien siempre ha tenido que luchar por todo. Al llegar a la mansión todos esperaban el coche con emoción. Albert, George, Dorothy, Jaime, Carlos, Marta, Silvia y hasta Tomas el jardinero; después de los días negros en que se había sumergido la familia por el secuestro de la rubia no podían más que alegrarse por el retorno feliz de la joven

Al- ¡bienvenida Candy!

Decía Alberta la vez que la ayudaba a bajar, la cargó en brazos hasta entrar en casa y la sentó en la silla

Ca- ¡Albert! Por favor no hace falta

Protestaba, se sentía tan incómoda

Ca- ¡yo puedo sola!

Al- ¡de ninguna manera señorita! El doctor ha dicho ¡reposo total!

El- ¡Candice! No seas testaruda

Ar- ¡ay, ay, ay, ay! Candy

Se lamentaba Archie llevándose una mano al rostro

Ar- hehehe ¡en verdad no aprendes!

El- tal parece señorita, que habrá que estar detrás de ti como si fueses una niña ¡Te pareces a William que no podía estar quieto ni un momento!

Al- ¡pero tía!

Se sonrojo el rubio

Al- ¿cómo dice esas cosas?

Y todos empezaron a reír

Marta- señora Elroy, cuando gusten pueden pasar a comedor, la comida esta lista

El- muchas gracias Marta, puedes empezar a servirnos

Ne- ¡muy bien! Vayamos pues, hoy tengo mucho apetito.

Todos disfrutaron de una agradable comida; después pasaron al salón del té, disfrutando de la tarde de domingo mientras Archí juega al ajedrez con la tía, Neil y George observan la partida, Albert y Candy están sentados en el sofá hablando...

Ca- creo que será mejor que me retire a descansar, el pie me está empezando a doler

Al- tienes razón, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, yo te ayudo

Ca- gracias Albert; lo siento mucho pero me retiro a descansar

Se dirigió a los demás

El- está bien, no te preocupes que descanses

Cuando estaban subiendo los escalones el rostro de la rubia se transformó por causa del dolor

Al- ¿estás bien Candy?

Ca- ¡n... no! Me está doliendo mucho el tobillo

Al- no te preocupes ahora vas a descansar, creo que nos excedimos demasiado estando en el saloncito, no tenías el pie en la mejor posición, le diré a Dorothy que traiga los medicamentos para que te lo tomes, debes guardar reposo

Ca- s... si, gracias Albert

Se acomodó en la cama y vio cómo su amigo salía en busca de su mucama; minutos después regresaba con ella, traía una bandeja y con una jarra de agua fresca y sus medicinas

Do- hola Candy, según la receta del doctor, estas son las pastillas para el dolor, aquí tienes

Y le entregó 2 pastillas blancas con un vaso con agua

Ca- ¡gracias Dorothy!

Las acepto y se las bebió

Do- permíteme que te ayude

Acomodó unas almohadas bajo del pie de ella y le quitó el calzado

Al- bueno, yo te dejaré para que te acomodes bien y descanses, pasaré luego a verte

Salió Albert de la recámara y así Dorothy le quitaba la ropa a la joven con cuidado y luego le puso su camisón para que estuviese relajada

Do- muy bien, así estarás mejor, procura descansar

Diciendo esto la cubrió con la sabana

Ca- gracias Dorothy

El dolor aún estaba presente, intentó relajarse mientras hacía efecto la medicina

Do- cualquier cosa, si no te sientes mejor, no dudes en decirlo

Ca- sí

La rubia intenta dormir un poco, cuando a su mente viene el recuerdo de unos ojos de color azul y su sonrisa traviesa, se pregunta ¿en dónde estará y qué hace?

.

.

.

. 

Mientras tanto en New York…

Te- ¡al final lo hiciste Candy! Me prometiste que serías feliz ¡Qué idiota fui!... solo a mí se me ocurre guardar esperanzas cuando yo mismo te lancé a los brazos de otro

Imágenes de la historia entre los dos pasaba en su memoria; los días en el colegio San Pablo y ella en ese uniforme blanco, el verano en Escocia los dos sentados frente al lago ella lucía tan radiante; la noche que partió rumbo a América y le pareció escuchar su voz a lo lejos llamándole, cuando la vio caminar bajo la nieve la última noche en Nueva York... abrazando su cuerpo fuertemente en la escalera antes de partir; cuando la espero en la entrada del Hospital Santa Joana la noche que se enteró que estaba en América; la noche fría de invierno en la azotea del hospital mientras cargaba a Susana; en la bruma del barco cuando la conoció

_**Te- ¡tienes que prometérmelo Candy! ¡Prométeme que serás feliz!**_

_** Ca- Terry ¡tú también!**_

Te- ¡Esas fueron sus últimas palabras! ¡Maldita sea!

Dijo Terry lanzando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa; la tetera y una taza cayeron al suelo rompiéndose

Te- ¡yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti Candy! ¡No puedo!

¡Al fin lo había dicho! Con sus manos sujetaba su cabeza, el apartamento se encontraba a oscuras tal y como él se sentía… perderse en un gran abismo oscuro sin ella

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Albert recibía las últimas pesquisas de la investigación

Lars- por lo que hemos estado buscando no encontramos el paradero del señor Dakar, no tenemos idea en donde se hospedaba anteriormente ni sus familiares hasta que...

Al- ¿¡hasta qué señor Lars!?

Lars- cuando uno de mis hombres me trajo la información de la señora Eunice de Carcetti y encontré esto

Le ofreció una carpeta con la información, el rubio la recibe y empieza a leer

Lars- Edward Carcetti se casó con Eunice Dakar en 1886 y al siguiente año nació su primer y único hijo, Hugo Alexander Carcetti Dakar. En 1891 muere el señor Carcetti en un trágico accidente; según el informe habían manipulado los frenos del coche pero la investigación fue cancelada, quedando registrado como un simple accidente. La viuda falleció en 1913 con 46 años debido a una enfermedad degenerativa...

Al- ¿Hugo Alexander Carcetti Dakar?

Repetía sorprendido

Ge- ¡Hugo Dakar es hijo de Eunice y Edward, y es quien secuestro a Candy!

Al- ¡santo cielos, esto es terrible! George, muéstrame los papeles de la empresa

Ge- ¡sí, aquí están!

Al- si reunimos toda la información queda así: el señor Edward Carcetti era socio de mi padre y estaban juntos la noche del accidente; alguien suspendió la investigación para que no se supiese qué es lo que había pasado y sospecho que es la misma persona que se encargó de entregar la indemnización a su viuda, la cual no fue entregada en su totalidad; y fue tan torpe de cobrar el resto a su nombre, cambiando también todos los papeles que habían bajo el nombre de Edward Carcetti para apropiarse de ellos y utilizarlos en una nueva entidad como propios.

Seguramente Hugo ha de haber crecido con carencias y al ver que su madre enfermaba y no tenía suficiente dinero para que fuese atendida fue cogiendo odio hacia los Andrew, por haber matado a su padre y haberlos despojado de todo sus bienes quedando en la ruina; la muerte de su madre solo hizo que creciera en él ¡el deseo de venganza! por eso George, él mandaba los anónimos, porque a quién quería hacer daño era mí pero al conocer a Elisa y ella decirle que Candy era mi protegida de seguro que imagino que la forma más efectiva de hacerme más daño era secuestrándola a ella

Ge- ¡claro! De seguro encontró un trabajo en el cual pudo ahorrar lo suficiente para intentar convertirse en un socio de la firma Andrew, pudiendo así acceder en algún momento a tu persona y poder darte la estocada

Lars- ahora, lo que se supone es que debemos de tener a dos personas, al señor Dakar por secuestro y al señor Marc Fitsher por suplantación, por robo, por estafa...

Al- y muy posible por asesinato, no dudaría ningún momento qué ha sido él, el culpable de que mis padres hayan tenido el accidente donde fallecieron y el señor Edward fue un daño colateral, pero que le viene muy a bien apropiarse de sus bienes

Ge- señor Lars es muy conveniente que sus hombres investiguen al Marc Fisher, sus últimos movimientos, ¿qué es lo que hace? y hay que detenerlo

Lars- ¡muy bien, entendido!

Con su nuevo cometido Lars sale de la mansión para ponerse manos a la obra, nunca habría imaginado que todo tomaría semejante rumbo

.

.

En su cama Candy se incomoda, su sueño no es apacible; está entrando por la ventana en una habitación, ve una carta para ella, es de Terry y se está despidiendo de ella, impulsivamente se dirige hacia el puerto para buscarlo, pero llega tarde, el barco ya ha zarpado, las lágrimas le nublan la vista, tiene miedo... un nudo en su garganta queriendo salir... hasta que por fin explota, un disparo y la viga donde se encontraba ahora cae estrepitosamente

Ca- ¡TTEERRRRYYYYY!

Se despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa

Gis- ¡Candy, ¿estás bien?!

Gisela su amiga enfermera estaba con ella para cuidarla

Ca- Gi... Gisela... yo

La rubia sentía una angustia en su pecho, le costaba expresarse y las lágrimas salían por sí solas

Gis- shhh tranquila, ¡estás en casa! Es solo una pesadilla, será mejor que te tomes este calmante

Le ofreció una pastilla redonda, ella la tomó sin decir nada y se volvió a recostar, Gisela le limpió el sudor del rostro y cuello, le tomó el pulso; espero a ver que nuevamente se quedase dormida y regresó a su asiento para continuar leyendo el libro de Embriología e Histología que había llevado para matar el tiempo

Gis- pobrecilla ahora tendrá que reponerse del susto de haber sido secuestrada

La observó un segundo más y volvió la vista al libro.

.

.

El Martes por la mañana Albert se había levantado pronto; al parecer ha sido la primera noche en la que todos se han ido a acostar temprano después de haber pasado unos días tan grises; aunque la noche de Candy no había sido muy pacífica en un principio pues los fantasmas de sus sueños se hicieron presentes, mezclando recuerdos dolorosos y las horas de su cautiverio, pero gracias a los cuidados de la enfermera pudo seguir descansando.

Al- buenos días Candy ¿cómo estás?

Ca- hola Albert, buenos días, por ahora mejor gracias a los cuidados de Gisela

Al- ¡me alegro! Por favor no olvides seguir las instrucciones que te dejo el doctor si no quieres pasar más tiempo en reposo

Ca- ¡sí señor!

Hizo un saludo de soldado en tono de burla y le guiño un ojo

Ca- hahaha ¡prometo portarme bien!

Al- pasaré a verte cuando regrese del trabajo, ¡hasta ahora Candy!

Ca- ¡no te canses mucho Albert! ¡Hasta la tarde!

Do- ¡buenos días!

Decía la morena mientras traía la bandeja con el desayuno y Silvia traía la de Gisela

Do- aquí traemos el desayuno

Ca- ohhh ¡qué buena pinta tiene!

Daba pequeñas palmaditas de alegría. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la comida; unas tostadas y mermelada, zumo de naranja, un bol con fruta troceada y huevo picado

Ca- ¿sería posible que desayunáramos en mi terraza por favor? Ya no aguanto el encierro

Gis- ¡claro! No hay problema, te ayudo a incorporarte para que te sientes en la silla de ruedas

Ca- ¡ay nooo! ¡Esa cosa no!

Gis- ¡vamos Candy! Hasta que el médico no diga lo contrario aún no puedes apoyar el pie

Do- ¡tranquila Candy, yo te ayudo!

Entre las dos ayudaron a la rubia levantarse y acomodarse en la silla, era una hermosa mañana deslumbrante, ya en la mesa la enfermera acomodó el pie sobre el taburete para que no colgara tanto tiempo y así no se hinchara más, provocándole dolores

Gis- toma Candy, no olvides los analgésicos y antiinflamatorios, es la hora de tu dosis

Ca- está bien, gracias

Las bebió con el zumo

Ca- ahora siéntate y acompáñame a desayunar

Ambas disfrutaron de la compañía y los manjares, mientras que Dorothy preparaba el baño y una nueva muda de ropa cómoda para cambiarla.

.

.

También estaban en la otra terraza tomando el desayuno los demás, Archie tenía clase a primera hora, Neil se iría con Albert a la oficina mientras comenzaba con el papeleo de admisión a la universidad; la tía estaría al pendiente de Candy y del doctor que llegaría esa tarde a visitarla.

Do- ¡muy bien, el baño está listo!

Ca- ¡gracias Dorothy! Por cierto, ¿podrías prepararlo después uno para que Gisela pueda ducharse también? Seguro necesitará asearse después de haber pasado la noche en vela

Gis- ¡oh Candy, no es necesario!

Do- muy bien Candy, así lo haré

Le respondió la joven a la rubia

Ca- ¡oh por favor Gisela, no seas boba! Seguro que tú también querrás tomar una ducha, tranquila que después que me hagas las curaciones puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras mientras Dorothy me ayuda a cambiarme

Gis- ¡muchas gracias! No tienes porque tomarte tantas molestias

Ca- no son molestias ¡¿Eres mi amiga no?! Por tanto me preocupo por ti

Gis- buenooo... está bien, ahora vamos que debo ducharte

Ca- ¡aaaahhhhhssss! Eso es algo que puedo hacer yo sola, sólo que os empeñáis en no dejarme hacer nada, venga aunque sea un poquito

Do/Gis- _**¡**__**NO!**_

Contestaron a la vez Dorothy y Gisela, y las tres empezaron a reír

Ca- ni modo, tenía que intentarlo

Y les guiñaba un ojo de malicia

Con manos expertas Gisela atendió a Candy, lavándola con el cuidado de no dañar en las heridas, se sorprendió al ver los diversos cardenales en las piernas y espalda; varios rasguños y la herida que había hecho la bala cuando le rozo la piel por suerte sin haberse quedado penetrada en el músculo, su corazón se le encogió de solo pensar que había gente tan malvada dispuesta a hacer daño a personas inocentes; luego de terminar la ducha regresaron a la recámara y con unas tijeras quitó los vendajes sucios y se dispuso a desinfectar las heridas que habían en el cuerpo, las volvió a vendar; revisó que el yeso en el pie no se hubiese mojado. Mientras Dorothy preparaba nuevamente el baño

Gi- muy bien, ya está, ahora sí ya te puedes vestir

Ca- gracias Gisela

Do- ya puedes pasar a ducharte Gisela, yo me encargaré de cambiarla a Candy

Gis- de acuerdo

Cuando volvió al cuarto de baño se sorprendió, la bañera desprendía un olor agradable, fue realmente renovador. Disfruto de los aceites y sales que había dispuesto Dorothy

.

.

Mientras tanto la morena ayudaba a Candy a ponerse un pijama con cuidado de que no se lastimara haciendo algún gesto, le secó los cabellos y lo dejó suelto.

Do- toma Candy, bebe este té, te ayudará con la inflamación del pie

Ca- gracias Dorothy... hmmm está delicioso, ¿qué es?

Do- es una mezcla de manzanilla, cola de caballo y menta fresca endulzada con miel ¡Secreto de mi madre!

Ca- está muy rico, gracias por tus cuidados

Do- ¡no tienes por qué! Solo ten paciencia y veras que pronto estarás bien

La rubia solo asintió a las palabras y siguió bebiendo su brebaje...

.

.

Por la tarde sus amigas Patty y Anny fueron a visitarla, no sabían de todo lo que había pasado la rubia y se sorprendieron al encontrarla en su habitación guardando reposo

An- ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ca- ¡hola Anny, Patty! Qué hermosa sorpresa

Pa- ¡Candy, me alegro verte!

Ca- ¿pero cuando llegaste Patty?

Pa- el sábado por la tarde. Te envié un telegrama avisando y no apareciste; vinimos a buscarte pero no había nadie en casa

Ca- ¡oh! Cuánto lo siento, perdóname, me hubiese gustado muchísimo ir a la estación a recibirte

An- pero Candy ¿qué te ha pasado?!

Volvió a preguntar la morena ya que aún no le habían contestado

Ca- ummm ummm nada grave

Les guiñaba el ojo y sacaba la lengua de forma despreocupada

Ca- una caída y me hice un esguince

Candy no quería decir lo que realmente había pasado

An- ¡oh, Madre mía Candy! ¿No me digas que estabas en un árbol?

Pa- ¡santo cielos Candy! Debes tener más cuidado

Ca- ujumm, tranquilas chicas ahora Gisela estará conmigo para cuidarme por petición de la abuela

Pa- ¡oohh! Mucho gusto Gisela mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien

An- yo soy Annie Brither

Gi- un placer, mi nombre es Gisela Taffer y trabajo en el Hospital Santa Joana

Ca- así es, somos compañeras ¿Queréis tomar el té conmigo?

Pa- me parece buena idea, así puedes probar estos pasteles que hemos traído

Ca- muchas gracias chicas... Dorothy serías tan amable traer té para todos

La mucama hizo una reverencia y salió para traer el servicio

Ca- Patty cuéntame ¿cómo fue tu viaje, cómo está la abuela Marta?

Las chicas pasaron el tiempo hablando de todo poniéndose al día, la fiesta de Candy y del Hogar de Ponny.

.

.

Do- disculpen que les interrumpa señoritas

Pedía permiso la morena después de dar un par de toques a la puerta

Do- pero el doctor Smith ya está aquí

Las jóvenes entendieron la situación así que se levantaron para marcharse

Pa- bueno Candy, te dejaremos para que el doctor pueda revisarte tranquilamente

An- sí, vendremos otro día a visitarte

Ca- ¡muchas gracias chicas! Estaré esperándolas gustosamente, hasta luego Anny, Patty

Ambas le dieron un abrazo y dejaron a la rubia para recibir al doctor

Dr.S- buenas tardes señorita Andrew, ¿qué tal se siente?

Ca- bueno doctor, no me acostumbro al yeso, pero las pastillas no me ayudan mucho a sobrellevar el dolor, tardan en hacer efecto

Dr.S- ¡bien veamos!...

El doctor reviso el aspecto del inmovilizador, el pie aún se veía que estaba inflamado, revisó los moretones, los pequeños raspones y luego la herida

Dr.S- ... está curando muy bien, si gusta puede utilizar un ungüento para agilizar la desaparición de los cardenales, y la herida tiene buen aspecto

Ca- gracias doctor... ¡¿cuánto más debo llevar el yeso?!

Dr.S- me temo que para eso hay que esperar más días, según el informe tiene un esguince de tercer grado, un poco más y es una rotura; beba los antiinflamatorios y analgésicos, en cinco días veremos cómo evoluciona

Ca- ¡está bien!

Dijo apesadumbrada

Dr.S- muy bien, tendrá que beberlas cada seis horas, de lo contrario no soportará el dolor, debe seguir en reposo total, no debe ni caminar en sueños ¿Entiende? Sino será más tiempo el que deberá seguir en reposo

Ca- sí...

Dr.S- muy bien enfermera, siga así, está haciendo un buen trabajo, si algo no va bien no dude en avisarme... ahora solo le pondré esta inyección y nos veremos en tres días

Ca- ¡¿inyección?! Eh... eeehhh ¿es necesario?

La rubia estaba nerviosa y pálida

Dr.S- hehe ¡¿no me diga señorita que siendo enfermera y le tiene miedo a las inyecciones?!

Ca- eehh ee... estee a la inyección no pero ¡sí al dolor cuando entra en la piel! Doctor puedo sentir exactamente como la punta se abre espacio milímetro a milímetro pprrr ¡y es muuuuuy dolorosooo!

Decía a la vez que se tapaba con la manta

Dr.S- hehehe... bueno, eso quiere decir que anteriormente no ha tenido muy buena experiencia, pero déjeme decirle que tengo muy buena mano, no se preocupe que ¡no le dolerá!

Gis- aquí tiene doctor, ya está lista

La enfermera sostenía en una bandeja la jeringa preparada y algodón empapado en alcohol; ayudó a que Candy se pusiera de lado para recibir la inyección intramuscular; con el algodón el doctor Smith desinfecta la zona, coge la jeringuilla y revisa que no hubiese burbujas de aire, puso su mano sobre la piel y la rubia se estremeció

Dr.S- tranquila, respire profundo y relaje los músculos para que no le duela

Ca- s... si... pero no es tan fácil

Sentía los dedos del doctor que le pellizcaba la piel y una punta de aguja posarse sobre ella

Ca- AAaahhh

La pobre soltó un grito de susto cuando se imaginó el momento en que la aguja ingresaba en su músculo y segundos después un líquido era introducido, rápidamente la retiró y presionó nuevamente con el algodón para que no saliera la sangre

Dr.S- ¡ya pasó! ¿Vio que no fue para tanto?

El doctor le sonreía mientras seguía presionando la zona

Dr.S- respire y verá como pronto pasará

Ca- está bien

Y una lágrima traicionera salió de su pupila

Dr.S- muy bien no más tortura por hoy, enfermera estas inyecciones serán cada 24h y las pastillas cada seis, que no se levante para nada ¿me entendió?

Gis- ¡sí doctor!

Dr.S- pues eso es todo, que se mejore señorita Andrew, hasta luego.

El doctor se retiró y pasó a informar a la señora Elroy cómo había encontrado a la joven, tranquilizándola con el diagnóstico. Un par de horas después llegaban a la mansión los hombres de la casa, saludaron a la matrona cariñosamente y también visitaron a la rubia pero está ya se encontraba descansando debido a la inyección, al menos de momento se respiraba paz.

.

.

.

.

Como cada noche llegaba en su coche, se estacionaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Marlow; compartía un par de horas con las damas y luego se retiraba; pero esta ocasión tenía algo de suma importancia para informarles

Ge- Susi cariño, ya está todo listo para el viaje, partimos este miércoles 31

Su- ¡¿es en serio?!

Ge- ¡claro que sí! Así que prepara tu equipaje

Sra.M- es usted muy amable por su parte señor Butler... he de admitir que realmente quiere a mi querida Susi

Ge- lo que realmente quiero es hacer feliz a su hija señora Marlow, mis intenciones para con ella son las mejores

Sra.M- ¡es evidente!

Ge- por eso mismo usted también debe acompañarnos en este viaje, según nuestras normas sociales no está bien visto que dos jóvenes viajen sin un acompañante, si no son marido y mujer

Sra.M- no se preocupe por mi señor Butler, confío en mi niña y en su sentido del deber

Ge- ¿está segura?

Sra.M- sí

Su- muchas gracias mamá por tu comprensión

Ge- muchas gracias señora Marlow, tenga por seguro que cuidare muy bien de ella... bueno, debo retirarme

Sra.M- oh por favor, no se marche tan pronto ¿por qué mejor no nos acompaña a cenar?

Ge- ¿está segura madame?

Sra.M- ¡por supuesto!

Su- ¡vamos, acepta cariño!

Ge- ¡muy bien! No puedo resistirme a dos bellas damas

Sra.M- oh señor Butler es usted todo un galán...

.

.

.

.

En la penumbra, su alma se eleva y deja caer, entre sus manos quiere sostener sus pensamientos que atormenta con diversos recuerdos y los diferentes "Y SI HUBIERA"... que esa era la parte que se volvía peor, tomó un cigarro y lo encendió, un punto rojo se encandilaba en la oscuridad a cada calada que daba y con cada espiración deseaba volverse volátil igual que el humo de su tabaco...

** Te- Ojalá volvieran los días de Londres, si hubiera sido más grande te hubiese sacado del instituto y habríamos vivido juntos... ¡si hubiese sido un hombre Candy!... sí, en ese momento no la elegí a ella sino a Susana Marlow... los días del Colegio San Pablo nunca volverán… el tiempo no retrocede ¡dónde todo era risa y alegría!... Candy ¡cómo duele perderte!... señorita pecas, Tarzán con pecas…**


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

**Atención puede que el siguiente capítulo contenga escenas y vocabularios grotescos para la sensibilidad de algunos, si no desea leerlo o es demasiado fuerte para su gusto puede continuar con la lectura bajando hasta encontrar con el texto en negrita y seguir con la lectura desde ahí. Att la autora. Guerra cantada no muere soldado.**

**.**

**.**

**Habían pasado dos días después de la visita del doctor en la mansión de los Andrew y para Candy el tiempo pasaba tediosamente lento, estar acostada en la cama sin poder moverse con total libertad a la que está acostumbrado la aburre enormemente, gracias a la compañía de Gisela y Dorothy se entretiene jugando, leyendo o contándose sus aventuras de pequeñas.**

**Por las noches se despierta sobresaltada recordando la fría noche de invierno en Nueva York y siempre terminaba cayendo del tejado de la casa donde había estado secuestrada; Albert pasaba a saludarla temprano antes de salir a la oficina, Archie muy amablemente siempre le traía algún detalle, una revista (que ella evitaba leer) algunas flores y bombones de chocolate; pero Candy los compartía con sus acompañantes en agradecimiento por el tiempo que le dedicaban y en parte porque temía las intenciones con las cual el castaño le diese esos obsequios; Neil también visitaba a la rubia, la relación entre ellos se ha hecho mucho más cordial desde que se enteró que había sido su salvador, realmente Candy estaba muy agradecida por haberle socorrido en ese momento tan difícil.  
**

Elisa llevaba días sin saber nada de Hugo Dakar, este había desaparecido de su mapa de la noche a la mañana, ni un mensaje ni una visita, mientras tanto quién sí era muy atento con ella eran Marc Fitsher, con el cual había quedado nuevamente esa mañana para ir a verlo

Fue muy minuciosa en su arreglo personal, se puso su vestido favorito de color naranja con detalles en rosado, sus botas rosas y su sombrero de paja con el listón en el mismo color, se observó en el espejo y vio que se veía radiante, su maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos color avellana y los labios en un rojo sensual, se rocío perfume por el cuello, escote y muñecas, toma su bolso y sale en dirección a las oficinas **Legan&Fitsher**

Eli- ¡muy bien! Ya estoy lista

Sale de su habitación, baja los escalones hasta llegar a la entrada, en eso vio al chofer aparecer, toscamente le espetó

Eli- ¡ya era hora! Enseguida, arranca y llévame a las oficinas de papá

Chofer- muy bien señorita

Y el hombre se puso en marcha… al llegar se bajó velozmente para abrirle la puerta

El- ¡espera a que yo regrese! ¿Entendido?

El joven solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, la pelirroja entró en el local, no había nadie

Eli- ¡buenos días ¿hay alguien aquí?!

MF- Elisa, buenos días, realmente estás encantadora el día de hoy

La saludo Fitsher dándole un beso en la mano que ella le ofrecía

El- ¡oh, es usted todo un caballero!

MF- usted es una hermosísima dama, por favor acompáñame, venga a mi oficina

Y guio a la joven hasta entrar a su despacho, era un lugar muy sobrio y varonil con la decoración en color marrón resaltando la madera caoba

MF- ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber, brandy puede ser o licor de avellanas?

El- ¿no creo que te recuerdes que mi bebida favorita es el licor de avellanas?

Cogió un vaso y sirve la bebida de ella, mientras que para él se rellenaba su tercer vaso de whisky

MF- mi dulce Elisa ¿cómo no voy a recordarme de eso?, sí todo lo que es de su gusto me interesa

Le entrega su bebida y brindaron, a la joven le encantaba que tuviesen tantas atenciones para con ella; le sirvió dos copas más, eran tan fácil de beber y por ser dulce y se subía muy rápido a la cabeza, pero ella se sentía feliz, porque el hombre a su lado se desvive en halagos

MF- eres tan bella

Le decía a la vez que le daba la tercera copa y se sentaba a su lado

MF- tu piel es tan suave, tu aroma hmmm delicioso jazmín

Elisa cerró los ojos ante el acercamiento, sintió el aliento en su cuellos a la vez que susurraba sus palabras, se estremeció al sentir sus labios posarse en su clavícula, al ver que ella no decía nada dejo de lado la sutileza y posó su mano en la parte donde crece el cabello, daba más besos mientras subía hasta su oreja; otro escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió su aliento, su lengua jugar con las líneas del lóbulo y un gruñido salió de su boca a lo que el hombre entendió como una invitación y con su otra mano introdujo su mano por su escote hasta sentir el pezón y oprimió con delicadeza

MF- hmmm Elisa, estas deliciosa

Y en ese instante la joven reaccionó, salió de su sopor y se levanta de su asiento

El- ¿pero qué haces?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el bochorno del momento y el efecto del alcohol

MF- ¿qué pasa preciosa? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

El- ¡te estás pasando Marc! No te permito que vuelvas a poner tus ma…

MF- ¡¿no me permites el qué cariño?!

Decía agarrándola por la espalda

MF- ¿qué te abrace, que te bese, que toque tus pechos?

El- ¡suéltame idiota!

La ira se apoderaba de ella a la vez que la mano de él pasaban de su diestra para rodearla, con la otra apretaba su escote... al oponer resistencia le tiraba del cabello con rudeza

MF- ¿qué te suelte? Naaa preciosa ¡tú no quieres eso! Tú quieres sentirme

Y restregaba contra el trasero de ella si miembro que empezaba a endurecerse

MF- ¡lo has estado pidiendo todo este tiempo!

El- ¡suéltame imbécil! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

Intentaba zafarse del agarre pero era peor a cada movimiento

MF- ¡ohh no! Ni lo sueñes

Y la contraminó en la pared

MF- ¿esto es lo que querías no?

Con su diestra presionaba por la espalda para que no se moviera mientras que con la otra subía la falda de su ropa para tocarle su trasero

MF- esto es lo que pedías verdad zorra

El- ¡suéltame, que me sueltes te digo!

Tenía su rostro pegado a la pared y el pelo empezaba a pegársele a la frente debido al sudor que comenzaba a cubrirla por el forcejeo

El- ¡que me sueltes te digo! ¡No me toques viejo asqueroso!

MF- ¡oh no querida! Tu no quieres eso realmente

Y le dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a frente, le pasó la lengua por todo el cuello, se acerca a su boca para besarla y sintió cómo sus dientes le muerden el labio

MF- aaahs maldita

¡Plaf! Le propino una buena bofetada, Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a Elisa

El- ¡eres un bestia! ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?

Le empujaba con sus manos, tan fuerte como puede

MF- no te hagas la mojigata conmigo

Y Marc le rompe el vestido por el escote hasta llegar a la cintura dejando al descubierto la camisola encorsetada, sus pechos se movían agitadamente por el esfuerzo, la cogió por las muñecas con dureza

MF- ¡lo estas pidiendo a gritos! Ahora veras

Con una mano la seguía sujetando mientras que con la otra se la metía entre sus bragas, pero ella intentaba soltarse

El- ¡no me toques maldito bastardo! ¡Déjameee!

Por la euforia del momento es lanzada contra el suelo, intentó gatear para escaparse

MF- así te quería ricura

La cogió del pelo para someterla, a la vez que se soltaba los pantalones para sacar su falo todo erecto, tiró de sus bragas para exponer su desnudez

MF- ahora si vas a sentir a un hombre

Y la embistió con tal fuerza y sin delicadeza

El- ehhgggg ¡suéltame aaahhhh noo

Lloraba sin control, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir como su miembro entraba con tal ímpetu y sin contemplación por su ano, sentía como si la rasgasen

El- ajjj ajja ajja

Lloraba al sentirlo dentro de ella, entrar y salir con contundencia para satisfacerse en ella

El- ¡suéltame, me haces daño!

MF- ¡oh si! Ah ah ah... ¡estas deliciosa!

Marc le tiraba del cabello con brusquedad, con la otra mano le cogió su pecho y lo estrujaba con fuerza

MF- ¡oh sí, oh sí! Asi me gusta ah ah ah

Elisa intentaba liberarse pero no lo lograba, hasta que una rodilla se deslizó por el sudor haciendo que cayera tendida al suelo

MF- ohh oh... ah no querida ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Se abalanzó sobre ella dejando caer todo su peso y con una mano se abría espacio para volverla a poseer, le abre de piernas y esta vez entra por su vagina sin contemplaciones, Elisa suelta gritos de dolor, no solo en su sexo, también por esas manos grotescas que la sodomizan con tirones o presionando contra el suelo

MF- ohhhh ¡estás más buena que tu madre querida! Oh oh oh awww

El hombre bramó al llegar a su clímax del placer de haberla poseído, sintió un escalofrío por su columna y un calor estallar; se levantó y para sentarse en uno de los sillones marrones, cogió un cigarro de la mesilla y lo encendió, su miembro aún convulsionaba entre sus piernas como un gusano agonizante, le da otra bocanada al cigarro; Elisa aún estupefacta solloza en el suelo tiritando de miedo y dolor

El- ¡maldito bastardo! Me las vas a pagar ¡Esto no quedará así me oyes Marc Fitsher!

Diciendo esto se levanta mareada, intenta cubrirse como puede y sale corriendo de la oficina llorando; cuando salió del edificio se precipitó al interior del coche sorprendiendo al conductor quien casi dormitaba en su asiento

El- ¡arranca! ¿Ah qué esperas idiota? ¡Vámonos de aquí! Quiero irme a mi casa ¡ya!

Bramó con furia al hombre. El chofer todo sorprendido acata la demanda de la pelirroja, de camino a la residencia observa por el retrovisor el estado lamentable de la joven y como se limpiaba las lágrimas con amargura; cuando por fin llegaron no esperó a que le abriera la puerta, Elisa salió corriendo, subió las escaleras y se refugió en su habitación; se despojó de sus harapos, se fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua para llenar la bañera mientras cogía unas tijeras y cortaba el corsét y su camisola, se deshizo de las horquillas en su cabello y se metió en la bañera. Tomó el estropajo y el jabón y empezó a restregarse con fuerza para borrar los rastros de los besos y caricias de ese hombre hasta que le ardía la piel; sus lágrimas se confunden con el agua, se lava el cabello tres veces, necesitaba olvidar el olor de ese hombre, salió de la tina y se envolvió en el albornoz mientras se iba deslizando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo y abrazarse a sus piernas llorando amargamente por la experiencia tan traumática que había sido su primera vez, había perdido su virtud con el viejo rancio y asqueroso de Marc Fitsher

El- ¡maldito, maldito! Eres un maldito Marc Fitsher

.

.

.

.

**El detective Lars estaba listo junto a sus hombres para hacer la gran emboscada, estaban ultimando los detalles junto a George Johnson y William Albert Andrew, en el despacho del rubio.**

** Ne- Albert aquí está el comandante de la policía**

** Al- bien, hazlo pasar... comandante que bueno que nos acompaña, ya estamos listos para salir a detener a ese infeliz, el señor Legan a previsto que el día de hoy no se encuentre nadie en el edificio, él estará en su oficina esperando mi visita con la intención de ofrecerle un nuevo negocio, es entonces cuando lo desenmascararé y le mostraré toda la evidencia para conseguir la confesión y es cuando ustedes harán presencia en acción y lo detendrán, se lo llevarán preso, así podremos presentar los cargos contra él**

** Co- ¡entendido, en marcha! **

**El hombre había tomado apuntes de cómo se realizaría la estrategia, la distribución del edificio y de dónde se apostaría cada hombre para evitar cualquier escape**

**.**

**.**

**Salieron pues todos hacia las oficinas Legan&Fitsher, cuando llegaron no había nadie en la entrada ni en los escritorios, pero el señor Marc ya lo esperaba disfrutando de una copa de whisky y su tercer cigarro**

** MF- bienvenido señor William, es un placer tenerlo en mi humilde oficina, dígame ¿cuál es el trato que desea hacerme? según me dijo mi socio el señor Legan **

**Su aspecto era relajado; los cabellos mojados y peinados hacia atrás, se había rociado agua de colonia para camuflar ese asqueroso olor a alcohol que ya desprendía, de seguro que está acostumbrado a ingerir grandes cantidades**

** Al- señor Fitsher, el gusto es mío, claro que sí…**

**Decía a la vez que tomaba asiento **

** Al- en esta carpeta tengo unos documentos importantes, son los nombres de unos negocios que me gustaría poder adquirir... Vera para mí tienen cierto interés**

** MF- hmmm interesante, ¿todos estos negocios dice?**

**Indagaba a la vez que revisaba cada hoja; reconoció fácilmente cada uno de ellos**

** Al- ¡exacto, son siete en total! **

**El rubio estaba atento a los gestos y maneras del hombre, que tuviese ese aire de satisfacción le complacía, pues habría bajado sus defensas y claramente no estaba tan agudo con sus cinco sentidos**

** MF- curiosamente he de decirle señor Andrew qué de esos siete negocios que dice, cinco son de mi propiedad, los otros dos podría ayudarle indagando para descubrir a quién pertenece para que también los pueda adquirir**

** Al- ¿ah sí? y podría decirme ¿cómo es que los consiguió? es realmente usted muy bueno en los negocios señor Fitsher- ¡vamos! Puedes hablar ¡Suelta, dilo todo de una vez! **

**Pensaba para sí mismo a la espera de una respuesta**

** MF- ojjooo simplemente con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación **

**A Marc le brillaban los ojos pensando en la gran suma de dinero que podía ganar con este trato**

** Al- ¡ah! entonces quiere decir que si se piden los registros de las actas en el Ayuntamiento no habrá sorpresas, ya que usted ha sido el único propietario**

** MF- eh... eh la verdad no sería así, los adquirí poco a poco hace muchos años estos negocios, pero no se preocupe que no tienen ni una hipoteca pendiente**

** Al- ¿y a quienes pertenecían anteriormente? Si es que lo recuerda **

**Empezaba a confundirse el hombre mayor, queriendo inventar una historia ya que nunca le habían cuestionado cómo había conseguido esos papeles**

** MF- a unos señores llamados Truman, Gueller y Carcetti pero el último hombre creo que falleció hace un par de años, me imagino ya que era muy mayor**

** Al- Carcetti ehh... ¿no será el señor Edward Carcetti, socio de William Andrew quienes fallecieron en un estrepitoso accidente de coche dejando una viuda e hijo?**

** MF- eehh ¿cómo sabe eso?**

**La sorpresa le invadió y le costaba procesar la situación debido al alcohol**

** Al- entonces es así, ¡no niega que usted es el culpable de que el señor Edward Carcetti, William Andrew y Evadne de Andrew tuviesen un accidente de coche! Y que usted también se aprovechó de la situación falsificando unos documentos para apropiarse de los negocios del pobre hombre. Igualmente le sustrajo el 80% de la indemnización que la familia había dispuesto para la viuda de Carcetti**

** MF- eh ¡¿cómo se atreve?! ¡Esas son calumnias!**

**Decía con vehemencia a la vez que daba un fuerte manotazo a la mesa**

** Al- ¿por quién me toma señor Fitsher? ¿Cree que podrá engañarme tan fácilmente como lo hizo con mi tío y su mujer? ¡¿A caso cree que ignoro que es usted el amante de Sara Legan?! ¿Qué pasa, no sabe cómo defenderse?**

** MF- claro que sí sé defenderme yo... yo no tuve nada que ver en el accidente ni con la indemnización, yo obedecí a las órdenes del señor Legan**

** Al- ¿insinúa que el Señor Legan es el culpable? **

**El rubio lo miraba suspicazmente, sabía que se estaba inventando esa treta**

** MF- sí... sí, fue él... él me dijo que hiciera todo eso... **

**Su voz no sonaba nada convincente, tembloroso intentaba defenderse**

** Al- ¿y cómo explica entonces que los negocios estén a su nombre y no al nombre del Señor Legan?**

** MF- ¡yo... yo... yo no tengo nada que ver se lo aseguro! Todo fue plan del señor Legan, quería hacerse cargo de los negocios... yo solo quería poder subir de clase social**

** Al- ¡¿y para eso era necesario matar a personas inocentes?! ¿Decidió despojarles de todo lo que tenían dejando indefensa la familia Carcetti?**

** MF- ¡no!... se equivoca ¡sí recibieron esa indemnización! yo mismo firme los cheques estaba seguro que con eso sería suficiente para que pudiese vivir y no necesitarían de los negocios**

** Co- ¡sr Marc Fitsher queda arrestado por intento de asesinato en segundo grado, falsificación y apropiación de bienes! puede guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra y tiene derecho a un abogado **

**En ese momento entraban en el despacho el comandante empuñando un arma, por la ventana gracias a la escalera de incendio entraban tres hombres más para evitar que el acusado escapara**

** MF- ¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡Se los juro! Soy inocente ¡claro que llamaré a un abogado!**

**Intentaba defenderse a la vez que un hombre le tomaba por la espalda haciendo que se inclinara sobre el escritorio, seguidamente sacando unas esposas de su cinturón y se las ajustaba a las muñecas**

**.**

.

.

.

** Sra.M- Susana cariño, ve con cuidado ¡Estaré esperando tu regreso! ¡Que todo vaya bien! **

**En la estación de trenes en Nueva York se encontraba la señora Marlow despidiendo a su hija y el señor Butler, pues había llegado el día señalado para viajar hasta Chicago**

** Su- gracias mamá, no te preocupes que seguro George estará muy pendiente de mí **

**Decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su madre, era la primera vez que viajaba después del accidente**

** Ge- no se preocupe señora. Cuidaré bien de Susana**

** Sra.M- ¡muchas gracias señor Butler! Se la encargo, ella es mi más preciado tesoro**

** Ge- pierda cuidado, está en buenas manos, al llegar a Chicago iremos al doctor si es necesario; ahora sí, debemos subir, los controladores están aquí para ayudarnos con la silla**

** Sra.M- está bien ¡Que tengan buen viaje! ¡Adiós cariño! **

**La señora veía como los hombres se alejaban de ella hasta acercarse a la entrada del vagón, luego entre los dos alzaron la silla para que ella pudiera entrar, luego George subía atrás la rubia y empujaba para que pudiesen llegar a su sitio, había reservado un camarote para que la joven pudiese viajar más cómoda; minutos después la señora Marlow la vio aparecer por la ventana, se llevó la mano a sus labios con el gesto de mandarle un beso para luego agitarla en forma de despedida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** El- ¡Doris! ¡Doris! ¡Doooriiis!**

**Gritaba la pelirroja desesperada**

** Dor- ¡sí señorita! Aquí estoy ¿Qué necesita?**

** El- Quiero que quemes esos trapos, ¡no los quiero volver a ver en mi vida! Y si viene...**

** S.L- ¿qué pasa Elisa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? **

**Llevada por la curiosidad, Sara había entrado a la habitación de su hija, ya que los chillidos se escuchaban hasta el salón. Pero se llevó las manos a su rostro cuando la vio en ese estado; aún envuelta en su albornoz, de pie en el umbral que separa su habitación del cuarto de baño, sus ojos y nariz roja de tanto llorar**

** El- ¡mamaaaá!**

**Corrió a sus brazos**

** S.L- Elisa ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así?**

** El- ¡mamaaaá! Él... él... él me**

**El llanto le dificulta expresarse; sintió los brazos de su madre acunarle para consolarla**

** S.L- por favor Elisa, tranquilízate sino, no entiendo lo que quieres decir... ¡ya cariño! Ssshhhhh **

**Le Sara acariciaba sus cabellos enredados y húmedos**

** El- mamá ¡Él me forzó! Se aprovechó de mí**

** S.L- ¿pero qué dices? ¿Quién?**

** El- ¡Marc Fitsher! él me... aaauuch mamá ¡me haces daño!**

**Las manos que antes la consolaban y acariciaban, ahora la sujetaban con fuerzas para obligarla a que la mirar a los ojos**

** S.L- ¿¡qué has dicho Elisa!?**

**Su mirada se transformó por completo**

** El- ¡aaaiiihh mamá! Es cierto, Marc Fitsher me ha violado en su despacho**

** S.L- ¡deja de decir mentiras Elisa!**

** El- ¡pero mamá, es cierto!**

** S.L - (plaff) ¡CÁLLATE! **

**Le volteo la cara a la joven de la bofetada que le dio **

** S.L- ¡de seguro has sido tú quien se le ha insinuado! si hasta hueles a licor **

**Su hija se quedó estupefacta después de sentir la mano de su madre en su rostro**

** El- ¿¡cómo has podido pegarme madre!? ¡A mí, que soy tu hija! ¿¡A caso no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo!? Es la verdad, ese hombre me ha mancillado ¡Me forzó! Mira esas ropas **

**Señaló las prendas que tenía Doris en mano **

** El- muestran qu...**

** S.L- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ TE LE HAS INSINUADO SIEMPRE, COMO UNA CUALQUIERA! ¡NO TE HAS DADO A RESPETAR!**

** El- ¡NO MAMÁ! CREEME**

**Ambas se gritaban por la impotencia de los hechos que vivían, la mayor porque su amante se había acostado con su hija; la menor porque su madre no daba crédito a lo que ella le contaba**

** S.L- ¡AHORA QUE TE HAS DESHONRADO NINGÚN HOMBRE QUERRÁ CASARSE CONTIGO! ERES UNA OFRECIDA, LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA**

**Sara no podía contener más la rabia**

** El- ¿¡cómo te atreves a tratarme así!? ¡Deberías defenderme a mí, no a él!**

** S.L- ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga cuando tú misma te has buscado tu desgracia?**

** El- ¡entonces es cierto lo que él me dijo! ¡tú te acuestas con él! ENGAÑAS A MI PADRE CON ESE HOMBRE, ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! **

**Plafff - otra bofetada le cruzó la cara y los ojos de Elisa se llenaron de ira hacia su madre**

** S.L- ¡no te permito que me insultes muchachita! Tú no sabes nada ¡y ahora te quedarás aquí encerrado en tu cuarto y no saldrás bajo ningún concepto! Doris, ve y prepara un té de hierbas amargas y tráeselo **

**Demandó hecha una furia a la mucama que se había quedado petrificada ante tal escena **

** S.L- ojalá y esta mujer no haya quedado embarazada**

** El- ¡TE ODIOOO!**

**Elisa se lanzó sobre su cama a llorar, mientras que las dos mujeres la dejaban sola**

** S.L- **_** ¿cómo has podido Marc? es mi hija ¡¿no tenías por qué meterla en nuestros asuntos?! Me has despreciado y yo que te amo tanto**_

**Era su monólogo que mantenía mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cerró de un portazo mientras tiraba las cosas que había en el interior, llevada por la rabia y el dolor de sentirse traicionada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Lars- Señor Andrew. Mis hombres me han comunicado de algo importante**

** Al- ¿qué sucede señor Lars?**

** Lars- antes de que nosotros llegásemos a las oficinas Legan&Fitsher, la señorita Legan se hizo presente, pero lo que más les llamó la atención a los hombres fue que al verla salir de ahí estaba llorando**

** Al- puede que hayan discutido**

** Lars- es probable, aquí están los papeles de las denuncias, estamos a espera del fiscal y el juez para que den una fecha al juicio, mientras tanto el hombre permanece encerrado sin derecho a fianza en la delegación central**

** Al- ahora es importante encontrar el señor Hugo Dakar para que él también pueda poner su denuncia y así recibir las pertenencias que le corresponden**

** Ge- señor, ¿eso quiere decir que no interpondrá una denuncia contra el señor Dakar por haber secuestrado a la señorita Candy?**

** Al- yo no podría hacer eso George, entiendo por el sufrimiento que ha de haber vivido Hugo, todo debido a una confusión y la ambición del Señor Marc Fitsher**

** Lars- mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos la detención del señor Fitsher, seguro que cuando se entere de toda la trama que lleva detrás de este señor, deje de esconderse y permita que podamos acercarnos a él**

** Al- puede ser...**

.

.

.

. 

**El día llegaba a su fin, cuándo terminó su horario laboral regreso a la mansión junto a sus seres queridos, vio a su tía abuela que tejía en el salón de té, Archie estaba estudiando y Candy ya descansaba bajo los efectos de la inyección la cual siempre la terminaba adormeciendo por lo fuerte que es. Subió a su habitación, se da una ducha y cambia de ropa para bajar nuevamente y tomar la cena junto a la tía y su sobrino**

**Neil por su parte había decidido quedarse hasta última hora para poder acompañar a Alice cuando saliese del trabajo, se sentía atraído a ella y su compañía le era muy agradable, siempre hablaban de muchas cosas, reían y bromeaban; sí la joven hubiese conocido cómo era antes el pelirrojo de seguro nunca le hubiese hecho caso, Neil Legan había logrado un cambio radical en su vida**

** Ne- hahahaha ¡no te creo! Pero qué chiste más malooo**

** Ali- ¡ohhh por favor! Vamos Neil ¡Si te estas riendo!**

** Ne- me da risa ver cómo te esfuerzas por hacerme reír, pero de que el chiste es malo, es maloo hahaha**

** Ali- ¡vale, vale! Por cierto, ¿estás listo para tu examen de mañana?**

** Ne- eeh... eh bueno… No lo sé**

** Ali- ooohh ¿¡no me digas que estás nervioso!?**

** Ne- puede que un poco…**

** Ali- no veo porque, eres muy inteligente ¡Seguro que lo bordas!... Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar**

** Ne- ¿de verdad? ¿No te importaría?**

** Ali- no tengo ningún problema, si te parece puedes venir a mi apartamento, es muy modesto pero estaremos cómodos**

** Ne- ¡muchas gracias Alice! Acepto tu invitación **

**Le abrió la puerta del coche para que ella subiera, luego lo hizo él y salió en dirección hacia la casa de la joven; cuando llegó se dio cuenta que era un apartamento muy modesto pero limpio y ordenado, casi igual como en el que vivía Candy**

** Ali- pasa, siéntete cómodo… estás en tu casa, ¿quieres algo para beber?**

** Ne- no gracias, así estoy bien**

** Ali- permíteme un momento que me cambio y regreso para que nos pongamos a estudiar**

** Ne- sí claro, no te preocupes **

**Y la ve que se retira a su habitación, se acomodó en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana; observó una chimenea y un comedor para 3 personas, un par de cuadros adornaban la estancia, era todo tan simple pero a la vez le daba un toque cálido al hogar. Saco de su bolso su cuaderno, montones de hojas con apuntes y un par de libros que utilizaba para estudiar, lo acomodó todo el sobre la mesa esperando a que volviese la joven para sentarse a estudiar; la vio regresar con un hermoso vestido en color turquesa**

** Ali- muy bien aquí estoy, pongámonos manos a la obra **

**Y así se pusieron a repasar todos los apuntes necesarios para que el joven pudiese realizar el examen de admisión, en un principio se le hacía complicado poder estudiar al lado de ella, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía más cómodo con su cercanía **

** Ali- me temo Neil que tendremos que hacer una pausa, me ha dado apetito, ¿tú no? voy a cocinar algo espérame aquí**

** Ne- ¿no quieres que te ayude?**

** Ali- ¡no, tranquilo! Descansa un poco que la noche es larga**

**Media hora después regresó con una bandeja, traía estofado de ternera con patata, vino tinto y pan **

** Ali- puede que no sea como lo que acostumbras a cenar en tu casa, pero está muy bueno y nos quitará el hambre**

** Ne- no te preocupes hmmm ¡tiene buena pinta y huele que alimenta!**

**Hizo a un lado los apuntes y cogió el plato que le ofrecía su amiga **

** Ne- muchas gracias Alice, eres muy amable**

** Ali- no tienes porque... ¡Qué aproveche!**

** Ne- ¡buen provecho!**  
.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes, por fin llegaba Susana Marlow a Chicago, había sido un viaje muy agotador y tedioso, el haber hecho el transbordo fue un gesto que le exigió demasiado esfuerzo ya que para hacerlo con mayor rapidez intentó utilizar las muletas, pero con eso lo único que logró fue cansarse más**

** Ge- Susana cariño, por fin ya hemos llegado, cogeremos un coche que nos llevará hasta el hotel para que puedas descansar; ya mañana veremos qué hacemos para encontrarnos con la señorita Andrew**

** Su- muchas gracias George por tu paciencia**

** Ge- tranquila preciosa, ya queda menos **

**Subieron al carruaje que los llevaría hasta el Hotel Waldorf, se presentaron en recepción y recibieron las llaves de sus habitaciones; se dirigieron al ascensor seguidos por el botones, que los llevó hasta el segundo piso, buscaron las habitaciones 212 y 214 **

** Ge- Susi cariño, en seguida vendrá Katte, una enfermera para ayudarte**

** Su- ¡gracias!... George podrías acompañarme mientras aparece la chica**

** Ge- ¡claro que sí preciosa! **

**Permaneció con ella y le ayudó a colocar su maleta; pidieron la cena a la habitación, disfrutaron de los manjares hasta que llamaron a la puerta, era una mujer morena con lentes y el uniforme azul del hotel, se presentó como Katte Harper, quién ayudaría en sus** **cuidados personales a la rubia **

** Ge- muy bien, te dejo para que te puedas poner cómoda cariño, cualquier cosa no duden en avisarme, estoy en la habitación de al lado**

** Su- gracias cariño, que descanses y ten dulces sueños**

** Ge- ¡dulces sueños preciosa! **

**Depósito un beso en su mejía y se retiró a descansar**


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Era viernes por la mañana y ya Susana se encontraba despierta, gracias a la ayuda y los cuidados de la enfermera Katte Harper había logrado reponerse del viaje; el haber intentado usar la muleta con la pierna ortopédica de metal la desgastó y necesitó pasar todo el día jueves en reposo para poder recuperarse

Su- ¡adelante!

Respondió la rubia al llamado de la puerta

Ge- ¡buenos días Susana! ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

Su- ¡mucho mejor! Gracias. ¡Ohh, pero que elegante estas hoy George!

Ge- tú también luces hermosa ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

Su- ¡sí, claro!

La pareja se dirigió al restaurante del hotel para tomar sus alimentos, después habían decidido que enviaría un mensajero a la mansión Andrew diciendo a Candy que Susana se encontraba en la ciudad de Chicago y que tenía intenciones de poder verse con ella e invitarla a que se entrevistarán en el hotel; mientras esperaban una respuesta darían un paseo por la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Candy tomaba su desayuno y hablaba con Gisela

Ca- ohhh que bueno que al fin hoy el doctor podrá quitarme la escayola

Gis- la verdad que tiene buen aspecto el pie

Ca- gracias a tus cuidados y las atenciones de Dorothy ha sido más llevadera esta convalecencia... hmmm este té es delicioso

Gis- solo he hecho mi trabajo y con mucho gusto, ahora se te ve con mejor semblante Candy, sin duda que te encuentras mejor, ¡me alegro muchísimo!

Do- ¡muy bien Candy! El baño para Gisela está listo

Ca- ¡gracias Dorothy! Adelante Gisela, ve a ducharte

Al- ¿¡se puede pasar!?

Ca- ¡Albert! Que alegría verte, claro que sí puedes pasar ¡ven!

Al- Candy, buenos días ¿cómo estás?

Ca- ¡muy bien Albert! mucho mejor, qué ganas tengo de que venga el doctor ya y poder quitarme este esto...

Al- ¡se te ve muy bien pequeña! veo que Dorothy y Gisela te han cuidado estupendamente

Do- oh señor Albert, solo hago mi trabajo

Y las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron

Al- y lo has hecho de las mil maravillas Dorothy, Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Candy

Y con eso, solo hizo que la joven se ruborizará más

Al- por cierto a ¿qué hora estará el doctor aquí?

Ca- vendrá sobre las once, aún tengo un par de horas para vestirme

Al- me parece estupendo, bueno, iré a desayunar con la tía y regresare cuando llegué el doctor, quiero estar presente

Ca- ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

Al- hahaha puedo darme la licencia de llegar tarde el día de hoy. No puede ser posible que el doctor haya venido un par de veces y yo no haya podido estar nunca para saber cómo sigues de primera mano

Ca- hehehe ¡está bien! Saluda a la tía de mi parte. Espero que hoy podamos tomar el té en su salón y no aquí en mi habitación. ¡Muero de ganas por salir de estas cuatro paredes!

Al- hahahahaha ¡lo sé! Siempre has gustado de ser libre, pero tranquila que ya queda menos

Se despidió el rubio de las damas y fue al lado de su tía

Al- ¡buenos días tía! ¿Qué tal amaneció?

Le saludaba a la vez que deposita un beso en su mejía

El- buenos días William muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿has pasado a ver a Candy?

Al- ¡sí tía! Está mucho mejor, le manda sus saludos y buenos días, está ansiosa porque el doctor llegué y la autorice a salir de la alcoba

El- jumm es comprensible

Al- la verdad que sí, no es una persona que le guste estar en la cama, tiene mucha energía... por cierto, podría invitar a los Coleman para tomar el té esta tarde y celebrar la recuperación de Candy, ella desea poder acompañarla a tomarlo en su salón

El- está bien William. Mandaré un mensajero a Anne Coleman para que nos visiten

Al- ¡gracias tía! ¿Por qué tarda tanto Archí, no bajará a desayunar?

El- el día de hoy se fue antes a la Universidad, dijo que tenía una presentación importante

Al- ooohh... comprendo

Marta- ¡buenos días! Traigo el café y la correspondencia

El- Marta ¿podrías decirle a Jaime que necesitaré que envíe un mensajero a los señores Coleman?

Marta- enseguida señora

El– gracias

.

.

.

.

Doris- señora Legan, aquí le traigo el desayuno...

Se anunciaba la mucama al entrar en el aposento que estaba medio a oscuras

S.L- déjalo en la mesita

Sara Legan se encontraba en el diván que había de su habitación, han sido unos días terribles desde que su hija le había dicho que Marc la había forzado, al día siguiente se presentó en la oficina para encararlo y fue cuándo se enteró que había sido llevado preso; se dirigió a la delegación; cuando lo confrontó, él no le negó lo que había hecho, le espetó que era su forma de vengarse por no haberle ayudado cuando se lo dijo, le había advertido en varias ocasiones que si él caía la arrastraría a ella también; ahora tenía miedo de la forma en que podría proceder ese hombre y lo que haría cuando llegase su marido por la tarde.

S.L- ¿cómo sigue Elisa?

Doris- sigue negándose a comer señora

S.L- ¿se ha bebido las infusiones?

Doris- si

S.L- ¿y Neil dónde está? ¿Sabe algo?

Doris- el señorito Neil ya se marchó a trabajar, estos días ha estado llegando tarde, cuando ya todos están dormidos

S.L- ¡retírate!

La joven hizo una reverencia y la dejó sola

S.L- ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!... ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!... no puedo permitir que mi marido se vea con Marc Fitsher… pero eso no será fácil de impedir porque son socios y lo que más temo realmente es lo que pueda revelar ese encuentro

Caminaba como león enjaulado llena de desesperación.

.

.

.

.

.

Do- buenos días, ya está aquí el doctor Smith

Ca- adelante

Pasaban a su habitación el doctor seguido de Albert

Dr.S- buenos días señorita Andrew

Ca- buenos días doctor

Dr.S- dígame señorita, ¿qué tal esta hoy?

Ca- doctor, mucho mejor, las inyecciones me han aliviado muchísimo el dolor, la herida en el brazo ya no me molesta

Dr.S- muy bien, voy a examinarla

El aspecto de la herida se veía muy bien, ya no quedaban tanto rastros de los moretones en el cuerpo

Dr.S- realmente está mucho mejor, los cardenales casi no se notan

Ca- sí, gracias a una crema especial que ha estado utilizando Dorothy se han ido desapareciendo más rápido

Dr.S- eso está bien, ahora enfermera preparé el equipo para retirar la escayola

Gis- enseguida doctor

Dr.S- señorita, necesito que se siente al borde de la cama... así me será más fácil

Al- doctor podría sentarse en este taburete, estará más cómo

Dr.S- gracias

Se acomodó el médico frente de Candy, puso su pierna en su rodilla; Gisela le ofreció una bandeja con las tijeras y las pinzas para poder retirar el yeso; lo hizo con destreza y cuidado, comenzó a cortar poco a poco. Minutos después caía el objeto al suelo, el aspecto del pie era mucho mejor a comparación del primer día, estaba menos hinchado aunque el morado en el tobillo donde indicaba que había sido el doblez aún permanecía, pero era más pequeño. Hizo unos movimientos para comprobar el estado de la lesión, la rubia hacía un gesto de dolor de vez en cuando

Dr.S- muy bien, la inflamación ha remitido muchísimo pero aún necesitas llevar inmovilizado el pie, esta vez te pondré una venda elástica, te será muy cómoda, así podrás utilizar unas muletas para desplazarte y no estar tanto tiempo encerrada, eso sí intenta no apoyarte mucho en él

Ca- si

Al- ¿cuánto tiempo más tendrá que llevarlo así doctor?

Dr.S- deberás seguir una semana más con el pie inmovilizado para que los ligamentos se recuperen, pero sobre todo lo más recomendable es que no pases mucho tiempo de pie, aún no es conveniente que camines

Ca- ¿serán necesarias las inyecciones?

Sr.S- hehe no, ya no, pero las pastillas las tendrás que seguir tomando cada 8h, si te llegase a doler más de lo normal o tolerable toma estas cada 6h

Ca- entendido

La rubia estaba aliviada de que al menos esta vez no necesitase las inyecciones y podría desplazarse fuera de su habitación, veía las manos firmes del médico dar vuelta alrededor de su pie para colocar el vendaje, los broches mariposa para fijarlo y finalmente lo vuelve a dejarle sobre la cama

Ca- gracias doctor Smith

Dr.S- a usted señorita… muy bien eso es todo, nos veremos en tres días

El hombre se lavaba sus manos en la jofaina a la vez que le daba esa última indicación

Al- gracias doctor, si me acompaña al despacho ahí podré liquidar sus honorarios

Dr.S - claro... hasta luego señorita Andrew, enfermera!...

Y ambos hombres salieron del lugar

.

.

.

.

El hermoso edificio de color rojizo resplandecía con los rayos del sol, dándole ese aire solemne, el jardín que lo bordeaba está muy bien cuidado, unos árboles frondosos proyectaban sombra a los estudiantes que se encontraban bajo su tronco para estudiar; el aire era agradable y movía los cabellos de la melena castaña rojiza que seguía el camino de piedra hacía la entrada de la biblioteca

Ar- hola Gloria

Glo- Archie ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Ya terminó tu presentación?

Ar- así es, y te puedo asegurar que lo he bordado ¡Estoy tan contento! Quiero celebrarlo, ¿me acompañas comer? Quiero compensarte por toda tu ayuda

Glo- sshhh no hace falta que hables tan alto

El joven estaba tan eufórico que hablaba fuerte en un lugar tan sereno

Glo- hahaha estas exultante, está bien, te veo en la entrada del comedor del campus en media hora

Ar- ¡de ninguna manera señorita! ¡No vamos a comer ahí! Esta es una ocasión excepcional, así que deseo llevarte al "Restaurante Tagliatella"

Glo- pero Archí, yo no estoy vestida adecuadamente para ir a un lugar como ese

Ar- oooh no te preocupes por eso

Y dejaba una caja sobre el mostrador, se daba media vuelta para salir no sin antes decirle

Ar- te espero en media hora en la entrada principal del campus

Glo- pe... pero ¡espera! ¿Qué es esto?

Pero el joven ya no le dijo más pues ya había cruzado el umbral, curiosa abre la caja frente de sí y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir un hermoso vestido

Glo- ¡qué precioso es! Ohh pero esto es demasiado…

.

.

Ya se había cumplido el plazo de tiempo que había acordado Archí para encontrarse con Gloria; levantó el rostro al cielo para sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro

Glo- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Ar- Glo... ri... a

La visión que venía ante sí lo dejo boquiabierto; lucía encantadora con el vestido en color crema, de líneas simples escote media luna alto, sus mangas son amplias hasta las muñecas con hermosas aplicaciones bordadas a mano en el mismo tono, de largo hasta las pierna, como complemento un cinturón de lana torcida ajustaba la prenda a su cintura de una delicada tela de encaje.

Glo- ya estoy aquí

Le susurro tímidamente, el escrutinio que la sometía el castaño la ruborizó

Ar- ¡luces bellísima!

Glo- gra... gracias

Ar- sabía que te quedaría

Glo- es muy hermoso por tu parte, pero no debiste tomarte tantas molestias

Ar- ¡al contrario! Es un pequeño presente por todo en lo que me has ayudado siempre

Le deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano

Ar- ¿nos vamos?

Glo- si

.

.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el famoso restaurante, el rótulo con fondo rojo y letras en dorado anunciando que habían llegado

"**RISTORANTE TAGLIATELLA"**

El metre los llevo hasta su mesa que había sido reservada, la joven estaba deslumbrada apreciando el interior del local, sus paredes estaban forradas en un elegante papel color vino, unos apliques en color dorado en las esquinas de las columnas y el techo, hermosos cuadros de Venecia, la Isla de Capri y del imponente Vesubio daban vida al lugar que estaba iluminado por diversas telarañas; el inmobiliario destacaban las sillas con el respaldar ovalado forradas en cuero color crema y con los filos dorados, las mesas vestidas con manteles igual en color crema con sus servilletas a juego en forma de abanico reposaban sobre la vajilla de porcelana pintada con detalles florales que eras las mismas que habían en los pequeños floreros al centro de cada mesa

Glo- madre mía, ¡este lugar es increíble! Nunca antes había estado aquí

Ar- me alegro que te guste

El camarero sirvió un par de vermut por invitación de la casa y les entregaba la carta

Ar- gracias

Glo- pero Archie… yo no entiendo lo que dice la carta ¡Esta todo en Italiano!

Ar- hahahaha no te preocupes yo te ayudo… mira esta parte son los entrantes... aquí los diferentes tipos de pasta: tagliatelle, pappardelle al pepe nero, espaguetti, campanelle, taglierine, fusilli rossi, rigatone, garganelli all'uovo, Gnocchi di patata y las diversas salsas; también hay ensaladas Affumicata, Basílico Caprese, Cremoso di rullo di Capra...

Glo- ¡espera, espera, espera! A este paso ¡no me voy a enterar de nada!

Ar- hehehe si quieres te lo vuelvo a repetir

Glo- ¡noooo, por favor no! Hehehe mejor pide por mí, me dejo en tus manos

Ar- ¿estás segura?

Glo- a no ser que sepas cómo enseñarme italiano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sabría qué es lo que estoy pidiendo, ni sabría decírselo al camarero hehehe

Reía nerviosa

Ar- ¡está bien! hmmm qué te parece si de entrante pido Cuore di Tomini que es hojaldre relleno de queso tomino, embutido guanciale, nueces y manzana caramelizadas y confettura di pomodoro

Glo- suena bien... no sé qué es, pero está bien

Ar- hahahahaha, de primero Ravioli nero di seppia y de segundo Ragù antico, que es longaniza casera, queso stracciatella, tomate, perlas de pesto y aceite de albahaca

Glo- ¡ahhhh! de acuerdo

Camarero- buon pomeriggio, sono Fabricio e sarò il tuo cameriere (buenas tardes soy Fabricio y seré su camarero) ¿ya saben lo que desean pedir?

Ar- sí

Y Archí le hizo saber la selección de platillos al hombre frente de ellos

Ar- di antipasti Cuore di Tomini, di prima Ravioli nero di seppia, di secondo corso Ragù Antico, e da bere vino rosso

Camarero- d'accordo, porterò gli antipasti

Ar- grazie

Glo- no sabía que hablases tan bien el Italiano Archie

Ar- buaaa no es para tanto, en el instituto nos obligaron aprender idiomas leyendo obras de Giuseppe Ungaretti, Giosuè Carducci, Paul Verlaine, Charles Baudelaire y otros más que no recuerdo

Glo- hahaha no te imaginaba que fuese de tu agrado leer poesía

Ar- bueeno... no es que fuese de mi agrado, pero las monjas al final lograron ser muy convincentes hahaha

Siguieron con su charla amena y disfrutando de los delicioso platillos, festejando por él y agradeciendo todo el apoyo por parte de la joven.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Legan, Elisa estaba desanimada, se sentía miserable y por las noches se despertaba aterrada reviviendo los hechos del despacho, las infusiones de hierbas amargas la tenían desecha, siempre terminaba con dolor abdominal y vomitando.

S.L- Elisa, levántate

Irrumpía en la habitación su madre sin pedir permiso, se acercó a los ventanales y corrió las grandes cortinas

E.L- esta tarde tenemos visitas

El- ¡déjame sola!

S.L- ¡arriba! No pienso consentir que te dejes caer en la miseria, vístete y cambia esa cara

Seguía hablando a la vez que rebuscaba entre sus ropas dentro del armario

S.L- necesitas parecer lo más bella para cautivar a este hombre, haré lo que sea para que te cases con él

El- ¿de qué estás hablando?

S.L- la señora Alis de Rodríguez y su marido nos acompañarán a comer, es un acto especial pues vienen con su primo Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez de Caamaño, Barón de la casa de Caamaño Ozores

El- ¿y a mí qué? ¡No me interesa!

S.L ¡claro que sí!

Le tiró fuerte de la muñeca para que entendiera y se levantara de una vez de la cama

S.L- escúchame bien Elisa, te vas a comportar lo más inocente y cándidamente posible ¡Harás que se fije en ti! Con suerte caerá rendido a tus encantos y te pedirá la mano en matrimonio ¡Seguirás mis órdenes tal cual te lo digo! ¡Si no quieres que las familias de la alta sociedad se den cuenta de tu deshonra y te quedes solterona para toda la vida!

El- ¡suéltame! Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dices

S.L- ¡me importa muy poco lo que pienses, pero harás lo que te ordenó! No permitiré que por furcia ensucies el apellido Legan

El- ¿ah sí? Tan limpio como lo tienes tú con el señor Fitsher (Plaff)

Sara le dio una sonora bofetada a su hija que la espabiló, era la primera vez que le ponía la mano encima

S.L- ¡no te consiento que me hables así! Ahora levántate, Doris te ayudará en tu arreglo

Diciendo esto dejó a las dos jóvenes para que se pusieran manos a la obra

La mesa estaba montada con la cubertería de plata y la porcelana damasco para ocasiones especiales, los invitados llegarían de un momento a otro: en ese instante Elisa aparecía en salón ya arreglada con su hermoso vestido rojo y los cabellos en bucles, la mucama la había maquillado para disimular las ojeras, acentuando la mirada con delineador negro y un labial rojo para volverlos apetecibles

S.L- has quedado bien

Sr.L- buenas tardes

Se escuchó la voz varonil en el recibidor, iba llegando en ese instante el señor Legan

El- papaaaa

Corrió Elisa a refugiarse en los brazos de su progenitor, inundando sus ojos con lágrimas, quería que la protegiera como cuando pequeña

S.L- querido, que bueno que llegas, ¡bienvenido!

Sr.L- Elisa, como me alegro de verte ¡Luces hermosa!

S.L- ¡Elisa compórtate! O estropearas tu maquillaje

El- ¡papito! Papito lindo ¡qué bueno que llegaste!

Sr.L- ¿qué te pasa querida? ¿Por qué lloras?

Antes de que Elisa pudiese decir algo que la comprometiese decide intervenir

S.L- querido, debes ir a cambiarte pronto, los señores Rodríguez vendrán a comer con nosotros

Sr.L- ¿Rodríguez?

S.L- sí querido, he decidido dar una recepción íntima a su primo que viene de España

Sr.L- entiendo, pensé que podría descansar del viaje… pero me gustaría saludar a mi amigo Rodríguez, hace mucho que no lo veo

S.L- ya tienes lista la muda de ropa, te esperamos

Sr.L- está bien, ahora regreso pequeña

Deposito un beso en la cabeza de su hija y se soltó de su abrazo, subió los escalones para ir a su alcoba a ducharse rápidamente

S.L- escúchame bien Elisa ¡Más vale que te comportes! No pienses que puedes contarle a tu padre lo que ha pasado ¿A caso quieres hacerle sufrir con semejante suceso?

El- no

Decía la pelirroja sorbiendo sus lágrimas

S.L- ¡ahora serénate! Se una niña obediente, ve a retocarte el maquillaje ¡y sonríe! Que no estamos en un funeral

Luego de unos minutos llegaban en su coche los señores Rodríguez

S.L- ¡bienvenidos! Es un placer tenerlos en nuestro hogar

A.R- ¡Sara, querida, te ves encantadora!

S.L- ¡gracias querida Alice! Tú también luces preciosa

A.R- ¿no me digas que esta es la pequeña Elisa? Cuánto tiempo tenía de no verla

El- buenas tardes señora Rodríguez

A.R- ¡tan bella y tan educada! Felicidades Sara, has de sentirte orgullosa de ella

S.L- no sabes cuánto

Sr.R- buenas tardes Sara, Elisa, que gusto verlas de nuevo

S.L- buenas tardes querido...

Sr.R- permítanme presentarles a mi primo, Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez

JCR- es un gusto conocerles

Decía el caballero dándoles un beso en el dorso de su mano a cada una de las damas

S.L- el placer es nuestro, yo soy Sara Legan y ella es mi hija Elisa Legan

JCR- mucho gusto señorita

El- igualmente

El hombre ante ella tendría casi los cuarenta años, aunque de buen aspecto, cabellos castaños claros, ojos color miel y una nariz aguileña, vestía un traje azul [es un carcamal] se quejaba para sus adentros Elisa

S.L- también tengo un hijo que ahora mismo no se encuentra, mi marido bajara de un momento a otro, ¿si gustan pasar al salón a tomar unos aperitivos mientras esperamos?

A.R- por supuesto, que pena que Neil no esté hoy

Sr.L- ¡buenas tardes!

Se presentaba en ese momento el señor de la casa a los invitados

Sr.R- ¡Legan, cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo van los negocios?

Sr.R- ¡oh por favor cariño, ¿no te pondrás a hablar de trabajo ahora?! Deja eso de lado al menos por hoy

Sr.R- hahaha querida, está bien, te complaceré

Mucama- señora, la comida esta lista

S.L- muy bien, ¿pasamos al comedor?

Sara se agarró del brazo de su marido para dirigirse hacia al lugar, este gesto que también repitió la señora Rodríguez con su marido, obligando así a Elisa a aceptar el brazo que le ofrecía Juan

JCR- es usted encantadora señorita, permítame escoltarla hasta el comedor

El- muy amable por su parte señor Rodríguez

JCR- por favor, llámame Juan

El- de acuerdo, gracias Juan

Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida; patatas asadas, pato a la naranja, verduras salteadas, chuletas de cerdo y de postre pastel de manzana; al terminar los hombres se fueron a fumar y beber licor, mientras las damas estaban en el salón bebiendo té hasta que los caballeros se le unieron nuevamente

S.L- hija ¿por qué no nos deleitas tocando el piano?

El- sí mamá

Obedecía la joven tímidamente, se sentó frente al órgano y comenzó a tocar una melodía para agradar a los presentes, su madre se sentía orgullosa por la destreza con la que ejecutaba las notas, los señores Rodríguez la admiraban y un par de ojos color miel se encandilaba ante la esbelta figura que proyectaba esa bella mujer

.

.

.

.

Col- buenas tardes señora Elroy, muchísimas gracias por la invitación a tomar el té

El- buenas tardes querida, me alegra que nos hayan podido acompañar

Ca- Colet, buenas tardes ¡que gusto verte!

Col- ¡Candy guapísima! Me alegro ver que estás mejor, ha sido una tristeza para mí que no hayas podido visitarme estos días

Ca- lamento mucho no haber podido atender a tu invitación pero mírame ¡ya estoy mejor!

Col- sí, se te nota y es una gran alegría

\- buenas tardes Candy, que bueno verte recuperada, querida ¿no se te olvida algo?

Col- ohh sí, qué torpe de mi parte; Candy aquí traigo el encargo especial que me hiciste, es un detalle por mi parte en agradecimiento al haber aceptado ser mi modelo

Ca- muchas gracias Colet, no te hubieses tomado tantas molestias

Col- ¡para nada! Te lo repito, fue un placer

Para Elroy, apreciar la escena le daba a entender que realmente Candy se ganaba el corazón de las personas por su forma de ser, le alegraba ver que era muy apreciada por los demás y se arrepentía por todo el tiempo que había perdido alejándose de ella.

Disfrutaron de la agradable compañía de los esposos Coleman y de una rica taza de té con pastas, pero los señores se marcharon pronto pues debían hacer preparativos, tenían pensado dentro de poco hacer un viaje a Europa

Ca- muchas gracias por todo y por haber venido Colet

Col- gracias a ustedes por la invitación, espero verte antes de marcharnos Candy

Ca- ¡claro que sí! Cuenta con ello.

\- hasta luego Candy, un placer disfrutar de tu compañía, señora Elroy un gusto saludarla, espero verla pronto

El- gracias a ustedes, que vayan bien

Se retiraron los esposos y Emilia Elroy subió a su habitación a descansar antes de la hora de la cena Candy decidió quedarse un momento más en el salón mientras le daba vueltas al papel que tenía en sus manos, esa mañana había llegado un mensajero y le había entregado esa carta de parte de Susana Marlow; aún no la había abierto porque temía lo que le podría decir, hasta que fue interrumpida en su meditación por el mayordomo anunciando la visita de sus amigas Patty y Anny

Pa- hola Candy ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ca- hola Patty, bien gracias

An- Candy, qué bien se te ve

Ca- hola Anny gracias por venir, ¿qué me cuentan de nuevo?

Pa- nos alegramos mucho de verte mejor y que ya puedas salir de la habitación

An- sí, sabemos que no te gusta estar encerrada

Ca- gracias chicas, por la paciencia que habéis tenido

An- no tienes por qué darlas, pero Candy… hay algo que me gustaría poder hablar contigo

Ca - tú dirás Anny ¿qué sucede?

An- Candy, por favor aléjate de Archie, no quiero perderlo

Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, llevaba días queriendo decirle eso, desde que vio como el castaño entraba a saludarla a su habitación, trayendo siempre consigo un regalo para Candy

An- prometiste no quitarme Archie, sé muy bien que él gusta de ti

Ca- ¡¿cómo?!

An- yo he hecho todo por agradarle, pero sigue enamorado de ti

Ca- ¡basta Annie!

An- ¡es cierto! Aun cuando estábamos juntos, él siempre te celaba con Terry, con Michael y cualquier hombre que se te acerca, siempre busca la manera de agradarte y hacerte sonreír

Ca- ¿y que has hecho tú?

Sus manos retorcían el papel, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo otra vez Anny

An- ¿yo?

Ca- lo siento Annie pero no te entiendo, no es la primera vez que me lo dices y ya me hice a un lado en una ocasión, tuviste tu oportunidad para que él se enamorara de ti y todo este tiempo que has estado con él ¿qué has hecho? ¿Has luchado por él?

An- yo he estado a su lado siempre complaciéndolo y cuidando de él

Ca- tú sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual él ya no quiere seguir la relación y en eso yo no tengo nada que ver, pero en vez de estarme llorando a mí aquí, "que no te lo quite" deberías de estar buscando la forma en cómo recuperarlo, al menos no es una persona que está imposible para ti, porque él no está con otra mujer comprometido

Pa- ¡Candy!...

Ca- ¡no Patty! Es verdad ¡Sabes perfectamente que Annie siempre ha tenido todo tan fácil! Siempre lo ha tenido todo y quizás el no tener que luchar por las cosas ¡no la hace ver la realidad! Ella fue adoptada y tuvo dos padres ¡y yo sin embargo solo fui adoptada pero nunca tuve el amor de unos padres que me cuidaran y consintieran! ¡Que me aconsejaran en los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos de mi vida! ¡Incluso hasta en el amor!...

solo tuviste que pedirme que me hiciera un lado y así lo hice para que tú pudieses estar con Archie, pero si tú no has sabido cómo ganarte el corazón de él yo no tengo nada que hacer; has pasado mucho tiempo al lado de él para poder darte cuenta "qué es lo que realmente a él le gusta" y lo que le pueda traer de una mujer, debiste ser astuta para lograr conquistar su corazón, ahora… si él no está a tu lado debes ser tú la que debe luchar por él… o darte tu lugar y no estar mendigando

yo a él sí lo quiero, pero como un hermano, porque hemos pasado por momentos difíciles juntos, pero deseo su felicidad y si es contigo ¡me parece estupendo! y si no lo es ¡lamento mucho!, ya lo dejo en tus manos lo que decidas hacer con él... antes de que termine enamorándose de otra mujer y casándose con ella... si me disculpan me retiro a descansar

Pa- ¡Candy!

Pero Patty no pudo detenerla, sus dos amigas estaban llorando y no sabía a cuál debía consolar

Pa- Anny por favor, no llores

An- no Patty, ¡Candy tiene mucha razón! Fui una estúpida en pedirle que se haga a un lado, siempre me ha demostrado que no tenía interés en él y he sido tan estúpida que no he sabido ganarme el amor de Archie; es verdad siempre he tenido todo tan fácil y ella... ella que es tan buena y siempre piensa en los demás termina siendo lastimada, ¡no he sabido comportarme como su verdadera amiga!

Pa- será mejor que nos marchemos

A la joven le entristecía tanto la situación, porque entendía lo que pasaba cada una;, sabía que Annie deseaba con locura volver con su querido Archie, a Candy le dolió que ella desconfiara de tal manera, cuando sabía perfectamente que aún sigue enamorada de Terry, y que ella sí ha sufrido por su amor ¡por él!, pero había terminado perdiéndolo para siempre por otra mujer

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

___**Vestía su ropa de montar, botas negras, pantalón azul claro, su camisa color crema y su chaqueta roja; entraba en el establo para dar su paseo vespertino en su yegua Teodora; galopa tranquilamente hasta que se presenta en el camino una pelirroja extendiendo los brazos para impedir su paso**_

_** Te- ¡cuidado señorita, es peligroso hacer eso!**_

_** El- Terry, necesito hablar contigo**_

_** Te- ¡otra vez será señorita! Teodora quiere correr**_

_** El- ¿crees conocerla bien?**_

_**Te- ¿a quién?**_

_** El- ¡a Candy!**_

_** Te- sí...**_

_**El- ¿quieres saber eh?**_

_** Te- ¡jumm ¿y tú quieres hablar?!**_

_** El- ¿no sabes? Es huérfana, servía de mucama en mi casa, sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros...**_

_** Te- ¿y qué con eso?**_

_** El- ganó al abuelo William y consiguió que los Andrew la adoptarán**_

_** Te- ¿y luego?**_

_**El- ¡es verdad, además es una ladrona! ¡Robo mis alhajas y también un collar de mamá! Nunca se sabe que está haciendo, si no consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia, ¡una vez lastimó a Neil! Si sigues siendo su amigo, marcharas el nombre de los Grandchester**_

_** Te- gracias por el consejo... ¿¡y serías tan amable de hablarle sobre mí también!?**_

_** El- ¡¿ehhh?!**_

_** Te- Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebé mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces ¡y es un delincuente que siguen en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre!**_

_** El- Terry…**_

_** Te- ¡si sigue siendo su amiga manchará el nombre de los Andrew! Díceselo por favor...**_

_**El- ¡espera Terry! Lo que digo es verdad**_

_** Te- ¡debieras de verte la cara en un espejo Elisa! Es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás**_

_**Y se marcha dejando a una pelirroja muy furiosa. Más tarde en su habitación ve como una nota es de deslizada bajo la puerta, se acerca y la recoge…**_

"_**DEBO HABLARTE URGENTEMENTE. TE ESPERO ESTA NOCHE A LAS 8 EN EL ESTABLO. CANDY PTTA: ROMPE ESTA NOTA DESPUÉS DE LEERLA"**_

_**Te- ¿qué será eso tan urgente que tiene que decirme?... aún no llega, la esperaré dentro **_

_**De presto se oyen pasos**_

_** Ca- ¿Terry?**_

_** Te- ¡entra Candy!**_

_** Ca- ¿eeh...**_

_**Un caballo relincha asustando a la rubia**_

_** Ca- ¡¿dónde estás Terry?! **_

_**Entonces puede ver como se ilumina el lugar cuando Terry enciende el quinqué **_

_** Ca- ¡me asusté! ¿De qué quieres hablarme a esta hora y en este lugar?**_

_** Te- yo creí que eras tú la querías hablarme**_

_** Ca- ¿cómo dices?**_

_** Te- sí, deslizaron una nota por la puerta de mi cuarto, decía que querías hablarme**_

_** Ca- yo recibí una carta diciendo que querías hablarme urgentemente**_

_** Te- ¿tienes esa carta contigo?**_

_** Ca- no, la rompí porque decía que tenía que romperla**_

_** Te- hmmm... fue la misma persona **_

_**Nuevamente se escuchan pasos en el exterior, viene alguien**_

_** \- ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡este es un acto vergonzoso que daña la reputación del colegio!**_

_** Ca- no es lo que parece, usted no entiende hermana.. ¡¿Elisa?!... ¡tú!**_

_** El- entonces era cierto que se encuentran todas las noches en el establo**_

_** Ca- aaahhh ¡es una de tus sucias trampas!**_

_** Te- ¡debí tener mucho más cuidado contigo Elisa!...**_

_** El- yo solo estoy aquí para comprobar que todo ese rumor de vosotros, que por lo visto es cierto**_

_** Ca- ¡mentirosa!**_

_** \- ¡Candy White Andrew eres expulsado del colegio San Pablo!**_

_** Ca- ¡¿EXPULSADA?!**_

_** \- sí, quedarás confinada en el cuarto de castigo hasta que alguien venga a buscarte... ¡llévensela inmediatamente!**_

_** Ca- espere un momento ¡escúcheme por favor! Espere... ¡es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa de Elisa!... ¡TERRY! ¡TERRYY! ¡TEERRYYY!**_

.

.

continuara


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16 **_

Te - CANDY! - se irguió en la cama sobresaltado por las visiones que ha tenido - fue un sueño! - con su mano se cubrió los ojos y aún podía sentir como la cabeza le pulsaba - pero por qué me tengo que recordar de eso ahora?!

Se levantó y se dirigió la mesa para servirse un vaso con agua, bebe un par de tragos y todavía siente el corazón latirle a mil, aún sigue dándoles vueltas en su cabeza al recuerdo

_**Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebé mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces y es un delincuente que siguen en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre!**_

Te - recuerdo que a la única persona que le dije esas palabras ha sido Elisa, pues Candy ya sabía de todo eso, a su manera tan entrometida logro saberlo todo y nunca me lo reprocho, es más siempre se preocupó por mí... mmm entonces puede ser acaso que la carta no me la haya escrito Candy? - nervioso encendió la luz, vio en el reloj que eran las 4:27 de la madrugada se dirigió a su escritorio y rebusco entre los papeles el sobre; no lo encontraba, le dio vuelta a todo - dónde la habré metido?! En donde está! Demonios... - hasta que recordó que estaba en la bolsa de su abrigo marrón que colgaba en el perchero - cierto! Que cabeza la mía... aquí está - volvió al escritorio y busco en un cofre de madera tallada donde guardaban las cartas que se había intercambiado con Candy tiempo atrás, sacó una e hizo las comparaciones

**Querido Terrence.**

Te - en las cartas antiguas ella siempre me llama Terreuce o Terry no Terrence...

**Gracias por la carta, pero debo pedirte que no me vuelvas a buscar, no estoy interesada en una persona que fuma desde que es menor,**

Te - si fue incluso ella la que me dio una armónica para que dejara de fumar y la tocará cuándo tuvieses ganas de hacerlo!

**bebe mucho y te gusta romper las normas,**

Te - eso lo no le viene de nuevo! Incluso ella misma rompió las reglas para ir a buscar una farmacia y comprar medicinas para atenderme la noche que entré en su habitación por error

**prueba de ello es que estas con Susana y sigues buscándome, si alguna vez sentí algo por ti ya se me olvidó. Ahora estoy feliz organizando mi boda con Neil, no me busques más!**  
**Att Candie White**

Te - además ella no firma así! Candice! Como si no supiese su propio nombre, de toda la vida Candy! pero qué estúpido fui como no me di cuenta de esto antes! - no cabía del asombro por la estupidez que había cometido; había pasado más de una semana lamentándose el desprecio de la rubia, más no se había percatado que era una carta falsa y sin duda era obra y arte de Elisa Legan - Elisa! Hasta cuándo vas a seguir esparciendo tu veneno a todo el derredor y haciéndole maldades a Candy - dijo furioso dando un golpe sobre la mesa

Estaba hecho una furia daba vueltas en su piso pensando que podía hacer, realmente necesitaba recuperar el tiempo pues de seguro Candy no había recibido su carta y fue Elisa la que lo hizo y se atrevió a contestarle; había pasado, como dijo su madre, **"había puesto muchas esperanzas en una simple carta"** cuando debió haberse presentado él mismo, antes de que pasara todo esto

Te - ooohhh Torpe de mí! Cómo pude creérmelo tan fácilmente!... aunque bien es cierto que esa foto que me enviaron es de un periódico, cabe la posibilidad de que exista algún compromiso de ella con otro hombre, pero si ella llegase a saber lo que sigo sintiendo todavía, seguro no seguiría adelante con ese compromiso, si es que me ama a mí... pero... y si realmente ya me ha olvidado? qué me da derecho a mí de ir a perturbarle su felicidad con ese hombre ... aaaah no sé qué hacer!

Seguía sin creer en la revelación que tuvo esa madrugada, siguió meditando un par de horas más hasta que decidió ir con su madre, de seguro ella podría ayudarle

.

.

E.B - bueno días Terry, qué te pasa? - saludaba al joven aún en bata de dormir - te encuentras bien? Margot trae un poco de té para que entre en calor!

Mar - si señora, con permiso..

Te - perdona por presentarme así de imprevisto y que te haya levantado de la cama, pero madre, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente..

E.B - me estas asustando, dime por el amor hermoso qué sucede Terry?!

Te - he descubierto que no fue Candy quien me escribió la carta...

E.B - cómo?!

Te - ... alguien recibió la recibió en vez de ella y me contestó de esa manera ..

E.B - pero quién podría hacer semejante maldad?

Te - fue Elisa Legan! - la mirada del joven era dura y fría, lo dijo con tal seriedad que su madre se asustó

E.B - pero cómo te diste cuenta? - el joven caminaba de un lado a otro por la ansiedad

Te - pues resulta que cuando estaba en el colegio ella se encaprichó conmigo, cuando se enteró que Candy y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos, fue la que maquinó la trampa para separarnos y en vez de que la expulsaran a ella decidí marcharme yo para que no tuviese problemas con la familia que la había adoptado

E.B - pero y eso que tiene que ver con esa señorita que dices?

Te - pues resulta que una tarde cuando salí a cabalgar con Teodora se me acercó para "dis que prevenirme" por así decirlo, me sugirió que me alejara de ella porque podía perjudicar el noble apellido de los Grandchester

E.B - y?

Te - entonces le dije ciertas cosas, que no te las diré para que no lastimarte!

E.B - Terryyyy! - incitó a que se sincerara con ella y le contase todo

Te - está bien le dije** "**_**Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebé mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces y es un delincuente que siguen en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre!"**_

_E.B - cariño - arrastró las palabras - lo siento..._

_Te - ya mamá olvida eso! Ya es pasado... el punto es que ha sido a la única persona que se lo he dicho, y casualmente son las mismas cosas que aparecen en la carta pero no solamente eso, la he comparado con una carta anterior que me escribió Candy y hay muchas cosas que no coinciden, la forma en que nos dirigimos entre nosotros, hasta la firma, madre esa letra no es de ella..._

_E.B - aja, y que has pensado?_

_Te - que quiero estrangular a Elisa!_

_E.B - aparte de eso! - Hacía un gesto con la mano acentuando la obviedad del deseo que imperaba en su hijo - hehehe_

_Te - no es un chiste_

_E.B - hahahaha perdona cariño! Hahahaha - no pudo evitar el ataque de risa al ver el semblante del castaño, su aspecto rígido y serio, había perdido los estribos - es que dices cosas imposibles... Hehehe por favor intenta pensar con la cabeza fría, acompáñame a desayunar y vemos que podemos hacer_

_Te - lo siento mamá, no tengo hambre!_

_E.B - pues lo siento más por ti! Pero ya que me has hecho salir de la cama antes de lo normal, por lo menos debes complacerme en eso - le guiño un ojo_

_Te - está bien... vamos - el desánimo predominaba en él; sentados en comedor Eleonor observaba a su hijo, el semblante demostraba que está sufriendo, ahora es un hermoso joven de diecinueve años, aún recuerda cuando de pequeño se sentaba de igual manera muy molesto cuando recibía su regañina, era tan inquieto y alegre, hacia cada travesura uff realmente un niño intenso que había dejado de serlo cuando se lo llevó su padre, volviéndose taciturno, solitario y rebelde - gracias Margot por el té_

_Mar - mi niño, deseas desayunar tortitas_

_Te - perdona qué has dicho?!_

_Mar - que si deseas desayunar tortitas?!_

_Te - tortitas!? - tal parecía que le estuviesen hablando en otro idioma, no entendía el sentido de la pregunta o el significado de la palabra "tortitas"_

_E.B - de pequeño, cuando estabas triste o te hacías daño jugando, Margot te preparaba tortitas para subirte el ánimo_

_Mar - sé que algo lo angustia y lo mantiene en vela, mírese nomás, está más delgado y las ojeras le llegan al piso se le notan una barbaridad, el sufrimiento está haciendo mella en usted_

_Te - gracias, perdona no sabía que te afectase verme así, perdónenme por preocuparles_

_E.B - no tienes que disculparte cariño, pero recuerda que no estás solo_

_Te - lo sé... por eso estoy aquí_

_Mar - muy bien, pues entonces te haré una deliciosas tortitas como tanto te gustan mi niño - y Terry solo asintió con la cabeza para aceptar las atenciones de la ama para con él_

_E.B - gracias Margot, querido después de desayunar puedes tomar una ducha y cambiarte_

_Te - gracias_

_E.B - sabes, se suele decir que las personas no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos en manos de otro, en la vida solo hay un ganador siempre ha sido así aunque la verdad logre herirnos es mejor decirlo, el tiempo que nos dan las personas es algo que nunca podrán recuperar_

_Te - cómo dices?_

E.B - cariño, cuando estuve con tu padre lo dí todo sin medida, aposté por nuestro amor ciegamente, a pesar de que lo descubrí siéndome infiel, si él hubiese venido a pedirme perdón se lo hubiese dado, la verdad que esperaba que lo hiciera, incluso cuando regresamos a América, por un momento pensé que el haberme marchado tan precipitadamente no fue lo mejor, luego me arrepentí de todo lo que no hice, pero cuando tú me abrazabas me di cuenta que algo bueno había salido de esa relación, un día volvió nuevamente a tocar mi puerta, ahí me di cuenta que tan profundo y tan grande fue mi amor por él pero ambos habíamos cambiado, fue un largo mes el cual venía todos los días a verte y me decía que podías tener un futuro mejor junto a él, pensé que podía ser lo más adecuado para ti por todo lo que te podía ofrecer y por eso accedí a dejarte ir, pero en el último momento comprendí que no me podía alejar de ti, pero fue demasiado tarde y luego fui tan cobarde al no ir a buscarte...

_Te - mamá..._

_E.B - si crees que aún no lo has dado todo por Candy, levántate! No decaigas y llores, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, las distancias y el tiempo pueden terminar creando un abismo insuperable; si estás seguro de lo que realmente quieres es a ella en tu vida no te detengas y dale la oportunidad a tu verdadero amor! Haz lo que sea Terry pero por favor REACCIONA!_

_Te - madre! Gracias créeme que lo haré_

_Mar - muy bien aquí tienes tus tortitas Terry_

_Te - muchas gracias Margot! - Esta vez la sonrisa del joven era genuina y dulce, le dio el primer bocado - mmm están deliciosas mmmm que ricooo_

_Mar - hahahaha me extraña joven!_

_Te - hehehe si tienes razón, la miel es la que las hace espléndidas menos mal que tengo mucho sino sería difícil pasar el bocado_

_Mar - Terry! - reprocho la señora!_

_Te - hahahahahahahahahaha - la risa que se oyó fue melodía para los oídos de las damas, el rostro le resplandecía, la conversación con su madre había sido el bálsamo que necesitaba su corazón; ellas también se unieron en la alegría - hahahahahaha está bien Margot, eres una gran cocinera!_

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Brither la madre de Annie está preocupada por su hija, se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación, la tarde anterior había llegado afectada, no quiso acompañarlos a cenar y por lo visto tampoco desea desayunar con ellos, se encontraba junto marido y la señorita O'Brien

Sra.B - señorita Patricia cómo se encuentra Annie?

Pa - ella aún sigues sin ganas de salir de su habitación, no se encuentra bien, dice que tiene el dolor de cabeza

Sr.B - será necesario entonces llamar a un médico

Sra.B - estás seguro querido?

Pa - señores Brither estaba pensando que a lo mejor a ella le vendría bien un cambio de aires, me gustaría que pudieses venir conmigo a pasar unos días en Florida

Sr.B - me parece buena idea, estos días atrás ha estado muy deprimida pero tu compañía la había animado, puede que un cambio de aires le favorezca

Sra.B - tienes razón, por cierto tú sabes por qué está así?

Pa - creo que más que todo se debe al hecho que está sin hacer nada desde que regresamos de Londres, no ha logrado mayores avances en sus estudios, no le apetece siquiera tocar el piano

Sra.B - ha rechazado ciento de veces acompañarme a las galas, tampoco le gusta ir a las fiestas de té y cuando organizo una tarde de lectura poca son las ocasiones en que nos acompaña si es que el escritor es de su agrado

Pa - es por la misma razón que creo conveniente que tenga un cambio de aires

Sr.B - si logras convencerla de que viaje contigo te lo agradeceré, le queremos mucho y nos tiene muy preocupados

Pa - por supuesto, déjelo en mis manos yo también estoy preocupada por ella - la verdad era esa, desde que había llegado Annie le había confesado todos sus miedos y fantasmas, las tardes que habían estado en compañía de Candy y él llegaba el corazón se le desmoronaba al ver las atenciones y detalles para con la rubia y para con ella solo un simple saludo, estaba segura que Archie tenía la intención de conquistarla; fue por esa razón que ayer se atrevió a pedirle a su amiga que se hiciese a un lado nuevamente y habían tenido ese penoso resultado 

.

.

.

.

Do - buenos días Candy qué tal sigues del pie?

Ca - buenos días Dorothy, mucho mejor gracias a ti

Do - me alegro, traigo el agua para el pie y la correspondencia

Ca - gracias, oh es una carta del hogar de Ponny, luego la leeré

Do - Candy siéntate en el diván seguro estarás más cómoda - le pedía a la rubia para poder atenderle el pie

Ca - Dorothy me tienes que decir qué tiene esta agua que ayer me vino muy bien

Do - solamente si tú me dices que pasó antes para que salieses hecha una bala de cuatro patas y casi te lastimaste el pie cuando el doctor te dijo que tuvieses cuidado, si no es por Jaime de seguros te vuelves a lesionar

Ca - lo sé y no te imaginas cuánto lo siento no era mi intención - se disculpó toda apenada recordando la situación

Do - entonces me dirás que te pasa?

Ca - hay Dorothy!... ayer vinieron Patricia y Annie a verme pero al final no fue una visita agradable, ella está desesperada porque quiere volver con Archí, no sé cómo van las cosas entre ellos pues he procurado mantenerme al margen - el semblante de la rubia se entristeció

Do - no piensas hacer nada para ayudarle?

Ca - ambos me han explicado las razones por la cual la situación está como está, pero más que todo es una confusión que solamente ellos lo pueden arreglar

Do - mmm entiendo!

Ca - para que una relación funcione los dos deben querer, pero si sólo uno es el que quiere más que el otro al final termina siendo una relación tóxica y agotadora

Do - bueno menos mal que Gisela tenía fiesta el día de ayer, si no seguro te hubiese echado la bronca por la locura de querer correr con todo y muletas

Ca - ni me lo recuerdes casi me quedo sin dientes hahahaha - intentó parecer alegre

Do - hahahaha bien ahora debes cambiar el pie al agua fría para 3 minutos y después lo vuelves a poner en el agua tibia

Ca - si no hubiese sido por ti no sé cómo habría terminado ayer, por cierto dime dónde aprendiste es este remedio

Do - pues veras, cuando estaba pequeña si yo me hacía daño o algunos de mis hermanitos, mi madre calentaba agua con orégano y otras hierbas para el golpe, nos hacía meter el pie cinco minutos en el agua caliente y tres en agua fresca por media hora tal y como estoy haciendo contigo; y te aseguro que en una semana ya estábamos nuevamente saltando como cabras como si nada! Hahahahahaha

Ca - hahahaha en el Hogar de Ponny cuando nos hacíamos daño la hermana María nos daba unos masajes que nos dejaban como nuevos, aunque la verdad pocas veces me lo hizo a mí, más bien siempre estaba untándome ungüentos por los raspones que me hacía por subir al padre árbol hahahaha

.

.

Por la ventana se podía ver como Albert salía en su caballo a dar un paseo como todos los sábados, le era placentero despejar sus pensamientos sobre su equino, sentir el aire acariciar su rostro, su corazón acelerarse y la adrenalina elevarse, después de haber calentado siguió su camino hasta una casa abandonada parecida a donde solía refugiarse con los animales; el paisaje ante sus ojos no había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, siguió por el cauce del río un tramo del trayecto y luego se adentra por el bosque, recordando las veces que paseaba libremente gracias a su disfraz; por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos los restos de la casa, disminuyó la velocidad hasta lograr detenerse frente al lugar, bajó de su montura y ató a "Pacón" su hermoso caballo marrón a un árbol cerca de la entrada; la nostalgia de viejos días recorría la memoria del hombre, era como casi ver a los animalillos a su alrededor, posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la empujo, esta rechino por el poco uso que tenía y sus bisagras estaban secas, el interior seguía igual, solo que con más telarañas y polvo, se acercó a la mesa frente al ventanal roto y vio unos viejos lentes ahumados rotos en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlo cuando una voz lo sobresaltó

Hu - buenos días! - se levantó lentamente con todos los sentidos en alerta, se giró para ver de dónde venía la voz que le había hablado hasta que vio al hombre de cabellos negros que vestía ropa oscura de pie en el umbral que comunicaba con la otra habitación

Al - buenas! - lo analizo por un instante a ver si era una amenaza, pero su porte relajado no le terminaba de convencer

Hu - sabes quién soy?

Al - mmm si me ayudas a recordar, porque en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro de donde te he visto antes

Hu - es comprensible, solo nos hemos visto una vez pero no temas no vengo hacerte nada, sólo quiero hablar

Al - entonces tú eres...

Hu - Hugo Dakar - Albert se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del hombre frente de sí, una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadieron, duda, temor, venganza, compasión etctc pero debía mantener la compostura para poder prever cualquier ataque

Al - tú! - dijo el rubio sobresaltado!

Hu - sabes quién soy?

Al - eres el que secuestró a Candy! - y su voz denotaba resentimiento hacia el moreno

Hu - exacto! Mea culpa, pero créeme ya me han cobrado muy caro el haber hecho eso

Al - qué deseas?

Hu - tranquilo! Ya te dije que solo quiero hablar

Al - muy bien, tú dirás... de qué quieres hablar?

Hu - he leído en los periódicos acerca de la detención de Marc Fitsher

Al - si...

Hu - dime, que tan cierto es de lo que se le acusa?

Al - es verdad - hablaba ya más relajado - todo lo que se dice de él, pero hay más...

Hu - a que te refieres?

Al - mis hombres lo han investigado, y descubrieron que fue él quien provocó el accidente donde murió tu padre, pagó para que la policía no siguiese investigando el caso, luego no les entregó todo el dinero que había dispuesto la empresa como indemnización por el fallecimiento, y todos los negocios que tu padre había hecho con los Andrew se los apropio él - mientras hablaba vio como su interlocutor encendía un cigarro

Hu - cómo te diste cuenta?

Al - cuando tomé mi puesto como jefe de la familia encargue a mi sobrino que ordenase unos ficheros, fue quien se percató de ciertas anomalías en unos documentos, él se encargó de indagar en todos los registros de la empresa, luego hable con el señor Legan, quien era el que había estado al frente de los negocios estos años atrás, reconoció que la firma en las hojas era de su socio en Legan&Fitsher

Hu - osea que me vengue de la persona equivocada... - tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisoteó - lo siento

Al - te entiendo, todo este tiempo creíste que los Andrew os habían dejado en la calle y creció en ti el deseo de venganza

Hu - después que mi padre falleció mamá se sorprendió de que nos quedáramos sin nada, pero no entendía de negocios y nos tuvimos que ir a vivir con un tío de ella a Vermont pues no le era posible cubrir los gastos de la casa, mi mundo cambió radicalmente después de eso, yo realmente creía que se ustedes se habían aprovechado de la pobre viuda, pensé que un día me vengaría por todas las penas que tuvimos que pasar

Al - nunca nos hubiésemos enterado de todo esto si Neil no hubiese encontrado los documentos

Hu - Neil dices? Neil Legan?! - pregunto sorprendido

Al - sí, él fue quien descubrió las anomalías

Hu - perdona por haberte quitado a tu persona favorita

Al - no te preocupes entiendo tus razones, pero ahora ella ya está con nosotros

Hu - con ustedes? - ha Hugo el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa - qué quieres decir? No murió en el incendio?

Al - no, ella logró escaparse... dime una cosa, la persona que falleció en el incendio era...

Hu - mi mujer - completo el moreno dolido por el recuerdo

Al - cuanto lo siento - se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos

Hu - bueno no te quito más tiempo

Al - espera, es necesario que interpongas una denuncia contra Marc Fitsher, como víctima de sus artimañas, así podrás recuperar lo que es tuyo, por mi parte no te acusaremos del secuestro

Hu - yo solo quería vengarme de los Andrew por habernos despojado de nuestros bienes, si es como tú dices, ese hombre se merece un buen escarmiento y créeme que se lo daré

Al - qué piensas hacer?

Hu - no lo he pensado con detenimiento, pero seguro será algo memorable

Al - deberías dejarlo en manos de la justica, pero cualquier cosa, no dudes en acudir a mí

Hu - gracias... quizás si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias podríamos haber sido amigos

Al - aún estamos a tiempo

Hu - puede ser... - y se marchó del lugar dejando solo al rubio, ahora debía buscar una forma de hacerle pagar todo al infeliz de Marc Fitsher

.

.

.

.

Como cada fin de semana, el lago Michigan solía ser visitado por los lugareños, en primavera era un lugar agradable para dar un paseo o tener un picnic, las jóvenes habían decidido dar un paseo por la zona, para Patty convencer a Annie no fue fácil ya que su estado de ánimo no había mejorado después de la discusión con Candy, pero al final lo había conseguido; paseaban amenamente saludando a las personas que se encontraban cuando divisaron cerca de la orilla a una pareja sentada sobre una manta teniendo una merienda campera, era Archie con una joven de cabello oscuro de piel bronceada, su rostro no lo podía ver bien pues llevaba un sombrero, cuando Anny se percató, un fuego interno la movilizo hasta donde se encontraban ellos

An - Archie quién es ella? - la pregunta tan intempestiva sorprendió a todos

Ar - coj coj Annie! - dijo sobresaltado, casi se ahoga al escuchar la voz de ella

Glo - Archí estás bien? - gloria le daba palmadas en la espalda

An - quién eres? - se dirigió a la acompañante del castaño

Glo - perdona?!

Pa - Anny tranquilízate, te estás poniendo en evidencia

An - no Patty, dime Archí, quién es ella? Desde cuando sales con ella? para ella si tienes tiempo de salir? Te diviertes?

Ar - Annie por favor cálmate! Estás montando una escena y la gente te está viendo

An - no me importa, solo quiero saber por qué con las demás eres así y conmigo eres un total patán! - el joven se levanta de su lugar y la coge del brazo para llevarla aparte y hablarle solo a ella

Ar - cálmate! No te consiento este tipo de numeritos, no hay nada entre nosotros para que lo hagas

An - por favor Archí es que tú no lo sabes..

Ar - el qué?

An - quiero decirte que te amo, que solo pienso en volver contigo, no te quiero cambiar por ninguno otro y que sin ti desvarío, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, quiero decirte que estoy aquí! por qué me alejas de tu lado? te amo Archie eres mi única verdad

Ar - basta Anny! Por qué haces esto? - vio como la mirada de la joven se inundaba de lágrimas, sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta

An - ha caso no sientes nada por mí? - y una gota rodó por su mejía

Ar - ya hemos hablado de esto! No entiendo por qué lo preguntas

An - tú eres cuanto yo soñé, no me dejes por favor

Ar - deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa (plaff) - la joven le dio una bofetada

An - eres un idiota! - y dicho eso salió corriendo, huyendo del lugar, se sentía morir, quería que la tierra se la tragara, se había expuesto y él solo la había rechazado

Pa - Anny espérame! - gritaba tras de ella su amiga

An - tengo que despegármelo de aquí - decía señalando su pecho al llegar junto al muro de piedra - eliminar cada momento que compartimos y para poder vivir como si no nos hubiéramos conocido

Pa - Anny! - llegaba a su lado su amiga, le dolía verla padecer de esa manera

An - quiero gritar! No quiero terminar con él! pero después de lo que he visto es como si realmente no le importo

Pa - es verdad que él no estaba por ti, tampoco lo está por Candy, todo esto te está perjudicando más de lo que quieres admitir, no puedes seguir así Anny

An - Patty lo amo! No sé qué hacer con todo esto que siento dentro de mí

Pa - por qué no vienes a pasar unos días conmigo en Florida? Quizás cambiar de aires te venga bien

An - no sé... No estoy segura

Pa - déjame ayudarte, prueba por unos días, lo necesitas debes curar tu corazón

An - está bien, puede que tengas razón y sea lo más conveniente pero también creo que debo disculparme con Candy

Pa - lo harás, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar...


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

La familia Legan había decidido tener un fin de semana muy social, después de haber agasajado al Barón Juan de la Cruz, habían devuelto la visita al día siguiente, claro y como cabría esperar la señora Legan aprovechaba cada oportunidad para resaltar las virtudes de su hija en el piano, en la lectura, el bordado y en diseñar muebles, prueba de ella era la exquisita pieza que exhibía en el recibidor, una mesa estilo Luis XV.

Elisa escuchaba callada cada una de las alabanzas de su madre y bajaba su mirada cuando se percataba que el Barón la observaba intensamente; el señor Legan no pudo encontrarse con Albert al regreso de la gira de negocios pues su familia lo había requerido desde que llegó, además hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con sus seres queridos y amigos; estaba al tanto de que Marc Fitsher había sido detenido y que estaba a la espera de vista ante el juez, tenían toda la documentación necesaria para inculparlo y eso lo tenía satisfecho, quizás podría finalmente permitirse una licencia para pasar esos días en familia y tranquilamente poder verse con el magnate el Lunes.

Para Neil el fin de semana se le estaba haciendo eterno ya que estaba esperando que en los próximos días le diesen los resultados del examen de admisión en la facultad de Economía en la prestigiosa "Universidad de Chicago", por extraño que pareciera había decidido ingresar por sus propios medios sin tener que hacer uso de la influencia de su apellido, era la primera vez que hacía algo similar y se sentía exultante a la vez temeroso de no dar la talla; pero el apoyo recibido por Alice había sido crucial, en sí, ella se había vuelto una constante en su día a día que al tener que pasar este fin de semana sin verla era una tortura... el poder verla, hablar de las cosas cotidianas como las más relevantes se convirtió en la acción más placentera en la oficina, ahora estaba claro tenía la necesidad de ella y estaba seguro haría algo para solucionarlo.

A.R- querido primo, ¿por qué mejor no acompañas a la señorita Legan a tomar un poco el aire antes de sentarnos a comer?

Había sugerido la señora Alis para propiciar más intimidad entre ellos, ya que le agradaba la idea propuesta por su amiga de emparentar estrechando lazos entre Elisa y su primo Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez Barón de Caamaño, situación más que conveniente para Sara

JCR- claro que si prima, señorita permítame acompañarla

Le ofreció su brazo cortés mente a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se sonrojara más ante el detalle del caballero, Neil observaba alzando una ceja irónicamente, había algo que no le cuadraba en todo eso; aunque no hacía tanto calor su hermana parecía que se ahogaba, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de carmín y sudaba

El- sí, gracias señor Rodríguez

JCR- luce encantadora el día de hoy, si gusta vamos por aquí, esta parte del jardín es precioso y en la fuente podrá apreciar a los peces

El- gracias

No es que Elisa fuese tímida, ni mucho menos que fuese ejemplo en obediencia, pero la relación con Sara se había roto a tal punto que si no quería que su padre y hermano se enterasen de todo era mejor hacer las cosas sin tanto reproche; pero esta vez su madre estaba exagerando al extremo, le había ordenado a Doris que ajustara demasiado el corsé, a tal punto que le estaba costando respirar con normalidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo era peor, sentía que sus pulmones querían estallar y tenía que enfocar su concentración en respirar de lo contrario terminaría asfixiada…

JCR- mi prima Alis se siente muy orgullosa de ellos, la verdad que son preciosos, estos son peces ángeles

Decía a la vez que señalaba unos animalitos con una forma muy peculiar, de cuerpo aplanado casi romboidal gracias a sus aletas de color plateado negro y dorado de unos 20 cm de longitud

JCR- mis favoritos, pero a Alis le encanta más los Bettas

Señalaba en otra dirección un par de hermosos peces en rojo y azul de unas largas aletas que despliegan creando efecto visuales de color con el movimiento totalmente hipnóticos

JCR- los trajo de su viaje cuando fue a Tailandia

El- son preciosos

Dijo casi en un hilo de voz, se llevó una mano al abdomen mientras que con la otra agitaba el abanico en busca de más aire, se giró un poco para ver el perfil de su acompañante que hablaba con pasión de los peces

El- le gu... gustan mucho por lo que veo

JCR- son hipnotizántes, puedo pasar horas observándolos y no me canso, ¿tiene usted alguna actividad que le apasiones?

El- sí, me gusta montar a caballo

JCR- oh debe ser toda una amazona

El- no es para tanto, la verdad suelo practicarlo muy poco, no tengo quien me acompañe y hacerlo sola es muy aburrido

Recordó que desde que falleció Anthony era algo que ya casi no practicaba y su rostro se entristeció

JCR- ¿se encuentra bien?

El hombre se preocupó al ver el semblante de la joven que se llevaba la mano a la cara que en cuestión de segundos se había puesto pálida, y como por movimientos a cámara lenta vio como caía hacia atrás y de lleno en el estanque

JCR- ¡ELISA!

Grito asustado al ver como se desplomaba al interior, pero ella no reaccionó levantándose inmediatamente como cabría esperar, y no le quedó más remedio que entrar para sacarla, el agua le llegaba a la cintura y estaba fría, hizo el intento de levantar a la joven tirando de su mano pero ésta pesaba debido a la ropa mojada

JCR- ¡Elisa aguanta yo te saco!

Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al centro de la fuente y levantar a la pelirroja por los hombros, hizo un gran esfuerzo hasta lograr sacar la cabeza de la joven, con dificultad se dirigió al borde, levantó la falda para apoyarla en el muro y que así le permitiera poder alzarla sin tanto sacrificio; la elevó hasta apoyar el torso de ella a su pecho, alzó una pierna para salir y luego la otra, atrajo el cuerpo de Elisa fuera y la depositó en el suelo... no reaccionaba, acercó su oreja al rostro para ver si respiraba pero la pelirroja no lo hacía, así que rasgó el corpiño de su vestido y apareció ante él un corsé, entonces la puso de lado para acceder a los cordones en la parte posterior para poder soltarlo, cuando al fin lo logró ella dio una gran bocanada de aire

JCR- ¡por fin! Santo cielo ¡me diste un buen susto!

El- coj coj

Tosía intentando de recuperar el aire del que había sido privada todo ese tiempo

JCR- tranquila, ¡ya está! Respira, de seguro tenías muy ajustada tu ropa y te dificultaba respirar, por eso te has desmayado

Juan se quitaba la chaqueta para cubrirla

JCR- ¡JHON! ¡JHON!

Llamaba al siervo de la casa

JCR- aún no entenderé cual es el propósito de sufrir con semejantes prendas

El- ¡ni yo! Hehe

Acotó Elisa que empezaba a tiritar

JCR- tendrás que perdonarme, pues eché a perder tu ropa

El- no te preocupes

Jhon- ¡señor!

Se presentó solícito el caballero

JCR- Jhon, que preparen agua caliente para que la señorita pueda darse una ducha y entrar en calor, que dispongan todo en el cuarto de invitados, yo la llevaré

Jhon- enseguida señor

Y salió veloz a cumplir las indicaciones; Juan alzó en sus brazos a la pelirroja y comenzó a dirigirse al interior de la casa, pasó de largo donde se encontraban los demás y subió a la segunda planta, a Elisa se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro, pero esta vez del bochorno que sentía al ser cargada por el caballero, llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pudo sentir el aroma penetrarle por las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y su cuerpo volvió a temblar, gesto que el moreno entendió que le estaba calando el frío

JCR- tranquila, pronto entraras en calor

Cuando llegó a la habitación una mucama le seguía para atender a la señorita

JCR - encárgate de ella

Dijo a la vez que la dejaba en la cómoda de la habitación para después dejarlas a solas

El- gracias

Dijo tímida Elisa, por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada por ese hombre

JCR- ha sido un placer

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se marchó. Fue a hacer lo suyo con su ropa, se había mojado casi todo y una especie de escalofrío le recorrió la piel al recordar el tacto del cuerpo de la joven cuando introdujo su mano entre su ropa para desatar el corsét

Mucama- señorita permítame que le ayude

Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a desabrochar la tira de mini botones que tenía en la parte de atrás en el vestido, segundos después caía al suelo la prenda, quedando vestida solo por su pantaloncillo, sus braguitas, camisola y corpiño muy suelto, la ayudó a desvestirse por completo y la guio al cuarto de baño, rápidamente se enjuaga con agua caliente que habían llevado, la cubrió con una toalla y prosiguió a secarle los cabellos cuando en esos momentos llamaban a la puerta

El- adelante

S.L- ¡hija! Me han dicho que estábas aquí ¿qué ha pasado?

El- me desmayé y caí en el estanque, el señor Rodríguez me saco

S.L- déjanos solas por favor

Demandó a la mucama, ésta solo inclino la cabeza y salió del lugar

S.L- muy bien Elisa, no hubiese salido mejor si lo hubiese planeado más

El- ¿qué insinúas? ¿Acaso pretendes matarme?

S.L - no seas tonta Elisa, solo me alegra que todo haya pasado cuando estabas a solas con el Barón de Caamaño, ahora te quedarás en esta casa y procurarás que ese hombre esté al pendiente de ti, que esté a tu lado siempre ¿me oyes?

Su hija la miraba de manera inquisitiva pero no le proporcionó mayor información

El- ¡si es lo que quieres! Con tal que me dejes en paz

S.L- muy bien, yo se lo diré a los demás

Le hablaba de espaldas a ella observando el reflejo en el espejo, posó sus manos sobre los hombros y le susurró al oído

S.L- ahora se buena y recupérate pronto de la fiebre

El- ¿fiebre? ¿Tú deliras nos?!

Pero su madre ya no le dijo más, pues salió de la alcoba dejándola sola, se sentía como un títere que no tenía voz y aunque la tuviese era como si nadie pudiese escucharla, un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro...

S.L- oh cuánto lamento provocarte tanto inconvenientes Alis

A.R- tranquila querida, ha sido una suerte que Juan hubiese estado cerca para socorrerla, pero no te preocupes, le diré a la cocinera que le cocine un caldo para que pueda reponerse pronto, sería lamentable que se llegará a resfriar

Ne- pero ¿cómo es que Elisa se desmayó madre?

A Neil seguía sin cuadrarle nada de lo que había contado Sara

JCR- llevaría muy ajustado el corpiño y eso le dificultaba respirar con naturalidad

Decía el Barón regresando al salón con los invitados

Ne- ¡¿corpiño?!

Vamos esto estaba cada vez más raro, sabía de sobra que su hermana tenía experiencia con la prenda como para de repente llevarlo más ajustado de la cuenta, miró a su madre queriendo adivinar por dónde iban los tiros

S.L- ¡ay hijo, son cosas de mujeres que no entenderás hasta que te cases con una dama!

Le guiño el ojo maliciosamente

Sr.R- bueno, al menos el susto ya paso, será mejor que Elisa descanse en nuestra casa hasta que se le pase la fiebre

JCR- ¿la fiebre?

S.L- ¡oh! es cierto que usted no sabe, cuando subí para ver el estado de mi pequeña me dijo que se sentía mal y fue entonces cuando comprobé que le estaba dando fiebre, seguro el agua del estanque estaba muy fría y pudo pillar un resfriado, ¡oh! Usted también se mojó por salvarla, ¿se encuentra bien?

JCR- sí, gracias por preguntar

S.L- soy yo la que está agradecida con usted, no haber estado con ella habría ocurrido una tragedia mayor, muchas gracias por salvarla

JCR - sólo he hecho lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiese hecho

A.R- ¡esto se merece un brindis! Primo, debes aceptar que hoy eres el héroe

Y no le quedó más remedio a Juan que aceptar con un movimiento de hombros

Jhon- señores, la comida está lista, pueden pasar al comedor cuando gusten

Anunció el siervo 

.

.

.

. 

En un principio dijo que tomaría el sol en la terraza inocentemente, pero al verse sola, lentamente cogió camino a la laguna cerca de la mansión, se subió a la barca en forma de cisne que construyó Stear, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse se acomodó y fue ahí en la soledad y silencio que deja escapar su pensamientos más melancólicos y las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser libre, estas rodaban por su rostro sin pedir permiso…

_** Ca- oh Anny, ¿cómo puedes pensar que quiero quitarte a Archí?... si lo quisiera como tú, quizás las cosas para mí fuesen más fáciles… pero no es así, no lo amo, no puedo hacerlo cuando en mi alma habita otro ser; pero este amor no puede ser, me es prohibido... ¡oh Annie! cuanto has cambiado, ¿has olvidado quién soy? Siempre me preocupe por ti y ahora ya no confías en mí... **_

_** Me duele verte sufrir por él, pero debes salir adelante y si realmente lo quieres tienes que luchar por Archie. Al menos tienes esa oportunidad, algo de lo cual no cuento yo… él ahora está con otra mujer dándole todo eso que una vez quise para mí... tal parece que el amor no está hecho para mí... **_

_** Anthony ¿por qué te fuiste? Te necesito, no sé qué hacer... mi corazón llora lágrimas de dolor, desde que te fuiste no me es posible ser feliz plenamente... quisiera arrancarme todo esto que siento por Terry, no lo soporto... aún no sé cómo hacer para vivir sin él, dime Anthony ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hago?...**_

.

.

An- buenas tardes Gisela, ¿en dónde está Candy?

Gis- señorita Brither, buenas tardes, la señorita Candy está en la laguna, en el bote

Le señalaba el lugar exacto, ambas se encontraban en el borde exterior del jardín donde se encuentra el camino para ir hasta donde la rubia

An- por lo visto está mucho mejor para animarse a ir en la canoa

Gis- la verdad es que sí

Soltó un profundo suspiro

Gis- la pobre ha vivido una experiencia muy traumática, pero por bendición ha salido adelante

An- ¿traumática? No es la primera vez que se cae de un árbol ¿sabías?

Gis- oh no, yo me refería al secuestro

Los ojos de la morena estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas cuando escuchó la palabra "secuestro", pero la enfermera no se percataba de sus gestos pues estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Candy por cualquier cosa que se le pudiese ofrecer, después de tanto encierro no le quería quitar libertad

Gis- su familia fue a buscarla la última vez que fue al trabajo pero ya se la habían llevado, estuvo un par de días que no aparecía, de no haber sido por el señor Corwell no se habrían enterado de su desaparición

An- ¿por Archie?

Logro a duras penas pronunciar, ya que un nudo en la garganta le dificulta gesticular

Gis- sí, según tengo entendido fue quien se percató primero y alertó a los demás; la buscaron pero solo encontraron la nota pidiendo el rescate, después de eso no sé mayor cosa, solo que el señor Neil la encontró y fue quien la llevó al hospital toda magullada y herida

En ese instante la enfermera se gira para ver a su acompañante y se da cuenta que las lágrimas corren libremente por el rostro

Gis- ¡¿se encuentra bien?! ¡Oh no me diga que no sabía nada! Perdone mi indiscreción pensé que como era amiga de ella estaba al tanto de todo

An- no, no lo sabía pero te agradezco que me lo contaras, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Gis- usted dirá

An- ¿podrías no decirle a Candy que me viste y me contaste todo?

Gi - ¿está segura?

An- sí

Decía a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo

An- llegará el momento que ella me lo contará, hasta entonces no diré nada, gracias por decírmelo hasta luego

Y se marchó del lugar intentando mantener la compostura, ahora se daba cuenta de cuán mal había actuado con Candy, nuevamente le había fallado como amiga... no se percató en su huida que el joven de sus desvelo la había observado desde el ventanal de la biblioteca, esteno sabía qué fue la información que intercambiaron las dos mujeres, solo se había limitado a ver cada uno de los gestos y rasgos de Anny, su corazón le dio un vuelco pero no fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba

An- perdón, no tiene por qué molestarse en notificarle a la señorita Candy de mi visita Jaime, gracias por todo

Mayordomo- como guste señorita, hasta luego

Se despedía de la morena, la vio subirse al carruaje tirado a caballos y partir de ahí, cuando a lo lejos divisó un vehículo negro, de seguro de alquiler que se acercaba a la mansión, por la vidriera aguardo a que este terminase de llegar y se estacionara; cuando escucho que apago el motor vio descender a un joven de cabellos negros, espalda amplia trajeado y ayudaba a descender a una hermosa rubia que llevaba muletas y caminaba con dificultad, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta para recibir a las visitas

Mayordomo- buenas tardes

Ge- buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra la señorita Candice Andrew?

Mayordomo- ¿quién la busca?

Ge- dígale que es Susana Marlow

Mayordomo- entendido, si gustan acompañarme y esperar en el salón

Su- muchas gracias

Con cuidado iba caminando detrás del caballero que los había recibido, Susana estaba deslumbrada al conocer la morada de la joven, sin duda la inmensidad del terreno, muebles y decoración gritaban que pertenecen a una familia pudiente, se sintió diminuta e insignificante, era un contraste con la Candy humilde y sencilla que había conocido, nunca en sus sueños más locos habría pensado que tuviese tanto dinero, era una digna persona para ser pareja de Terry sin duda alguna.

Gis- ¿sucede algo Jaime?

Mayordomo- la señorita Susana Marlow y el caballero buscan a la señorita Candy

Al ver una enfermera la rubia se sorprendió, avanzaban lentamente debido a la dificultad que tenía para desplazarse con la prótesis

Gis- si gustas puedo ir yo por ella

Mayordomo- muchas gracias

Y la enfermera regresó sobre sus pasos para ir en busca de Candy, con paso ágil se encontraba cruzando el jardín de flores hasta que llega al sendero que le conduce a la laguna, donde aún seguía la rubia mirando el agua

Gis- ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!

Le gritaba, la joven levanta la vista y ve la figura blanca a la orilla le saluda con la mano

Gis- ¡Candy tienes visita!

Entonces saca los remos de la barca en forma de cisne y dio un par de brazadas para llegar al borde, Gisela sujeto la cuerda que estaba atada a la cabeza y tiró de ella para que encallara, luego ayudó a que bajara de ahí

Gis- mujer, por un momento pensé que tendría que ir nadando a buscarte

Ca- ¿qué sucede Gisela?

Gis- Candy, tienes visita

Le comunicaba a la vez que la empujaba hacia el interior de la residencia

Ca- ¡perdóname! Es que se me fue el santo al cielo no me había percatado que me estabas llamando, pero si hubieses entrado al agua no tendrías que haber nadado mucho pues tampoco estaba tan adentro

Gis- hehehe qué cabecita la tuya, pero me alegro de no haber tenido que hacerlo, de seguro el agua estará muy fría aún

Ca- pues te hubiese lanzado el salvavidas que inventó Stear hahahaha aunque no te aseguro que funcione correctamente hahahaha como mucho terminaría explotando como lo hacían todos sus inventos

Gis- ¡santo cielos! Pues menos mal que no lo hice ¡De verdad mujer ¿qué necesidad tendría yo de explotar?! No gracias así estoy bien

Bromeo fingiendo dignidad

Ca- si hubieses conocido a Stear de seguro se habrían llevado bien

Gis- hmmm no te creas, de seguro yo le hubiese dado un que otro sermón, ¡¿dónde se ha visto eso de hacer explotar a las personas?! Ashhh de verdad que desagradable hahahahahaha

Iban entrando a la mansión riendo tranquilamente hasta que recordó

Gis - buen en fin yo te fui a llamar porque te han venido a visitar

Ca- ¿a mí?... ¿Quién?...

Gis- hmmm espera, que se me ha escapado el nombre con tanta risa, pero están en el salón; es una joven guapa de ojos color azul y cabello rubio parecido al tuyo pero es lacio

Entonces Candy empezó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos al escuchar esa descripción

Ca- ¿lacio?

Gis- sí hmmm creo que es... Fusana... Martow

Y el corazón se le detuvo por un instante al escuchar el nombre

Ca- ¿Su-Susana ha venido a verme?

Recordó entonces que ni siquiera había abierto la carta que le mandó hace un par de días atrás

Ca- ¡¿es Susana?! ¡¿Ha venido a la mansión?!

Estaba frente de la puerta que daba al salón, levantado la mano para girar el pomo cuando detuvo su gesto

Ca- ¿con quién ha venido?

Gis- creo que es su prometido

A Candy se le fueron los colores, su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa y luego de pánico, sus manos empezaron a temblar, sentía que las rodillas le fallarían de un momento a otro; classhhhh fue el sonido seco de la muleta cayendo al suelo

Gis- es un hombre muy apuesto Awww... ¡Candy ¿estás bien?!

Ca- ¡lo siento Gisela pero no puedo!... ¡No puedo verlos! No quiero... por favor discúlpame con ellos pero no los voy a recibir

Indicaba a la vez que recibía la muleta nuevamente para ir en dirección a su alcoba

Gis- pero Candy...

Ca- discúlpame con ellos pero no me siento dispuesta para recibir visitas en estos momentos

Casi tropieza con la mesa del pasillo

Gis- ¡cuidado, no vayas tan rápido o te harás daño!

Pero Candy no le hizo caso y la ve alejarse como alma poseída

Gis- buenas tardes, lamento decirle que la señorita Andrew no puede recibirlos el día de hoy

Su- ¿se encuentra indispuesta?

Gis- ¡ehh... sí! esta indispuesta

Ge- entiendo, Susana querida, será mejor que vengamos después

Su- sí, muchas gracias señorita, sería tan amable de decirle que me gustaría poder verla y que vendremos otro día

Gis- por supuesto, pierda cuidado

Ge- muy amable, perdone las molestias

Y ofreció nuevamente su brazo a la joven para regresar al coche

Su- gracias cariño... hasta luego

Gis- hasta luego señorita

Después que vio a Jaime acompañarlos a la puerta subió las escaleras hacia donde su amiga para saber qué le pasaba realmente

Gis- ¿Candy, estás bien?

Ca- sí, solo me duele un poco el pie, creo que me tengo que tomar las pastillas

Fingía limpiándose las lágrimas

Gis- pero si te dolía tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes

Hablaba a la vez que buscaba los medicamentos

Gis- que pena que no hayas podido saludarla, es una señorita muy dulce y muy amable, awww y su chico es tan guapo, tan apuesto tan varonil, tan detallis...

Ca- ¡BASTA!

Gritó exasperada ante el parloteo incesante de su amiga, sus palabras le dolían

Ca- Perdona

repuso al ver el sobresalto que dio Gisela por levantar la voz hace unos segundos

Ca- serias tan amable de dejarme a solas, me duele la cabeza y quisiera hacer una siesta para ver si se me pasa

Gis- e-está bien

Estaba sorprendida por la reacción de ella desde que se enteró quién era la que la visitaba

Gis- aquí te dejo esto, regresaré luego

Ca- gracias

Cogió las pastillas y se las bebió para que ella se quedara más tranquila al verla beber, y la dejara sola lo antes posible, cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro

Ca- ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué están aquí?... ¿Para qué me quieren ver? No es suficiente con saberlos juntos ¡¿que también me quieren castigar con verlos unidos en mi casa?! ¡Son unos despreciables!

Las amargura la cegaban, su almohada era la confidente de sus más locos y tristes pensamientos

.

Continuara…


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Annie regresaba a su residencia muy afectada, en este momento entendía muchas cosas que se le habían escapado antes; hasta ahora era consciente que Candy siempre había tenido que luchar por salir adelante, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas si no hubiese sido tan egoísta el día que llegaron los Brither al "Hogar de Ponny" y llorar porque no deseaba separarse de la rubia, haciendo que ella sobre actuase para que su madre desistiera de la idea de adoptarla, pero no se lo pensó ni dos veces cuando se lo ofrecieron a ella, y dejó el orfanato para vivir con sus nuevos padres...

Ni siquiera se acordó de Candy y su sacrificio para no ser adoptada, pudo haber rogado para que las llevasen a las dos... pero ¡NO! Sólo pensó en ella misma y no contenta con eso obedeció cuando su madre le dijo que dejara de escribirle; como una cobarde no fue capaz de defenderla cuando Neil y Elisa le hacían maldades y la acusaban injustamente de haber hecho daño al caballo para que ella se cayese y se lastimara, ¡ni por cortesía!... Vio como la obligaban a arrodillarse para pedirle perdón por haber espantado al caballo...

Ni qué decir de su comportamiento reprochable en el colegio San Pablo cuando era más que consciente de cada una de las maldades que le hacían, los comentarios humillantes, y la tarde que explotó todo cuando por un arranque de celos al ver como Archie estuvo a punto de declararle cuales eras sus sentimientos hacía Candy, con tal desgracia que esta vez Elisa había descubierto que ella también era una huérfana; tal vez con eso al menos había recuperado la relación entre ambas pero nuevamente había fracasado estrepitosamente como la mejor amiga de Candice White Andrew.

Estaba tan obsesionada en retomar su relación con Archie que ni siquiera se había enterado de que había sido secuestrada, no podía ni imaginarse qué tipo de maltratos pudo recibir o cómo se realizó todo para que ella terminase en el estado que estaba... ahora comprendía por qué Archí estaba tan atento con ella y los detalles que había presenciado todas esas tardes en las que estaban tomando el té juntas en su habitación, pues siempre se había esforzado por hacerle sonreír... para hacerla sentir querida, porque él deseaba su felicidad, algo que ella se lo había arrebatado en varias ocasiones.

Ahora entendía perfectamente su reacción de la última vez que se vieron, se había comportado como una niña infantil y caprichosa, incluso peor que Elisa al pedirle que por favor no le quitase a Archie, como si él hubiese sido alguna vez de su propiedad, entendía que ese hombre había estado a su lado todos estos años por complacer a Candy, siempre Candy... porque ella se había ganado el cariño de todos siendo ella misma sin necesidad de tener que hacer uso de algún apellido, la admiraba porque a pesar de todo lo que nunca tuvo había logrado graduarse de enfermera, aunque haya perdido el amor de su vida se encontraba rodeada de personas que realmente la quieren y cuidan; mientras que ella todo este tiempo había estado construyendo castillos en el aire.

An- mamá, me gustaría hablar contigo

Sra.B- claro cariño, dime ¿qué sucede?

An- quiero decirte que Archie y yo hemos decidido separarnos

Sra.B- ¿¡pero qué me estás contando cielo!?

Ahora entendía la actitud gris de la joven estos días atrás, su hija le explico todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, incluso el encuentro en el lago con esa otra mujer, la señora escucho atentamente sin salir de su asombro

An- hemos visto que tenemos nuestras diferencias, que hace complicada la convivencia entre nosotros

Sra.B- ¿estás segura? Pensé que después de tantos años juntos formalizarían la relación entre las dos familias

An- sí madre, hemos visto cosas que nos han hecho entender que es mejor distanciarnos

Sra.B- oh hija, ¡cuánto lo lamento!

An- no tienes por qué mamá. La verdad es, que es lo mejor

Sra.B- sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...

An- gracias mamá; por eso he pensado que sería bueno si pasaba unos días en casa de Patricia en Florida, espero no te moleste

Sra.B- por supuesto que no cielo, comprendo perfectamente que desees cambiar de aires dadas las circunstancias

An- gracias mamá, iré a preparar el equipaje

.

.

.

.

Sentadas en la terraza de su habitación, la pareja tomaban una taza de café con pastel de zanahoria, desde ahí podían disfrutar de la hermosa vista, los colores amarillo y naranja con que se pintaban los tejados de algunos edificios y las copas de los árboles resaltan la belleza del lugar

Ge- es una pena que aún no hayas podido encontrarte con ella

Su- lo sé, puede que tardemos un poco más de lo previsto en este viaje, lamento que te ausentes demasiados días en tu trabajo

Ge- no te preocupes por eso Susi, ya lo había considerado en un principio cuando planee el viaje y por eso hable con mi tío, solo debemos encontrar la manera que te veas con la señorita Andrew

Su- sí, puede que aún las últimas palabras que nos dijimos en el hospital sean lo que la reprima para encontrarnos, fui muy egoísta

La rubia estaba apesadumbrada por todo lo sucedido

Ge- shhhhh no pienses así, ven aquí

La levanta de su silla y la lleva consigo para sentarse juntos es una tumbona en madera con sus cojines forrados, se acomodó y la colocó entre sus piernas para poder recostarla sobre su pecho y hacerla sentir mejor

Ge- no sabemos si se encontraba indispuesta y por eso no le era posible recibirnos

Su- yo... yo

Para Susana ese acercamiento la había tomado por sorpresa, estar entre sus brazos, su turbación se mezclaba con la sensación de poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, esas manos recorrer sus cabellos, acciones que provocan que su piel se erice, cerró los ojos llevada por la emoción que le produce

Ge- tranquila no pierdas la esperanza

Pudo sentir cómo la joven se estremecía entre sus brazos, la apretó más a él, impulsado por el momento, el efecto de la intimidad que disfrutaban lo había hechizado logrando ahora tenerla muy cerca, deseaba reconfortarla, devolverle la sonrisa a su rostro, hacerla feliz

Ge- Susana

Le llamó para que le viera a los ojos, deseaba ver su reflejo en esos hermosos iris color cielo

Ge- eres bella, has dado luz a mi vida, verte tan triste me llena de impotencia, créeme que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para devolverte la sonrisa y la paz que tanto desea tu alma

Su- Ge-George

Logró decir, ver esa mirada oscura y decidida la llena de confianza, levanta su mano para acariciar su rostro que resplandecía por los rayo del sol

Su- tu... Tú me has enseñado que existe un amor que nunca antes me hubiese imaginado

Su dedo rozó su labio inferior recordando el tacto de ellos e inconscientemente sorbió el suyo propio

Ge- te quiero preciosa y cuidare de ti siempre

Suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, tierna y apasionadamente, bebía de su aliento que le embriagaba, haciéndola estremecerse y un pujido sensual salía de su garganta

Se entregó a su besos y caricias, todo sus ser parecía despertar de un letargo, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder dejarle invadir su boca completamente, su lengua hurga en su interior jugueteando con la de ella haciendo encender un fuego en su centro

Su- George... hmmm

La acerca más a él, un imperioso deseo de romper las barreras lo invade, sus manos recorren su espalda conociendo por primera vez las líneas de su cintura, desea seguir bebiendo el dulce sabor de su boca, su olor le embriaga despertando todas sus pasiones, sus palmas parecían tener vida propia, aventurándose en el hermoso cuerpo de su amada

Ge- ¡te amo!

Y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir los finos y delicados dedos colarse por el cuello de su camisa para acariciar su piel, bajando hasta toparse con los botones que le indican un límite en su viaje

Ge- no… no pares…

Su- te... necesito...

Su razón se ha nublado, no es capaz de poner nada en claro, solo es consciente de un deseo ¡sentirlo! Sentirlo en sus labios, su pecho, su vientre y piernas, así que no espero más invitación y sus manos cumplían sus pensamientos y con avidez desabrocha su camisa para poder palpar cada centímetro de piel y el vaivén de este por cada bocanada de aire; las llevó hasta su espalda y sintió los músculos de estremecerse al tacto, después tensarse, a la vez que sentía moverse todo lo que le rodaba hasta que sin percatarse que estaba de pie al lado de la cama

Ge- me gusta todo de ti Susana, tus besos... tu olor... el calor que emana de tu cuerpo...

Con sus manos acompañaba sus palabras, con voz grabe habla cerca de su oído, poniéndose de espaldas a ella que se sujetó del pilar de la cama, crea un camino de besos que empieza en el lóbulo de su oreja y descendiendo por su cuello; a la vez bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y este termina en el suelo, retira el tirante de su camisola y prosigue depositando besos por sus hombros, la abraza con deseo y ella tiembla con el tacto; desató los listones del corpiño y luego hace que se gire para verla a los ojos, pero ella no se atrevía a levantar la mirada

Ge- eres un hermoso ángel que iluminas mis días... mírame Susana, no temas eres bella y te quiero tal y como eres

Su- por favor no me veas

Dijo tímida

Ge- al contrario mi amor, me encanta lo que veo, eres hermosa no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte

Le quitó las últimas prendas que le quedaban dejándola completamente desnuda, le aguanta sus manos depositándole besos para después colocarlas sobre su pechos incitándole a que le despoje de su ropa... la abraza nuevamente percibiendo como el corazón de la joven le late a mil y la besa apasionadamente

Su- George...

Pronuncio y gemidos de placer salen de su garganta, se aprieta a él poseída por la pasión que despierta ese hombre en ella, instintivamente presiona su pelvis contra la del moreno, una humedad le quema la entrepierna que le empieza a temblar al sentir un falo desnudo, turgente... se dejó llevar hasta estar completamente acostada, sentía la como las manos recorrían nuevamente sus curvas hasta llegar a su sexo y que le acarician, aumentando la humedad de su deseo, no se percató en qué momento fue pero ahora George estaba entre sus muslos

Su- George hmmm haaaa hmmmm

Se retorcía del deseo

Su- ¡no aguanto más!

Se abrazada a él depositando besos por su cuello y hombro, unas ganas de sentirlo profundamente hacia que hincara los dientes en su piel

Ge- te amo Susana...

Y poco a poco se acomodó entre las caderas de la rubia cerca de la suya, succiona sus pechos a la vez que con su mano sujeta su miembro viril presto a penetrarla, con delicadeza se introduce en ella mientras la oye gemir aumentando más su deseo, espero unos segundo hasta que se acostumbrara a la sensación

La sensación de la lengua sobre su piel la encendió de deseo, por un segundo se tensaron sus muslos al sentir el glande en la entrada de sus labios, pero deseaba que continuara, sintió un ligero escozor que hizo aumentar la pasión en su ser haciendo que su cuerpo sea el que se exprese, buscó acercar más su pelvis con la de él y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir nuevas sensaciones cada vez que se mueve dentro de sí, los jadeos hacen presencia y el calor la invadió por completo, lo abraza fuertemente por la imperiosa necesidad de fundirse en él, lo siente convulsionar, desplomarse sobre su pecho sintiéndose una con George... sus pechos agitados intentan recuperar el aliento…

.

.

.

.

Iba caminando hacia el despacho con aire despreocupado, pasó una mano por sus cabellos antes de llamar a la puerta, estuvo unos segundos esperando respuesta y luego tiró del picaporte para ingresar en la estancia

Ar- hola Albert, aquí estoy ¿para qué soy bueno?

Al- Archí, siéntate… tengo algo que decirte

Ar- ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Le pasa algo a Candy?

Al- bueno, malo no es, pero quería que supieras que mañana debo salir de viaje un par de días, quiero que estés pendiente junto con George por el juicio del señor Fitsher

Ar- está bien, como gustes... pero ¿cuántos días estarás fuera?

Al- espero que no más de cinco días

Ar- ¿y se lo has dicho a Candy?

Al- ya se lo había comentado que tendría que salir de viaje anteriormente, pero no le dije cuándo exactamente, hoy subí a verla para decirle que salía mañana pero me dijo Gisela que estaba dormida... no sé si logré despedirme de ella, así que tendrás que comunicárselo

Ar- está bien, cuídate mucho por favor

Al- hahahaha tranquilo, que solo son viajes de negocios, por cierto no te he visto salir con Annie en mucho tiempo, ¿está todo bien?

Ar- eehh... es que... veras, hemos decidido terminar, distanciarnos

Al- ¿es enserio?

Ar- sí, puesto que los últimos días que compartimos juntos discutimos seriamente, y llegamos a esa conclusión

Al- ¿y por qué discutían?

Ar- ahhh ¿cómo te lo explico?

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana para observar la penumbra del exterior

Al- ¿celos de alguien en especial?

Ar- un poco... pero verás Albert, no niego que es bella, dulce y muy complaciente pero no me es suficiente, le falta vitalidad, energía, alegría pasión hmmm no sé, ¡algo!... de repente parecía mi sombra, sin más motivación que estar cerca de mí, y empecé a llenar mis días con la emoción de mi carrera que es lo único que me proporciona variación

Al- por un momento pensé que se debía por alguien

Ar- puede ser, pero no quien te imaginas

Al- me tienes completamente intrigado

Ar- hay una persona con la que me gusta pasar tiempo, pero no es de nuestro círculo social, es alegre, cuando hablamos sus ojos brillan de curiosidad por las cosas que le cuento, su sonrisa es encantadora

Al- ¡vaya! ¿No me digas que te has enamorado?

Ar- aún no lo sé con certeza, pero te puedo asegurar que me atrae… y mucho

Al- ¿mucho más que Candy?

Pregunto poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del castaño

Ar- creo que es diferente... lo que siento por Candy ni yo mismo lo entiendo, me siento confundido… siento la imperiosa necesidad de tener detalles con ella porque me gusta verla sonreír, no espero que me ame porque su corazón aún late por el maldito inglés, pero realmente deseo verla feliz, ella se lo merece...

Al- te entiendo, me parece que habéis hecho bien en tomaros un tiempo con Anny, así puedas aclarar tus sentimientos con esta nueva chica

Ar- gracias, sabía que lo comprenderías

Jaime- buenas noches caballeros, la señora Elroy os espera para cenar

Al- gracias Jaime, enseguida vamos

Se dirigieron pues a acompañar a la dama, disfrutando de la velada y la tranquilidad en el hogar.

.

.

.

. 

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes en New York…

E.B- cuídate mucho cariño, ten paciencia y pase lo que pase háblale con el corazón, ¿¡de acuerdo Terry!?... muy bien será mejor que subas al tren, ya están dando la última llamada

Te- gracias mamá, te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase, tú también cuídate mucho y gracias por tus consejos

E.B- ¡no es nada cielo!... Ahora ve ¡Y busca tu felicidad!

Te- ¡hasta luego!

Se sube al vagón, el cual segundos después comenzó a moverse, se sujeta de la barandilla y agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, los latidos de su corazón eran intensos como queriendo salir de su pecho y una hermosa sonrisa embellece su rostro, poco a poco la imagen de la mujer en el andén se esfumaba de su vista dejando una ciudad que se sumía en la oscuridad de la noche…

.

.

Awwww… ¡finalmente Terry se ha lanzado en busca de su felicidad! Hehehehe… los siguientes capítulos prometen mucho ^ . ^

Esta historia continuaraa….


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

Había amanecido en la residencia de los Rodríguez, el personal de servicio ya estaba en movimiento con los preparativos del desayuno y del aseo personal de los señores de la casa; Elisa se había despertado mucho antes de que el gallo cantase, se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación, no soportaba el encierro, si por ella fuera hace ratos hubiese regresado a su casa pues no se encontraba enferma, pero su madre no había mandado al chofer para recogerla; el Barón es muy amable y se preocupó de su bienestar, pasaba horas cerca de ella acompañándola, según él "para que no fuese presa del aburrimiento a la vez que del resfriado"; aunque no niega que es un interlocutor muy locuaz con temas interesante…

Mucama- buenos días señorita Legan

El- buenos días

Mucama- aquí le traigo agua caliente, ¿necesita algo más?

El- quiero que me ayudes a vestirme, pienso desayunar con los señores de la casa

Mucama- entendido

Y así le ayudó en su arreglo personal, le hizo en sus cabellos un sencillo recogido, terminó de atar el listón de su vestido de algodón en color turquesa, sus mangas son como amplias tiras que rodean sus hombros, el escote en palabra de honor tiene bordados lirios blancos al igual que en el dobladillo de la falta, se calzó sus zapatos blancos y salió en dirección al comedor, pero se llevó una sorpresa al irrumpir en el lugar

JCR- ¡buenos días señorita Elisa!

Se puso en pie el caballero al verla llegar, lucia lozana y radiante

El- buenos días Juan

JCR- por favor tome asiento

El caballero tiro de la silla que estaba frente de sí para que se acomodara, luego le asió para acercarla a la mesa

El- muchas gracias

JCR- veo que se ha despertado pronto, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

El- mucho mejor la verdad, gracias por sus atenciones

JCR- ha sido todo un placer y me congratula verle restablecida

El- ¿sus primos nos bajan a desayunar?

JCR- comúnmente no, mi primo se ha marchado ya a la oficina y mi querida prima Alis no suele bajar a hacerlo en el comedor, le gusta más hacerlo en su alcoba

El- entonces solo seremos nosotros dos, por lo visto...

JCR- así es, y he de agradecerle que se sienta de mejor ánimo y me acompañe, es muy aburrido tomar el desayuno solo

El- será todo un placer

En ese momento la señorita del servicio llevo tostadas, huevo revuelto y jamón ahumado, un par de minutos después traía café y zumo de naranja; Juan se sirvió en su taza café hasta la mitad luego le añadió leche, coloca en su plato un par de tostadas y agarra un tomate y lo parte por la mitad, para untarlo, luego vertió un líquido dorado

El- ¿qué haces?

JCR- hehehe es algo muy típico de mi país, ¿te gustaría probarlo?

Le sirve en el plato una de sus yescas de pan

JCR- es tostada con tomate y aceite de oliva virgen, un delicia le sugiero que lo pruebe con este jamón serrano que traje en mi viaje

El- ¡gracias! ¿Siempre desayuna así?

Comenzó Elisa a conversar, y este le cuenta de sus gustos y costumbres, algunos platos típicos de España, sus ciudades y música; después de comer dieron un paseo por el jardín

El- claro que me encanta el teatro es una actividad de ocio que disfruto mucho

JCR- ¿en serio? Sabes, pues me encantaría que me acompañase a ver esta obra, fue escrita por William Gillette en 1899 inspirada en las aventuras de Canon Holmesiano, según los comentarios su personaje principal está muy bien elaborado, si le gusta el drama seguro disfrutará de Sherlock Holmes y Billy, El Botones

El- pues si es así como lo dices, estoy completamente cautivada, estaré encantada en acompañarte

JCR- le agradezco que acepte mi invitación

Le besaba la mano galantemente y le ayudaba a sentarse en la terraza

S.L- buenos días

El- ¡madre!

Se sorprendió de verla sin previo aviso cerca de ellos

S.L- hija ¿cómo sigues?

JCR- señora Legan buenos días, qué bueno que nos visita

El- pues me encuentro mucho mejor madre...

S.L- muchísimas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña señor Rodríguez, ha sido muy caballeroso de su parte

JCR- no tiene porqué agradecer señora, ha sido un completo placer

Jhon- bueno días, perdone que les interrumpa

JCR- Jhon ¿podrías traer té?

Jhon- enseguida señor, ha llegado este telegrama para usted

JCR- ¿para mí? Gracias Jhon

El Barón revisa el remitente y se sorprende

JCR- ¡oh! es de España

S.L- ¿malas noticias señor?

La curiosidad de Sara le carcomía, temía que ese telegrama estropease sus planes para con su hija y el Barón, haciéndole partir antes de lo previsto

JCR- no lo creo, si así fuese me escribiría mi administrador pero esto me lo ha escrito Montserrat

S.L- no sabía que tenía una hermana señor – ¡¿quién es esa Monserrat y qué tiene que ver con el Barón?!

JCR- sí bueno, tengo una hermana pero no se llama así, Montserrat es mi prometida

Aclaró el caballero

S.L- ¡¿PROMETIDA?!

Sus ojos se abren completamente al escuchar esa palabra, ¡eso sí que eran malas noticias! De las peores... en ningún momento considero la posibilidad de la existencia de alguna prometida

JCR- así es, nos casaremos en diciembre, a mi regreso de América...

El- ¡muchas felicidades entonces!

JCR- gracias Elisa

S.L- s-sí ¡felicidades!

Sara aún no salía de su asombro

S.L- ¿y por qué no la trajo con usted? ¿Lleva mucho tiempo comprometido? ¡¿Tal vez tengamos el placer de conocer a la señorita en cuestión algún día?!...

El- ¡mamaaa!

S.L- ¿qué pasa hija? Es simple curiosidad

Fingió indignación, pero para su hija las insinuaciones estaban más que claras

JCR- será todo un gustó presentarosla, de seguro haréis buenos lazos de amistad con ella

El- ¡mamá!... está bien, Juan deseamos que sea un matrimonio dichoso; mamá me gustaría poder regresar a casa

S.L- ¡está bien querida! Señor Rodríguez muchísimas gracias por todo y disculpen todas las molestias y los inconvenientes... que le parece si por tal motivo, ¡¿ofrecerle una cena en su honor para poder agradecerle sus atenciones y cuidados para con mi querida Elisa?!

JCR- no es necesario, pero si eso le complace claro que sí, estaré encantado de visitaros

S.L- ¡pues no se diga más! Lo espero en dos días

JCR- ¡así será! Encantada de saludarla señora Legan, Elisa...

Deposito un beso en las manos de cada mujer, dedicándole unos segundos más a la pelirroja

JCR- pasaré mañana por usted para ir al teatro

El- lo estaré esperando...

Ambas damas salieron de la residencia, pero al subir al coche el disgusto sobre Sara fue más evidente

S.L- será necesario tomar medidas drásticas... Elisa, ¿mañana saldrás con el señor Rodríguez verdad?

El- si

Contestó despreocupadamente mientras su vista se perdía en el paisaje de su ventana

S.L- ¿a dónde irán?

El- al teatro

Sonó indiferente pero cada vez más llena de curiosidad

S.L- procura convencerlo que se quede un rato en la mansión cuando pase a dejarte

El- ¿para qué? Si ya ira a cenar al día siguiente

S.L- ¡solo haza lo que te digo!

El- está bien, pero no te prometo mucho

S.L- ¡sólo hazlo ¿de acuerdo?!... 

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes salía un joven de cabellos largos y castaños con ojos de un azul oscuro, miraban vivazmente inspeccionando a su alrededor, había pasado toda la noche viajando, intentó dormir en el trayecto pero los nervios no lo dejaron, así que estuvo pensando qué haría nada más llegar a la estación de Chicago... y a la conclusión que llegó fue que primero buscaría un lugar donde hospedarse, se daría una ducha para estar presentable al momento de verla cuando se presentase en la mansión de los Andrew.

Camina un par de calles hasta encontrar el primer hotel, se registró y luego fue conducido a su habitación, sacó de su equipaje una muda de ropa limpia, se desnudó y fue a ducharse, sentía que el agua renovaba sus energías y sus músculos se relajaban, sumergió completamente el cuerpo en la bañera para luego emerger con ímpetu y colocarse de pie listo a salir de la tina, se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo… sus cabellos pegados a su cabeza y nuca goteaban chorros de agua, en su torso caían las gotas que tenía en la mandíbula; se pasó su mano por la melena para peinarla hacia atrás, para después pasarlo por sus hombros y pecho quitando el exceso de líquido sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen definido, había bajado un par de quilos seguramente, pero seguía dando ese aspecto varonil con su amplia espalda, brazos fornidos y piernas tonificadas, finalmente se cubrió las caderas con una toalla y con otra más pequeña escurría su cabeza...

Te- querida pecosa ¡Ya estoy aquí!...

Se sienta sobre la cama, mientras sigue masajeando su cabellera con la toalla

Te- ... y esta vez te diré todo lo que guarda mi corazón

Se tiró hacia atrás soltando un gran suspiro, cierra los ojos e inevitablemente rememora los compartidos junto a ella y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido...

_** Ca- ¡un incendio! hay que conseguir agua... ahhh ¿quién eres? **_

_**Pregunta al hombre que está tirado en el suelo de espaldas a ella**_

_** Te- ¿qué pasa que estás tan excitada? **_

_**Pronuncia el joven soltando las bocanadas de humo de su cigarro en dirección al rostro de la rubia**_

_** Ca- coj coj Terry ¿qué haces? Coj coj coj**_

_** Te- no tartamudees, ni mires con envidia... si quieres puedo invitarte**_

_** Ca- ¡no me digas!...**_

_** Te- Hahahaha no pongas esa cara de miedo, que se te ven más las pecas hahahahaha sabes, cuando frunces la nariz se te mueven las pecas hahahaha**_

_** Ca- ¿cuántas veces dijiste pecas? No lo repitas más ¡mocoso insolente!**_

_** Te- ¡está bien! entonces debe gustarte más que te diga ¡¿chica Tarzán?!**_

_** Ca- ¿cómo chica Tarzán?**_

_** Te- pues veras… una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida, y una monito aferrada ella arriesga su vida saltando del dormitorio de las chicas al de los chicos... pequeña pecosa, chica Tarzán, es muy largo y no suena tan bien que digamos hmmm ¿qué te parece "El Tarzán Pecoso"?! hahaha**_

_** Ca- ¿y qué es eso?**_

_** Te- tu nombre...**_

_** Ca- eh-eh ¿mi nombre? Atrevido, mi nombre es ¡Candice White Andrew! Y no respondo a ningún otro ¡Candice White Andrew!**_

_** Te- lo entiendo muy bien Tarzán Pecoso**_

.

.

.

.

Seguía entre sus brazos, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo es placentero, su nariz es invadida con el olor de matices orientales y del sexo de ambos, empezó a removerse en su lugar como señal que pronto despertará, más él seguía descansando profundamente...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que notó fue una amplia quijada varonil, sus labios rosa aún estaban marcados por los besos intensos y apasionados que se habían brindado en su entrega, observa las pestañas pobladas que cubrían esos ojos negros que le encantaban, movió una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro y fue cuando sintió como sus pezones rozaban el pecho masculino, haciendo temblar su vientre reviviendo las sensaciones que descubrió cuando la hizo suya... curiosa bajo la mirada para hacia el cuerpo de ambos y se ruborizo

Ge- buenos días

Una voz ronca se dejó oír

Su- bu-buenos días

Respondió más tímida, sintiendo unos labios posarse sobre su frente, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz y finalmente en su boca

Ge- ¿lograste descansar bien?

Su- sí ¿y tú?

Ge- ¡como nunca mi amor!

Y la abraza con ternura

Su- me voy a levantar, iré a ducharme

Ge- yo te ayudo

Se incorpora y la carga en brazos a la rubia haciéndola sonreír, entraron en el cuarto de baño, le ayuda a mantenerse en pie y los dos se dieron la ducha entre besos y caricias; para Susana todo le sabía a gloria. George envolvió el cuerpo de la joven con una toalla y él se puso el albornoz

Ge- preciosa

Su- hehehe está bien George, ya puedo seguir yo sola

Ge- ¿ya puedes seguir tú? ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te ayude a secarte los cabellos?

Y le quito la prenda que le cubría para colocarla sobre su cabeza fingiendo querer escurrir su melena, a la vez que deposita besos en su espalda

Su- hahaha mmm George, me haces cosquillas... mmm

Las caricias eróticas la estremecían, con sus dos manos se apoyó sobre el colchón y mientras que las de él pasaron a acariciar sus pechos y nalgas haciendo los gemidos más intensos, abrió su bata para dejar espacio a su miembro para pegarse a ella con movimientos sutiles buscando la entrada de su intimidad logrando finalmente entrar y sentirla vibrar al penetrarla, la deseaba con locura y ahora era solo suya...

.

.

.

.

**¡Última llamada para el tren con dirección a Florida en el andén 12!**

Escucharon decir por el alta voz, sabían que había llegado la hora de despedirse

Sra.B- cariño ¡cuídate mucho y escribe!

An- sí mamá, gracias no te preocupes

Pa- no se preocupe señora Brither, yo cuidaré de Anny...

Sra.B- muchas gracias Patricia, tú también cuídate mucho y que disfrutéis del viaje

An- mamá, no te preocupes estaremos bien

Se dieron un último abrazo y subieron al tren, buscaron sus asientos, al menos disfrutarían de un compartimento solo para ellas; acomodaron sus bolsos a sus costados y se sentaron una frente a la otra

An- estoy muy nerviosa Patty

Pa- tranquila Anny, de seguro te vendrá muy bien un cambio de aires

An- sí, pero no me siento tranquila, le sigo dando vuelta a todo... pobre Candy

Pa- creo que debiste de haber hablado con ella ayer que estuviste en la mansión, así las cosas hubiesen quedado clara entre ambas

An- esa era mi intención pero la vi en el bote y su semblante hmmm no sé, no pude y Gisela... ella... ella me dijo que

Un nudo se le formaba en la garganta

An- que era la primera vez que salía de su alcoba después de tantos días de estar en reposo

Pa- ¿¡seguro!?

La miraba inquisitivamente, puede que algo se le escape

Pa- pudiste haberte acercado

An- perdóname Patty, no tuve valor, soy una cobarde y me sigo sintiendo así aun ahora... siento como si estuviese huyendo

Pa- pues aun estas a tiempo de bajar... si quieres...

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Andrew el rubio está a punto de salir cuando es interceptado por su pequeña

Ca- bueno días Albert, ¿vas de viaje?

Al- ¡Candy!... Hola. No pensé que te vería levantada... sí, voy a salir de viaje, ¿recuerdas que te lo comente?

Explicaba a la vez que le ayudaba a bajar

Ca- es cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Al- tranquila pequeña, no estaré mucho tiempo fuera, antes del fin de semana seguro estaré aquí

Ca- ¿pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Al- ayer lo intenté pero me dijeron que estabas dormida, pero ahora puedo hacerlo

Y le dio un abrazo, gesto que la rubia prolongó más de lo que había pensado hacer

Ca- por favor cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto

Se aferró más a él

Al- Candy...

Ca- ¡¿ehh?!

Al- ¿está todo bien?

Le sujetó de los hombros para indicarle que le mirara a los ojos y le dijera la verdad

Ca- ehhh si... sí Albert, es solo que no me hubiese gustado que te marchases sin decirme adiós

Al- no te preocupes, estaré en contacto contigo siempre y ante cualquier cosa está George y Archie para lo que necesites

Ca- te lo agradezco Albert, cuídate mucho por favor

Dio otro abrazo más y luego lo vio partir sintiendo que la nostalgia la invadía de nuevo

El- ¡buenos días Candice!

Ca- ¡buenos días tía Elroy!

El- ¿qué haces?

Ca- despedía a Albert, tía ¿podemos desayunar en el jardín?

El- por supuesto, vamos que Archie nos acompañará enseguida

Salieron ambas damas hacia el lugar; tomaron juntos al desayuno y luego cada uno retomó sus rutinas, el castaño se fue a la universidad, la tía fue a visitar a unas amigas y la rubia a las curaciones con el doctor.

.

.

Mayordomo- señorita Candy, ha llegado esta carta para usted

Ca- gracias Jaime

Toma el sobre y se dirige al despacho para abrirlo y leer su contenido

.

_**Querida Candy.**_

_**Quiero pedirte perdón por no dirigirme a ti personalmente, sé que soy una cobarde y no me he comportado correctamente contigo**_.

_**Candy, perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado desde pequeña, reconozco que he sido una egoísta y te eh lastimado ingratamente, tú no te mereces a una persona como yo para ser tu amiga**_.

_**Cuando leas esta carta estaré de camino a Florida junto a Patricia, he decidido pasar unos días lejos de todo, necesito dar un cambio y pensar qué voy a hacer con mi vida; aún no me encuentro con el suficiente valor para pararme frente de ti, pero te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver tendré el coraje suficiente de verte a la cara y pedirte perdón.**_

_**Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho**_

_**Att: Annie Brither**_

.

Ca- ¡oh Annie! Tal vez me pasé contigo y fui muy dura

Su mirada se inundó de lágrimas

Ca- perdóname tú también.

Toma del papel membretado que tiene Albert en la oficina y escribió un par de cartas, creía conveniente responderle a Annie; agradecerle a Patricia por estar junto a su hermana en estos momentos, ya que ella no ha sabido cómo estarlo, tampoco cuando ella lo ha necesitado, y finalmente al Hogar de Ponny para hablar con sus madres y contarles cómo van las cosas

Mayordomo- señorita Candy, ha venido la señora Coleman y solicita verla

Ca- ¿en serio? Qué sorpresa, por favor hazla pasar aquí, gracias

Mayordomo- ¡entendido!

Regresa el hombre sobre los pasos para traer a la visita

Ca- ¡Colet, bienvenida! Qué sorpresa verte

Abrazaba a su amiga en cuanto entró al despacho

Col- ¡Candy! Te ves muy bien, ahora solo llevas una muleta

Ca- gracias querida, no me puedo quejar, Gisela y Dorothy me han cuidado muy bien… y dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Col- vengo a despedirme cariño, mañana salgo para Nueva York, estarán ahí los especialistas con los cuales me debo coordinar, me dirán exactamente en qué querrán que les ayude con mi trabajo, las especificaciones precisas de las prótesis para los hombres lisiados de la guerra, y muchas cosas más...

Ca- ¡te admiro Colet y te deseo lo mejor!

Col- gracias Candy

Y apretaba nuevamente en el nuevo abrazo

Ca- Colet, me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer como despedida

Co- y yo acepto encantada

Ca- ¡Jaime! Perdona...

Se acercó a la puerta para llamarlo

Mayordomo- ¿sí señorita?

Ca- Jaime ¿podrías poner otro servicio más en el comedor?, la señora Coleman me acompañara

Mayordomo- entendido

Col- y dime Candy, ¿has podido entregar el obsequio que me encargaste?

Ca- ahh ¡qué bueno que me lo recuerdas! aún no he podido hacerlo

Col- hahaha bueno aún estás a tiempo, si quieres te ayudo a envolverlo

Ca- ¡te lo agradeceré muchísimo!

Mayordomo- señorita, la comida está lista pueden pasar al comedor cuando gusten

Ca- gracias Jaime, enseguida vamos

Ambas damas fueron tras el hombre, al llegar se les unió Gisela; la conversación fue amena entre plato y plato, hablando de la profesión de las jóvenes y las ideas que le daban a la señora, después en el salón del té, la rubia se asombró de ver la manera tan ingeniosa de envolver el regalo y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, así aprovechaba a dar un paseo...

.

.

.

. 

Se estiraba perezosamente retozando en la cama hasta que reacciona y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, el baño lo había relajado tanto y descansó lo que no hizo en el tren; se levanta nervioso a ponerse la ropa, arregla sus cabellos, se da el último vistazo en el espejo para luego salir de la habitación a la calle.

.

.

.

.

Col- muchas gracias por haberme traído Candy a casa

Ca- ¡es un placer Colet! Espero que vaya bien en el viaje y en tu nuevo proyecto. Me saludas a Jeff ¡y mil gracias por todo! De verdad ¡Gracias por tu amistad!

Col- ¡gracias a ti! Cuídate mucho

La abrazó por última vez, se baja del vehículo y luego agita su mano despidiéndose; el coche ronronea y se aleja en el horizonte.

.

.

Mientras circulaban por las calles de Chicago Candy disfrutaba del paseo, en eso le pidió a Marcos que parase frente a la floristería y comprase un ramo, espera pacientemente a que volviese el hombre cuando en la acera de enfrente una figura se le hizo familiar.

Llevaba chaqueta marrón y una bufanda blanca cubriendo medio rostro, una boina terminaba de cubrir la otra mitad, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos; su corazón comenzó una carrera desbocada, su garganta se secó en fracción de segundos y sus manos temblaban, se deslizó hacia el otro extremo del asiento, para asomar su rostro por la ventana, le era imposible despegar su mirada de aquel caballero...

Abrió la puerta y puso su pie izquierdo sobre la calzada mientras que el derecho lo dejo reposar en el filo... quiso hablar pero no salía su voz

Mar- señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Ca- eh... eh...

Pero solo logro hacer un movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación y no despega la mirada de la figura hasta que esta giro en la esquina y le era imposible seguirle la pista

Ca- Ma... Marcos

Mar- ¿sí?

La rubia no lo miraba a la cara, su mente tenía otra prioridad

Mar- aquí están las flores

Ella cogió el ramo y le indica

Ca- ¡Marcos, vamos por ahí!

Su mano señalaba la dirección que había seguido anteriormente con sus ojos, regresa al interior del coche y sumergió su nariz en los pimpollos, ansiosa porque el conductor subiera al vehículo, arrancara el motor y se moviera de ahí de una buena vez...

Le parecía que Marcos era más lento a propósito, movía las piernas debido a la ansiedad... por fin se ponían en marcha, llegaba a la esquina y giraba a la izquierda... continuo unos metros más para volver a girar y dar completamente la vuelta a la cuadra y poder seguir por la 4ª avenida

Ca- ve despacio por favor

Le ordeno y con sus ojos buscaba desesperadamente esa figura a ambos lados de la calle entre los puestos y las personas que caminaban a esa hora, hasta que el coche se detiene para esperar el cambio de semáforo.

Fastidiada bufa mientras que con su mano retira un mechón de cabello que le molestaba, gira su rostro y descubre que están frente una famosa cafetería "Le Petit France" en la terraza hay varios clientes muy ajenos al tormento interior de la rubia... y es cuando lo ve, se está soltando la bufanda con una mano y con la otra tira de una silla para sentarse en ella, no entiende lo que dice pero comprende que habla con alguien, busca a su interlocutor y su sorpresa es mayor cuando ve cómo le sonríe una hermosa mujer de ojos azules claros y cabellos rubios... siente que cae por un abismo...


	20. Capítulo 20

_**La historia NTN tiene partes de canciones y obras de teatro que sirvieron de inspiración a la hora de darle forma a cada capítulo de su historia. Los personajes de Archie C., Albert A., Candy W., Terry G., Anny B., Patty O., Susana M., Elroy A., Neil y Elisa L., el Sr y Sra. L., Karen C., Robert H., y George J. Dorothy, Dr. Lenard, Srta Ponny y Hna María, son propiedad de Keiko Nagita, los otros son de invención mía junto a la personalidad que le he creado a todos. Las canciones que sirvieron para expresar los sentimientos de Candy es "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse & Joe. Los sentimientos de Terry con la canción "Perdón" de "Camila". La locura de Susana con "Pimpinela" y su canción "Yo que soy".**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

En el despacho de la mansión Andrew están tres hombres hablando y seleccionando papeles sin mayor preocupación, cuando unos golpes en la puerta atraen la atención de lo que estaban haciendo.

Mayordomo- buenas tardes

El hombre con su uniforme impecable entra al lugar con aire sereno

Mayordomo- disculpen la interrupción, pero ha llegado el Comandante de la Policía preguntando por el señor Andrew

Ge- ¿el Comandante? ¿Qué se le ofrecerá? No lo esperamos...

Ar- tienes razón George, puede que haya pasado algo

Y los hombres se tensaron en sus asientos

Ar- hazlo pasar Jaime y así sabremos qué quiere

Había ordenado finalmente Archie al mayordomo, este inclino la cabeza y se retiró para notificarlo al visitante

Comandante- buenas tardes caballeros, me gustaría poder hablar con el señor William Albert Andrew

Ar- buenas tardes comandante, pase por favor

El castaño estrechó la mano del recién llegado para luego indicarle que tomase asiento frente al escritorio, a su lado se encontraba George con un par de carpetas negras en sus manos y el detective Lars estaba de pie tras el otro asiento que le ofrecían

Ar- me temo que el señor Andrew no puede atenderlo hoy, ¿sucede algo?

Comandante- oh ¡qué contratiempo!... ¿Y sabe cuándo regresa? Me urge hablar con él sobre el caso Fitsher

Ar- está en viaje de negocios, me ha dejado a cargo el caso del señor Fitsher junto a George, estábamos preparando toda la documentación, ya sabemos que el doce de Abril es la primera vista del ante el Juez Tanner

Comandante- pues entonces es menester hacerle saber señor Corwell

Ar- ¡usted dirá!

Comandante- señores la situación ha dado un giro inesperado, aún no sabemos cómo sucedió, toda la delegación está bajo investigación...

Ar- ¡hablé claro de una buena vez buen hombre! ¿Qué sucede?

A Archie la corazonada le indicaba que eran malas noticias, el señor estaba todo sudoroso y nervioso al hablar

Comandante- el... el señor Fitsher se ha...

.

.

.

.

El camarero había dejado la taza con café sobre la mesa, se dio la media vuelta y regresó junto a la barra en el interior para seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes; al recibir el servicio se quitó los guantes y tomó la cuchara para mezclar el azúcar en su brebaje caliente, no podía disimular su dicha, se sentía tan feliz que en su rostro estaba dibujada una dulce y tierna sonrisa, le estaba dando un sorbo a su taza cuando se percató de una figura muy familiar

Su- ¡¿TERRY?!... Terry ¡¿eres tú?!

Susana había alzado la voz para llamar su atención

Te- ¡¿Susana?! ¿Qué haces aquí en Chicago?

Fue en dirección de la rubia que estaba sola en ese momento, y eso le llamo mucho la atención

Su- ¡lo sabía, eres tú! Reconocería tu figura en cualquier lado... Terry ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con los preparativos del viaje

Te- hehehe yo pregunte primero, dime ¡¿qué haces aquí sola y tan lejos de tu casa Susana?!

Su- es... Este... no ando sola vine con George y pues... awww ¡Terry perdóname! Sé que me pediste que no hiciera nada pero no podía seguir de brazos cruzados, he viajado hasta este lugar porque tengo que ver a Candy, ¡para explicarle cómo están las cosas entre tú y yo!

Te- comprendo

Observaba detenidamente a la joven frente de sí, sin duda alguna el amor de Butler la ha cambiado completamente y puede apreciar que la hace feliz, su rostro lo dice todo y está más que seguro que nunca hubiese hecho lo mismo si siguiese con ella

Su- ¡¿no me digas que has venido a detenerme?!

Estaba roja de la vergüenza de solo imaginarse el arranque de rabia que podría tener el castaño, pues sabe que no le gusta que se inmiscuyan en sus asuntos personales

Te- a decir verdad no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí... pero si es necesario, tendré que intervenir hehehe

Su- Terryyy...

El guiño de su ojo le daba a entender que le estaba tomando el pelo

Te- también he venido para hablar con Candy

Su- ¡¿es en serio?!

Te- si

Su- que bueno, espero que todo salga bien y te pueda dar una oportunidad de hablar

Te- gracias, pero ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Su- estoy esperando a George, me dijo que debía hacer un encargo y que podía pasar el tiempo aquí hasta que regrese

Te- ¿no te importa que te acompañe?

Su- ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Te- la verdad que sí, he llegado esta mañana y me quede dormido en el hotel hasta ahora, y todavía no he probado bocado

Su- pues aprovecha y come algo, aquí la cocina es muy buena te la recomiendo, ¡Camarero!

Te- ¡gracias!

.

.

.

.

El coche se detiene finalmente frente la puerta de la mansión, desciende con pasos trémulos… siente que el suelo bajo sus pies es de goma, que puede caer de un momento a otro en arenas movedizas

_**Ca- ¡Están aquí, los dos!... Ella se ve tan feliz, tan radiante y tan enamorada... él sigue... sigue igual de alto, su espalda es amplia y sigue ocultando su rostro para no ser reconocido.**_

_** Al fin lo he visto después de tanto tiempo y es feliz con ella... finalmente logró enamorarse de la tierna Susana.**_

_** Es tan difícil luchar con lo que siento... no sé vivir sin él, y siento que este amor me está matando, no tengo a quién confesar este cariño que duele...**_

_** ¡Ay amor ¿cómo te olvido?! El tiempo pasa y no te logro borrar, hoy me he dado cuenta que ya nada es igual entre tú y yo, pues ya tienes a alguien a quien cuidar y amar. Quisiera arrancarme todo esto que siento por ti**_

_**Que sorpresas da la vida, encontrarte en plena calle… fue una chispa en mi equilibrio estallando como dinamita, fue mirarte y derrumbarme; en este encuentro tan pequeño no pude atreverme a saludarte porque de seguro te diría cuanto te sigo amando, el tiempo ha sido aliado madurando este querer no debimos separarnos fue un error ¡ahora lo sé! No soporto el dolor que me destroza el alma y mi ser, desde que conmigo ya no estás.**_

_._

_._

Mayordomo- ¡señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ca- ¿he?... si... sí Jaime.

Mayordomo- señorita, en el salón le espera un caballero que le busca

Ca- ¿a mí? ¿Quién es?

Mayordomo- se presentó como George Butler

Ca- ¿George Butler? No conozco a nadie con a nadie con ese nombre, ¿en dónde se encuentra ahora?

Mayordomo- le espera en el salón principal

Ca- gracias

Comenzó a caminar hacia el salón llevada por la curiosidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podría querer de ella el hombre en cuestión

Ca- buenas tardes señor Butler, yo soy Candice Andrew

Ge- buenas tardes señorita, yo soy George Butler, un placer conocerla

Ca- y dígame señor ¿en qué le puedo servir?

Ge- señorita, vengo en nombre de Susana Marlow

Vio con la mirada de la joven se turbó

Ge- para hacerle saber...

Ca- señor, ya sé que se encuentra en Chicago, lo que no entiendo es ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Ge- a ella le gustaría poder encontrarse con usted

Ca- lo siento pero no tengo el más mínimo interés de hablar con ella, creo que las cosas entre nosotras quedaron muy claras la última vez que la vi...

Ge- con mucha más razón para poder verse ¡¿no le parece?!

Ca- lo siento, pero en eso no pienso cambiar de opinión, dígale que no se preocupe por mí ¡y que sea feliz! Muchas gracias por su visita, si me disculpa me retiro

Ge- pero señorita Andrew

Intentó retenerla un poco más para poder explicarse, al ver que le daba la espalda en dirección a la puerta

Ca- hasta luego señor Butler y gracias por todo.

No se dio la vuelta, no esperó a que le dijese más, no quería saber nada de ellos, verlos juntos minutos antes la había perturbado; a él solo lo vio de perfil pero fue suficiente para que su corazón le latiera a mil por hora, pero la peor parte fue verla a ella, tan radiante y feliz, se le notaba en el rostro, sin duda alguna Terry había aprendido a amarla... ¡no!, no quería admitirlo, no quería verlos y que le dijesen que son felices, los había visto y con eso le bastaba; ahora solo tenía que buscar la manera de olvidarlo y ser feliz o al menos solo olvidarlos...

.

.

La rubia subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras para ir a su alcoba, desde el recibidor, el señor Butler la vio desaparecer, había llegado con la ilusión de conseguir que ambas mujeres se viesen pero el resultado había sido el contrario y tenía el presentimiento que incluso había empeorado, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse para encontrarse con su querida.

.

.

.

Ar- ¡¿cómo dice Comandante?!... Pero, ¡¿cómo es posible?!

Archie estaba molesto

Comandante- ya le dije señor que no entendemos cómo pudo ser posible que pasase, pero lo único claro es que Marc Fitsher se ha escapado de la comisaría

Lars- ¿pero tienen alguna pista de su paradero o del cómplice?

Comandante- no, las únicas personas que lo visitaron fue la señora Legan y su abogado

Ge- ¿quiere decir que Sara Legan pudo haber tramado que el hombre escapase?

Comandante- no, la visita de la señora fue al día siguiente de haberlo detenido y no volvió más

En ese instante recordó los sucesos de ese día

.

.

_** Com- sígame por aquí señora, le llevaré hasta donde él está**_

_** S.L- muchas gracias comandante**_

_**Siguió la hombre rollizo, a la parte posterior de las oficinas donde se encontraban las celdas, pasaron frente de unas cuantas que estaban vacías hasta llegar al final del pasillo, y ahí lo vio sentado con el cabello desaliñado y sus manos ocultando su rostro, la camisa medio abierta por el pecho sin su fina corbata y fuera del pantalón; cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse a él, levanta la mirada de donde la tenía y posó sus ojos en la mujer que llegaba **_

_** S.L- ¿podría dejarnos solos?, no tardaré mucho**_

_** Com- de acuerdo, estaré al otro lado del pasillo por si me necesita **_

_**Y los dejó a solas**_

_** S.L- ¿cómo estás?**_

_** MF- ¿a qué has venido Sara? ¿A burlarte de mí desgracia?**_

_** S.L- ¡claro que no! Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasado, me enteré porque ayer fui a buscarte a tu oficina**_

_** MF- ¡te dije que me ayudaras! Que no me gustaba para nada que tu marido estuviera rebuscando entre los documentos**_

_** S.L- pero tú sabes que a mí no me cuenta nada de su trabajo, ¿cómo pretendías que lo persuadiera sin dejarme en evidencia?**_

_** MF- si realmente lo hubieses querido, habrías encontrado la manera de hacerlo... ¡no me vengas con historias ahora! Pero eso sí, créeme cuando te digo que no me he a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¡esto no se quedará así!**_

_** S.L- ¿qué quieres decir?**_

_** MF- ¡pregúntale a tu hija! Podrá darte una idea de lo que soy capaz**_

_** S.L- entonces ¿es cierto que la forzaste? ¿Te aprovechaste de ella?**_

_** MF- yo sólo disfrute de lo que tanto me insinuaba, y para que sepas que habló muy en serio**_

_** S.L- ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Es mi hija!**_

_** MF- querida, te dije que te daría donde más te duele... estoy harto de tu juego y vivir a la sombra de tu marido, hace mucho te dije que te vinieses conmigo para poder tener nuestra familia, yo te ofrecí todo, ¡a tus pies estaba mi vida con la ilusión de estar junto a ti y mi hijo! Pero me rechazaste, preferiste al imbécil de Legan**_

_** S.L- ¡eres un bastardo! ¡Me alegro de no haberlo hecho! Nunca hubieses podido darme el tipo de vida que quería para mí y mis hijos... ¡te odio Marc y espero que te pudras en la cárcel!**_

_** MF- ¡te vas arrepentir de tus palabras!... ¡ME OYES! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAAAS!**_

.

.

Ar- señor Lars, será conveniente que sus hombres lo busquen y debemos reforzar la vigilancia de la mansión, no sea que venga aquí para vengarse por haberlo apresado

Lars- ¡de acuerdo!

Ge- Archie, hay que notificar al señor Legan, no sea que también se quiera vengar de él por traición

Comandante- señores, la policía lo está buscando, no es conveniente que interfieran en la investigación que está en pleno proceso

Ar- lo siento comandante, pero si lo hago es por el bienestar de mi familia, no quiero que ese desgraciado pueda acercarse y vuelva a hacerles daño...

Ge- comandante, tómelo como una cooperación con la justicia, si el número de las personas que lo buscan es mayor, será mucho más fácil dar con él

Comandante- no creo que le haga mucha ilusión a mi jefe si se entera

Ge- no se preocupe, que si logramos encontrarlo antes que ustedes, podemos coordinar algún plan para detenerlo en conjunto

Comandante- puede ser, pero procuren no hacer nada sin avisarme, de lo contrario tendremos problemas... si me disculpan debo marcharme para ver cómo sigue la investigación, buenas tardes caballeros

Ar- ¡hasta luego Comandante!... George, creo que será conveniente que le avisemos a Albert, ¿en dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?

Ge- en Nueva York

Ar- ¿podrías ponerlo de sobre aviso por favor?

Ge- de acuerdo, iré a mandarle un telegrama

Lars- y yo pondré al tanto a mis hombres, empezaremos la búsqueda ya mismo

Ar- gracias

.

.

Archie habían pasado las horas en el despacho, pero su tía le avisó que pronto estaría la cena y que debía subir a cambiarse, pasó a saludar a la rubia pero Dorothy le había dicho que se había dormido; más que dormirse es que deseaba estar sola y por eso Candy había pedido que no la molestaran fingiendo un dolor de cabeza, al pobre joven no le quedó más remedio que esperar al día siguiente para verla.

Como parte de su día a día se preparó para compartir la cena como siempre, la ducha le vino como un guante, con pensamientos renovados se encaminaba hacia el comedor cuando el mayordomo le notificó que había una visita, sus ojos se llenador de incredulidad y sorpresa ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse como si nada? Después de todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a su querida gatita

Ar- ¡¿qué haces aquí Granchester?!

Su voz sonó grosera, deseaba que sus palabras ¡fuesen látigos sobre el inglés!

Te- ¡Corwell!... buenas noches

Logró esbozar después de la primera impresión

Mayordomo- el caballero pregunta por el tío abuelo William, desea tener una entrevista con él

Ar- gracias Jaime, ya me encargo yo

Después que el mayordomo los hubo dejado a solas se volvió a dirigir al visitante

Ar- se puede saber ¿qué quieres Granchester? ¿Ah qué has venido? ¡Aquí no se te ha perdido nada!

Te- Archie, me gustaría hablar con la persona que adoptó a Candy y con ella misma

Terry entendía el recelo del castaño, pues era más que seguro que sabía de la separación con su pecosa, la habría visto sufrir por culpa de él, estaba claro que se merecía ese trato y más, pero estaba ahí dispuesto a enmendar su error

Ar- el señor William está en viaje de negocios, no puede atenderte - está claro que aún no sabe que la persona que adoptó a Candy fue Albert y no seré yo el que se lo notifique, es más ¡no pienso decirle nada con respecto a la familia! Solo lo echaré para que no vuelvas nunca más

Te- ¿sería posible al menos poder ver a Candy?

Ar- en estos momentos no pude recibir visitas...

Al ver el gesto de incredulidad de Terry como de "No Creerle lo que le decía" añadió

Ar- se encuentra indispuesta así que está en reposo...

Te- ¡¿es grave?!

Se preocupó genuinamente por el estado de la joven

Ar- no, es solo una pequeña jaqueca – ¡demonios Archivald Corwell, no seas débil! no debiste decirle nada más, si a él no le importó estos meses atrás el estado de Candy

Pensaba en sus adentros

Ar- pero no te puedo asegurar que quiera verte

Te- ¡me gustaría poder hablar con ella!

Y la súplica estaba tallada en su mirada, para Archí mantenerse indiferente se le hacía muy difícil cada vez más

Ar- lo siento de verdad, pero no puede recibirte hoy

Te- entiendo tu recelo para conmigo Archie, pero créeme, quiero hablar con ella, poder pedirle perdón y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas

Ar- si te soy sincero, si fuese por mí no te dejaría que la vieses nunca, pero no hace falta ya que si conoces tan bien a Candy como yo, sabrás que no aceptará verte, así que no tiene caso que insistas Granchester...

Te- créeme que lo que menos quiero es hacerle más daño, pero necesito verla

Ar- hmmm - ¡maldita sea! Que blandengue soy... ¿o es muy buen actor y ha logrado convencerme? - lo mucho que puedo hacer por ti... hmmm verás mañana hay una función en el teatro Tívoli, la familia tiene entradas disponibles, cuando termine el primer acto te presentas en el palco de nosotros y yo saldré un momento, el que aprovecharas para verle y decirle todo

Te- ¡gracias! de verdad ¡muchas gracias Archy!

Ar- más te vale que no le hagas más daño, porque sabrá que es una encerrona ¡y quien se las terminará cargando seré yo!

Te- no te preocupes que no será así, gracias por ayudarme...

Se retiró con el corazón convulsionado... la conversación le hizo bajar y subir al cielo y tenía miedo

.

.

.

.

Parada frente al ventanal en medio de la penumbra se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo su corazón caerse a trozos con cada suspiro, tiene los ojos inundados en lágrimas que le queman la piel de sus mejillas, miles de imágenes aparecen ante ella como cuchillas que son lanzadas como dardo a su corazón...

_**Ca- Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión, cegando por completo mi razón, pues lo creía perdido junto a Anthony pensando que nunca más me volvería a enamorar; creció una esperanza conociendo tu interior espantando tus fantasmas y borrando tu rencor, creí en una esperanza por amor**_

_** Viniste a ilusionarme con la posibilidad de una relación, pero al final te marchaste con el sol, me duele que no me considerases como lo mejor para ti, nunca me dijiste que me amabas, que no hay nadie como yo en tu vida, que soy la dueña de tu corazón, indispensable para ti, pero ahora hay alguien más en tu mundo y corazón**_

_** No pasaba nada si nuestro amor no era perfecto siempre y cuando hubiese sido honesto, hubiésemos vencido cualquier problema o adversidad... y ya para qué pedir perdón, no es correcto pues ya el daño está hecho, no puedo ser tu amiga y ver como otra es la dueña de tu corazón, yo soy quien sobra en esta situación...**_

_** Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor... quiero que mi corazón te olvide, quiero ser como tú que ya no siente nada y amar a otro hombre, quiero ser fuerte... nunca te pedí nada y como veleta osaste en entrar a mi vida para después dejarla devastada en soledad... quiero que el amor conteste ¿por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disfruté mucho escribiendo el lado oscuro de S.L… y también séee que os vais a tirar de los pelos cuando lleguéis a la parte del teatro. ^ . ^ **_

_**Capítulo 21**_

Se levantó temprano, bueno en sí casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche entre recuerdos y lágrimas, pesadillas y fantasmas... habían hecho de su desvelo más intenso, sentía que las paredes de su habitación se le caían encima, ya no podía seguir en ese estilo, sin hacer nada, estaba más que claro, que debía retomar las riendas de su vida, hacer lo que había pensado en un principio y dejar de relamerse las heridas, los días pasan y estos no perdonan, así que debe seguir...

Do- buenos días Candy

Ca- buenos días Dorothy, hoy después de arreglarme iré al hospital, he decidido que regresaré a trabajar, el pie ya no me duele y la herida ha cicatrizado muy bien, ya puedo mover el brazo con normalidad

Se esmeraba en mostrar buena cara y de que su estado de salud era óptimo, no querría que esas nimiedades no la dejaran hacer lo que realmente quería

Do- eh... ¿estás segura? Aún te quedan un par de días que debes de seguir en reposo

Ca- ahhh un par de días no es nada Dorothy, además gracias a tus cuidados ha sido como haber descansado cinco años

Do- a la señora Elroy no le va a hacer mucha gracia

Ca- hmmm tienes razón...

Medito por un par de segundos

Ca- ¡ya sé! Cuando venga Gisela nos iremos juntas al hospital, no le diremos nada de momento a la tía hasta que el doctor le diga a la familia que ya puedo hacer vida normal

Do- no estoy muy convencida Candy, lo mejor será seguir las instrucciones del doctor

Ca- ¡Dorothy yo ya no puedo más! Por favor ayúdame

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

Ca- ¡la habitación se me cae encima!... miles de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza y no me dejan en paz, no quiero estar sin hacer nada

Dorothy la entendía perfectamente pues conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a la enérgica Candy, la sonriente y amable señorita Andrew y se le hizo imposible negarse, más el ver la súplica en su rostro

Do- está bien, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que no te vas a exceder en el trabajo, ya me encargo de cubrirte con la señora Elroy

Ca- ¡gracias! ¡Gracias Dorothy!

La abrazó sonriente y con fuerza, se sentía con esperanza

Do- ahora vamos, debemos alistarte para que cuando venga Gisela puedas salir corriendo hehehehe

Ca- hahahaha sí, gracias de nuevo Dorothy

Do- por favor no me lo agradezcas

.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra en su aseo personal, después de la ducha se vistió y peinó su melena rebelde en sus típicas coletas; esperaban de un momento a otro que la enfermera llegase para hacer los cambios de los vendajes, tenía el bolso listo y contaba los segundo en el reloj a la espera de su amiga Gisela

.

.

Gis- ¡buenos días! ¿Cómo están?

Ca- ¡Gisela, buenos días! Bien, vamos, aquí está todo listo por favor haz las curaciones...

Gis- ¿pero que pasa? ¿A qué se debe tanta premura?

Interrogó mirando a ambas damas con la mirada

Do- Candy necesita que le hagas las curaciones pronto porque desea ir contigo al hospital

Gis- ¿queeee? Pero si aún debes guardar reposo

Do- eso mismo le dije yo, pero será mejor que tú la acompañes para que no se haga daño, ya que no la podremos detener, es mejor unírsele ¿no crees?

Gis- ¿y la familia de ella ya lo sabe? ¿Qué dicen de esto?

Ca- de eso no te preocupes

Gis- ¡está bien! Por lo visto ya está todo decidido... no me queda de otra

La joven enfermera se dispuso a hacer su labor, después de ver que realmente todo está más que bien, salió junto a la rubia rumbo al Hospital Santa Joana

Ca- Gisela espérame en la puerta y dile a Marcos que vamos a salir para que prepare el coche

Gis- está bien

Vio como la joven se dirigía hacia el comedor así que se fue, tal como se lo había pedido; cuando Candy entra en el comedor no ve a nadie

Ca- ¡claro! Pero que tonta, seguro estarán desayunando en la galería

Se dirigió hacia ese lugar encontrándose a todos ahí

Ca- ¡buenos días tía, Archie!

A lo que ambos respondieron su saludo

Ar/El- ¡Buenos días Candy!

Ar- ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Ca- muy bien gracias

Candy tuvo que desviar la mirada ante el escrutinio del castaño, se sentía tan transparente y temía que se enterase de todo

El- ¿desayunas con nosotros Candice?

Ca - no tía, gracias pero ya desayune, pase a saludarlos y también para decirles que iré a dar un paseo

Ar- ¿pero no deberías de estar en reposo?

Ca- s-si pero ya me siento mucho mejor, no se preocupen, Gisela irá conmigo y por cualquier cosa le diré a Marcos que nos lleve y traiga

El- está bien, me parece prudente

Ar- si te sientes mejor eso quiere decir ¿que incluso estas con fuerzas para ir al teatro?

Ca- ¡¿te-teatro?!

Le entró el pánico con solo escuchar esa palabra

Ca- ¿po... or qu... ué?

Ar- pues, me gustaría presentarte a una persona y pensé que una buena excusa sería ir al teatro

Ca- ¿presentarme? ¡¿A quién?!

Ar- ¡ahhh! si quieres saberlo tienes que venir

Archie la miró pícaramente para provocar ese lado curioso en la joven

Ca- bueeeno, ¡puede ser! Nos vemos a la tarde entonces. Tía hasta luego

Se despidió de ellos y fue al encuentro con Gisela que ya le esperaba a lado de la puerta con el motor en marcha

Ca- bien, todo listo, vayámonos

.

Subieron al coche ambas, el silencio reinó en todo el camino, las dos tenías los nervios a flor de piel, una por miedo a que le echaran la bronca por no controlar a la otra, mientras que la rubia por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ir a trabajar después de apenas haber empezado .

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada del Hospital, descendieron las chicas y Candy le dio instrucciones a Marcos que fuese a dar una vuelta y que regresará por la tarde, pero sobre todo que no volviese a la mansión

Ca- NO TE PREOCUPES, VENGO A VER AL DOCTOR SMITH Y DE PASO SALUDARÉ A MIS COMPAÑERAS, SEGURO QUE ME ENTRETENGO MÁS DE LA CUENTA, VEN A LAS 2 PARA IR A COMER A CASA

Se había excusado con el chófer para no levantar sospechas, luego fue a cambiarse para ponerse el uniforme; los nervios ya habían vuelto a su estado normal al ver que todo salía sin ningún problema, cerró la puerta del vestidor, se alisó un par de arrugas invisibles en la falda del vestido y comenzó a caminar rumbo al sala de enfermería... hasta que... le dan el susto de su VIDA...

MJ- ¡T. O. O. O. R. P. E. E! ¡¿Q. U. É. H. A. C. E. S. A. Q. U. Í?!

Ca- ¡MARY JANE!

El corazón se le detuvo por una fracción de segundos cuando escuchó la primera palabra y volvió a latir aceleradamente al sentir el peso de su pregunta en sus hombros, se giró toda temblorosa y casi sin color en el rostro hacia la persona que la llamó

Ca- ¡¿pero qué hace aquí?!

MJ- ¡eso mismo me pregunto yo! El doctor Lenard me había dicho que estabas de baja

Ca- ehh si, estuve ehh... pero

MJ- tranquila Candy, me contó todo y me alegra verte bien

Ca- Gracias Mary Jane

Le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza a la dama

MJ- ahora sí dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ca- yo... vine a trabajar, me siento mucho mejor y no podía seguir más tiempo en casa sin hacer nada

MJ- entiendo que te sientas mejor y por eso quieras moverte, pero lo más recomendable es que primero te vea el doctor para que te autorice volver al trabajo

Ca- entiendo

MJ- tranquila, que si no quiere siempre puedes venir a las clases de cirugía de guerra

Ca- sí, gracias

MJ- muy bien, ahora ve con tu doctor, te veo luego en clases

Ca- hasta luego Mary Jane

No le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le habían ordenado, fue a la oficina del doctor Smith y le pidió que la autorice para volver al trabajo

Dr.S- bueno Candy, realmente tienes el pie mucho mejor que la última vez, pero siento que es muy precipitado volver al trabajo en estos momentos, si estas mucho tiempo de pie o moviéndote de un lado a otro puede hacer que te lastimes, magullándolo nuevamente

Ca- pero doctor, le prometo que me voy a cuidar muy bien

Dr.S- no Candy, no estoy de acuerdo a que te incorpores, aunque admito que tu pie tiene muy buen aspecto, ni la sombra de cuando te lo enyesé, me sorprende tu pronta recuperación

Ca- doctor y ¿si solo estoy un rato nada más? ¿media jornada?... y puedo ir a las clases de cirugía, seguro que no tendré que moverme demasiado, pero por favor déjeme, no soporto estar en casa más tiempo

Dr.S- esa me parece una buena opción, siempre y cuando me prometas que solo te quedaras a las clases

Ca- sí

Dr.S- está bien, ve que están a punto de empezar

Ca- muchas gracias doctor Smith

Dr.S- de nada, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado

. 

No podía evitar sentirse aliviada, al menos había conseguido que la dejaran quedarse a las clases, ingreso al aula y se dispuso a disfrutar de la lección, aprender lo máximo; de vez en cuando el pie le molestaba un poco pero se había aliviado con la pastilla que le dio Gisela quien las había traído previniendo que le pasase eso en plena clase.

Después que terminaron se fue a visitar a los niños, estuvo con ellos leyéndoles un rato hasta que le notificaron que Marcos había llegado a por ella, se despidió de todos diciendo que volvería al día siguiente, se cambió de ropa y regreso en el coche a la mansión, cuando llegó fue al comedor con la tía para hacerle compañía.

.

.

.

.

Su- ¡¿pero qué es lo que has hecho George?!

Ge- ¡perdóname mi amor! Lo hice pensando que te ayudaría... no pensé que las cosas hubieran salido así

Su- ¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada? Te habría acompañado, en vez de presentarte solo, yo también la habría visto y ya hubiésemos aclarado las cosas

Ge- te lo repito, cuando fui era con la intención de darte una sorpresa y poder ayudarte a que te vieras con ella

Intentaba disculparse, la rubia estaba entre enojada y decepcionada por la intervención de su novio

Su- por favor ¿podrías dejarme a solas un momento?

Ge- pe... pero

Su- ¡por favor! Necesito pensar un poco

Ge- está bien, solo déjame decirte que mi intención era ayudarte

Fue lo último que dijo y la dejo tal y como se lo había pedido, le había confesado su visita en la residencia de los Andrew y la minúscula conversación que tuvo con la señorita Candice, deseaba habérselo dicho el día anterior, pero cuando fue a su encuentro esta estaba acompañada de Grandchester y tras conocer las intenciones del castaño no tuvo valor de decir nada en frente de ellos, luego dieron un paseo por la ciudad, cenaron en el hotel y hasta el día de hoy había tenido coraje para confesarse con su amada, se fue al vestíbulo del hotel a pensar un rato.

Susana le daba vuelta a todas las posibles explicaciones que podía imaginar para justificar el comportamiento de la joven, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión

Su- ¡ELLA NO QUIERE VERME!... No es para menos, fui tan egoísta... pidiéndote que lo dejaras, porque él era mi razón de querer seguir con vida y ahora heme aquí estoy con otro hombre mientras tú de seguro estás sufriendo... me temo que no será posible que nos veamos, al menos no hoy.

Por la ventana vio pasar una paloma blanca, giró un par de veces en su campo de vista y luego siguió su camino, un suspiro salió de su interior, la situación le pesaba, se giró y regresa hacia la mesita toma papel y lápiz y se dispuso a escribir. 

.

.

.

.

Ar- ¡ay Terry, Terry, Terry, Terry! ¡Cómo me complicas la vida! Ahora tengo que ver cómo me las apaño con Candy para ir al teatro

Glo- hola Archie ¿tienes mucho esperándome?

Ar- ¡Gloria!, no te preocupes que bueno que estas aquí, dime ¿cómo fue tu mañana?

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al comedor de la universidad, para comer juntos como lo llevan haciendo desde hace más de un año

Glo- muy bien, como muchos estudiantes están preparando sus tesis y últimos parciales están pidiendo bastante material, así que estos días estoy muy liada, pero lo llevo bien, no como Mariela ella sí que se hace lío con cuatro cosas

Ar- hahaha

Glo- ¡es en serio! Entre que tiene que recibir los libros prestados y marcar los nuevos que se llevan ¡el cuaderno de registros es un caos! ¡Total! ¡Increíble! No lo entiendo y por eso muchos de los estudiantes prefieren hacer sus cosas cuando estoy yo, pero de nada sirve si en el momento que llega ella deshace todo lo que he hecho ¡y ni te cuento a la hora colocar los libros!

Ar- ¡pobrecita, qué drama! Hahaha

Glo- ¡calla Archie! Que no es una broma… eso no es nada, ¡deberías de verla como filtrea con los de economía! Ese Jaime y Jhon ¡son unos pervertidos! Se hacen bromas pesadas, y con motes que de verdad que son lo que no hay, que si "**Mamy Shula", "Bombón Exótico" **Y yo que sé que más

Ar- hahaha por favor, dime que tú no te pones con ellos también

Glo- bueeeeno

Y el semblante del castaño cambia radicalmente

Glo- hehehe a ver no me malinterpretes, yo los saludo y hablo con ellos pero no soy mucho de ese tipo de bromas

Ar- hmmm

Glo- ¡¿estás celoso?!

Ar- ¿yo? ¿Celoso? Naaa ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Glo- hahahaha ¡estás celoso! No me lo puedo creer

Ar- ¿la pasas bien conmigo Gloria?

Glo- ¿por qué me lo preguntas? No entiendo qué quieres decirme

Ar- Gloria, tú me gustas... mucho, le aportas luz y alegría a mi vida quiero...

Glo- por favor Archí, ¡no otra vez!

Ar- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que me confiese?

Glo- la última vez que lo hiciste aún estabas saliendo con esa chica, que si no me equivoco de seguro es la misma con la que nos encontramos en lago

Ar- ¡muy astuta!... Si es verdad, es ella, pero te lo vuelvo a decir ya no hay nada entre ella y yo, las cosas han quedado claras entre los dos pero ella quiere volver y yo no estoy dispuesto, no deseo seguir con ella

Glo- ¿cómo puedo estar segura que no es solo un juego? No provenimos de la misma clase social, no creo que a tu familia le agrade saber que tienes una relación con una trabajadora como yo

Ar- dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero y que soy capaz de demostrarlo y defenderlo ante todos

Glo- ¡vamos poco a poco de acuerdo! Yo también siento algo grande aquí

Señalaba su pecho

Glo- y siento que a veces me haces perder la cabeza, pero no quiero salir lastimada

Ar- no lo saldrás te lo puedo asegurar, porque me esforzaré por hacerte sonreír todos los días

Acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el tacto

Ar- crearemos un mundo donde solo seamos tu y yo... donde hay un sol que nos calentará los días más fríos de invierno

Glo- Ar... chí

Susurro al sentir el toque de sus frentes, su rostro muy cerca al de ella, esos iris mirándola tierna y profundamente... acto seguido los labios de él depositaban en los suyo un tierno beso... y otro beso

Glo- está bien

Accedió cerrando los ojos, embelesada por esas carantoñas

Ar- gracias por aceptarme y darme la oportunidad

Glo- ¡pero solo una! Nada más, si lo estropeas no hay más veces

Ar- descuida, con una basta y sobra

Glo- me tengo que ir, que se me hace tarde, nos vemos a la noche

Se despedía corriendo hacia la biblioteca nuevamente

Ar- ehh... este… sí - ahsss había olvidado ese detalle, ahora debo ingeniármelas

Se reprendía a sí mismo por su torpeza, comenzó a caminar hacia el aula magna mientras maquinaba 

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Legan, Sara salía de su alcoba, era tarde pero solo lo haría para ir a pedir la comida y volver con su marido, había planeado retenerlo lo más que pudiese antes de que llegara a la oficina, y se enterara del encarcelamiento de Marc Fitsher, que se animara a ir a verlo y le soltara la sarta de mentiras o verdades, se mire por donde se mire; lo que al final resultaría son grandes problemas en su matrimonio; y si para evitar ese caos tenía que fingir y meterlo en su cama, lo haría.

Sr.L- querida ¿este día tampoco me dejaras salir?

S.L- venga, ¿acaso no te gusta que estemos juntos? Es como nuestra segunda luna de miel, ahora que nuestros hijos están grandes, podríamos dedicar más tiempo a estar juntos

Se acercaba sensualmente a su marido quien estaba sentado en su butaca cerca de la ventana leyendo el periódico

S.L- es momento de que nos consintamos más…

Se sentaba sobre sus piernas a horcajadas quitándole el diario de sus manos

S.L-… disfrutar el uno del otro

Pasaba sus manos por la melena gris, besando sus labios y moviéndose sinuosamente presionando su entrepierna

S.L- recuperar todo el tiempo que has estado de viaje y he dormido sola

Jadeaba cerca de su oreja y esta vez eran las manos de él las que se abrían paso entre su bata de seda para tocar sus muslos y caderas, sorber sus pechos, estrujarle sus posaderas logrando ponerse vigoroso, su esposa con manos firmes lo cogió entre su manos para introducirlo en ella misma, movía sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, jugando con su falo

Sr.L- ooohhh Sara

Le apretó más su trasero sintiendo la humedad de su mujer y el calor reventar de su miembro viril

Sr.L- hee hee hee cariño no sabía que fueses tan fogosa

Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se quitara de encima, logra levantarse y va al baño para lavarse y luego regresa nuevamente a su sillón, retomó el periódico que ya hacía a un lado buscando en donde había dejado la lectura

Sr.L- pero me temo que no puedo seguir más tiempo sin presentarme en la oficina, los negocios no se pueden descuidar por mucho tiempo

S.L- cariño, pero si casi no pasas tiempo con la familia

Reprochaba a la vez que iba dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño

Sr.L- mañana sin falta debo volver 

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Candy, las ánimos eran otros, muy a pesar de la rubia debía comenzar a prepararse para salir a la ópera con Archie, no estaba segura si era buena idea, la última vez que fue a uno era en Nueva York y fue la peor noche de su vida

Do- ¿lista Candy? Puedes pasar a ducharte

Ca- gracias Dorothy

Do- ¿ya decidiste qué vas a ponerte?

Se paró al lado de ella frente al ropero abierto de par en par

Ca- no, aun no, es que no estoy segura... no creo que sea buena idea de ir

Do- si gustas lo buscó yo mientras te das un agua

Ca- gracias

Dejo en manos de la joven la elección de su vestimenta y fue a ducharse, cuando termino Dorothy procedió con lo demás; ajustando el corpiño, había escogido un vestido verde perla, escote en V de manga larga y falda amplia, hizo el lazo azul de su cintura; cepillo su cabello con delicadeza y la sujeto en una cola alta con una cinta, adornó su cuello con un hermoso collar de piedras engarzadas en basa de plata y una perla en forma de lágrima en el centro, tenía unos zarcillos de perla rodeada de diamantes y como complemento un abanico de plumas y guantes de seda

Do- ya estás lista, ¡has quedado preciosa!

Ca- gracias Dorothy

Se vio de pies a cabeza su nueva apariencia, sorprendida por el cambio que lograba en ella su amiga

Ca- será mejor que salga ahora y no haga esperar Archí

.

.

Salió de su alcoba hacia el pasillo llegando hasta las escaleras y descenderlas sosegadamente, en esos momentos salía del despacho George junto a Archie quienes se percataron de la presencia de la rubia y se acercaron a encontrarla

Ar- estas preciosa Candy

Ca- gracias Archí

Ge- veo que estáis listos, le diré a Marcos que se preparé, luce usted muy hermosa esta noche señorita

Ca- muchas gracias George

Ar- bien, pues vamos Candy

Le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al coche, se despidieron del administrador para dirigirse hacia el Teatro Tívoli

.

.

Fueron parte de los primeros en llegar, empezaban a presentarse los espectadores, llegando a la entrada Archie le dice que le espere unos minutos mientras deja hablando a la rubia con conocidos de la fiesta de presentación, fue corriendo al coche y salió a toda prisa en dirección la casa de Gloria, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y vio a una radiante mujer ante él, su boca se abrió y le era difícil coordinar palabras

Glo- ¡hola Archie! Pensé que ya no llegarías

Ar- e... estas preciosa

Glo- gracias

Y el rubor inundó sus mejías

Ar- ¿nos vamos?

La ayudo a subir al vehículo y regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Candy

Ar- por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien, es muy importante para mí y espero que podáis congeniar

Glo- ¿a quién?

Ar- ¡pronto lo sabrás!

Llegaron al lugar y ya muchos de los asistentes estaban tomando sus respectivos lugares, en las butacas delanteras los espectadores esperaban atentos al movimiento del telón, mientras que las damas movían sus abanicos candorosamente para disimular sus confidencias, en los palcos que ya estaban ocupados también se podía apreciar como intercambiaban palabras y saludos y la rubia ya no estaba en el recibidor donde la había dejado anteriormente, supuso que estaría ya en su asiento, subieron los escalones del lado derecho del salón y caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta número 12

Ar- hola, perdona la tardanza, pero ya estamos aquí

Ca- ¡hola Archí!

Se giró para recibirlo, había estado observando con sus gemelos la estancia, la cortina sobre el escenario, las luces que iluminaban el lugar los palcos y sus ocupantes pero lo que realmente le sorprendió de todo fue ver a la dama que colgaba del brazo de su primo

Ar- Candy quiero presentarte a Gloria Freeman, mi novia, Gloria ella es Candice White Andrew, mi prima

Glo- mucho gusto señorita Andrew

Ca- el placer es mío señorita Freeman

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía la joven, sin duda estaba nerviosa

Ca- pero por favor llámame Candy

Glo- está bien Candy, tú puedes llamarme Gloria

Ar- ella trabaja en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Chicago desde hace dos años

Ca- ¿es enserio? Entonces debo suponer que fue ahí donde se conocieron

Glo- sí, su primo es muy asiduo al lugar por el placer de estudiar y prepararse en sus parciales

Ca- ¡si claro! ¿Y desde cuando sois pareja?

Ar- ¡desde esta misma tarde!

Dijo orgulloso Archie

Ca- ¡pues felicidades! Les deseo lo mejor

Glo- ¡gracias señorita!... digo Candy

Ar- tomemos asiento, la obra va a empezar

.

Las dos damas se sentaron juntas y el castaño al lado de su chica, las luces comenzaron a desaparecer y un foco iluminó el centro del escenario que había quedado al descubierto mostrando el montaje una vieja Londres.

Eso fue suficiente para distraer a Candy, ella confundió al personaje principal con el dueño de sus tormentos, varón de cabellos castaños largos, vestido de Romeo intenso y apasionado, un Romeo posesivo y celoso en la segunda colina en colegio y su mirada fría. Ese mismo Romeo camuflándose en las calles de Chicago junto a una hermosa rubia, un Romeo cargando en brazos a la misma mujer bajo la nieve sin siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, esa mirada... esa misma que puede sentir en ese mismo instante como si lo estuviese haciendo

.

.

Bella... luce tan bella, toda una dama, atrás quedaron los días donde corrían por los campos del Real Colegio San Pablo y ella vestía de uniforme blanco y sonriente... sonríe dulce y abiertamente, le llama por su nombre, se sienta a su lado junto a la grama y le pide hacer un picnic, tiene la mirada soñadora, sus hermosas y grandes gemas verdes destilan ingenuidad, como le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

No estaba seguro en qué momento fue pero ahora se había dado cuenta que los días en compañía de ella eran mejor, no le importaba que sus padres estuviesen separados o que no le quisieran, simplemente quería estar cerca de ella... pero ahora que vuelve al presente debe tener bien en claro lo que va a hacer, porque deseaba que volviese a estar a su lado y en sus manos estaba conseguirlo; ni siquiera prestaba atención a la obra que se estaba desarrollando tan majestuosamente, simplemente tenía los ojos puestos en la bella señorita de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz

Sentado en el palco frente de él, no utilizaba los binoculares pero estaba más que seguro que era ella, podría reconocer la figura de ella en cualquier lado tal como ahora, y con su mente y visión juegan a recorrer la figura de la joven como si la tuviese a su propio lado.

.

.

El primer acto llegó a su fin, el telón cayó nuevamente y las luces volvieron a la estancia, los asistentes se levantaban para ir al salón a comentar los detalles de los actores y el desarrollo de la obra, en el palco de los Andrew la rubia se limpiaba la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla debido a sus propias emociones.

Glo- han estado magníficos los actores, es muy buena la obra, gracias por haberme invitado Archí

Ar- me alegro que te guste

Decía depositando un beso en la palma de su mano

Glo- ¿a ti también te ha gustado Candy?

Ca- ¿ah?... sí, es muy buena la obra

Disimula su dolor, así que levanta la mirada hacia las estancias frente de ellos

Ar- Gloria ¿me acompañas un momento?, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, Candy ¿no te importa que te deje sola un momento verdad?

Pero la rubia no contestó, esta quieta en su mismo lugar observando a los asientos de enfrente, así que la pareja sale del palco

.

.

Desde su sitio pudo ver como una pareja salía de la estancia, se puso en pie y salió del lugar con paso firme pero con los nervios a flor de piel, las manos le sudaban y sentía que el piso bajo sus pies es de goma y que de un momento a otro puede caer en arenas movedizas, siente que el pasillo ante sus ojos se hace cada vez más largo y que nunca tendrá fin.

Hasta que finalmente se halla frente a la puerta número doce, la figura frente de sí parecía tener vida propia cuando quiso coger del picaporte sentía como si se moviera de lugar, cerró fuertemente sus ojos, respira un par de veces... abre y cierra la palma de su mano como para liberar tensión, y decidió abrir la puerta. Giró el pomo hasta que escuchó hacer clic y este cederle el paso, la única luz que había en el lugar era la que entraba desde su puesto proyectando su sombra hacia el interior, dio un par de pasos más...

Te- buenas noches

Al no recibir respuesta alguna buscó encender la luz para ver mejor... cuando revisa el par de filas de asientos frente de sí se percata que el lugar estaba vacío

.

.

En casa de los Legan, los esposos junto a su hijo se reunían en el comedor para compartir un tiempo en familia, aparte porque curiosamente a Sara se le había metido que ahora si le parecía buena idea que bajaran al comedor a pasar el tiempo juntos, cuando ingresaban al lugar se llevaron un susto de muerte

MF- ¡buenas noches querida familia!

Los recibía sentado en el lugar de la cabeza de familia y los apuntaba con un revolver, Sara se asustó cuando lo vio y con la mano tapa su boca para opacar el grito

Sr.L- ¿qué haces aquí?

Su semblante se puso serio ante el intruso, su hijo también se había puesto en posición de alerta

MF- tranquilo socio, ¡solo vine a llevarme lo que es mío!

Se ponía de pie a la vez que hablaba sin dejar de apuntarles

MF- no hagáis ni un movimiento extraño o, no dudaré en disparar

Ne- ¡¿qué quieres Marc?! ¿Cómo escapaste de la cárcel?

MF- tranquilo hijo, eso es lo de menos, ¡ahora ven para acá!

S.L- ¡nooo! ¿Qué le vas a hacer? ¡Déjalo!

Insistía reteniendo a su hijo del brazo

MF- ¡cállate! Ya te dije ¡Solo vengo por lo que es mío!

Sr.L- ¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo eso?

MF- ¡¿tú hijo?! Hahahaha ¡no me hagas reír pobre infeliz! Todo este tiempo has vivido engañado ¡Neil ven aquí!

Volvió a exigir

MF- tu queridísima esposa ¡no es tan honesta contigo como te lo imaginas! Ven acá

Agarro a Neil del brazo tirando de él para ponerlo a su lado y apuntarle con el arma en la cabeza

MF- todo este tiempo ella ha sido…

S.L- ¡CALLATE!

MF- ¡NO ME GRITES!... No pienses que seguiré guardando más tus mentiras ¡Es hora de que mi socio sepa la verdad!

Sr.L- ¿a qué verdad se refiere Sara?

S.L- no le hagas caso, ¡no creas nada de lo que él te dice!

MF- ¡oh, no querida! ¡Esta vez no pienso callarme! De una vez por todas le diré a tu marido la clase de mujer que eres

Ne- ¡eres un infeliz! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a mi madre con tus sucios asuntos? Estás en la ruina y si la policía de coge ¡será tu fin!

MF- oh no hijo, ¡no me van pillar nunca! Nos iremos de este país para rehacer nuestra vida...

Ne- ¡no soy tu hijo maldito bastardo!

MF- ¡quietooo! No juegues con tu suerte ¡Claro que eres mi hijo! ¡SARA! Diles a todos la verdad, lo que hay entre nosotros

S.L- ¡no sé de qué me hablas!

MF- ¡DEJA YA DE FINGIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ FURCIA! Tu mujer Legan, ¡lleva siendo mi amante desde antes que te casaras con ella!

Sr.L- ¡¿Cómo?!

MF- ¡así como lo oyes querido socio! Tu mujer te ha engañado todos estos años, cuando parecía ser la esposa fiel y perfecta ante ti y la alta sociedad, ¡era mi ardiente manceba! Yo fui quien le enseñó todo en la cama, como complacer a un hombre ¡y disfrutar sintiéndose viva y amada entre mis brazos!

S.L- ¡CALLATE!

Sr.L- ¡Sara!... ¿de qué demonios está hablando este hombre?

Había un remolino de emociones en su interior rabia, sorpresa, ira, desprecio, incredulidad etctc, pero sobre todo repugnancia hacia su esposa

MF- es verdad todo lo que te digo, ella no quería casarse contigo, su madre le obligaba a ese matrimonio concertado, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada no quiso huir conmigo, ¡decidió que tu dinero sería mejor padre que yo!

Ne- ¡esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo te atreves a soltar esa sarta de mentiras?

MF- ¡no son mentiras! ¡Toooooooodoo es verdad! Mira la cara de tu madre, está pálida y su mandíbula tiembla, ¿ves su ceño fruncido? Está a punto de estallar

Le susurró al oído

Sr.L- ¡Sara, dime que todo eso es mentira!

Pero ante su ojos se presentaban imágenes de los últimos días juntos, ella siendo tan osada en la cama, las pocas veces que había entraba en su alcoba fue para cumplir con su deber marital y la de días que siempre estaba fuera por su trabajo

MF- diles cariño, como te hago gemir en mis brazos, y como me suplicas todos los días porque te haga mía incluso sobre el escritorio de la oficina de Legan

Ne- ¡eres un asqueroso!

Le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago con su codo haciéndole doblar del dolor para que soltase el agarre, oportunidad que Neil buscaba para ser libre y echar a correr, pero sintió un estallido ensordecedor, ardor… calor… su pierna derecha le flaqueo y cayó al suelo

Ne- ahhhhhhh

S.L- ¡NOOOO! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

Sr.L- NOOOOOOO

MF- ¡te avise que te quedaras quieto! Mira lo que me has hecho hacer

Se acercó a él para tirar del cuello de la camisa y alejarse de los Legan

Sr.L- ¡hijooo! Deja a mi hijo Marc ¡Está herido!

MF- ¡quieto Legan! Ya te dije que vengo por lo que es mío, ¡y Él ES MI HIJO!

S.L- ¡BASTA POR FAVOR!

Sara tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas y aungustia

S.L- ¡quita tus asquerosas manos de "MI HIJO"!

MF- ¡¿todavía no aprendes eh?!

S.L- ¡déjalo! ¡Él NO ES TU HIJO! NO LO ES...

Finalmente explotó y dijo lo que tanto tiempo había guardado en secreto

MF- ¿cómo?

Sr.L- ¿cómo dices?

S.L- ¡¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir?! Él no es tu hijo, Neil es un legítimo Legan

MF- ¡MIENTES!

S.L- ¡no! ¡No es mentira! ¡Te lo prometo mi amor!

Suplicaba mirando hacia su marido e hijo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Legan, sin duda alguna ella le había engañado

S.L- Marc él no lo es

MF- ¡eso quiere decir queee!...

Sus ojos se abrieron por el pánico, las imágenes de la pelirroja llorando y maldiciéndole aquella mañana en que había robado su virtud lo hizo tambalear ¡Había violado a su propia hija!

MF- quiere decir que... que... Elisa… ella es

S.L- ¡eres un malnacido! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tanto daño a mi hija?

MF- ¡confiesa de una vez! ¿¡Es Elisa mi hija!?

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aire a la espera de la respuesta, al señor Legan el corazón le dio un vuelco el corazón de solo pensar que su niña no fuese de él, para Neil todo esto le parecía endemoniadamente irreal, su madre ¿una cualquiera? y ahora su hermana es medio hermana, se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su agresor

JCR- ¡DIMELOOOO!

S.L- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Mil veces que NO maldito idiota! ¡Ni uno de ellos es tu hijo!

La rabia desbordaba por cada poro y se impregnada en cada una de sus palabras, su mirada se había endurecido y sus puños se cerraron como piedras

S.L- ¡nunca nacieron ni uno de tus bastardos!

MF- ¡¿cómo dices maldita cretina?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella y le apuntaba con el arma a su pecho

MF- ¿qué quieres decir con "NUNCA"?

S.L- mi madre me obligó a interrumpirlo antes de casarme, se dio cuenta de nuestra relación y del embarazo, me dijo que no fuera estúpida en echar a perder mi futuro por un infeliz como tú, después que nació Neil también quedé embarazada de ti nuevamente, pero tuve un aborto natural, luego vino Elisa, pero ambos son hijos propios de mi marido, ¡no tuyos! ¡No llevan tu sangre!

MF- ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

Volvió a cargar el gatillo dispuesto a terminar con la vida de esa mujer, su odio traspasaba los límites, no se merecía su perdón ni seguir respirando

MF- mue… (¡BAANGG!) reee


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Capitulo 22**_

Con su mano derecha agita el abanico frente de sí mientras que su mano izquierda sentía la mano cálida y varonil posada sobre la de ella, ese gesto tan sutil y tierno lograba perturbarla, sus palabras bailaban en el aire que le rodea pero no es capaz de entenderlas, siempre que está cerca de él su corazón emprende una carrera sin sentido confundiendo sus pensamientos, le era tan grato sentir la compañía cerca de sí pero a la vez cierto miedo estremece sus huesos; con pasos lentos caminan hacia la sala de estar donde se encuentran los demás

JCR- sin duda el papel de Sherlock es muy intenso, parecer un ser desquiciado al momento de hacer sus conjeturas del caso, pero son esos delirios lo que le dan encanto al papel

El- si

Elisa intentaba ocultar su desinterés en el tema, desde que había llegado por ella a la mansión de sus padres le había robado el aliento, sin duda alguna su porte es elegante y de maneras finas se resaltan en su frac negro, su voz grave aterciopelada le hacía cosquillas en los oídos

JCR- ¿está disfrutando la obra querida Elisa?

El- por supuesto... ¡auch!

Sintió como alguien tropezaba con ella por la espalda

El- ¿pero...

Ca- ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ohhh Elisa

El- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces?

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por el encuentro, desconocían de la presencia de la otra, la rubia tenía los ojos vidriosos y la cara pálida, era evidente el nerviosismo en su voz y manos

JCR- ¿te encuentras bien querida Elisa?

El- si Juan, no ha sido nada...

JCR- que bueno y usted señorita ¿cómo se encuentra?

Ca- sí... si no se preocupe por mí, me disculpo nuevamente, Elisa lo siento

Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y prosiguió con su retirada

JCR- ¡pero qué mujer más extraña!

Se atrevía a comentar mientras la veía que seguía con su camino

El- es Candice White Andrew la hija adoptiva del tío abuelo William

JCR- lo siento, no sabía que fuesen familia

El- no tiene porqué disculparse, realmente es una persona extraña...

Ar- ¡Elisa! qué sorpresa, no sabía que te encontrabas en el teatro

El- Archie, hola permíteme presentarte a Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez, Juan él es mi primo Archivald Corwell Andrew

Ar- mucho gusto señor Rodríguez

JCR- igualmente, señor Corwell

Apretaba la mano que le tendió ante sí

Ar- por favor, os presento a la señorita Gloria Freeman, mi novia

Para la pelirroja fue una noticia como balde de agua fría

El- ¿novia? ¡¿La señorita Freeman?!

Glo- mucho gusto señorita Legan, señor

JCR- igualmente señorita Freeman

Ar- así es Elisa, así que por favor... ujum ujum

Su mirada decía mucho más de lo que quería admitir frente a los presentes

Ar- tal vez gusten en acompañarnos una tarde de estas a tomar el té en la mansión Andrew señor Rodríguez

JCR- gracias por la invitación

Ar- si nos disculpan nos dirigíamos a saludar a los esposos Cárdenas, ha sido un placer haberles encontrado, esperamos recibir pronto su visita señor Rodríguez, Elisa...

Glo- un placer conocerlos...

JCR- el placer es nuestro...

Y vieron como la pareja se alejaba, sin duda alguna Archí tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo al llevar a esa mujer de su brazo, no cabe duda que es bella y el color marrón de su vestido resalta los destellos miel de su mirada

El- ¡¿ese es... es Terry Granchester!?

Por lo visto esa noches es la de las sorpresas, también estaba él en Chicago y en el mismo teatro que Candy, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Lo vio acercarse a su primo y cruzar cuatro palabras, estos dejaron a los esposos Cárdenas y correr para salir del salón

JCR- ¿sucede algo Elisa?

Intentaba comprender los sucesos que tanto sorprendían a la joven

El- no sé muy bien a decir verdad... pero creo que será mejor regresar al palco

JCR- ¿estás segura?

El- sí, no te preocupes, solamente que estoy ansiosa por ver la segunda mitad de la obra

JCR- de acuerdo 

.

.

.

.

Por un momento creyó que el tiempo se había detenido, solo era consciente de la fuerza con la que latía su corazón mientras contenía el aliento, sabía que la voz que se escuchaba era la de su marido...

Sr.L- ¡¿quieres moverte de una puñetera vez Sara?!

Se acercó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo para quitarle el arma

Sr.L- Neil ¿estás bien?

Ne- sí papá, solo me duele un poco

El hombre inspeccionaba la pierna herida, se quitó la corbata para hacer un torniquete

Sr.L- ¡Sara, de prisa! trae algo con que sujetar a Marc

Fue hasta entonces que logró reaccionar la mujer, no había sido herida gracias a la oportuna intervención de su hijo estrellándole en la cabeza una silla del comedor

Salió corriendo llamando al servicio, ahora se daba cuenta que no habían aparecido en el comedor, aún con todo ese barullo, pero nadie respondía a su llamado; fue hasta la cocina y los vio amarrados en el suelo, los desató utilizando el cuchillo sobre la mesa

S.L- ¡rápido! hay que llevar a Neil al hospital y atar a ese hombre para que se lo lleve la policía

Con movimientos temblorosos desataba la cuerda del mayordomo, esté al encontrarse libre fue hacía el comedor para auxiliar a la familia

S.L- Doris, consigue algo con qué amarrarlo

Regreso hacía donde se encontraba su hijo y marido justo en el momento que lo llevaban hacia el coche

S.L- ¡Neil, hijo ¿estás bien?!

Sr.L- ¡aléjate! ¡No quiero que estés cerca de "MÍ HIJO"!

S.L- pe... pero si... ¡si es mi hijo!

Sr.L- ¡debiste pensar en eso antes de meterte en la cama de ese hombre! no te quiero cerca de nosotros ¿entendiste?

S.L- pe... pero ¡por favor!

La impotencia la embargaba, vio la espalda de su marido alejarse, el pecho le dolía… todo se había complicado 

.

.

.

.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, le había entrado en pánico, hacía mucho que no iba al teatro y ahora estaba segura que una especie de hechizo habría sido lanzado sobre ella porque el fantasma de Terry le seguía, ya que pudo sentir como si la hubiese estado observando desde el primer momento en que se sentó para apreciar la obra, y cuando las luces empezaban a encenderse nuevamente le pareció haber visto una sombra como la de él en el palco de enfrente, su garganta se le había secado de la impresión, los oídos le zumbaban y su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una hoja al ver como la figura se erguía y se adentró en la profundidad de la oscuridad.

Ca- ¡solo lo vi un momento el día anterior y ahora me parece encontrarlo por todos lados! y yo que creí que en Chicago no había rastros de él, pero me sigo encontrando con su fantasma... solo fue un instante y ahora he perdido toda mi frialdad... separarse para siempre, es no verse nunca más, como Terry y yo… me siento pesada, no creo poder seguir fingiendo que no me pasa nada... CANDICE WHITE ANDREW es un nombre que conlleva perdida y dolor, una vez renuncie al apellido pero no fue suficiente… después de tanto tiempo sigues doliendo, te amé por ser como eres pero no podemos vernos nunca, nunca más...

Detuvo su andar al percatarse que se encontraba frente al hospital donde trabaja, decidió entrar y de manera automática fue al cuarto de enfermería, se cambió de ropa para ponerse el uniforme, trabajaría para despejarse... sentía la enorme necesidad de hacer algo para ocupar sus manos y mente

Mi- ¿pero se puede saber qué haces aquí Candy? ¡Si aún no puedes trabajar!

Ca- por favor déjame acompañarte Mirtha en tu guardia, sé que aún no me toca trabajar pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada, seré tu ayudante solo esta vez

Mi- pero si te ve el doctor Smith ¡me retará! y a ti también

Ca- no te preocupes yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad no te pasará nada, ¡anda, di que sí! Por favor

Mi- hmmm ¡está bien Candy! ayúdame con el registro

Ca- muy bien

Ambas se sentaron en el escritorio ordenando los papeles frente de sí hasta que escucharon que alguien pedía ayuda y fueron a socorrer

Mi- ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa?

Mayordomo- necesito que me ayuden, el señorito está herido

La rubia los reconoció inmediatamente, justo cuando Neil y su padre descendían del vehículo

Ca- ¡NEIL! ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!

Ne- Ca... Candy

Fue lo último que pudo decir cuando se desvaneció

Ca- ¡ha perdido mucha sangre! rápido hay que llevarlo adentro para atenderlo ¡Mirtha ve por el médico de guardia!

Mi- ¡sí!

Se movían con rapidez, los hombres ayudaron a llevar al herido hasta el cubículo de emergencia

Ca- está bien, déjenlo sobre la camilla por favor… esperen afuera ahora, ¡ya nos encargaremos nosotros!

Cerro la puerta, fue hasta el mueble y puso en una bandeja todos los utensilios necesarios para la curación, la colocó sobre la mesa movible y la acercó al lecho; con unas tijeras cortaba la ropa hasta la altura de la ingle, deshizo el torniquete

Ca- es una herida de bala ¡¿pero qué ha pasado?!

Se puso a limpiar y desinfectar inmediatamente la herida cuando ingresaba el doctor Grey

Dr.G- ¿¡qué tenemos enfermera!?

Ca- doctor, es un hombre de 21 años con herida de bala en el muslo derecho, no se ve orificio de salida

Dr.G- está bien

Se dirigió al lavamanos que estaba en el rincón de la habitación, se secó con la toalla que le ofreció la rubia y metió cada una de sus manos en los guantes que tenía frente de si, luego dejo que atara la bata verde y ajustar la mascarilla

Dr.G- ¡prepárese para asistirme!

Ca- ¡enseguida doctor!

Luego de hacer lo mismo con ella fue al lado de la camilla; le iba pasando cada uno de los instrumentos para extraer la bala... pero no estaba siendo fácil

Dr.G- enfermera ¡bisturí! 

.

.

.

.

Los acomodadores buscaban en todos los rincones del edificio, el segundo acto ya había empezado pero no todos los espectadores estaban en su sitio

Ar- ¿la encontraron?

Preguntó Archie a los caballeros que le ayudaban

Acomodadores- ¡no señor! lo siento pero la joven no aparece por ningún lado

Ar- ¿la encontraste Terry?

Te- ¡No!

Glo- ¡ni yo!

Ar- ¿pero en dónde se puede haber metido?

Te- no lo entiendo, cuando salí para encontrarme con ella aún permanecía sentada en su butaca, pero cuando abrí la puerta ya no estaba

Glo- debió llegar alguien que la hiciera salir

Ar- ¡eso es lo que más me preocupa! temo que le haya pasado algo malo

Te- ¡no digas eso ni en bromas!

Lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa con la mirada furiosa

Ar- ¡suéltame Terry! ¡Ella es mi responsabilidad! ¡No puedo permitir que le vuelva a pasar nada!

Glo- ¡por favor dejen de pelear!

Te- ¿qué quieres decir con que ¡"LE VUELVA A PASAR"!? ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ ARCHIE!

Espetó rabioso Terry, soltándolo del agarre

Ar- awww... no sé si decirte es algo muy personal de la familia

Te- ¡déjate de tonterías y dime ¿qué pasa?!

Glo- ¡Archí por favor! No pelees y sé sincero con el señor Grandchester

Ar- ¡está bien! Hace unas semanas Candy fue secuestrada

Te- ¡¿secuestrada?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ar- ¡es una larga historia de contar y este no es el momento! Lo más importante es encontrarla pues el culpable de todo la tragedia se ha escapado de la cárcel

Terry se petrificó ante la noticia, nunca se hubiese imaginado que algo tan cruel le hubiese pasado a su querida pecosa

Te- Ca... Candy

Glo- ¡rápido! no perdamos más tiempo, si no está aquí en el teatro ni en los alrededores, hay que buscarla en la calle

Ar- ¡tienes razón! vamos no esperemos más

Te- ¡esperen! Si es cierto lo que dices lo mejor será ir a la policía para que ellos nos ayuden a buscar

Ar- tienes razón

Glo- id vosotros a la policía yo la buscaré en la calle de camino a la mansión, nos podemos encontrar ahí

Ar- ¡está bien! nos vemos en la mansión cariño

Deposito un beso en los labios de su chica y camino junto al terrible inglés

Te- ¡andando!

A Terry no le pasó desapercibido el gesto entre la pareja, si no recordaba mal este era el novio de la tímida y se incomodó pensando que había visto algo indebido… ser cómplice de un engaño, pero luego se dijo que Candy también lo sabría y estaba casi seguro que no sería partícipe en todo eso

Ar- creo que también debemos informar a nuestro investigador, Marcos vamos a la policía y luego donde el detective Lars

Marcos- enseguida señor

Te- Archie, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Este seguía mirando por la ventana, no se movió un ápice de su sitio, espero que el castaño dijera algo

Ar- supongo que será sobre el secuestro de Candy

Te- ujumm pero también quisiera saber… si no es mucho intromisión, ¿qué tipo de relación hay entre tú, Annie y la chica del teatro?

Ar- es cierto, no tuve oportunidad de presentaros...

Soltó un suspiro largo y pesado

Ar- entre Anny y yo no hay nada, y la señorita Freeman es mi novia

Te- pensé que tu novia era la "Señorita Tímida", del colegio

Ar- jun jun… simplemente no funcionó entre ella y yo, ahora he decidido intentarlo con Gloria, es muy buena y me hace sentir muy bien cuando estamos juntos

Te- entiendo - así que al final tú también has dejado a tu novia del colegio... ¿será que esos amores no están destinados a sobrevivir? - ahora dime ¡¿qué le pasó a Candy por favor?!

Ar- pues veras, ella fue secuestrada al salir del trabajo...

Te- ¿trabajo?

Ar- sí, ella ha regresado a trabajar en el hospital Santa Joana nuevamente, al tercer día ella fue encontrada por Neil, tuvo que pasar unos días en cama debido a las lesiones

Te- ¡¿lesiones?!

Ahora Terry era quien miraba fijamente a su acompañante, el miedo se podía apreciar en su mirada

Ar- según tengo entendido intentó escapar de su raptor por el tejado pero fue descubierta y le dispararon, pero solo fue rozada en el brazo, lo más grave fue que el techo se cayó haciéndose daño en el pie, casi se lo fractura

Te- no tenía ni idea - ¡Candy! Nunca habría imagino por todo el sufrimiento que has de haber pasado. Me pesa tanto no haber estado contigo cuando más lo necesitaste 

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la delegación, Terreuce fue simplemente un espectador, la seguridad con la que hablaba el joven Andrew le dio a entender claramente que ya no era un niño como cuando estudiaban juntos, había crecido y madurado haciéndolo sentir torpe, aunque él había dejado el colegio para seguir su sueño sentía que había actuado como un inmaduro frente de Susana y su obsesión por estar con él, si hubiese sido firme y claro con sus sentimientos no hubiese tenido que separarse de Candy, así ella no hubiera sido secuestrada ni se habría dado a la bebida tirando por la borda su carrera; sino que estarían juntos no le habría pasado ningún mal y prontos a casarse

Comandante- entiendo señor Corwell pero no se preocupe, hemos recibido una alerta y el señor Fitsher ha sido detenido en la residencia de los Legan, ahora mismo viene en camino a la delegación

Ar- ¿dónde los Legan? ¿Y qué ha pasado?

Comandante- por lo visto el hombre fue para secuestrar al hijo de los Legan, hubo forcejeo pero lograron reducirlo

Ar- ¿alguien de la familia está herido?

Comandante- no estoy seguro, en cuanto lleguen mis hombres lo sabré todo con certeza

Ar- me parece estupendo de ser así, pero eso no aclara el paradero de la señorita Andrew

Comandante- dadas las circunstancias especiales, pondré a mis hombres a buscarla

Pol- señor ha llegado los hombres que traen a Marc Fitsher

Se acercó un policía donde se encontraban los hombres hablando

Comandante- estupendo, llévenlo a su celda

Ar- señora Legan ¿cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Comandante- señora por favor siéntese, necesito que me dé su declaración de los hechos

S.L- ¿es necesario todo esto?

Ar- ¡claro que sí! sin duda alguna tu confesión ayudará a reafirmar una sentencia en contra del señor Fitsher, le darán muchos años de cárcel

S.L- está bien

Sara soltó un suspiro con la intención de buscar la fuerza, aún está aturdida por todo lo que había pasado en su casa y el no saber del estado de su hijo la sumía en la tristeza que no se percató de quienes estaban a su derredor

S.L- el señor se presentó en mi casa y amordazó a todo el personal de servicio, luego se vino ante nosotros amenazándonos con un arma, y utilizando a mi hijo como escudo para obligarnos a darle dinero, mi hijo intentó escaparse y recibió un disparo…

Siguió con la narración de los hechos acomodándolo lo mejor posible, no creía conveniente tener que revelar los datos tan íntimos; por otro lado, para Terry todo esto parecía muy bizarro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar decidió salir de la oficina hasta llegar a la entrada principal, con su manos en los bolsillos elevo su rostro al cielo

Te- Candy ¿en dónde estarás?

.

.

.

.

Finalmente la intervención terminó, había sido exitosa, suturaron la herida para después cubrirla con las vendas, luego debía anotar las indicaciones del doctor

Dr.G- debe monitorear la presión y temperatura cada 3h por si hay mucha fiebre, y si hay alguna complicación me avisa

Ca- sí doctor

Candy see quedó a solas con el paciente, retiró un mechón de su frente y procedió a sujetar la bata azul, los camilleros llegaron para llevárselo a la habitación y continuó limpiado el área por si había otra emergencia, metió las tijeras, pinzas, bisturí y más en la charola de metal que contenía alcohol, la ropa en el cesto para la lavandería

Ca- pobre Neil, no entiendo cómo puede haber gente tan violenta

Mi- Candy, ¿cómo está el paciente?

Ca- bien Mirtha, fue un poco difícil pero se pudo extraer la bala completa

Mi- muy bien, el doctor Grey ha dejado pasar a los familiares en la habitación y hay que ponerle el suero

Ca- si gustas ya me encargo de él y de velarlo toda la noche

Mi- ¿estás segura? ¿Crees que podrás?

Ca- sí, no te preocupes, lleva esto para el carro de la lavandería, yo le pondré el gotero

Mi- gracias

La enfermera ve partir a su compañera hacia la habitación 12 sin entender por qué ese deseo de trabajar

Mi- realmente es una chica muy peculiar

Ca- buenas noches señor Legan

Sr.L- Candy... buenas noches, no sabía que ya habías regresado a trabajar

Hablaba a la vez que veía preparar todo para el suero

Sr.L- por cierto, gracias por atender a Neil

Ca- no tiene porqué agradecer señor Legan, simplemente hago mi trabajo

Acerca el atril para el suero a la cabeza de la cama, cuelga el bote con el líquido, revisa que no haya ni una burbuja de aire en la manguera... satisfecha ahora ata una liga en el brazo para resaltar las venas y que le sea más fácil penetrar con la aguja

Sr.L- ¿está bien mi hijo?

Ca- no se preocupe señor Legan, está durmiendo por la anestesia y la bala fue extraída con éxito, pronto está bien

Limpiaba con algodón la piel, cogió la aguja la introdujo en la piel hasta encontrar la vena, soltó el agarre que había hecho para resaltar la arteria y fijó todo con cinta para que no se saliera del lugar, corrigió la velocidad del gotero

Ca- yo me encargaré de cuidarlo

Sr.L- Gracias Candy... ¡¿Candy?!

Ca- ¿sí?

Sr.L- perdona por no haberte protegido más cuando estuviste en mi casa

Ca- oh señor Legan, no tiene por qué hacerlo, gracias a usted conocí a Stear, Archí, Anthony

Sr.L- me hubiese gustado que llegaras a ser amiga de mi hija, estoy seguro que ella sería muy distinta hoy de haberlo sido, pero su madre...

Ca- no vale lamentarse por la leche derrama, Elisa es una bella dama y es gracias a su esfuerzo y sacrificio

Sr.L- tú has obrado un gran cambio en mi hijo, eso es muy evidente, tiene interés de hacer algo en su vida y por primera vez se esfuerza en alcanzar sus sueños sin mi ayuda

La enfermera se sonrojó ante esas palabras y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

Ca- yo también me alegro mucho por él y su deseo de superación, así que no tema, que pronto estará en su casa, si me disculpa luego volveré para ver cómo sigue, si necesita algo no dude en hacérmelo saber

Sr.L- sí, gracias

.

.

.

.

Los ánimos habían decaído enormemente después de la revelación que le había hecho el día anterior, la frustración retumbaba en los suspiros que salían de su corazón, al final se había arriesgado por nada, lo mejor sería volver a casa lo más pronto posible

Su- Katte, podrías llamar al señor Butler, me gustaría hablar con él

Katte- sí señorita

La enfermera salió de la habitación para ir en busca del caballero, minutos después volvía con él dejándolos a solas

Ge- hola Susana

Su- hola

Fue su saludo seco

Su- he pensado muy bien este tiempo y quiero volver a Nueva York

Ge- ¿estás segura?

Su- sí, me gustaría que fuese lo más pronto posible

Ge- está bien, veré qué puedo hacer

Hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse, sin duda alguna ella sigue muy molesta, no había querido recibirlo y cuando lo hace es para decirle que desea volver a su casa y con un una frialdad perturbadora, no sabía si sentirse molesto con ella por su actitud tan infantil o por su torpeza con la rubia; se fue directamente a la estación de trenes para saber los horarios y asientos disponibles

Ge- buenas noches, me gustaría saber la disponibilidad de los próximos trenes para Nueva York

Taquilla- sí, verá el más próximo es uno que sale a media noche, viajará toda la noche sin tener que hacer ni un cambio de tren llegando el día de mañana por la noche, también está el de primera hora de la mañana y debe hacer trasbordo en...

Ge- no se preocupe, deme dos billetes para el de media noche - no lo dejó proseguir con la información, ¿para qué? ¡¿No quería salir pronto?! Pues saldría lo más pronto posible

Había cierto fastidio en su genio a causa de todo

Taquilla- muy bien

Cogió dos billetes y escribió el andén, horario y destino del viaje, los selló y cobro el importe

Taquilla- aquí tiene, el tren sale en el andén número 10

Ge- muchas gracias

Cogió los boletos y regresó al hotel, su semblante había cambiado, era notorio su fastidio, frustración, enojo... etctc en fin una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba actuando como un títere ante los caprichos de la joven sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión y sentimientos y eso lo detestaba

Ge- Susana, salimos en tres horas en el tren de media noche, espero que tengas todas tus cosas listas, mandaré a un botones para que baje el equipaje

Había irrumpido estrepitosamente en la habitación sin llamar sobresaltándola con sus modos y la forma despectiva de hablarle

Su- está bien

Fue lo que apenas logró pronunciar, tal como había entrado se había marchado, le sorprendió su forma de hablar, nunca lo había escuchado tratarla así

Su- Katte, ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar el equipaje por favor?

.

.

.

.

Había dejado la cajetilla de tabaco en su habitación porque no quería que gracias a eso tener una discusión, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tenía unas enormes ganas de llevarse un cigarro a la boca, se sentía impaciente y no quería seguir más en ese lugar, el tiempo corría

Ar- luego pasaré a visitar a Neil al hospital, ahora debo atender otros asuntos

S.L- está bien

La declaración de Sara Legan finalmente terminó y se podía marchar a su casa pues de seguro a su marido no le agradaría verla en el hospital, aunque se moría de ganas de saber de su pequeño

Ar- bien Terry, podemos irnos

Te- ¡al fin!... me está desesperando el hecho de no estar haciendo nada y quién sabe en dónde está ella

Ar- tranquilo, ya unos guardias han sido informados y estarán pendientes si la ven en sus rondas por las calles de la ciudad

Te- pues vamos, debemos buscarla

Ar- sí, pero debemos ir donde el detective Lars para ponerlo al día

Te- awww ¡¿otro más?!

Era una expresión llena de desesperación

Te- lo siento Archie pero yo no puedo estar con sangre fría y ver cómo vas de lugar en lugar poniendo al tanto a todo el mundo, ¡lo que yo quiero es buscarla!

Ar- si estoy tranquilo es porque sé que el infeliz de Marc Fitsher está detenido aunque... por eso debo ir donde Lars

La mirada azul de su interlocutor se intensificó al percibir que había algo que no le había contado

Te- ¿"AUNQUE" qué Archie?

Pregunto molesto, su paciencia había llegado a su límite

Ar- debo saber cómo va la investigación del paradero del raptor de Candy

Te- ¿quieres decir que ese tal Fitsher no fue quien secuestro a Candy?

Ar- ya te dije que es una historia complicada, ¿no entiendo por qué el tío no ha presentado los cargos contra él? Pero solo quiero cerciorarme que no tiene nada que ver

Te- aaaahhhh ¡esto es desesperante! Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo o no podré estar tranquilo si no sé, si ese hombre está acechando a Candy

.

.

.

. 

El público se levantó en ovación al elenco de la obra que finalmente había terminado, la crítica en los periódicos se quedaban corta pues habían presenciado una magnífica representación.

JCR- ¡bravo, bravo!

Aplaudía ferozmente el Barón, se sentía complacido con el espectáculo

JCR- querida Elisa ¿qué le ha parecido la obra?

El- han estado muy bien, gracias por haberme traído

Acariciaba la mano del caballero que había posado sobre la de ella, ese hombre era tan amable y tan atento que no podía evitar sentir cierto pánico

JCR- ¿te gustaría conocer a los actores? podemos ir a la recepción en honor a ellos

El- hmmm no sé no estoy muy segura... - recuerdo las palabras de mi madre "CONVENCELO DE QUE PASE POR CASA AL FINALIZAR LA OBRA" - está bien, si luego pasas un rato a casa

JCR- muy bien

Accedía el caballero ante la extraña petición de la pelirroja

.

.

La recepción no era nada del otro mundo, se encontraban las mejores familias de la alta sociedad, el alcalde y todo el staff de la compañía Reynolds, disfrutaron de una par copas y canapés exquisitos de la casa Tagliatella, saludaron a conocidos y amigos, los actores eran muy sociables y agradables, bailó un par de piezas con Juan y con el actor que había hecho el papel de Sherlock Holmes; hasta que finalmente partieron hacia la mansión de los Legan

El- Natham ¿en dónde está mi madre?

Mayordomo- la señora se encuentra en su alcoba

El- puedes avisarle que el señor Rodríguez y yo hemos llegado y que la esperamos en el salón

Mayordomo- enseguida señorita

El- ¿quieres algo de beber Juan?

Preguntó a su acompañante que se acomodaba en el sofá desabrochando los botones de su saco, lo que hizo que se estremeciera

JCR- está bien, un poco de brandy

El- eh... enseguida vuelvo

Tenía que salir para recomponerse, tenía miedo, no quería estar a solas con él si estaba bebiendo, encargó a Doris que trajera las bebidas; con su estupor no se percató del ánimo del personal, en eso vio descender a su madre

El- el señor Rodríguez te espera en el salón

S.L- ¿a dónde vas?

El- me dijiste que lo trajera no que debía estar con él

S.L- 'de ninguna manera! tú vienes conmigo

El- ¡pero mamá!

S.L- Elisa, no compliques más las cosas, esta noche no es nada fácil para mí también

La tomó del brazo y ambas ingresaron nuevamente al salón junto al visitante

S.L- buenas noches señor Rodríguez, que gusto verlo de nuevo

JCR- el gusto es mío señora Legan 

.

.

.

.

Lars- muy bien señores no se preocupen, pondré a mis hombres a buscar a la señorita, los tendré al tanto

Te- ¡no pretenderá que nos quedemos sin hacer nada mientras que Candy está ¿quién sabe dónde?!

Lars- lo siento señor, pero si obtenemos algo es más seguro encontrarlos en la mansión y ponerlos al corriente, que si andan sin rumbo fijo

Ar- tiene razón Terry, si todos la estamos buscando no sabremos cuándo aparezca

Te- si tú puedes estar tranquilamente en la seguridad de tu casa sin hacer nada ¡allá tú Archy! pero yo sí iré a buscarla

Se levanta de su silla y fue hacía la puerta diciendo eso, no tenía paciencia y para él ya había perdido mucho tiempo, dio un portazo y empezó a caminar por las calles buscando a la rubia

Ar- ¡Terry, espera...- pero mira que es duro de moyer, no detuvo su andar - que hombre más engreído este por favor!... vamos Marcos a la mansión


	23. Capítulo 23

_Se acerca el final de esta travesura, y es curioso ver que la historia está siendo leída por tantas personas, en verdad gracias porque usáis parte de vuestro tiempo para leer NTN, no tengo la más mínima experiencia, solo me impulsa el amor que tengo a mi querida Candy, la serie que me enamoró desde mi infancia. Un saludo especial a cada uno que lee desde Francia (mercì), Costa Rica, Venezuela, Italia, Japón (arigatô), Panamá, Colombia, Reino Unido (thnk), Russia, Perú, Brasil, Malta, Chile, Argentina, España (oleee), Estados Unidos, México (¡orale wuey!) y otros lugares más hehehe ^. ^_

_**Capítulo 23**_

Como una niebla que se posa sobre su cabeza, imágenes borrosas se presentaban ante él.

_Candy, de pie con los lazos rojos recogiendo su melena en sus dos coletas distintivas, un viento de oriente soplando un aire pesado, alejando cada vez más la imagen de la rubia, ya no puede distinguir las facciones de su rostro, oye un murmullo pero no lo entiende._

_Sus lazos del peinado se sueltan y se van con el viento, ahora la imagen cambia, la piel palidece, sus cabellos se tiran al vuelo, sueltos cubriendo su rostro… lleva un vestido blanco de algodón, de mangas largas y volante en los puños, un escote cerrado con encaje parecido a una mortaja, ve como ella le extiende la mano pidiéndole que no la deje ir, cuando intenta alcanzarla una rosa blanca cae sobre su palma, la acerca para verla mejor y se da cuenta que es una dulce Candy_

_Al reconocerla esta empieza a perder todos sus pétalos que se escapan con la brisa, cuando vuelve su vista donde está la mujer, esta se encuentra cada vez más lejos y dulces Candy's caen del cielo, siente un vacío apoderarse de sí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal._

Al- ¡CANDYY!

Su respiración se había agitado y una sensación de miedo corría por sus venas, se lleva una mano a su frente donde siente las punzadas

Al- ¿qué significa este sueño? ¿Estarás bien Candy?

Preocupado Albert se levanta de la cama, bebe un poco de agua que hay en la mesita auxiliar, es entonces que se decide por llamar a la mansión, así que se pone ropa y baja al vestíbulo del hotel

Al- necesito hacer una llamada

Recepcionista- por supuesto señor Andrew, por aquí

Lo guía a una esquina donde estaba el aparato negro colgado de la pared

Al- gracias

Descolgó el auricular a la espera de la telefonista

Operadora- buenas noches

Al- buenas, quisiera hacer una llamada a Chicago, residencia de los Andrew

Operadora- espere un momento

Fueron segundos eternos para el rubio

Operadora- enseguida su llamada será enlazada

Es entonces que pudo escuchar el teléfono dar un tono... segundo tono... tercer tono... empezó el cuarto pero fue cuando por fin contestaban al otro lado de la línea

Mayordomo- Residencia de la Familia Andrew

Al- hola Jaime soy William

Mayordomo- señor Andrew, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Al- me gustaría poder hablar con Candy o Archí

Mayordomo- en estos momentos los jóvenes no se encuentran, han salido al teatro

Al- hmmm entiendo, ¿están todos bien?

Mayordomo- sí señor, la señorita se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, el joven Corwell está al tanto de todo y su señora tía se encuentra bien de salud, ha salido a cenar con la familia Hertford

Al- muchas gracias, serías tan amable de avisar a Archí que me llame en cuanto llegue, me gustaría hablar con él

Mayordomo- muy bien se lo diré

Al- ¡gracias! dile que estaré esperando y que no importa la hora

Colgó la llamada y volvió al mostrador

Al- disculpe estoy esperando una llamada urgente de Chicago, por favor avísenme inmediatamente sin importar la hora

Recepcionista- entendido señor Andrew

.

.

.

.

El coche se detuvo frente del edificio de apartamentos donde vive la morena, a su lado estaba el joven Corwell que había regresado a la mansión para llevarla de nuevo a su casa

Glo- lamento que aún no hayas encontrado a Candy

Ar- no te preocupes por eso, ya la policía y los hombres de Lars la están buscando solo queda esperar

Glo- no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado, si estaba bien, disfrutando de la función... no creo que supiese que tu primo habría sido herido o que el señor Fitsher se había escapado de la cárcel

Ar- tienes razón... hmmm pero pensándolo bien, ¡Marcos! ¿Has llevado en estos días a Candy al Hospital?

Se dirigió al chófer

Mar- ehh... sí

Dijo el hombre todo apenado

Ar- ¿y hoy?

Mar- sí, en la mañana

Ar- llévame al Santa Joana de inmediato

Glo- ¿qué sucede Archie?

Ar- hmmm no te sabría decir, pero se me ocurrió la idea queee, tal vez haya ido al hospital

Glo- ¿la hospital? ¿A qué?

Ar- no sé, no siempre es fácil de entenderla, suele hacer las cosas de manera impulsiva sin consultar con nadie, creo que la mayoría de sus alegrías y tristezas le han pasado por ser así

Glo- ¡¿Archie?!...

Ar- dime

Glo- ¿estás enamorado de Candy?

La joven esperó que se volviese a verla para contestar, temía la respuesta cuando vio que el castaño soltaba un suspiro largo

Ar- Gloria, debes saber algo

Buscaba la mirada de la joven, había poca luz en el interior del coche pero era evidente el brillo en sus ojos, así que le tomó el rostro con su mano

Ar- ella es importante y especial para mí pero no como te imaginas, en su momento quedé deslumbrado cuando la conocí y me sentía atraído, pero ella se fijó en mi primo Anthony

Rozó su mejía con el pulgar

Ar- luego en el colegio de Londres, cuando quise declararle mis sentimientos me di cuenta que ella ya amaba a otro nuevamente

Glo- ¿pero la sigues amando?

Ar- lo que siento por ella es diferente, ahora le tengo un cierto cariño por todo lo que hemos compartido, ella es un ser maravilloso y siempre quiero que sea feliz, por eso me preocupo por Candy y puede que por esa razón sea algo sobre protector, pero ya no siento lo mismo como cuando chico, porque contigo he descubierto nuevas sensaciones que ella nunca me hizo sentir... te amo Gloria y deseo estar contigo

Pegó sus labios a los de ella para dar convicción a su palabras sintiendo como se estremecía con la caricia

Glo- oh Archí

Ar- por favor no sientas celos de ella, conócela primero y verás que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ella a quien ama es a Terreuce

Glo- ¿es el joven que se nos acercó en la recepción?

Ar- sí, lo conocimos en el colegio... te ayudo a bajar

Habían llegado al lugar y fueron hasta la ventanilla recepción

Ar- buenas noches ¿se encuentra la señorita Andrew?

Mi- ¡¿quién?!

Ar- perdone, busco a la enfermera Candy

Mi- lo siento pero Candy aún no ha regresado a trabajar al equipo de enfermeras, se encuentra de baja

Mila la enfermera de guardia se puso nerviosa, sabía que no era buena idea haber dejado a la rubia que le ayudará en su turno, si los jefes se enteraban se le caería el pelo

Ar- hmmm podría decirnos ¿en qué habitación está el señor Legan?

Mi- lo siento pero ya no son horas de visitas

Ar- ¡oh por favor!

Se quejó molesto

Glo- señorita, somos familia y quisiéramos saber cómo se encuentra, entienda que nos preocupa

M - está bien, pero solo pueden verlo cinco minutos, síganme por favor

Fueron tras ella hasta llegar delante de la habitación asignada cuando en ese momento sale la rubia

Ar- ¡CANDY! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Ca- ¡Archie, Gloria!

Mi- sshhhh por favor hablen suave

Ar- Candy ¿se puede saber qué te habías hecho? nos tenías preocupados

El castaño olvidó por un momento que la enfermera les había engañado

Ca- Archí... yo... yo lo siento

Glo- Candy nos diste un buen susto

Ca- perdónenme, no era esa mi intención

Ar- está bien, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ca- es que...

No sabía qué decir, con todo el miedo se había olvidado por completo de ellos y no se había molestado ni siquiera de hacerles saber en dónde estaba

Glo- ¡la policía te anda buscando por toda la ciudad! temíamos que te volviese a pasar algo

Ca- cuánto lo siento, perdón no quería preocuparos, no me sentí bien y decidí tomar el aire

A- pero y ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Ca- caminando

Su respuesta sonó tan inocente que Archy solo pestañeo una vez como resignación, así es Candy...

Ca- bueno yo... yo empecé a caminar sin pensarlo mucho y llegue al hospital

Mi- lo siento mucho por haberle dicho anteriormente que Candy no estaba trabajando, pero ella me rogó dejarla acompañarme en mi guardia

Ar- de verdad Candy que contigo no ganamos para sustos

Ca- ¡lo siento Archie! perdona

Se sentía regañada, es verdad que al principio tenía el semblante serio pero ahora se le veía más relajado

Ar- está bien, pero por favor ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez! que nos sacaras las canas verdes... y dime ¿cómo esta Neil?

Ca- está estable, ahora mismo duerme... ¿cómo te enteraste que está aquí?

Ar- cuando estaba en la policía poniendo la denuncia para que te buscasen llegó Sara Legan para declarar los hechos, han detenido la hombre que hirió a Neil, al parecer iba en busca de dinero

Ca- ahhh... bueno el señor Legan está con él, se quedará para hacerle compañía yo estaré pendiente de su estado

Glo- ¿no regresas a la mansión?

Ca- no, si no te importa me gustaría poder quedarme para cuidar de él

Ar- no debería pero está bien, si es lo que quieres, vendré mañana para ver cómo sigue Neil

Ca- gracias Archie nos vemos mañana, hasta luego Gloria

Glo- adiós Candy un gusto… que bueno que estés bien

.

.

.

Finalmente Gloria había llegado a su residencia, debía descansar para mañana poder ir a trabajar, la velada había salido fuera de lo esperado pero con la confesión de su chico se le había hinchado su pecho de alegría.

Archie fue a buscar al actor en su hotel pero este aún no había regresado así que dejó una nota diciendo que Candy estaba en el hospital y que se quedaría ahí para cuidar de Neil, luego fue a la delegación y oficina del señor Lars para avisarles que la joven había aparecido... después de dar tantas vueltas pudo regresar a la mansión

Mayordomo- buenas noches señor

Ar- buenas Jaime

Mayordomo- el señor William llamó mientras usted estaba fuera

Ar- ¿Albert, y qué dijo?

Mayordomo- preguntó por usted y la señorita Candy, pidió que le llamase al hotel sin importar la hora

Ar- está bien, gracias

Fue al despacho para comunicarse con su tío, después de unos minutos finalmente saludaba

Al- ¡hola Albert!

Al- ¡Archie! Qué bueno, por fin apareces

Miró el reloj en la pared, eran casi las dos de la madrugada

Al- ¿tanto ha durado la obra en el teatro?

Ar- no, voy llegando ahora pero...

Al- ¿qué sucede? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy?

Ar- Albert...

Cogió aire para poder poner al tanto de los hechos relevantes

Ar- Fitsher se había escapado de la cárcel, aún no se sabe cómo fue posible, pero el día de hoy fue detenido en la residencia de los Legan, al parecer quería robarles dinero para huir, Neil forcejeo con él y salió herido por el arma que llevaba el infeliz

Por un momento el rubio sintió miedo de lo que podría haber pasado

Ar- su padre lo llevó al hospital y ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, Candy se quedará cuidando de él

Al- ¿¡Candy? ¡¿Cómo que Candy va a cuidar de él?!

Ar- si... pidió permiso para poder trabajar esta noche junto a una compañera

Al- ¡pero se supone que debería estar en reposo! ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

Ar- mañana tiene la última visita, ya anda sin muletas y...

Al- ¡¿qué?!... ¿No me digas que se ha estado escapando?

Ar- sí… me ha dicho Marcos que la ha estado llevando al hospital

Al- ¡ahhh Candy!... cómo es que no entiende que "Reposo" es estar sin hacer nada - ¡señor, qué dolor de cabeza! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?... esta mujer me va a dar un buen susto un día de estos - está bien Archí gracias por decirme, prometo regresar en cuanto me sea posible

Ar - está bien Albert, descansa y nos vemos a tu regreso...

.

.

.

.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que le era difícil tener los ojos abiertos, para él parecía ser un simple movimiento de cabeza pero en verdad eran gestos bruscos y torpes, oía que alguien le hablaba pero no entendía muy bien

JCR- a señorita Elisa é fermosa (la señorita Elisa es muy hermosa)

S.L- señor Rodríguez si nos habla en su idioma no nos enteramos

JCR - eu marido debería probar a acaimada é un gran remedio para os arrefriados (su marido deberían de probar la acaimada es un gran remedio para los resfriados)

El- mamá ¿para qué quieres a este hombre tan borracho? le has dado todo tipo de licores que había en el mini bar

S.L- no me preguntes nada y ayúdame a llevarlo a tu alcoba

El- ¿a mi habitación? ¿Pero por qué? Llévalo a uno de invitados

S.L- calla si no quieres que se despierte el servicio, tú solo hazme caso

JCR- fermosa princesa eu amo o anel da túa voz, ¿por que non te coñecín antes? gústame moito (hermosa princesa me encanta el timbre de tu voz, ¿por qué no te conocí antes? me gustas mucho )

S.L- señor Rodríguez será mejor que duerma un poco

Lo recostaba en la cama de su hija y empezaba a quitarle la ropa

El- ¡mamáaa! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

S.L- si no quieres ver no lo hagas y ponte la ropa de dormir

Seguía despojándolo de sus prendas, hasta dejarlos sin ropa interior y lo cubrió con las sábanas, pero luego reacciono y fue por el abrecartas y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, no muy profundo pero sí el necesario, mancha las sábanas del colchón con sangre, después dejó caer un par de gotas sobre el sexo de él cuando fue sorprendida

El- ¿qué haces?

Encontró a su madre con la sábana levantada viendo el cuerpo desnudo del hombre

S.L- Elisa, entiende que esto lo hago para rescatar tu honor

Le quitaba la bata y pasaba su mano por el muslo de ella y mojaba la parte de atrás de su camisón

El- ¡no me toques!

S.L- debiste pensar en eso antes de haberte metido con Marc

La joven se tensó al escuchar ese nombre

S.L- ahora métete en la cama y cuando se despierte haz que te vea a su lado, de lo demás me encargo yo

El- no me gusta lo que estás haciendo

S.L- a mí tampoco me gusto en lo más mínimo lo que hiciste con Marc, pero no voy a permitir que deshonres la familia con semejante acto, si la gente se entera no podrás casarte con un hombre decente en todo Chicago

El- pero él tiene prometida y es muy mayor para mi gusto

S.L- deja de quejarte y haz lo que te digo, no te preocupes que en un par de horas estará resuelta tu deshonra

Sin decir más palabras dejó a la joven en su habitación, debía solucionar esto antes de que también se le escapase de las manos, cada vez todo iba a peor, no entendía en qué momento había empezado todo a torcerse en su vida; la pelirroja observó al hombre inconsciente en su cama, por unos segundos no sabía qué hacer exactamente, su cuerpo tiembla, se sienta en el borde de la cama muy pendiente de cualquier movimiento, poco a poco se recuesta sin dejar de observar al hombre que duerme como una roca a su lado, hasta que sintió frío y presa del cansancio se cubrió con la manta sin percatarse que sus párpados se cerraban

.

.

.

.

La madrugada había refrescado, alzó el cuello de su capa y se encogió más para conservar el calor, llevaba seis horas o más recorriendo toda la ciudad, pero no había señales de su pecosa por ningún rincón y los pies empezaban a revelarse por tanto caminar; hizo una pequeña pausa en un banco de la plaza

Te- Candy... ¿en dónde estarás?... ¿por qué desapareciste así?

Oyó pasos y se giró en dirección del ruido, cuando vio al sereno que traía un gran manojo de llaves y una vara para apagar las luces de la calle, seguro dentro de poco saldría el sol

Te- buenas noches

Sereno- buenos días joven

Vio cómo hacía el labor con agilidad, abriendo la puerta de las farolas y tapar las mechas con la campana en la punta de su vara y volver a cerrar; el cielo se estaba esclareciendo cada vez más, pensó que iría a la mansión de los Andrew para ver si tenían noticias de la rubia, pero regresó sobre sus pasos, es muy temprano para importunarlos, iría primero a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de presentarse. Hora y media después se dirigía nuevamente a la calle cuando lo llama el recepcionista

Rec- señor Greum, ayer dejaron este recado para usted

Te- gracias

Tomo las dos notas y se hizo a un lado en la pequeña sala de estar, se sentó en un sillón individual para leerlas

.

_**Querido Terry**_

**quería decirte que parto esta misma noche para Nueva York, creo que mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado; ahora es turno tuyo de que hables con Candy y le hagas saber lo que sientes por ella, que aún la amas, eso que todos vemos pero que aún no exteriorizas en palabras. Lamento no haber podido despedirme de ti personalmente, deseo que la próxima vez que nos veamos tu dicha sea grande al tenerla de nuevo en tu vida**.

_**con cariño fraternal Susana Marlow**_

.

Te- Susana... así que al final regresaste a Nueva York...

.

_**Terry, Candy ya apareció y se encuentra bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ahora mismo está en el Hospital Santa Joana cuidando de Neil.**_

_**Archie C.A**_

Te- ¡Candy está bien!

Respiro aliviado

Te- ¿¡está cuidando a Neil!? ¿Por qué lo está cuidando? ¿Acaso son pareja? ¿Es él quien sale en el retrato del periódico anunciando el compromiso de ella?

No podía evitar esos pensamientos, se frotó la frente como gesto de querer borrar absurdas imágenes de Candy en los brazos de Neil, de solo pensarlo le dio hasta escalofrío, entonces recordó los días en el colegio

_** Ca- Terry… hehehe ésta colina es igual a la colina de Ponny, por eso la llamo la segunda colina de Ponny**_

.

_ Te- Tarzán pecosa_

_ Ca- ¿Tarzán pecosa? que nombre tan horrible…_

.

_** Ca- ¡Terry Grandchester!...**_

_** Te- ehh ¡qué susto! creí que era la hermana Grey haciendo una inspección, ¿quieres fumar? aquí tienes toma**_

_** Ca- ¡NO! y hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en mi colina de Ponny**_

_** Te- ohh**_

_** Ca- ¡esto es para ti!**_

_** Te- ¡¿una armónica?!**_

_** Ca- este es mi instrumento favorito**_

_** Te- así que es tu favorito... ¿qué quieres, que te dé un beso indirectamente?**_

_** Ca- ¡CÁLLATE TERRY!**_

_** Te- no te enojes Candy, era solo una broma, la tocaré si tú quieres**_

_** Ca- haces y dices cosas imposibles... ohh comienzan las clases y tú debes ir ¿entiendes? Y recuerda en vez de fumar toca la armónica ¡adiós Terry! hehehe**_

_** Te- Tarzán pecoso y entrometido**_

.

Te- puede ser que simplemente esté preocupado por él... aunque supuestamente aún no tiene que ir a trabajar... será mejor que vaya a verla al hospital

Salió con paso firme y cogió un coche con dirección al Santa Joana, estaban saliendo un par de coches del lugar por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco antes de bajarse, por fin logra presentarse en la ventanilla de recepción

Te- buenos días señorita ¿podría decirme si se encuentra la enfermera Candy?

Sa- ¿busca a Candy?

Te- si

Sa- pero ella no se ha incorporado a trabajar aún

Te- lo siento señorita, pero me dijeron que estaba aquí cuidando de un familiar

Sa- entiendo, pero aún no es hora de visitas, espere un momento mientras consulto con la enfermera que tuvo el turno de noche

Te- de acuerdo

Vio cómo la joven salió por otra puerta trasera, con sus dedos tamborileaba sobre la repisa de madera observado a su derredor

Sa- Mirtha ¿Candy está por aquí?

Mi- ¿por qué Sandra?

Sa- un chico la busca

Mi- no está trabajando

Sa- ¡eso ya lo sé! aún no es tiempo que vuelva a trabajar, pero el joven dice que ella está aquí con un familiar

Mi- ¡ah, sí!... si

Respiro tranquilamente, por un momento se le había escapado ese detalle, con su afán de que no la encontrasen vestida con el uniforme le había dicho que debía marcharse pronto antes de que llegaran las otras compañeras

Mi- es cierto tú no sabes, ayer vino un hombre con herida de bala y resultó ser familia de Candy por eso el doctor Grey le permitió quedarse para hacerle compañía, pero ya se marchó

Sa- ¿hace mucho que se fue?

Mi- no más de diez minutos creo

Sa- está bien, gracias y que descanses... hasta luego

Mi- ¡adiós!... fiuuuu por poco y me pillan, madre mía no le vuelvo a secundar en sus locuras a Candy, es muy estresante trabajar así

Sa- lo siento caballero pero la señorita Candy ya se marchó del hospital

Te- ¿es enserio? ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

Sa- según mi compañera hará unos diez minutos que se marcho

Te- _eso quiere decir que ella salía cuando yo iba llegando_...

Sa- ¿perdone?

Te- nada pensaba en voz alta, muchas gracias y perdone las molestias

Se marchó en dirección a la residencia de los Andrew

.

.

.

.

Pa- ¡Anny! por favor abre la puerta, Anny

An- ¿qué pasa Patty?

Pa- Annie ya está bien de tanto encierro, me prometiste que vendrías aquí para hacer un cambio de aires y desde que hemos llegado no has querido salir conmigo a ni un lado

Le reprochaba a medida ingresaba en la alcoba

An- lo siento Patty, perdóname no me siento con ánimos de nada

Pa- al igual que cuando estabas en tu casa, pero aquí has venido a despejarte, vístete que hoy viene una persona especial que me gustaría presentarte

An- ¿¡es necesario!?

Pa- ¡más bien indispensable!

An- está bien, te veo en el comedor

No le quedó más remedio aceptar y ponerse manos a la obra, terminó de darse los últimos retoques pero en su rostro no se podía borrar las marcas del dolor

An- bueno días

Ab. Mar- Anny buenos días, qué bueno que nos acompañas esta vez

Pa- buenas Anny quiero presentarte alguien, ella es Channel

An- hola Channel mucho gusto mi nombre es Annie Brither

Cha- hola encantada de conocerte

Ab. Mar- ven pequeña siéntate vamos a desayunar

An- gracias abuela Martha

Cha- ¿pero qué te ha pasado que tienes esa cara? ¿Estas enferma?

An- no

Pa- Channel, ella... este

Cha- ¿ay, no me digas que está sufriendo por un hombre? hahaha

La morena casi se ahoga con el café el escuchar hablar a esa mujer, sin duda es una mulata muy extrovertida, desde que anda con esa ropa muy poco usual escote muy ajustado para unos pechos muy abundantes y el corte del vestido estilo sirena en color verde su cabello tiene un color llamativo rojo, muy maquillada resaltando sus facciones, de maneras muy finas para coger la taza, aun llevando esas uñas largas y de color rojo.

An- coj coj ¿por qué cree eso?

Cha- hahaha ¡ay querida! cuando tú vas yo ya fui y volví tres veces y en tacones

An- ¿cómo?

Cha- tienes cara de sufrida... ¿quieres que te diga algo?

An- ehh si... creo

Cha- yo creo que en estos tiempos son pocas las personas que entienden la diferencia entre el apego y amol real; el amol real no es egoísta, no quiere controlar hasta cuando tú te vas a sentar al toilet, el amol real no tiene esas dudas, el amol no abre la boca y te salta con esta payasada diciéndote "SIN TI YO ME VOY A MORIR" eso no es amol real, "SIN TI MI VIDA NO SERIA NADA" ujun ujun antes de tú de conocer a esa pelsona ya tu tenías una vida, el amor real no vive con esas dudas y desvelo constante

An- lo siento me cuesta un poco entenderla

Susurro discretamente a su amiga que se acomodaba las gafas

Pa- es que ella es dominicana

Cha- escúchame que ahora voy con el apego; cuando tú tienes apego con esa pelsona tu felicidad depende de la otra pelsona, si la otra pelsona te dice algo bonito es motivo para tu sonreír, si tienes problemas con la otra pelsona ahí viene tu desavenencia, tu tristeza y tu gana de querer morirte polque a esa pelsona ¡tú no la tienes!.. eso no es amol eso es apego, ¡eso es enfermedad mental!, prácticamente cuando una pelsona depende de una manera tan increíble de otro ser humano hasta para sumarle sonrisas a su vida, esa pelsona tiene un problema polque es imposible que tú puedas amar a otros si tú misma no te amas, si tú misma no reconoces que tú eres un ser humano individual y para que tú puedas ser feliz no necesitas de alguien más, tú eliges estar con tu pareja, pero sin esa persona tú tienes que aprender también a ser feliz, ¿tú entiendes o no entiendes?

An- ehhh

Cha- ¡eso se llama apego! pero no cualquier tipo, es un apego que hace daño el apego que destruye polque cuando tú felicidad tú la dejas en las manos de otra persona... ¿qué pasa si esa pelsona ya no quiere estar contigo?, so ¡tú mundo se paralizó! ¡tú vida se paralizó! desde que esa pelsona decidió sacarte de su vida ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, ¡es que tú no te amas! es que tú no sientes amor por ti, tú no tienes una identidad, ¡tú identidad depende de las pelsonas que están en tu mundo! de las pelsonas que llegan a tu vida... pero antes de tu conocerme a mí, tú ya tenías tu vida ¡no me digas que sin mí tú te vas a morir! ¡Deja tu problema! ¡Deja tu apego! hasta que tú no aprendas a amarte a ti misma y a conocerte a ti y a conocerte de verdad tu no vas a dejar ese apego con todo el que llegue a tu vida... y no estoy hablando solo en la línea de la pareja, estoy hablando que a nosotros también nos pasa hasta con los familiares, hasta con los hijos y con las amistades; eso es algo que es enfermo ¡eso no es amor! Polque tú tienes que aprender a darle su espacio a cada quien, yo tengo mi pareja pero eso no quiere decir que si él no está, yo sin él no voy a vivir, eso es mentira del diablo ¡YO SI! Polque antes de que yo le conociera yo era feliz o eh tratado de manejar mi vida de la manera correcta y sin él voy a seguir haciéndolo lo mismo, ¿entendiste? cuando tú ves a un hombre o una mujel que quiere controlarlo todo, quiere saber dónde tu estas, con quién estás hablando, cuántas amistades tú tienes, eso no es amor eso es apego ¡ESO ES GANAS DE CONTROLAR! Y eso es horrible, emplea más tiempo en ti y suelta un poquito más a las pelsonas que tú tienes en tu vida y trata de concentrarte más en ti ¡en ti! ¡en ti! ¡en ti! para que tu veas como vas a mirar la vida de una manera diferente, el apego es prácticamente la antesala al infierno

An- Patty ¿tú le has contado algo de mí?

Miró a su amiga molesta

Pa- ¡no! ¿Pero qué dices?

An- es que me parece muy oportuno que ella venga ahora justo cuando me conoce, a hablarme de esa manera

Cha- yo he vivido muchas cosas y puede reconocer ese mismo sufrimiento en los demás y si te lo digo es por tu bien, yo soy muy clara y directa para hablar, no ando con pelos en la boca

An- me parece estupendo por usted, pero yo no pienso ser partícipe de esta encerrona

Pa- ¡Annie! Annie espera

Pero su amiga no hizo caso y abandonó la estancia hecha una furia, le dolía que Patricia hubiese ventilado sus problemas personales con una extraña pero más le dolió lo que le había dicho, palabras demasiado duras... pero ciertas

.

.

.

.

Su cabeza le dolía y aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, pestañeo un par de veces para aclarar las ideas, estiró los músculos y pudo sentir su piel bajo las sábanas, dio una largo bostezo mientras se rascaba el costado cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado, giró su rostro y distinguió claramente los rizos sobre la almohada

S.L- buenos días hija es hora de levantarsss... ¡señor Rodríguez! ¿¡se puede saber qué hace en la cama de mi hija!?

JCR- yo... yo… yo

Tartamudeaba presa del pánico, quiso levantarse pero se mareo y fue consciente de su desnudez

S.L- ¡señor Rodríguez esto es una falta de respeto, una total deshonra!

El- ehh

La joven pelirroja reaccionaba al barullo que había en su alcoba y recuerda entonces el estado en que se encontraba y se puso rojísima al ver despierto a su lado a Juan

S.L- ¡le pido por favor que se levante y se presente en el despacho del señor!

Fue fría, tajante y cortante

S.L- vamos Doris

JCR- Elisa lo siento, no... No recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche

El- ¿no?

JCR- perdóname si te hice daño, hablare con tus padres y daré la cara por mi error

Hablaba a la vez que se colocaba los calzoncillos, el pantalón y la camisa; no solo se había percatado de un pequeño rastro de sangre en sus genitales también en la cama estaba manchada y un gran pesar se instaló en su pecho; intentó recuperar la compostura

El- el cuarto de baño es ahí

JCR- gracias

Intentó acicalarse lo más que pudo y fue directamente al encuentro con la señora de la casa

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Andrew no le permitieron ver a la rubia, pues le habían dicho que estaba descansando, el castaño de ojos azules le pidió a Corwell que procurará un nuevo encuentro entre ellos, esperaría saber noticias en su hotel, iría también a descansar, se sentía torpe y agobiado con todo. Mientras tanto unas hermosas esmeraldas adormiladas miraban a través de la ventana acostada en su cama, se había puesto de costado para con una mano acariciar los mechones de su frente, haciéndola relajarse más

Ca- ¿por qué será que hirieron a Neil? No es una persona que ande bebiendo por las calles y buscando pelea como...

Y las imágenes vinieron a su presente; cuando él había entrado por error en su habitación y lo había visto herido y con la cara marcada

.

_** Ca- ¿qui-quién es? Te-Terry ¡¿qué te ha pasado, contéstame?!**_

_** Te- ¿era tu cuarto pequeña pecosa? se equivocó, lo siento**_

_** Ca- Terry tienes sangre estas todo lastimado, voy a curarte, ¿qué has hecho?**_

_** Te- tuve una pelea por algo estúpido**_

_** Ca- parece que fue muy brava ¿no?**_

_** Te- estaba en desventaja, fue una pelea desigual, eran muchos contra mí… oh ah… un tipo que paso me ayudo y me trajo hasta aquí**_

_** Ca- hueles mucho a alcohol**_

_** Te- ¿te parece? aggg**_

_** Ca- ¡vete de aquí sinvergüenza! violaste las reglas **_

_** Te- shhhh ouch**_

_** Ca- ¿tenían un cuchillo?**_

_** Te- si**_

_** Ca- tratare de curarte - tengo que detener la sangre, ¿por qué se habrá metido en una pelea así? ¿es hijo de una familia noble?**_

_** Te- ¡ten cuidado, me duele!**_

_** Ca- hago lo que...**_

_** Te- ¡ay auch…!**_

_** Ca- ... puedo, estás herido...**_

_** Te- ¡ay, ay! ¿Estás segura que no estas vengándote de mi pequeña pecosa?**_

_** Ca- que soy "Tarzán Pecosa" no te equivoques tú me bautizaste**_

_** Te- gracias por hacérmelo recordar Tarzán Pecosa**_

_** Ca- dioos…**_

_**.**_

_ Te- Candy estés donde estés quiero que seas feliz, sé muy feliz Candy…_

_._

Ca- Terry me gustas, me gustas mucho... Terry ¿qué voy hacer ahora?... dime por favor ¿qué haré?... ¿tú crees que quedarme sola me hará feliz?...

.

.

Continuaraaaa…..


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

El corazón le late desbocado, las manos le hormiguean y por si fuera poco es capaz de sentir como si de sus orejas le sale humo... recorre cada centímetro del jardín en la casa de los O'Brien en Florida; al final de toda la mezcla de emociones que tiene ha llegado a la conclusión que se siente frustrada, toda y cada una de las palabras dichas por la señora Channel Pérez fueron crudas pero muy reales, vamos que dolieron lo suyo... puede que sea cierto que su amiga no le haya contado de sus problemas personales... ¿o sí? Habiendo tenido dos días desde que llegaron para encontrarse y ponerse al tanto

An- ¡aaaahhhhhsssssss! ¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¡¿Que yo no me amo?! ¡¿Que yo tengo apego?! ¡¿Qué sabrá ella?!

Era su monólogo, recordando cada una de las palabras dichas por la mulata

An- _"que yo he vivido muchas cosas"_ dice hahaha ¡qué sabrá ella de sufrir! de seguro ella no creció en un orfanato sin saber quién era su madre y su padre, y las razones por la que decidieron abandonarla

Cha- ¡puede que tengas razón!

Sorprendió a la joven con su comentario

Cha- pero yo crecí viendo cómo mi padre maltrataba a mi mamá, gastarse el dinero en alcohol y no tener nada más para comprar comida

An- perdón no... No era mi intención

Cha- tranquila, puede que te haya interrumpido tu meditación personal, pero no suelo quedarme callada cuando se hacen conjeturas erróneas, más si son sobre mi persona

An- ¡lo siento! no tenía ni idea de eso

Al escuchar el tipo de niñez que había tenido se sintió estúpida por su torpeza

Cha- no tenías por qué saberlo, no me conocías, pero no me gusta que pienses así de mí y sin siquiera haber intentado conocerme... mira mi amol yo tengo 40 años, he vivido muchas cosas buenas y otras no tanto y eso me han hecho reaccionar y aprender para no volver a sufril, cuando te veo reconozco en tu mirada que sufres, los ojos son las ventanas del alma

An- perdón me deje llevar y no reaccioné de la mejor manera y puede que la ofendiera, pero es que siento que todo esto me desborda, me confunde... no sé qué pensar o hacer, vine aquí porque pensé que sería buena idea pero no estoy muy convencida

Cha- hace un par de meses conocí a Patricia, ella también estaba sufriendo por un amor y mírala ahora, vuelve a sonreír y quiere seguir viviendo, las heridas de su corazón están sanando, no quiere decir que no le volverá a doler pero lo habrá superado... y lo que tú necesitas es saber cómo superarlo, si quieres y me dejas yo te puedo ayudal pero al final quien tiene que hacer el mayol trabajo eres tú

An- yo... yo...

Resoplo buscando las palabras que le permitiesen explicarse mejor

An- verá señora Channel, las cosas son un poco complejas de explicar...

Cha- ¡¿bueno y que parece si empiezas desde el plincipio?!...

Desde el ventanal que daba hacía el jardín un par de damas observaban la escena haciendo florecer una esperanza en sus corazones, puede ser que finalmente el viaje pueda ayudar a su amiga a reponerse y salir adelante en vida

.

.

.

.

S.L- creo que será conveniente señor Rodríguez poder formalizar el compromiso pronto, no quiero que luego estén hablando mal de mi hija, se harán las gestiones pertinentes para que nadie se entere de lo sucedido

JCR- señora

Se ponía en pie para retirarse, había intentado convencerla de que él ya estaba prometido en matrimonio con otra persona, pero la mujer frente de sí no le dejaría que le hiciese ninguna compensación económica cuando puede haber dejado embarazada a su hija en su osadía de intimar sin haber estado casados, después de haberle dado su confianza y permitirle que saliera con Elisa, él se había metido en su alcoba y robado su virtud... si toda la sociedad de Chicago lo supiese, ningún hombre de buena familia querría casarse con ella, ante esa perspectiva no pudo seguir negándose así que accedió a casarse con la joven

JCR- volveré a la tarde para pedir su mano ante la familia

S.L- muy bien, hasta la tarde entonces señor Rodríguez

Ya que el hombre se marchaba del despacho, al menos podía tener un poco de tranquilidad, en esos momentos había conseguido finalmente de la manera menos esperada y planeada que el señor Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez, Barón de la casa de Caamaño se creyese la mentira que había creado ella

El- ¡mamá! ¿Qué te dijo el Barón?

S.L- hija debes prepararte, el señor Rodríguez vendrá por la tarde pero pedir tu mano en matrimonio, organizaremos tu boda para que sea lo más pronto posible y luego tendrás que partir inmediatamente a España

El- ¡¿cómo?! ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

S.L- después de haber sido encontrado de una manera tan comprometedora en tu alcoba el día de hoy, lo menos que puedo hacer es eso, pero también debemos de ser prudentes ya que no hay que dar pie a malas habladurías en la sociedad por un matrimonio tan precipitado

El- ¡madre no me puedo creer que hayas engañado a ese hombre diciéndole que se acostó conmigo cuando sabes que no fue así! estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie ¡¿cómo sería capaz de poder hacer algo semejante?!

S.L- Elisa no me cuestiones, todo esto lo hago por tu bien, para poder salvar tu virtud y puedas tener un matrimonio digno muy a pesar de lo que te haya hecho Marc Fitsher

El- ¡pero te estás equivocando completamente! ¡No creo que mi padre acceda a semejante locura! ¡Estás arruinando la vida a ese hombre y la mía!... ¿Tan poco me quieres que aún no me perdonas qué tu amante te haya traicionado? Pero si soy yo la que ha salido ultrajada, ¿por qué me lastimas de esta manera?

Estaba confundida, dolida, no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar o qué decir... había intuido por un lado la intención de su madre cuando se le ocurrió meter a ese hombre en su alcoba, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, así que salió corriendo de ese lugar con las lágrimas bañando su rostro... era todo tan rápido como estaba pasando las cosas, sintiéndose envuelta en un tornado que le estaba destrozando su vida

S.L- lo siento Elisa... ¡pero hasta que seas madre no lo entenderás!

Fue lo único que le dijo a su hija, pero esta no se había enterado ya que salió sin permitirle decir nada, ahora, se encontraba ante el problema de ver cómo se lo decía a su marido para que accediese en dar la mano de su hija en matrimonio

.

.

.

El día anterior había decidido de que ya no pasaría más tiempo holgazaneando, debía retomar las riendas de su vida y hacer lo que tanto le agradaba y por lo que se había esforzado en conseguir su título, volvería a trabajar de enfermera; se independizaría de la familia Andrew, definitivamente aunque quiera, para ella vivir entre tantas atenciones de seda y terciopelo cree que no es algo a lo que esté destinada, quiere mucho a Archie, Albert y a la abuela Elroy, pero se siente fuera de lugar; volvería hacer las cosas a su manera, no permitiría seguir siendo consentida de esa forma ¡porque le estaba volviendo loca! sentía que el fantasma de él podía aparecer en cualquier lado y no quería encontrarlo; así que solo fue a la mansión durmió un par de horas, se ducho y cambio sus ropas para volver al hospital Santa Joana con la intención de convencer al doctor Smith que le permitiese volver a trabajar y así podría ayudar a Neil a recuperarse.

Después de la vista con el doctor se sintió dichosa pues había logrado convencerlo de que se encontraba en buenas condiciones para poder trabajar, ya no era necesario estar observando y recibiendo las clases, ¡podía ser útil! había ido a cambiarse al vestidor de enfermeras y ahora con su uniforme blanco podía retomar sus labores; así que pidió a la jefa de enfermeras si le permitía estar al cuidado del joven Legan en la habitación 12, lo cual accedieron sin ningún problema.

Ca- ¡buenas tardes!

Ne- ¡Candy!... no sabía que ya estabas trabajando de enfermera

Se sorprendió al ver entrar al hermoso ángel rubio con su uniforme blanco

Ca- je je pues ya ves y voy a ser tu enfermera, te ayudaré Neil a que puedas sanarte de tu herida, dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ne- bien gracias, solo me duele un poco

Ca- es necesario que te tomes la medicina para evitar que el dolor sea insoportable

Hablaba mientras le ofrecía la dosis correspondiente a la hora

Ca- por cierto ¡¿dónde está tu padre?!

Ne- ha salido un momento para hablar con el abogado

Ca- ¿está todo bien?

Ne- sí, supongo que será para ver como procederá el abogado contra mi agresor

Ca- aahhh... ¿Neil?

Ne- dime Candy

Ca- puedo saber ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando te trajeron estabas muy débil y habías perdido mucha sangre, al doctor le costó un poco poder extraer la bala

Ne- ehhh

No estaba preparado para esa pregunta, se recrimina el no haber previsto el movimiento de la enfermera, teniendo en cuenta su historial de curiosidad

Ne- hehe veras Candy...

S.L- ¡buenas tardes!

Se escuchó decir la voz de la mujer que estaba parada en el umbral con la mano sujetando el pomo, su semblante era serio y una mirada despectiva dirigida explícitamente para la rubia de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la habitación

S.L- me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra mi hijo

Ca- ¡señora Legan!

Se sorprendió ante su aparición repentina

Ca- sí... si claro vera Neil

S.L- ¡señor Neil para tí!

Ne- ¡Sara!

Interrumpió él molesto

Ca- Candy puede llamarme como quiera

S.L- ¡Neil! ¿Cómo... por... qué me hablas así?

Se sorprendió ante la brusquedad de sus palabras

Ne- ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

En su mirada brillaba el rencor

Ca- por favor no discutan, eso no le viene bien al paciente, no se preocupe iré a buscar al doctor para que pueda explicarle

Diciendo esto la rubia se alejó dejándolos a ellos a solas para que hablasen con más tranquilidad

Ne- no me gusta la forma como tratas a Candy y te pido de favor que no lo vuelvas a hacer

S.L- pero hijo, yo solo viene para saber ¿cómo estabas?, me he preocupado mucho por ti, no he podido descansar

Ne- ¡estoy bien! ya me has visto, ahora te puedes marchar

S.L- ¡por favor no me trates así!

Pidió con mirada suplicante

S.L- además tengo algo muy importante que decirte, se trata de tu hermana

Ne- ¿qué le pasa a Elisa?

S.L- quería pedirte ayuda para que hablases con tu padre, porque el Señor Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez ha hablado conmigo para pedirme la mano en matrimonio de ella; sé que a quién le corresponde tratar sobre estos temas es a tu padre pero se me acercó por la confianza que tiene conmigo

Ne- será porque no te conoce lo suficiente...

Comentó en voz baja

S.L- ya que él tiene que regresar a su país pronto y quisiera poder hacerlo junto a Elisa

Ne- ¡¿pero qué dices?!

S.L- sí, sé que esto toma por sorpresa a todos, pero me parece que es una buena oportunidad para tu hermana de poder formar su hogar con un hombre respetable

Ne- y solo por eso ¿crees que es mejor que se marche? Sola, a un país donde no conoce nada ni a nadie, ¿sólo por formar un hogar? ¡Estas fatal!

S.L- ¡no lo digo solo por eso! tu hermana también siente algo por él y sería muy lamentable prohibirle vivir su romance con el hombre de su vida

Ne- ¿que lo ama? ¿Hombre de su vida? Madre tú deliras ¿no? No puede ser que Elisa este enamorada de ese hombre si le lleva por 15 años por lo menos

S.L- el amor no mira la edad

Ne- y no considera los sentimientos de los demás

Soltó con intención de lastimar

S.L- hijo no te lo pido por mí, lo digo por tu hermana...

El joven sopesó la información por uno minutos en silencio

Ne- me gustaría poder hablar con ella

S.L - Elisa no sabe que te encuentras aquí, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasó anoche

La mirada de desprecio que le dedicó su hijo en ese instante la destrozó

S.L- no quiero empañar su felicidad con historias del pasado que le puede causar mucho daño, además de nada serviría causarle dolor

Ne- está bien, hablaré con mi padre y le diré

S.L- muchas gracias hijo

Respiro aliviada por fin.

Ne- no tienes que agradecerme nada, esto lo hago por Elisa que es mi hermana y quiero su felicidad

No se quedó mucho más tiempo con su hijo pues sentía el desprecio de él para con ella y eso le dolía mucho, además se fue a preparar todo para el momento de la pedida de la mano y avisar a la tía abuela Elroy para que diera su consentimiento y evitará malos entendidos con la familia y la sociedad.

.

.

.

.

Desde donde se encontraba en el jardín del hospital, observaba como algunas enfermeras acompañaban a los pacientes y otros que podían desplazarse sin ayuda y vigilancia, tomaban un poco de sol a esa hora de la tarde cuando escucho una voz a su espalda que la asusto

MJ- ¡TOOORRPEEE! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ca- ¡Mary Jane! Que susto me ha dado

MJ- ¡hola Candy! Así que finalmente ya regresaste al trabajo, veo que aún sigues con pajaritos en la cabeza y despistándote

Ca- ¡Mery Jane!...

MJ- tranquila pequeña torpe. Me alegra que estés mejor

Ca- Muchas gracias Mery Jane

MJ- han convocado una reunión a todas las enfermeras ¿por qué no estás ahí?

Ca- ¿en serio? No lo sabía, gracias por decírmelo

Se retiraba a toda prisa para poder asistir

MJ- torpe ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que un hospital no se corre?!

Ca- siii

Decía a la vez que frenaba su impulso y se rascaba la cabeza sacando la lengua con una sonrisa risueña

MJ- yo también voy a esa reunión no hace falta que corras

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba todo el equipo de enfermeras junto al doctor Smith el director de Lenard y Mary Jane para darles instrucciones

Dr.L- buenas tardes, gracias por estar aquí, como sabrán nuevamente se enviara otra comisión a Europa para poder asistir a los soldados heridos en la guerra

La sorpresa y los nervios se hicieron presentes en todos, para Candy fue como vivir un "deja vu"

Dr.L- en esta comitiva irán acompañados con el doctor Smith y otros más que se unirán a ustedes en el puerto de Nueva York, solo falta elegir la enfermera que irá voluntariamente

Un pequeño murmullo se hizo presente en la sala, realmente no estaban muy convencidas de querer ir a ese lugar por miedo a las atrocidades de las cuales había escuchado de los labios de quienes habían regresado heridos de ahí; Candy también recordó la primera reunión que asistió en la cual Flammy se ofreció como voluntaria, se dijo nuevamente que si ella se hubiese ofrecido a ir no hubiese tenido que vivir la separación tan dolorosa junto a Terry y todas las cosas que había vivido hasta hoy

Ca- ¡yo iré!

Dijo finalmente

Dr.L muy bien, los demás pueden marcharse

Dr.S señorita Andrew, admiro su valentía

Ca- gracias Dr. Smith

MJ- Candy, sé que estás muy preparada para poder cumplir tu misión, de verdad deseo que vaya todo bien y puedas realizar a la perfección tu trabajo de enfermera

Fueron las palabras alentadoras de la directora del Colegio de Enfermería

Dr.L- señorita Andrew, me sorprende su valentía pero he de admitir que es usted una mujer luchadora, el equipo médico estará constituido por los miembros que envíen 3 hospitales más, trabajarán bajo las directrices de la Cruz Roja, la cual ha estado atendiendo a los heridos desde un inicio de la Guerra

MJ- el barco zarpará dentro de 2 días, así que debes despedirte de tu familia y partir hacia Nueva York

Dr.L- en esta carpeta están vuestras credenciales y toda la información que necesitan saber, al llegar al puerto recibiréis más información de parte del capitán Torres, quién está a cargo de llevar el equipo médico junto con medicamentos

Dr.S- no te preocupes Candy cualquier cosa estaré ahí para ayudarte o explicarte

Ca- muchas gracias Doctor Smith

Dr.L- el tren que los llevará a Nueva York partirá por la tarde

Ca- si...

Sentía como todo pasaba tan rápidamente ante sus ojos, incluso llegó a sentirse confundida o como parte de un sueño, parecía todo tan borroso y abrumador se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de tener que comentar todo a la familia y más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Albert no se encontraba en la ciudad 

.

.

.

.

En la mansión a Andrew, Archie se encontraba junto a George encerrados en la biblioteca, el joven ponía al tanto de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con respecto al arresto de Marc Fitsher y que el joven Legan se encontraba ingresado en el hospital, para el hombre todos los hechos que le narraba parecían de película, le preocupaba la situación pues sin la presencia de Albert eran ellos los que debían tomar las medidas necesarias tanto para los negocios como los problemas legales

Ar- y pues, me dijo que regresaría en cuanto le fuese posible

Ge- no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta de que le preocupa mucho la seguridad de la señorita Candy, ahora se sentirá culpable por que el joven Neil haya salido herido

Ar- Tienes razón George, la verdad me sorprende cómo se han ido desarrollando todas las cosas

Mayordomo- disculpen que los interrumpan

Decía un hombre asomándose por la puerta

Mayordomo- pero el señor Grandchester desea hablar con usted señor Corwell

Ar- muchas gracias, hazlo pasar

Ge- os dejaré hablar a solas, mientras tanto iré a ver cómo sigue el caso contra el señor Fitsher

Ar- gracias George, cualquier novedad házmelo saber

Ge- ¡por supuesto!

Decía este tomando las carpetas y retirándose de lugar para dejarlos solo con el actor, que hacía ingreso en ese instante

Ar- hola Terry

Te- Corwell

Fueron los escuetos saludos entre ellos

Te- quisiera poder hablar con Candy

Pidió sin tantos rodeos

Ar- ella no está

Te- ¿estás seguro?

Ar- si

Dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de que no mentía y que tampoco tenía nada que ver

Ar- cuando regresé de la facultad me dijeron que se había marchado al hospital nuevamente, ¿quieres beber algo? Te veo con mala cara

Te- té, está bien

Ve como se levantaba y sale del despacho para solicitar la bebida, luego ambos se acomodaron en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea para poder conversar más tranquilamente

Te- Archie, necesito que me aclares algo antes que nada

Ar- tú dirás

Te- ¿qué hay exactamente entre Neil y Candy?

Ar- hahaha ¡¿celoso Grandchester?!

Pero tuvo que contener su risa al ver el semblante serio del joven frente de sí

Ar- está bien, verás te explico; tú sabes perfectamente de que Neil y Candy en tiempos atrás no es que se llevasen muy bien que digamos, pero unos días antes de que ella fuese a visitarte a Nueva York se encontró a Neil siendo molestado por unos hombres peligrosos y ella le ayudó a escapar, desde ahí Neil desarrollo cierto interés obsesivo hacia Candy, incluso llegaron a tramar junto a Elisa un matrimonio concertado utilizando a la tía abuela para que la obligase a casarse con él, pero en eso apareció...

Se detuvo por un instante recordando que Terry aún no sabía la verdadera identidad del Tío Abuelo William y temiendo ser indiscreto ante eso recompuso su narración

Te- ¿quien apareció?

Ar- ehh... ella buscó entonces a George para que le permitiese entrevistarse con el tío abuelo, logrando así verlo por primera vez y explicarle lo que le estaba pasando... y como verás, el tío abuelo no consintió que la obligasen a casarse con Neil, por lo que rompió dicho compromiso

Te- aahhhh...

Ar- ¿pero tú cómo sabes eso?

Te- recibí un sobre con el recorte de un periódico que anunciaba el compromiso de la joven heredera de los Andrew, pero no mencionaba con quién... luego que tú me dejaste la nota diciéndome de que ella estaba cuidando de Neil en el hospital, no sé, solo ate cabos

Ar- entiendo... verás aunque no lo creas, mi primo ha dado un cambio radical, pasó por un periodo oscuro, se dio a la bebida, pero desde el día de la presentación de Candy, el tío abuelo lo acogió para ayudarle a superarse, desde entonces ha demostrado realmente que quiere cambiar y ser mejor persona, incluso ha presentado su solicitud para ingresar a la universidad y está trabajando en el banco principal de la familia

Te- ¡¿Neil cambiado?!

Comentó escéptico ante lo que le decía

Ar- yo también tenía esa misma actitud con él, pero realmente ha demostrado que quiere cambiar y además hay que darle el mérito y reconocer que si no fuese por él no hubiésemos encontrado a Candy

Te- ¿él fue quien la encontró?

Ar- sí, realmente mostró una genuina preocupación por ella y al igual que el detective y sus hombres hizo todo lo que pudo para encontrarla ¡y lo logró! por eso le estoy muy agradecido y le he dado una oportunidad, hasta el momento no me ha decepcionado

Te- entiendo

Dio un sorbo a su bebida cuando en eso se abre la puerta del despacho nuevamente haciendo presencia un hombre alto, fornido de cabellos rubios corto y unos ojos azules, tenía el semblante sudado y preocupado

Te- coj coj coj

Ar- ¿Terry, estás bien?

Intentaba asistir al castaño que había empezado a ahogarse cuando se percató que había alguien detrás de él… y era el famoso Tío Abuelo William

Te- ¿qué haces aquí?

Logró esbozar finalmente

Al- Terry... no sabía que estabas aquí

Te- ¡ni yo! Pensé que seguías trabajando en aquel restaurante

Al- bueno... veras

Por lo visto no sabía de su verdadera identidad y pues había llegado el momento de decírselo

Al- Terry, yo soy William Albert Andrew

Te- ¿queeeee?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la noticia, nunca se hubiese imaginado que la persona que había adoptado a su pequeña pecosa era ni más ni menos que ¡Albert! el hombre le ayudó en sus peleas en Londres; que se convirtió en su mejor amigo y lo visitaba en el zoológico Blue River; Y que se había marchado luego a África siguiendo sus sueños para después regresar a América herido y con amnesia

Al- Terry lo siento... creo que debí tener más tacto para darte la noticia

Te- ¡Albert!

Le tocaba en un fuerte abrazo lleno de alegría y sorpresa, desde que ha llegado a Chicago era todo un sube y baja de emociones

Te- ¡me alegra volver a verte! nunca me habría imaginado que tú eres el famoso Tío Abuelo William que tanto mencionaba Candy

Al- ella tuvo la misma reacción

Te- ¡¿y tú por qué no me dijiste nada?!

Reprocho al castaño a su lado

Ar- ehh pensé que habías leído la noticia en los periódicos, yo no tengo la culpa que no supieses nada, y en todo caso a quien le correspondía revelar ese dato era él no a mí

Al- bueno ya está bien no hace falta alterarse, ahora ya lo sabes... pero dime Terry ¿qué haces aquí?

Te- vine porque quiero hablar con Candy, llevo un par de días aquí pero aún no lo he podido hacer

Al- bueno, veo que al fin te has decidido a saludarla ya que la última vez no lo hiciste

Te- y no solo eso Albert, también vengo con la intención de recuperarla

Ar- ¡¿cómo?! ¡Pero si tú estás comprometida con Susana Marlow!

Te- ¡lo estaba! pero ella fue quien rompió el compromiso y ahora está con otra persona

Al- ¿es enserio eso?

Te- claro que sí Albert y estoy decidido en estar con ella. Es la única persona que quiero en mi vida, la amo y todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarla

Ar- ¡vaya, quién lo diría!

.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más intentando ponerse al día y haciendo tiempo para que apareciese la rubia pero, al final llegaron al acuerdo de que sería conveniente que Albert hablase con ella para prepararla para el encuentro. Luego el rubio subió a su habitación para poder darse una ducha y saludar a la tía, mañana buscaría la forma de poder propiciar el encuentro entre Candy y Terry, hablaría con George acerca de negocios y prepararían todo para la vista del juicio, nunca se imaginó de que hubiese tantas complicaciones desde el momento en que decidió tomar las riendas de la familia, eran por esa razones que extrañaba esos días cuando solamente era un simple vagabundo

.

Al- ¡hola Candy!

Saludaba con la intención de sorprender a la rubia quién iba ingresando en esos momentos a la mansión

Ca- ¡Albert!

Salto a su cuello llena de entusiasmo por volver a verlo

Ca- ¡qué alegría volver a verte! ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Al- ¡yo también me alegro de verte! Y dime ¡¿te has estado portado bien señorita?!

Preguntó con malicia

Ca- oh Albert ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?

Se sonrojo ante el interrogatorio

Al- hahaha pero sabes, me gustaría hablar contigo

Ca- claro que sí, dime de qué quieres hablar

Al- acompáñame al despacho

Se acomodaron en la estancia para poder disfrutar la compañía y la charla

Al- ya me he enterado de que has regresado a trabajar al hospital,  
¿cómo te sientes?

Ca- sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero es que ya no aguantaba estar sin hacer nada y estoy mucho mejor de mi pie, ya no necesito de las muletas

Al- ¡lo veo! Y te entiendo, créeme que suponía que era por eso que a veces te veía triste, pero por favor quiero que te cuides

Ca- está bien Albert, pero hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte ujum ujum

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con aire solemne, temía la reacción de su amigo, quien temiendo su declaración lo que hizo fue ponerse en alerta

Al- dime

Ca- Albert, tú sabes de que yo he recibido preparación como enfermera instrumentista de guerra... y el hospital suele mandar un equipo médico para ayudar a los heridos en las líneas de fuego

Al- sí

Intuía por donde iban los tiros

Ca- Albert yo... yo me ofrecí voluntaria

Temerosa había bajado su mirada a sus manos que reposaban en su regazo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos

Al- dime una cosa Candy, ¿has decidido irte para olvidar a Terry? ¿O para poder tener un cambio?

Ca- Albert ¿por qué?

A veces le daba la impresión de que Albert era un brujo, siempre aparecía en el momento que más lo necesitaba, sabía consolarla, aconsejarla etctc

Al- claro que sé que tú has recibido preparación y también qué Terry te preocupa, aún sientes algo por él y puedo apostar a qué lo haces por otra razón, pero tus pacientes pacientes no merecen una enfermera que huye de algo

Ca- Albert

La mirada se le inundó de lágrimas, sentía que estaba haciendo reprendida por su comportamiento, puede que en parte tenga razón tras los hechos que habían pasado estos días atrás

Ca- puede que sí tenga un poco de miedo, pero hace mucho tiempo decidí que seguiría el camino que elegí, al igual que tú y... él

No se atreve a pronunciar su nombre

Ca- y puede que en un momento se me haya olvidado cuál era ese camino, pero ahora estoy decidida a seguirlo

Al- ¿lo harás sin darte una oportunidad?

Ca- mi momento ya pasó y no quiero seguir lamiéndome las heridas, puede que quizás necesite un cambio... pero lo he decido hacer por ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, la guerra es un acto muy atroz que arrasa con muchas vidas y destruye otras tantas

Al- quisiera decirte que no Candy, prohibirte que marches a Europa, pero también entiendo tu papel como enfermera, no te niego que tengo miedo porque quiero tu bien, pero tú has decidido cómo seguir tu camino y aún si quieres cambiarlo puedes hacerlo, no estás obligada

Ca- no pienso cambiar de idea

Al- ¿cuánto partirías?

Ca- mañana por la tarde sale el tren hacia Nueva York para encontrarnos con los demás miembros del equipo médico y de ahí saldríamos para Europa

Al- ¡¿tan pronto?!

Todo le era tan abrumador y se sentía impotente

Ca- sí

Estaba apenada

Al- Candy ¿realmente estás decidida no?

Ca- sí

Al- pequeña

La abrazo tiernamente, la sensación que sentía cada vez que tenía el sueño se ve instalado en él, quería retenerla, evitar que tomase ese camino pero no podía imponerse en la vida de ella cuando siempre le había permitido ser libre

Al- no quiero que te pase nada, quiero protegerte siempre... pero esto es algo que no te puede impedir, si crees que debes hacerlo ¡te apoyo! pero si en algún momento quieres volver no dudes en decírmelo y yo te traeré a casa

Ca- gracias Albert

Se aferró más al abrazo que le prodigaba su amigo, compañero y confidente, siente que le volvían las fuerzas, reafirmando su idea de que era lo correcto; finalmente iría a la guerra


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

Te- ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?!

Terry tenía a Archie cogido de la solapa de su camisa, su mirada destellaba rabia, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir acerca de su pequeña pecosa

Ar- ¡suéltame Terry! Te estoy haciendo un favor, lo que te digo es verdad

Te- ¡¿y dime qué clase de favor es ese cuando vienes a decirme que Candy se va a Europa a la guerra?!

Ar- vine a decírtelo, ¡¿te parece poco?!

Te- ¡¿pero cómo le permiten marcharse a la guerra?! ¿Están locos? ¡Es una mujer!

Ar- pienso igual que tú, no estoy de acuerdo que ella marche a ese lugar, pero Albert ha dado su consentimiento

Te- ¡ese golpe en la cabeza lo ha dejado más tonto de lo que imaginaba! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre consentir que Candy vaya a la guerra!? ¿¡En qué cabeza le cabe, estamos locos o qué!?

Estaba furioso y desesperado ¿por qué todo se complicaba tanto cuando se trataba de su pequeña Tarzán pecoso?

Ar- ¡oye, no te pases! Que para él tampoco le es fácil

Te- aaaahhhhhssss entonces ¡¿por qué le permite irse?! ¡Explícame Archie porque no lo entiendo!

Ar- ¡porque ella es enfermera! ¡Ha estudiado y se ha preparado para eso! no podemos impedir que cumpla con su misión

La pena era evidente en su mirada

Te- ¡eso lo puedes hacer perfectamente aquí sin necesidad tener que ir hasta allá!

Ar- ¡yo también pensaba lo mismo que tú! Es que no me crees ¿o qué? pero también pienso en aquellos que ya están allí ¡y están sufriendo, como cuando Stear!... Me imagino cuando fue herido y sufrió lo impensable porque de seguro no haya recibido la atención necesaria por falta de personal... ¡no quiero que otra familia sufra la pérdida de un ser querido cómo lo hemos vivido nosotros! hacen falta manos para atender a los heridos

Te- Stear...

Susurro, entonces recordó al joven inventor, ve como su hermano se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían asomado con los recuerdos y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, entonces entendía la razón por la cual a pesar de no gustar la idea habían permitido a que ella partiese

Ar- aún estás a tiempo de verla y expresarle tus sentimientos, pero no creo que eso la haga cambiar de idea

El actor no dijo más y salió rumbo a la estación de trenes, no se le ocurrió preguntar datos acerca de la hora, o del número de andén o en cualquier cosa que le dijese dónde puede encontrarla, solo se había precipitado en su búsqueda; cuando llegó al lugar empezó a buscarla gritando su nombre

Al- Terry ¡¿por qué has tardado tanto?!

Te - Albert ¿en dónde está ella?

La buscaba desesperado con la mirada

Al- ella ya se marchó pues deben pasar por otra ciudad para encontrarse con el equipo médico antes de llegar a Nueva York y tomar el barco que los llevará a Europa

Te- ¡¿cómo?!

Al- ¡vamos! podemos tomar el siguiente tren a Nueva York y encontrarnos con ella en el puerto, al menos ahí tendrás una oportunidad para encontrarle

.

.

Todo se volvía un torbellino de emociones, no entendía por qué nunca llegaba a tiempo para encontrarse con ella; sin pensarlo dos veces subió con el rubio al tren, ahora era presa de la angustia y desesperación, temía porque le fuese a pasar algo, no quería perderla, ¡aún no! cuando Candy no sabe que él era libre y que quería estar con ella.

.

.

Cuando el tren se pone en marcha Archie se acercaba al lado del señor George Johnson, quién había presenciado toda la escena sin decir una palabra, le conmovía el estado de turbación en el cual se encontraba el actor y como el rubio había buscado la forma de propiciar el encuentro después que habían recibido un mensaje de parte del hospital informando que partían antes de lo previsto y para notificar el nuevo recorrido

Ar- ¿ya salieron?

Ge- si

Ar- ojalá y puedan encontrarse

Ge- si

Ar- ¿George?

Ge- si

Ar- tienes un mono en la cara

Ge- si

Ar- hahaha

Fue entonces que con las risas el moreno volvió en sí, no se había enterado de que lo que le había dicho le causara tanta gracia, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había respondido de modo automático, pero para él había algo en su corazón que le punzaba de manera diferente

Ar- ¡vamos George! Que seguro saldrá todo bien

Ge- hehe ¡sí, tienes razón!

Y salieron de la estación los dos hombres rumbo a la mansión para luego ir cada uno a sus respectivos compromisos, luego por la tarde Archie debía asistir a un evento familiar, ya que había llegado una invitación de parte de Sara Legan para hacerse presentes en una cena importante.

.

.

.

.

Sr.L- Neil, si tú quieres regresar a la mansión me parece estupendo pero yo no pienso volver con esa mujer, he hablado con el abogado para empezar los trámites del divorcio, no pienso seguir con esta farsa

Ne- papá yo estoy contigo en esto, tampoco estoy de acuerdo en lo que ha hecho mi madre pero hay algo que debes saber

Sr.L- dime

Ne- ella vino a verme... Me dijo que no le ha dicho nada a Elisa para no causarle dolor o tristeza en este momento de felicidad para ella

Sr.L- ¿felicidad? ¿De qué hablas?

Ne- pues si Sara quería que fueras ayer a la mansión es porque el señor Juan de la Cruz quería pedirte la mano en matrimonio de Elisa

Sr.L- ¿ese hombre quiere comprometerse con mi hija? ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?!

Ne- al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo, él quiere casarse antes de regresar a su país de origen

Espero a ver alguna reacción por parte de su padre, realmente era una noticia inesperada

Sr.L- si realmente Elisa quiere casarse con él no me opondré, pero no pienso volver a pisar esa casa

Ne- ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo entonces? Sería muy sospechoso que tú no estés en la fiesta de compromiso ni en la boda

Sr.L- está bien, solo lo haré esas dos ocasiones especiales, yo no tengo ninguna más razón para estar cerca de esa mujer

Ne- esta noche nos esperan para poder hacer la ceremonia de pedida de mano, si gustas no hace falta que hables con mi madre ya me encargo yo de todo y te aviso en los momentos que tengas que hacer acto de presencia

Sr.L- gracias Neil, ahora vamos

Empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, finalmente le habían dado el alta a su hijo y habían decidido empezar una nueva vida a parte.

.

.

Después de las revelaciones acerca de la infidelidad de su mujer, no pensaba seguir manteniendo las apariencias, así que se instalarían en uno de los apartamentos de la familia en el centro de Chicago; no era tan grande como su antigua residencia pero suficientemente espacioso para ellos dos, el lugar tiene 4 habitaciones y un amplio salón en el cual se puede ver el comedor una cocina completa y tres lavabos, la decoración es muy sencillas sin tanta opulencia, el día anterior había mandado a traer sus cosas con el nuevo personal de servicio que estarían dispuestos para ellos, era una pareja mayor, los esposos Roxan y Ross Gowther

.

.

.

. 

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Legan, la señora de la casa disponía todo para recibir a los Andrew y los esposos Rodríguez, para formalizar la pedida de mano, había hablado con la tía abuela para "supuestamente" pedirle ayuda y consejo en esa encrucijada, pues le daba tanta pena tener que pensar en alejarse de su hija, si esta se casaba con el Barón de la casa de Caamaño y lo mal que se sentiría si se enteraba que la clase alta se pensara que por ser una ceremonia precipitada era porque se encontraba en una situación comprometedora -bueno es verdad pero sobre todo hay que mantener las apariencias y eso a ella se le daba muy bien- más que nunca necesitaba del apoyo de la familia.

S.L- ¡bienvenidos a casa querida Alis!

AR- Sara, gracias por la invitación

Sr.R- Sara, buenas gracias por recibirnos

S.L- querido Michael, te ves muy bien

JCR- buenas noches

Era el saludo tan escueto como los anteriores desde que habían acordado las nupcias entre Elisa y él, se sentía devastado y muerto de vergüenza, desde que hubiese sido pillado en esa situación tan comprometedora no había vuelto a ver a la joven, ni la noche anterior que había llegado él solo, para presentar sus respetos al padre que se encontraba de viaje, por tal razón habían acordado realizar la cena al siguiente día para hacer todo oficial.

S.L- buenas noches Juan

AR- ¿y sólo estás tú en casa? ¿Dónde están los demás?

S.L- Elisa bajara de un momento a otro, mi esposo vendrá junto a Neil no tienes que preocuparte, mientras tanto podemos pasar al salón, ¿desean tomar algo?

JCR- ¡nada, gracias!

Juan se negó categóricamente, aún tenía en sus venas el alcohol de la última noche según él, por lo cual no se atrevía a dar un trago más lo que queda de la semana, del mes y de seguro ¡hasta del año!

El- buenas noches

Hacía acto de presencia la matrona de la casa Andrew acompañada de su querido sobrino

S.L- ¡tía abuela, Bienvenida! Archie buenas noches

Los recibía afablemente

S.L- permítanme presentarles a Alis y Michael Rodríguez y su primo el señor Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez, ellos son Emilia Elroy Andrew matrona de la familia y Archivald Corwell Andrew primo de nosotros

El- sólo hasta que William encuentre esposa

Añadió al comentario con el que había sido presentada

Ar- es un placer conocerlos

Saludaba a los presentes, en ausencia de Albert y Candy debía acompañarla en momentos de suma importancia, le había dicho la tía, pero aun así no tenía tanto interés en estar en ese lugar

Ne- ¡buenas noches!

Finalmente aparecía el resto de la familia Legan, haciendo que Sara diera un suspiro de alivio al ver a los tres aparecer en el salón, temía que su marido le fuese a hacer nuevamente el desplante y peor aún en frente de todos; en medio de los dos caballeros aparecía una hermosa pelirroja

.

.

Antes de ingresar al salón se había encontrado con su padre y hermano, los abrazo fuertemente a ambos pues necesitaba drenar de alguna forma los nervios que la desbordaban, su padre había sido muy tierno con ella y le había dicho que le deseaba la mayor de las felicidades, haciéndole crecer un nudo en su garganta, su hermano intentó animarla gastándole una broma pero Doris se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal que era imposible que se viera mal, solo tenía el corazón destrozado, pero eso no se ve ni siquiera en una radiografía, su atuendo lo había escogido su madre, era un vestido blanco con aplicaciones de flores azules en el talle hasta empezar la falda, tiene un escote en forma de corazón cubriendo sus hombros con un chal de seda blanco

.

.

Sr.L- buenas noches gracias por acompañarnos en esta ocasión

Saludo a todos los presentes dándole a entender al Barón que era el momento de hacer las respectivas peticiones

JCR- señores, quisiera aprovechar que estamos reunidos hoy, y un agradecimiento especial a los señores Legan por recibirnos en su casa, junto a su familia más cercana y la mía, quisiera decirles...

Estaba tan nervioso, necesitaba recordar las palabras que una vez dijo cuándo pidió la mano de su querida Montse

JCR- ujum ujum Señor Legan me gustaría pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija Elisa en matrimonio, puedo asegurarle que la amaré y respetaré todos los días de mi vida, le ofrezco mi corazón y mi vida para que disponga como según crea, pues estoy prendado de ella desde el primer día que la conocí, puedo ofrecerle un venturoso futuro juntos en el cual podamos formar un hogar y poder tener hijos que lleven el apellido de la casa de Caamaño

Sr.L- señor Rodríguez creo en la honestidad de sus palabras y sus buenas intenciones para con mi hija, debe de saber que es mi mayor tesoro y esto es algo que no me lo esperaba, pero si ella desea aceptar su propuesta, no pondré objeción alguna por mi parte

JCR- querida Elisa

Decía a la vez que posaba una rodilla sobre el suelo y saca de la bolsa de su saco una caja de terciopelo roja donde se encuentra un anillo en oro blanco con un diamante solitario en talla brillante

JCR- ¿aceptas en casarte conmigo?

Observaba los iris marrones que se habían cristalizado, quizás por lo emotivo de sus palabras y actos

Eli- s... i...

Contestó de manera arrastrada y suave, quería gritar que "No" pero estaba segura que su madre no la dejaría en paz nunca en su vida, no tenía valor para destrozarle la existencia al hombre frente de sí; los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos al igual que la joven estaban sorprendidos, Archí no se imaginaba que presenciaría algo por el estilo, la abuela Elroy le recordó cuando hicieron lo mismo con ella cuando fue joven, los esposos Rodríguez habían dado por perdida la idea de emparentar con los Legan pues se habían enterado que su primo ya estaba prometido en matrimonio en España

S.L- ¡quiero ofrecer un brindis por los novios! que tengan un futuro brillante y lleno de dicha, ¡Salud!

Le secundaron todos, luego pasaron a disfrutar de los platillos preparados para la ocasión 

.

.

.

.

En la residencia de los Marlow, Susana se había encerrado en su habitación desde que había regresado de Chicago, no recibiría las visitas de George si este se presentase, estaba dolida y confundida, su madre por más que intentó animarla no lo logró, le preocupaba su estado depresivo e intuía que algo había pasado y que no se lo dirían tan fácilmente, así que debía moverse.

Sra.M- buenas noches señor Butler

Ge- señora Marlow, que sorpresa ¿qué hace aquí?

Sra.M- vengo porque me preocupa mi hija y desde que han regresado he visto que ha cambiado mucho

Ge- ¿a qué se refiere?

Sra.M- por favor señor Butler, soy su madre y la conozco bien, esto sin mencionar que se ha encerrado en su habitación y no quiere salir, ni comer... ¿recuerda lo que le dije cuando partieron?

Ge- ehh... sí

Bajo la mirada al suelo, se sentía apenado

Ge- pero no sé si debería ser yo quien se lo diga, ya una vez me precipite en hacerlo y lo estropee todo

Sra.M- pues será necesario que me lo diga, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, no quiero ver como mi hija vuelve a deprimirse e intente suicidarse

Ante esas palabras logró hacer reaccionar al caballero frente de sí

Ge- debo entregar estos resultados, si gusta esperarme en la cafetería que está al frente del hospital, puede que le cuente lo que pasó

Sra.M- está bien, le espero ahí

Ambos hicieron lo que habían dicho, George fue a la oficina del médico de ortopedia con las últimas imágenes que necesitaba para hacer la cirugía, desde que había regresado se había enfrascado en su trabajo a tiempo completo y más, solo para mantener la mente ocupada y evitar las ganas de presentarse en la casa de la rubia, pues en el viaje le había hecho entender que estaba molesta y que no deseaba hablar con él; se cambió de ropa y fue al encuentro con la dama, la encontró en una mesa al fondo del salón

Ge- hola, ya estoy aquí, perdone si le hice esperar mucho

Sra.M- no se preocupe por eso

Deposita la taza de café sobre la mesa

Sra.M- señor Butler si vine a buscarlo expresamente en su trabajo es porque me preocupo por Susana, creía que el viaje le haría bien, pues lo hizo con la intención de arreglar las cosas con esa señorita de Chicago

Ge- si lo sé, por eso accedí a acompañarla... pero verá, la joven en cuestión no quiso recibirla

Sra.M- ¿entonces? no creo que solo sea por eso que se haya puesto así

Ge- creo que en eso tengo algo de culpa

Sra.M- ¿cómo así?

Ge- pues cuando llegamos le escribimos una nota haciéndole saber que nos encontrábamos en la ciudad y que su hija deseaba verla pero nunca recibimos respuesta, así que decidimos presentarnos en su lugar de residencia pero nos dijeron que se encontraba indispuesta y que no podía recibirnos, para Susana todo esto le entristecía

Sra.M- claro... me lo imagino, mi hija es muy sensible y emocional

Ge- por esa razón, con la intención de animarla y hacerle un favor decidí presentarme solo ante la señorita Andrew, pero el encuentro no terminó muy bien, a decir verdad casi no me dejó hablar y resaltando el hecho que ella estaba cumpliendo su palabra y que no tenía nada que hablar con su hija; cuando se lo conté a Susy estalló como una fiera y se molestó tanto que no quiso verme

Sra.M- entiendo

Analizaba los hechos, sabía muy bien cómo es su hija de cabezona y caprichosa, pero si es como dice el hombre, indiferentemente si hubiese estado solo o con ella de igual manera no habría accedido en verla

Ge- lo siento... me deje llevar por mis propias emociones y no pensé mucho cuando me dijo que deseaba volver a Nueva York solo busque el tren próximo sin tener en cuenta sus comodidades y puede que ese viaje tan incómodo también sumase más en su disgusto

Sra.M- por favor señor Butler, creo que ya es hora que se dé cuenta cuán caprichosa es mi hija, los inconvenientes del tren no son culpa suya, y si se lo llegase a reprochar en alguna ocasión créame que me pondré de su lado

Ge- créame cuando le digo que no lo hice con maldad ni intención de perjudicarla, yo solo quería verla feliz y ella me decía que era importante poder hablar con esa señorita... y ahora no sé qué hacer con ella, si aún sigue molesta o ya no quiere volver a saber nada de mí

Sra.M- usted realmente la ama y se lo agradezco, pero creo que ya es hora de dejar de consentirla tanto, ya no es una niña y debe de dejar esos caprichos y berrinches, ya una vez accedí porque estaba según ella enamorada del señor Grandchester pero esto no puede seguir así

Ge- ¿qué piensa hacer?

Sra.M- ¡simplemente mi papel de madre! la quiero mucho pero es hora de hacer ciertos cambios, cuando lo vea pertinente, me gustaría que nos visitase

Ge- como usted mejor lo vea

Se encogió de hombros tal vez a ella le iría mejor si no se entrometía en nada, finalmente había decidido darle todo el espacio del mundo que su amada necesitase

Sra.M- muy bien, en su momento le enviaré una invitación, muchas gracias por su tiempo

Ge- gracias a usted

Decía poniéndose de pie para despedir a la dama

.

.

.

.

En dos trenes con distancia diferentes un mismo pensamiento y corazón latía en esos momentos

_ Ca- Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez en el barco y estaba triste, pero en cuanto me vio fue capaz de mofarse de mis pecas y mi nariz, ohh y qué decir de la vez que se peleó con Neil y sus amigos cuando quisieron hacerme daño, ¡tan engreído! quería llevarme a un lugar para que le besara... como le gustaba hacerme rabiar, como cuando nos encontrábamos en el zoo de Londres, es tan ingenioso con los sobrenombres, siempre me pareció muy misterioso en su forma de hablar y mirarme..._

.

.

Te- Mi Julieta pecosa, siempre tan alegre y animosa a pesar de que ha sufrido tanto, se veía hermosa con su disfraz en el festival de mayo, aunque se enfadaba conmigo, cosa que me encantaba hacer por ver su carita, siempre terminaba viéndola de reojo, lograba cautivar mi atención... me encanta su olor a rosas, ¡Candy como quisiera poder llevarte de picnic! volver a bailar contigo y estrecharte entre mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir...

.

.

_ Ca- Me vendó mi brazo cuando me lastime en la cabalgata, siendo tan tierno cuando anteriormente había sido muy cruel, los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro y podía ver cuán buen mozo es cuando sonríe... que ganas de incordiar a la madre superiora solo por placer... me hubiese gustado haber hecho muchas más cosas contigo Terry_

.

.

Continuara…


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Hola, déjame decirte que si te has saltado del capítul para ver cómo termina la historia (o sea Candy y Terry juntos) déjame aconsejarte que leas los demás cap. NTN consta de tres partes, NTN2 y Más Allá de un Nombre; está termina, pero la estoy corrigiendo antes de subirla por aquí. Así que no te precipites y disfruta, ya sé que la primera parte es puro drama, pero te prometo que al final vas a terminar hasta con azúcar en la sangre. **_

_**Att: Cherry**_

_**Capítulo 26 y…**_

En mi ventana veo brillar las estrellas muy cerca de mí, cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir. Quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud... cada noche para mí mil estrellas tiene luz

Me pregunto ¿de dónde vendrá el mañana? porque hay una probabilidad de que pasen cosas maravillosas... más allá del viento y el sol resplandeciente, sueño con un mañana en que esa persona pueda ser feliz.

La oscuridad estaba cediendo ante la presencia de los primero rayos del sol, llevaba viajando desde el día anterior y en la noche no había podido pegar ojo, pero finalmente después de tantas cavilaciones había decidido cambiar de actitud; no podía seguir con esos pensamientos lúgubres y desesperados, debía aceptar de una buena vez la suerte que le deparaba, y abrazar el camino que había decidido al alejarse de Terry.

.

. 

Sentada sobre el alféizar de su ventana observa los tejados de la casas aledañas, es una madrugada muy fresca así que se remueve sobre el chal para producir más calor, es presa de la melancolía atormentada por los recuerdos de esos días que estuvieron juntos y era prodigada de su amor y deseo

Su- te extraño... te extraño mucho George...

.

.

Aún no se atrevía a levantarse de la cama se sentía abrumada por todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, las palabras habían sido muy conmovedoras y se sentía in merecedoras, amarrarse a un hombre sin siquiera amarlo le parecía cruel, como también embaucar a un pobre infeliz para que renuncie a su verdadero amor por una vida de infelicidad. Frente de sí sobre la almohada reposaba su mano izquierda, los destellos del diamante llamaron su atención

El- ¡quiero huir! ¡Desaparecer! ¡Ser libre! no quiero vivir el resto de mis días con un hombre que no amo

Y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos nuevamente

.

. 

Sus cabellos oscuros revoloteaban sobre las almohadas, se sentía alegre y juguetona como hace mucho no le pasaba, no era la esperanza lo que renacía en ella, más bien como una venda que cae de sus ojos permitiéndole ver los días con una nueva perspectiva, aprendiendo a conocerse y amarse a sí misma, su nueva amiga no es que fuese muy sutil a la hora de hablar pero sus palabras eran tan duras y ciertas que era imposible seguir negando lo evidente

An- ¡hoy será un día maravilloso! me siento con tal ánimo que sería capaz de cocinar una tarta... ¡¿y por qué no?! Sería una buena sorpresa

Dejó de retozar como una croqueta sobre la cama para cambiarse e ir a la cocina y preparar un delicioso bizcocho

.

Así comenzaba el jueves 15 abril de 1915 para las damas, nuevos caminos se abren ante ellas arrastrando consigo los corazones de los caballeros que han sido cautivados por sus bellezas o artimañas. 

.

.

.

.

Parada sobre la popa del barco, Candy se apoyada sobre el barandal y ve los edificios disminuir de tamaña al empezar a alejarse del muelle, suelta un suspiro profundo con la intención de dejar sus miedos dolores y cargas en América, no era conveniente que al nuevo lugar donde se dirige todos esos pensamientos la distraigan, sus pacientes no lo merecen...

Dr.S- Candy ¿estás bien?

Ca- ¡doctor Smith! si, no se preocupe, solo me despedía de la ciudad

Dr.S- ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar la merienda? el café de la estación no era muy bueno y me ha entrado un gran apetito

Ca- está bien doctor, gracias

Dr.S- bueno allá donde vamos las cosas no serán fáciles y los amigos valen más que el oro, así que por favor llámame Henry

Ca- gracias doctor hehe digo Henry

Se corrigió ante la mirada del colega

¡C. A. N. D. Y. Y. Y!

La rubia se giró al creer haber escuchado que él decía su nombre

Dr.S- ¿estás bien Candy?

Ca- ehh… sí, creí que alguien me llamaba - fue mi imaginación o me pareció escuchar que Terry me llama por mi nombre... hmmm será porque también fue en un barco donde lo vi por primera vez… se muy feliz Terry al lado de la dulce y tierna Susana

Dr.S- ¿vamos?

Estaba de pie observando como la rubia miraba a la ciudad que se quedaba atrás segundo a segundo

Ca- perdón, sí vamos

Y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a su acompañante para ir juntos al comedor del barco…

.

.

Te- ¡CANDYYY!... Candy, te fuiste y no pude decirte lo que siento por ti

Llegaba al límite del pasillo de cemento que servía para apostar los barcos y los pasajeros subieran o bajaran

Te- ¡Candy!

Al- ¡Terry!

Jadeaba Albert llegando hasta él

Al- ¡lo siento! no pudiste alcanzarla

Te- se ha marchado… se ha marchado Albert… se fue...

Al- Terry

Al rubio le dolía ver como sufría su amigo, se quedó a su lado mientras el castaño se recomponía, tenía apoyada sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas inclinando su torso hacia adelante, los cabellos cubrían su rostro impidiendo ver como las lágrimas brotaban, pero las huellas húmedas sobre el asfalto delataban su tormento

Te- _¡Candy mi amor! ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

¿De qué le sirvió correr al nada más llegar a la estación y apremiar al cochero para que fuese lo más rápido posible? por más que lo hiciera sentía que no avanzaba con la suficiente velocidad, quería tener alas; dejó salir su dolor por minutos que parecían eternos, limpio los restos salados con el puño de su manga, se irguió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la ciudad.

.

.

.

Entre risas y té, las mujeres disfrutaban de la merienda, como sabemos la abuela Marta a pesar de ser una persona mayor es muy intrépida y tiene cada anécdota que hace sonrojar de vez en cuando a las más mozas, haciendo que reír con más placer a las versadas

Pa- ¡abuela por favor! ya no nos digas esas cosas

Cha- pero que tiene de malo, lo que dices es muy cielto pero yo me atrevería a agregar unas cuantas cosas más ¡y te puedo asegurar que pueden volvel loco a cualquier hombre en la cama! hahahahahaha

Pa- ¡Channel, tú también!

Cha- ¡venga mi amol! no te pongas así, es solo una broma

Le guiñaba un ojo

Cha- pero si un día quieres saberlo no dudes en preguntar

An- hehehe nunca había conocido a una persona tan extrovertida

Cha- ¡mi amol, tú deberías visitar mi isla! es un lugar precioso ¡con unas playas paradisíacas! hmmm conozco unas que son privadas para ir de luna de miel

An- ¡me encantaría! tal vez algún día pueda ir... pero de momento siento que me hace falta algo por hacer... pero ahora que lo pienso ¿¡cómo es que estas en América!?

Cha- ahh ¡pues eso es fácil! Yo ahora estoy saliendo con un tigre mi amol, dirige una banda de Jazz los "WHITEMAN BAND" ¿has escuchado de ellos?

An- mmm un poco la verdad

Cha- ¡pues deberías! ¡Son muy buenos! no es polque sea mi tigre

\- ¿tocaran este fin de semana?

Cha- por supuesto

\- ¡ay, entonces debemos ir! yo no me lo pierdo, el trompetista Harry Busse ¡está como quien quiere!

Pa- ¡abuela!

Cha- hahahahaha me encantaría que viniesen

An- está bien, yo acepto la propuesta, qué dices Patty ¿te vienes con nosotras?

Pa- por lo visto no me queda de otra

\- Anny querida, esta tarta te ha quedado riquísima

An- me alegro que le guste abuela

Cha- es cierto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendrías dones culinarios

An- ¡oh gracias! pero lo aprendí en el Hogar de Ponny

Decía ruborizada

Cha- ¿Hogar de Ponny?

An- es del orfanato de dónde vengo

Completo un poco apenada

Cha- ¿en serio? Cuéntame más, si no te molesta

An- ¿en serio?

Cha- ¡por supuesto querida! aunque no lo creas, yo no he nacido en cuna de oro y si no fuese por mi querido Paul Whiteman yo seguiría en mi país y tal vez otra sería mi historia

Sorprendida por la procedencia de su nueva amiga se aventuró a contarle los días de su niñez en ese lugar maravilloso en Illinois

.

.

.

.

El toque insistente en la puerta lo obligó a finalmente levantarse de la cama para atender, había caminado hasta el cansancio el día anterior, en un principio lamentándose por ser tan estúpido y haber perdido mucho tiempo, hizo el recuento de las veces que se había equivocado y desperdiciado los minutos, horas, días y palabras

Luego intentó maquinar algún plan o idea para hacer volver a Candy del frente, pero no se le ocurrían muchas pues por un lado estaba su recelo inmenso de querer hacer regresar a su adorada pecosa pero por otro lado estaban las palabras duras y reales que había dicho Archie, se necesitan de muchas manos y miles de personas mueren por no ser atendidos a tiempo, ¿con qué cara le prohibiría que ejerciera su papel para el cual se había estado preparando todo ese tiempo?... es como si a él le dijesen que a pesar de tener un gran talento para el teatro ¡no lo puede ejercer!

No le hizo caso a su padre cuando era menor de edad y estaba en el Colegio San Pablo, mucho menos ahora que ya tenía 19 y se mantenía el solo, a duras penas, pero lo suficiente para cubrir sus gastos... bueno pues en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando regresó a su apartamento e intentaba dormir, lográndolo muy entrada la madrugada

Te- ¿quién está molestando tan temprano?

Al- ¡Hola Terry, buenas tardes!

Te- Albert, ¿todavía aquí?

Al- por lo visto te molesta mucho mi presencia

Te- perdona, no quise decir eso

Al- está bien no te preocupes, imagino por lo que estás pasando... pero mírate nada más, ¡estás fatal! y esas ojeras

Silbo de la sorpresa

Te- ¡ya, y mírate tú todo un ejecutivo con traje y corbata! nada queda de aquel hombre bohemio que conocí

Al- hahahaha puede que tengas un poco de razón, vengo de una reunión con los ejecutivos de las oficinas en Nueva York

Te- te puedo ofrecer una taza de té o café si deseas

Al- bueno yo había pensado en que comiésemos juntos

Te- ¿comer? ¿Todavía se hace eso?

Al- hahahahaha bueno, al menos veo que tu humor amargo sigue intacto, venga cámbiate, te espero hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo

Te- ¿no me vas a dejar volver a la cama por lo visto no?

Al- no

Te- ¿y aunque insista?

Al- no

Te- está bien, dame diez minutos

Al- ¡por favor lávate bien! Hahahaha

Soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de incrédulo que le dedico; Albert espero tranquilamente sentado cerca de la mesa mientras el chico realizaba su aseo personal, vio que el apartamento era pequeño pero estaba bien ordenado, supondría que alguien estaría encargada de la limpieza.

Finalmente apareció el joven con aspecto renovado y fueron a un restaurante modesto a un par de calles, pidieron una mesa al fondo y ordenaron la comida; Albert un bistec con puré de patatas y guisantes y Terry pollo al horno con verduras salteadas

Al- … veras ayer después que te deje llame a mis contactos y hoy me han dado la información que quiero compartir contigo

Te- muy bien, tú dirás

Decía mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té

Al- una comisión de la Cruz Roja en conjunto con un grupo de médicos Argentinos están intentado abrir un hospital para poder atender a más heridos por las balas y bombas al frente de las batallas... quieren montarlo en la calle Jules Clareite 14 en el Quartier de la Muette que al parecer está cerca de la Torre Eiffel

Te- ¿en serio?

Al- sí, estoy pensando hacer donaciones para que puedan llevarlo a cabo y dispongan de todo el equipo médico y personal necesario

Te- ¡¿eso quiere decir?!...

Al- bueno, si con eso logro conseguir que Candy este en un lugar fijo y seguro, todos nos encontraremos más tranquilos

Te- entiendo y me parece bien, además en menos de cuatro días viajaré con la compañía Stratford para realizar una gira a petición especial del Presidente Francés Raymond Poincaré

Al- ¿es en serio?

Te- sí, no tengo muchas opciones en este momento y debo aprovechar esta oportunidad

Al- ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Te- como mucho unos 8 meses, Robert quiere regresar a tiempo para la temporada de invierno

Al- por favor, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme

Apuntaba en una tarjeta el teléfono de la familia

Al- llama, escribe o envía un telegrama, lo que sea y yo veré la forma de ayudarte

Te- ¡gracias Albert!

Al- espero poder verte antes de que partas, debo ir a Filadelfia, Washington y Virginia

Te- no te preocupes si no llegas a tiempo, agradezco tu paciencia y apoyo

Al- me alegra verte mejor

Te- eso es gracias a lo que me has contado, me tranquiliza, además no me resigno a perderla Albert, no sin antes decirle lo que siento por ella y lo dispuesto que estoy a luchar

Al- me parece que al fin has reaccionado y eso está bien... si llego a tener noticias de ella te lo haré saber

Te- gracias

Se dieron un abrazo como despedida y ambos siguieron sus rumbos.

Finalmente llegó el día que embarcaría la Compañía de Teatro Strafford y todo el elenco se despedía de familiares, amigos y prensa; una Eleanor Baker agitaba su pañuelo mientras intentaba parecer fuerte viendo como su pequeño marchaba, a su lado estaba Susana que había ido también a despedirlo, aunque no tenía buena cara y había ocasiones en que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía evitar angustiarse por Terry.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Europa a Terreuce G. Granchester casi no le quedaba tiempo libre, habían amarrado en un pequeño puerto en Royan, cerca de Burdeos para luego ir a Toulouse, Marseille, Lyon, Dijon, Troyes, Amiens y finalizar en París.

Después de seis largos meses; también sería ahí cuando dispondría de unos días libres. Las funciones habían sido bien recibida por los regimientos que se encuentran apostados en la retaguardia esperando sus órdenes de movilización, también fue de agrado de los ciudadanos que hacían un paréntesis en sus vidas para disfrutar de la obra, que finalmente se habían vuelto dos pues montaron un pequeño acto de comedia al ver la cara triste de la guerra.

Se encontraba en su habitación de la posada "Le Petit Coeur" en plena esquina entre la calle Quai Saint-Exupéry y Boulevard Murat, después de haber tomado una revitalizante ducha se disponía a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Era jueves 14 de octubre y ese día no habría función pues recién a primera hora de la mañana habían llegado y lo único que había hecho fue dormir hasta la hora de la comida, momento que había pedido ser despertado.

Te- oui, ¿qui est-ce? (Si, ¿quién es?)

KC- ¡hola Terry soy Karen!

Espero unos segundo hasta que por fin abrieron la puerta

Te- Karen, ¿qué sucede?

KC- me dijiste que te despertara para ir a comer, pero por lo que veo no hizo falta

Te- hehehe tienes razón, pensé que dormiría más, pero no fue así, igualmente ¡gracias por tomarte la molestias!

KC- no tienes porqué darlas, has hecho más tú por mí, gracias a tus consejos he mejorado muchísimo mis actuaciones

Alguien llama nuevamente a la puerta

Te- ¡¿oui?!

Recibió al niño que ayudaba en el servicio del lugar

Nen- c'est un télégramme pour vous (es un telegrama para usted)

Te- merci beaucoup (muchas gracias)

Y le dio un par de monedas, cerró nuevamente la puerta y reviso el remitente

Te- es de Albert

Abre el sobre en cuestión de segundos, a medida que sus ojos revisaban las líneas el color desapareció de su rostro y sus manos temblaban, sin más entró en estado de shock, sentía que todo en derredor giraba y no entendía las voces de su compañera de tablas

KC- ¡Terry, Terry! ¿Estás bien?

Cuando toco su brazo pudo percibir lo tenso que estaba y al agitarlo las rodillas se volvieron de gelatina, pues de derrumbo en el suelo

KC- ¡por favor Terry no me des estos sustos! se puede saber ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Terry! TERRY

Finalmente vio esos ojos azules que se habían inundado en lágrimas como volvian en sí, ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación a toda prisa sin decirle nada

KC- ¡espera! ahsss ¡de verdad este hombre!

.

.

No se le ocurrió otra ingeniosa idea que salir corriendo, bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta principal, miró a su derredor para ubicarse y siguió en dirección nordeste por Quai Saint-Exupéry hacia Reu du Général Noix unos metros corriendo, pero pronto se queda sin aliento así que baja el ritmo pero sigue con paso decidido, luego gira a la izquierda hacia la place Clément Ader para proseguir por Rue de Boulainvilliers, sin importar los tres o cuatro peatones que se pudiese encontrar o los diferentes escaparates y cafés de la zona, llegó hasta la place d'Andorre, buscó en una de las placas en la parte superior de una esquina y vio que decía Rue Largilliére, prosiguió un poco más hasta que ve a una mujer mayor que pasaba por ahí le pregunta

Te- excuse moi (disculpe) ¿la Rue Jules Clarrétie?

\- suivre par boulevard Emile Augier - señalo la calle - et vous trouverez avec la rue Jules (sigue por el boulevard Emile Augier y te encontrarás con la calle Jules)

Te- ¡merci madame!

\- de rien chéri

Siguió las instrucciones que le había dicho un poco más hasta que por fin vio el nombre que tanto buscaba, revisa los número al lado izquierdo pero pronto se percató que estos iban aumentando así que regresa sobre sus pasos buscando el dichoso número 14, los nervios lo tienen un poco espeso. Se detuvo un segundo observando la fachada del lugar había muy poco movimiento para ser un hospital, se limpió el sudor de su frente y se acomodó la camisa dentro de sus pantalones y fue hasta el portal.

Te- excuse moi mais je cherche à la dame Candice White (discúlpeme pero busco a la señorita Candice White)

\- un moment s'il vous plait (un momento por favor)

Un par de minutos después regresaba con un señor de bigote pronunciado con sus patillas elevadas, vestía de negro con una bata blanca

MT- bonsoir je suis Marcelo Torcuato directeur d'hopital on m'a dit qui la demande Candice White (buenas tardes soy Marcelo Torcuato director del hospital me han dicho que pregunta por Candice White

Te- oui monsieur (si señor)

MT- souis-moi s'il te plaît (sígueme por favor)

Siguió al caballero hacia el interior, después doblaron en el pasillo a la derecha para bajar los escalones a una especie de sótano oscuro, le dio al interruptor a un lado de la entrada y la estancia se iluminó, el aire estaba enrarecido, había pocos muebles, más bien un par de estanterías que sostenían unas cajas y en el centro de la habitación dos camillas cubiertas con mantas blancas

MT- ses restes sont arrivés aujourd'hui sont sur le point d'être incinérés (sus restos llegaron hoy, están a punto de ser incinerados) ce sont les affaires que je portais (estas son las pertenencias que llevaba consigo)

Señaló una bandeja cerca de las camillas y cuando sus ojos vieron los objetos se le llenaron de lágrimas, era el crucifijo que siempre llevaba consigo, la cruz con una virgen vestida de blanco en medio y el broche de los Andrew con las muescas de haber recibido una bala en el centro, de solo imaginarse el instante de los hechos sus cuerpo empezó a temblar, un par de hombres se hacían presentes en ese momento en la habitación para llevarse los cadáveres

Te- attendez un moment ne le prenez pas (esperen un momento no se la lleven)

Suplico con la poca voz que tenía, el hombre que lo había guiado hasta ese lugar le señalo el cuerpo sin vida que habían intentado llevarse haciéndole entender que era el de la joven que buscaba, dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella, levanta su mano izquierda donde parecía estar su rostro casi con la intención de descubrir el cuerpo, cosa que alertó al señor detrás suyo, pero desistió de la idea pues no soportaría ver el cuerpo demacrado e inerte, prefirió recordarla como hasta ese día, sonriente

Te- ¡te amo Candy, y siempre te amaré! perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado y no haberte protegido

Deposito un beso en lo que sería la frente y sintió el frío glacial del cuerpo sin vida, finalmente se llevaron el cadáver al horno para ser incinerado, seguido del otro que estaba ahí

MT- je l'accompagne dans le sentiment (le acompaño en el sentimiento)

El actor solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza

Te- ¿puis-je prendre ça? (¿puedo llevarme esto?)

MT- ¿ne prenez pas les cendres? (¿no se lleva las cenizas?)

Te- il caut mieux les envoyer en Amérique (es mejor que las envíen a América)

MT- d'accord (de acuerdo)

no dijo nada más y dejó que el chico se marchara del lugar, no tenía interés en que permaneciera más tiempo del necesario

.

.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y se percató que en su trayecto había un pequeño parque, se dirigió hacia él, en la intercepción una placa que decía Jardin du Ranelagh, tenía unos hermosos árboles que empezaban a perder sus hojas con la entrada del otoño, se sentó en un banco levanto su vista al cielo y finalmente dejó salir todo ese dolor que le invadía, no podía seguir guardándolo porque sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, finalmente había perdido a su pecosa, nunca más la volvería a ver, ni escuchar su risa o verla hacer sus caras

Te- ¡C. A. N. D. Y!

Fue el grito que se escuchó lleno de amargura, con sus manos cubrió su rostro y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran libremente, le ardían y oprimían su alma

.

.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia hasta aquí!**

Puede que parezca cruel... hehehe lo siento pero hacía mucho que deseaba llegar hasta aquí, por si no queda claro Candy está muerta... ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé! ¡soy una desalmada! pero nunca me imaginé que la historia llegase hasta el capítulo 26, por lo que maquine en mi cabeza solo serían un par de capítulos pero yo misma caí en mi trama y heme aquí suspirando porque terminó

**Quiero agradecer a las lectoras de los diferentes países **

**ESTADOS UNIDOS**

**MEXICO**

**GUATEMALA**

**EL SALVADOR**

**HONDURAS**

**COSTA RICA**

**COLOMBIA**

**VENEZUELA**

**PERU**

**BOLIVIA**

**ARGENTINA**

**JAPON**

**ESPAÑA**

**Y mis queridas chicas del grupo en Facebook ¡CANDYLOVERS DE A BUEN PUERTO! **


End file.
